A Doctor's Soulmate
by Skelakitty92
Summary: Leorio is a rich and successful doctor, who needs help around his fancy penthouse. What he didn't expect, was to fall deeply in love with said butler. Contains LeorioxKurapika, Yaoi, and possible Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

When you go from growing up dirt-poor in an orphanage, to becoming a rich and successful doctor, you almost don't know how to cope with it all. Yes money is always nice, but not when you have no one in your life to spend it on. It's not like he ever got adopted. He stayed at a few foster homes, but none of them ever wanted to make him their son. It didn't help that he was quite the trouble maker, either. Who wants to raise a child who constantly gets into trouble? At least he had Pietro, right? Unfortunately even that didn't last very long. They were supposed to be inseparable- that no matter what happened, they would always find each other again. This is how things were for a long time. Both of them were unwanted kids, and so they had a lot in common with each other. If one got in trouble, so did the other. That is because they were always together! It was as if they were actual brothers.

Leorio learned a lot from his best friend, despite the fact that he lost him at such a young age due to a terrible illness- One that could have been cured, what with the right medications and treatment. Since they had no money, there was no way he could have been saved. It was hard watching him perish right before his eyes. At first he cried, and boy did he cry a lot! Why must this world take so much away from him? Would he ever be able to find his happiness, and keep it? After losing the only person he had in life, he had to fight his hardest to keep moving forward. Of course a part of him wanted to rebel- to steal, act out, and even harm himself. There was even a moment when he thought about joining Pietro, but that wouldn't fix anything.

At least if he keeps on living, he can focus on the promise he made to him- That someday he will become a doctor, and help those who can't afford the proper medical care that they need. Leorio wanted to perform free surgeries on patients who are poor, and he never gave up in achieving that. Finding enough money to go to college was rough, but he managed. His parents threw away such a smart, and talented person. The man he has become today would make any mother or father feel very proud. Becoming a doctor is hard enough, but to pass all of your exams with top scores is another thing. No one wanted this kind-hearted genius, and that is fine. For the last couple of years he has been building quite the reputation at the largest hospital in York New City. Everyone knows who he is, and even though so many people request to have him as their doctor, he is only one person.

It isn't easy turning away a patient in need, but sometimes it has to be done. Leorio will never forget the day that he lost his very first one- A small girl who had been battling cancer for most of her life. For someone so young and sick, she still managed to keep that adorable smile on her face. Whenever he was around, she would always break out into a fit of loud giggles, and practically cling to his arm. As he entered the room, and saw her small lifeless body in that bed, he broke. Normally he tries not to drink too much, but that night he got hammered. At first he even thought about quitting his profession, because he might not be able to handle losing someone else. It didn't take him long to realize that it wouldn't be fair to those who still need his care.

Losing a patient is very hard, but you have to look at the bright side of things. He saves much more than he loses, and that is something to feel proud of. There was nothing he could have done for that little girl, no matter what medicines and treatment he would have tried on her. Being a doctor won't always be all sunshine and rainbows. You will come across cases where you feel like giving up, but you can't. Too many people rely on you. Ever since then, he has become better at controlling his feelings and emotions. When a patient does die under his care, which isn't often, he instead thinks positively. They are no longer suffering, and he can't ever forget that.

Helping people is what he has always been naturally good at. Whenever he sees someone hurt, or sick, he makes it his priority to make them feel better. Sometimes he will get so absorbed in this, that he will ignore his own mental and physical health. He's just that type to put himself last. To be fair, the guy _does _get up early every single morning to workout in his own personal gym, and eats a lot healthier than he used to back in the day. Already he can feel a great difference! Leorio has always been a morning person anyways, so this has never been an issue for him. It is nearly impossible for him to sleep in, even on his days off. Well, he doesn't get a whole lot of those either. Since he has so many patients, he practically lives at the hospital to treat them all. Not that he ever minded. As a matter of fact, he loves his job! Why would he want to sit alone in this huge penthouse all day, with no one to talk to? No, he would rather be surrounded by people who depend on him.

They are excellent company!

Today is one of his rare days off, and that is because he requested to not be scheduled. Of course he got the next best doctor to help fill in whatever surgeries needed to be done, since it is hard to trust just anyone with his beloved patients. Even right now as he was getting ready, he couldn't help but think- no, _worry _about them! Sure they are in great hands, but it just can't be helped. Hopefully he doesn't come back tomorrow to chaos. That is, if he doesn't get called in later on today for an emergency. If that happens, then he will need to drop everything in order to come in. It definitely wouldn't be the first time, though. As a doctor, you are always on call. This makes it really hard to make plans outside of work, but this is what he signed up for. For someone who lives on his own, and has no family or close friends, he only feels excitement for when this occurs.

Leorio Paladiknight is a tall, handsome young man in his early twenties. Perhaps there have already been some men or women who have tried to hit on him, but he just never noticed. The only thing that seems to be on his mind nowadays, is his job. Also, he has never been in a relationship before, so he doesn't know what to look for. Despite never having been in love himself, he sure does read a lot of adult books, and keeps porn magazines stashed away in his office at home. They are locked away in a drawer, for if anyone were to ever find out, he would die from sheer embarrassment. It was kind of his guilty pleasure. He has always felt very attracted towards blondes. There was just something about them that really turned him on.

At this point in his career, he probably doesn't even have the time to be in a relationship. How could he ever go on a date, when he spends most of his time at the hospital? That wouldn't be fair to whoever he hooks up with. No, he can focus on all of that stuff later on in life. As he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he ran a strong hand through his spiky black hair, and sighed heavily. Those deep brown eyes of his looked tired, even though he tried to get as much sleep as possible. It couldn't be helped, since he was so excited for this day to come. Turning the faucet on, he dipped his head a bit, and cupped his hands underneath the cold water so that he could splash some into his face. This helped to wake him up a little more, and he shook his head before reaching for a nearby washcloth. After wiping away the access water that ran down his handsome face, he tossed it into the laundry bin, and left the bathroom.

The only sound that could be heard throughout the luxurious penthouse, were Leorio's footsteps as he made his way down the winding staircase. A large flat screen television hung on the wall in his spacious living room, but it was rarely ever used. The couches surrounding it were pure white, with thick cushions. It looked like they had never been sat on, they were in such pristine condition. A dark grey Sherpa throw was sprawled out on the back of the longest one, with small black pillows at either end. There was a loveseat on the right, and a recliner with cup holders, and a massage feature to the left. It was almost as big as the loveseat, actually! This was the result of falling victim to one of those venders you always see at shopping malls. They were selling them, and had one out for people to try. Needless to say, he instantly fell in love with it.

Today his wardrobe consisted of a very nice navy-blue business suit, with a teal-colored tie. A pair of small sunglasses rested on his face, as he so casually pushed them up the bridge of his nose. Why he wears them, he has no idea. Was it to look cool? To look _fashionable_? Sometimes he even forgets to take them off at night when he goes to bed. It was almost like they were a part of him now. Going without them just felt so bizarre to the young doctor. They don't do much when it comes to sunlight, so they were just for looks. Maybe someday he will stop wearing them, but not now. Shouldn't he always look his best?

Upon entering the kitchen, Leorio snatched an apple from a fruit basket that sat on the counter, and tossed it in the air a few times. Then, he sat down onto one of the bar stools, and took a big bite out of it. With his chin resting in the palm of his hand, he concentrated on how red the apple was, and how perfectly shiny it was- how sweet, and juicy it tasted. Have these always been so damn good? "Heh. An apple a day keeps the doctor away," he mumbled to himself with a chuckle. Oh how he loves his corny jokes! They always work on the children, which puts a giant smile on his face every single time. Despite being so manly and good looking, he was quite the dork. Working with kids, and even babies, were his absolute favorite! They are such pure, and innocent beings.

Another sigh escaped through his lips, as he proceeded to take another bite. The silence never really bothered him until now. Perhaps it would help to turn on some music, but even that wouldn't fix his loneliness. It isn't often that someone like Leorio feels depressed, but man was it really hitting him hard at this very moment. His gaze wandered over to the empty table that sat just right across from him, and counted all of the chairs. Why did he buy something so big for just one person? Sometimes he really does make dumb decisions, and this was definitely one of them. It was just easier for him to sit at the counter like this.

His entire body lifted up off of the bar stool, as soon as he heard the doorbell ring, the apple nearly slipping out of his grasp. What with having been lost in his own little world, hearing such a noise pulled him back to reality so suddenly. Clearing his throat, he slowly slid off of his seat. Was it really that time already? He was expecting company, but this early? After checking his watch, he blinked a few times. "..." Guess _he _was the one who needed to pay more attention to his surroundings. The sun was already shining brightly through the large windows in the living room, which indicated that he has been up for quite some time now. Once tossing the remnants of his apple into the trash bin, he made his way over to the front door.

Why did he feel nervous? A couple of weeks ago, Leorio put an ad in the paper for a butler position. Many people responded to it, but he only called back those who were the most qualified for the job. For the amount of money he was offering, it is no wonder why his phone and email got flooded with so many replies. It wasn't exactly easy at first, especially since he is such a busy man. He can't just pick up the phone whenever receiving a phone call, especially when he is in the middle of helping a patient. Heck, he doesn't even have his phone on when doing surgeries! No need to get distracted in the middle of doing something so serious and intense. These peoples' lives were literally in his hands. It was up to him to make sure that they were taken care of. If he makes a mistake, then he has to live with that for the rest of his life.

Large, strong hands smoothed out his business suit once more, making sure that he looked his absolute best for this. First impressions were very important to him! If he appears to be a like a slob, then his new butler won't be able to take him as seriously. "Okay, you got this Leorio!" He whispered this to himself, as he reached out to grab hold of the doorknob. His heart was racing- like it was about to burst right out of his chest. What in the world was this feeling?! Why was he experiencing this? It confused him greatly, but he still proceeded with opening that damn door to find out who was on the other side of it. At first he didn't see anyone, until he looked down a bit.

What he saw caused him stop breathing for a few seconds.

There, standing before him, was a gorgeous young man with hair that resembled the sun. How old was he though? Judging by his appearance and height, he seemed to be a teenager. To be fair, he _did _put down that you had to be eighteen or older for the position. On the other hand, looks can be deceiving sometimes. Once their gazes locked with each others, he had to stifle a gasp. "...!" Never has he seen such beautiful eyes in his entire life. They were literal silver orbs, and boy were they huge! They complimented his feminine features perfectly. Also, why did his skin look like porcelain? He wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek, but instead gripped the doorknob tightly to try and fight that urge off. It's not like these applicants sent in photos of themselves, so he had no idea what they looked like.

Leorio gulped. _'He's like a mini God!' _He thought this, all the while continuing to stand in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. Now his heart was beating much faster than before. That suit looked absolutely divine on his petite frame, and those white gloves! His hands were so tiny. He must wear a size small. However, he couldn't help but notice the look in those eyes that practically sparkled. Was it sadness? Anger? Emptiness? It was like he had been through way too much in his short life. Now he didn't know how to feel about all of this. There was just something about the blonde that drew him in. Although, as soon as he heard him speak, he had to take a step back.

"May I come in, Dr. Paladiknight?" The younger male asked this, feeling a bit irritated that he wasn't being invited in. What was his problem? Give it to a rich guy to be rude. It's not like he wanted to work for someone who has money like this, but he had no other choice. In order to find the people who took his family away, he needs money himself. When he saw the job opening in the paper, he didn't hesitate to apply for it. He was born into a comfortable life. His father made a decent amount of money, while his mother stayed at home. They were probably considered to be middle-class, so it's not like they ever truly struggled. All of that changed when he lost his parents. Both them and his best friend were murdered one night, when he left to buy something at the local market. Upon returning with a bag in his hand, he was met with their corpses.

There was blood everywhere. As a small boy, you just don't realize how much blood a human body can hold until you see it for yourself. It left him feeling very traumatized, and ever since then he just hasn't been the same. Since he had no other family, he was thrown out onto the streets. For the longest time he had absolutely nothing- no spare clothes, no money to buy food, no shelter from the change in seasons. When he was old enough, and had trained enough, he attended the Hunter Exam. Of course he passed, and thus got his Hunters license. With this he was able to make enough money to get his own apartment. It may not be the best, but it was enough to finally keep himself off of the streets.

Kurapika hasn't felt a shred of happiness since he lost everything, and he honestly doesn't know if he ever will at this point in life. In his eyes, those who have money are evil. They think that they are better than everyone, all because they can afford to buy just about anything their heart desires. Not only that, but they look down on those who are lesser than them, all because of their status. Surely this man wasn't any different than that, right? Although, for some odd reason, he wasn't getting any bad vibes from him. The way those warm, chocolate-brown eyes stared at him gave him a whole different feeling. _'This doesn't change the fact that he's still a rich snob.' _As he thought this, he watched as the taller male stepped aside, gesturing for him to enter.

"Ah, right! Sorry about that. I'm not used to having people over, eheh." He just watched as the taller male put a goofy smile on his face, while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. What did he mean by that anyways? Surely he has people over to have fancy dinner parties, right? There is no way that he stays here in this huge penthouse all by himself every single day. It just didn't make any sense to him. Well, rich people have been known to buy ridiculously large houses just for the heck of it. It's not like they ever use all of that space the smart way. Nodding, Kurapika stepped through the entryway. It smelled nice in here- almost as if he were in the woods. Was he burning some candles?

As soon as the door shut behind them, he turned around and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Paladiknight. I hope I made it in time." There was no real time set, to be honest. It just said between morning and noon. Just how many people applied for this position anyways? Who will he be competing against? If he doesn't get this job, then he will feel so defeated. That is why he needed to push aside his own personal feelings, and work on impressing this guy. It won't be easy, but needs to be done.

Leorio felt awkward having someone bow before him like this, and that is why he chuckled nervously. This was a normal thing for butlers to do, so he knew better than to tell him to stop. Still, it made him feel all weird. Yes he has money, but he utilizes that money very wisely. No one else was paying for the free surgeries he performs, or the free medical treatment that he provides. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, uh.. What is your name?"

The blonde straightened his posture, and held one hand in the other over his front. "My name is Kurapika," he responded in a soft-tone of voice. When his family was slaughtered, he stopped talking to other people for a long time. He made it his mission to purposely ignore those around him, and to not even acknowledge their existence. Part of it was because he feared getting close with anyone else again, because what if he ends up losing them too? His heart wouldn't be able to handle another loss. It was for the best to just live life alone. That way he won't ever feel such a great amount of hurt ever again. It's true that he feels a certain amount of loneliness, but he tries not to focus on it.

The doctor smiled warmly at the blonde, and reached over to lock the door. "I see. Now I remember your application. You're older than I expected!" This guy was also in his early twenties. Again, looks can be very deceiving. Being a doctor, you need to be good at memorizing information. _'But you never put down a last name, even though it was required...' _Not that he was going to bring that up right now. Surely there was a good reason for it. This is supposed to be an interview, not an interrogation.

A blonde brow arched at this. Was that supposed to be a good or bad thing? People have always gotten his age wrong, so this was nothing new to him. It was still highly frustrating. "I can assure you, Dr. Paladiknight, that I am old enough for this position." When saying this, he made sure to watch his tone. If he comes off as snippy, then he might get kicked out without getting a chance to prove himself.

Leorio couldn't help but laugh at his response. He threw his hands up in the air, and simply nodded in agreement. "I know, I know! You're just.. er..." Was it offensive to say he's short? It may be the truth, but that can upset certain people. It sure doesn't help that he has a baby face to go along with it. At least now he won't feel so guilty for staring at him so much. They are closer in age than expected. People often get his own age wrong too, since he looks older than he actually is. The look of shock on their face every time was hilarious. When you go through so much at as a child, it forces you to grow up faster. After losing Pietro, he didn't have much of a childhood left. He had to focus on becoming a doctor someday, and that was the only thing that mattered for the longest time.

It took everything in Kurapika not to roll his eyes. It wasn't so amusing to him whenever people got his age wrong. Even though he could feel his irritation rising, he had to remain calm and collected. "My height will not get in the way doing daily tasks, I can promise you that much." He looked right into the other's eyes while saying this, just to show how serious he was being. If something is out of his reach, then he will find ways to get it. No way would he ask for help. How embarrassing would that be? He's applying for a butler's position, so he needs to be able to do everything on his own.

The doctor winked, and snapped his fingers. "Now that is something I like to hear! Why don't we go in the kitchen, and continue this at the table?" Finally he will have someone else sitting with him. It felt nice having a guest in his home. Sure it was just an interview, but it was still one step closer to not being all alone in this big penthouse. Once he chooses the applicant most suited for this position, things won't be so quiet around here either. Just thinking about it made him feel all excited!

"..." Kurapika couldn't help but take his surroundings in, as he followed after the much taller male. How in the world was he such a great doctor at his age? It's not like he has had a whole lot of experience, unlike some of the other older doctors. _'Is he some sort of genius? Figures. The guy has both money and brains. What else does he have in his oh so perfect life?' _He clenched his teeth together, as he fought to keep a neutral look on his face. No wonder why he can smile so effortlessly- He hasn't been through trauma unlike himself. This is what he chose to believe, that is. He knew nothing about him, and already he was assuming things that probably weren't even true.

There were no pictures hanging on the wall.

Did he not have any friends? No family? No _pets_?!

His silvery eyes traveled over to stare at Leorio's back. This must be why he needs extra help around here. There was no one else to take turns cleaning up, or to do the cooking. For someone with such a busy schedule, how does he manage it all so well? His place is pretty clean, which means that he does a great job in finding time to tidy things up a bit. However, what does he do about food? Does he eat out every single day? Does he whip up quick and easy meals? Or does he rely on take-out? Judging by how thick his arms were, he must still find ways to eat healthy. Guess he does need a butler after all.

Leorio took the initiative to pull out one of the chairs, and flashed a bright smile at the blonde. "Sit down. I'll grab ya something to drink!" He beamed. Before giving him a chance to respond, he made his way over to the cupboard to grab two mugs. The coffee had stopped brewing a little bit ago, but it should still be hot. There was enough for the both of them, since he tends to drink a lot of the delicious hot liquid. He never puts anything in it. Adding cream and sugar just ruins the flavor, in his opinion. He likes the bitterness of just plain black coffee. Besides, he doesn't need all of that sugar anyways.

This left Kurapika feeling speechless. _'Why is he pulling my chair out for me, when it should be the other way around? Not only that, but I should be the one grabbing the drinks here, if I am to get this job position. He wants a butler, and yet continues to do everything on his own...' _This was very unexpected behavior, and he didn't know how to react to it. Sighing a bit himself, he sat down on the offered chair. The strong aroma of coffee filled his nose, and he swallowed. Perhaps he really was thirsty after all. How can he deny such an offer like this? As weird as it was, he decided against questioning it any further. Instead he made himself comfortable, crossing one leg over the other, and clasping his hands together.

"..." His beautiful, large eyes watched the doctor's every move. His movements were so fluid- Never spilling a single drop of coffee, or stumbling over his feet. Guess you need to be really good with your balance when treating patients. If you slip up in surgery, or drop a baby, then you're screwed. Some doctors are only in the field for the money, and that is why he has trust issues with them. It has been a long time since he last saw one. Of course this is very concerning, but he just didn't care. As if he wanted some random, stuck-up doctor poking and prodding at his body. He already has issues with that as it is, and so he didn't want to answer all of their unnecessary questions.

"If you're hired, just keep in mind that I drink a lot of this stuff! My job is very exhausting, and I don't get much sleep because of it.. But it never bothers me. I love being a doctor! Ahh, how I enjoy-.. Heh, whoops. This isn't supposed to be about me, huh?" Leorio got all embarrassed, and quickly set their mugs down onto the table. Since he needed to look directly at the blonde, he decided to take the seat right across from him. At least now he has an excuse to stare at him some more, which is obviously a plus. His features are so perfect, that he couldn't get enough of them.

After taking a careful sip of his hot coffee, he slowly set it back down to rest on the table in front of him. Giving someone an interview is something he has never done before, so he didn't really know what to say or do. Hopefully he wasn't making this guy feel uncomfortable in any way. It's just that he gets very passionate about his job. "So Kurapika, tell me a little bit about yourself."

Now he remembers why interviews are so annoying. You have to answer personal questions about yourself, and that is something he absolutely hated! The less people know about him, the better. Kurapika also picked up his mug, and took a slow sip. What should he even say? There wasn't much to explain. "I enjoy reading. It helps relax me when I am feeling anxious, or upset. I.. love to learn new things. I feel like you can't store too much knowledge up here." He poked at the side of his head while saying this.

Leorio's eyes lit up when hearing this, and he leaned forward slightly. "So you're a bookworm? Man that's great! I bet you would have loved to read my medical books. It's a shame I had to give them back.. But anyways! I'm guessing you have like, I don't know.. a room dedicated to just books?"

Kurapika gave him a strange look for a few seconds, but it was quick to fade away. Why was he so interested in this? It was just reading. Was he the type to get overly excited over the littlest of things? "No, I do not have a room dedicated to such a thing. I do, however, have a large bookshelf filled to the brim." Since he is currently renting a one-bedroom apartment, there wasn't anywhere else for him to store them.

"So the perfect gift would be books? I'll keep that in mind if you work for me." Well he has to say that, because he at least has to interview all the other applicants. It wouldn't be fair to just cancel on them.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. It has been a very long time since anyone gave him a gift. He remembers receiving gifts on the last birthday he spent with his parents and best friend, but after that he got nothing. There was no one in his life left after that. "I suppose. Just don't give me any of those cheesy romance novels. Those are just awful..."

Leorio burst out laughing. "I can't see you enjoying a nice romance novel anyways. How about your family? Got any siblings?" He reached for his cup of coffee again, waiting for the other male's response.

Kurapika's eyebrows furrowed for a split second. Did this guy forget that this is supposed to be an interview, and not a date? "Dr. Paladiknight, if I must.. Can we stick to questions that are not so.. personal?" Was that too much to ask? His parents were murdered when he was just a small boy, so he often wonders if they would have eventually given him a baby brother or sister. Unfortunately he will never find out, and that realization hits him hard every single time.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! How unprofessional of me. Damn it..." The young doctor felt like hitting himself for being such an idiot. Interviews are not supposed to get to personal like this. It was just so easy to talk to him, that the questions slipped out without much thought to them.

"Please do forgive me, Kurapika. I'm not used to this at all. Just-.. be a little more patient with me, okay? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Forget I asked you that. Now, let's see here..." It wasn't easy coming up with the right questions on the spot like this. Perhaps he should have been more prepared for this after all. Instead he was left fumbling in his seat like a total moron. He just got a little too happy about having a guest in his home. It felt so natural being around him.

Leorio cleared his throat, and looked straight into his large silvery eyes. "I forgot to mention that I would like for said butler to move in here. Are you able to do that? Can you take all of your stuff, and move into one of my empty bedrooms to become my permanent butler? I am gone for long periods of time, and so I need someone here to help take care of things."

This really caught Kurapika's attention. "..Come again?" That would have been very important to list in the application. Instead he chooses now of all times to throw this at him. So he wants someone to actually live here with him? In one of the spare rooms upstairs? He could only imagine how big each one was. And here he thought that he would just come every morning, and go every night. It's not like he owns a lot of stuff, but it's just the fact that he wasn't prepared for this. How can he live in such a luxurious place? Seriously though, what did he get himself into? His mouth hung open, but nothing came out of it. At least, not at first. There was a long silence between them, as he continued to just stare ahead into nothing. Can he really move in with someone else like this?

It has been far too long since he has shared a home with someone else.

This made him feel a tad bit nervous, actually. Can he really go back to not having as much privacy? There are certain things that he might not be able to hide from him, and he didn't know how to feel about that. His gaze shifted to the side, and his grip on his coffee mug tightened ever so slightly. "If.. that is what you want, then I will abide. Rules are rules, right?" He said this almost hesitantly.

"I wouldn't need anything too fancy- No King-size beds, or Jacuzzi's in the middle of my room." That just sounded ridiculous to him. Why sleep in such a large bed, when it is just yourself? He never understood that concept. Now if you have a partner, then that is a whole different story.

Leorio snorted, and playfully rolled his eyes. "What if the rooms already have King-size beds, and Jacuzzi's in the middle of the floor? You won't have a choice but to take one." He stared long and hard at the smaller male for a good minute or so, before bursting into a loud laughter once more. For some reason it was fun to mess with him.

"Don't worry! I think the largest bed goes up to a Queen.. But there are no Jacuzzi's in any them. I'm not out here throwing my money away. It may seem like it, what with me living in such a huge place.. It's just that I never had anything nice growing up, so I wanted to spoil myself a little by getting a penthouse," he explained oh so casually.

"..." Kurapika looked around the kitchen. There was no expensive decor, and the counters weren't made out of marble. The mugs they currently drank out of seemed like any other ordinary mugs you find at a local shop, and there wasn't anything made out of gold or diamonds. Well, from what he can see that is. _'He never had anything nice? Not even once? What, did he grow up poor or something?' _That was hard to believe, because then how did he afford to go to medical school? It must have helped being so smart and talented.

However, this doesn't automatically make him a good person in his book. It takes a lot to earn his trust. "Mm. I can have my things here in a day.. If I get the job, that is." He had to correct himself there, because what if he really doesn't get it? Someone more qualified might come along, and snatch it from underneath him. And then what? It was for the best that he does not get his hopes up.

This made Leorio feel even happier, and you could tell by how wide his smile had gotten. Well that didn't take much convincing. And here he thought that he would need to offer a higher pay, or something ridiculous along those lines. "When you-.. Eheh, excuse me.. _If _you get this job, then I will show you your options." Surely there was one that suited the butler-to-be. To be honest, he wouldn't mind sharing his penthouse with him. They would probably get along great! Oh how excited he was getting! It would be like having his very first roommate. Even when in college, he never stayed in any of the dorms. Instead he rented out a one-bedroom apartment, since that is all he needed. Plus he didn't make nearly the amount of money he does now, so that was all he could afford at the time.

Leorio cracked his knuckles, and then picked up his coffee mug, bringing it up to his lips. After taking a couple of careful sips, he let out a soft sigh. Man this was good! "You're not that much younger than me, so would this be your first time being a butler?" For now he needed to stick to professional questions. If things get too personal, then he might scare the poor guy off. That was the last thing he wanted!

Kurapika hesitated for a moment, his gaze shifting from the left, and then to the right, before finally meeting the doctor's. A lot of places require you to have experience in that specific field first. "..Yes, it would be my first time." His voice was quiet when saying this. That's it then. Now he really wasn't going to get the job. It was foolish for him to think that he would be picked over someone with much more experience. Who wants to hire someone that might make a lot of mistakes?

Seeing the disappointment in his eyes made Leorio want to frown. What was going on in that adorable head of his? He lightly slapped his hand against the table to get his attention, and leaned back in his chair. "Something like that doesn't matter to me. Everyone has to start out somewhere, right? As long as you don't burn my place down, then you're good!" He said this with a wink. Sure he can hire someone who has been a butler for a long time, but would they be able to make him smile, or laugh? Would they be good company? There was more to consider here, and so he didn't want the blonde to give up quite yet.

"Kurapika," he began. "I'm not looking for the best of the best here. It's not like I'm living in a mansion, making millions! Yes I know, this penthouse is rather large.. But it ain't no castle. I'm not _that _loaded. I just want someone to help keep things tidy. Like I said before, I have a very busy schedule. Because of this, I am hardly home. I have a lot of patients to take care of."

The younger male didn't say anything at first, just letting everything slowly sink in. His eyes became shadowed underneath golden locks, and he inhaled deeply. _'You're not supposed to be a good guy! Those with money are evil. Isn't that how it has always been? They're greedy, and view themselves as above those who don't have anything.. Yet he isn't looking at me in such a way. Instead he's gazing at me like I'm his equal. This has to be a facade. I refuse to believe otherwise!' _The group who slaughtered his family were rich themselves. They already had a lot of money, but it still wasn't enough. Even after taking all of their valuables, they wanted more.

Leorio could tell that there was something wrong. Why was he being so silent? He looked the blonde over, taking in his posture, and the vibes he was giving off. Did something upset him? Instead of getting all irritated, he remained calm and patient. As a matter of fact, a soft smile was now forming on his lips. "Are you good at ironing clothes? I have a bad habit of tossing my good suits all over the floor, and then they get all wrinkly. I managed to find a decent one in my closet today!" He grabbed a fist-full of his blazer while saying this, as if to demonstrate how nice it looked.

He began to snicker then, and shook his head. "Ahaha.. I remember someone asking me if I had pulled my clothes outta my ass! That was super embarrassing, you know? People expect me to always look my best, but in reality, I can be quite lazy most of the time."

Kurapika ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back and away from his face. In doing so, he gave the doctor an odd look. Why was he telling him this? Give it to him to laugh about his own laziness. "..Guess I would have my work cut out for me," he mumbled to himself. Well he _is _interviewing for a butler's position. If he was lazy himself, then he wouldn't be able to do this at all. Actually, he is quite the clean freak. He could have this place sparkling in no time!

His hand came down to rest on top of the table, allowing the soft strands of hair to fall back into place. "I am excellent at ironing clothes. You would not need to worry about another wrinkly suit ever again with me around, I can guarantee that." It would part of his job anyways. If he can't do a simple task like that, then he will surely fail if hired.

Leorio let out a sigh of relief when hearing that. "That would be a life saver! I gotta look my best for the ladies." He flashed that dorky grin of his, and even pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Well this was something he didn't want to discuss. Where was this interview going? It suddenly took a weird turn. Kurapika awkwardly cleared his throat, and shifted in his seat. "Riiight.. So anyways, Dr. Paladiknight, if I must.. Will you be hiring a maid? Or even a personal chef? If so, will they be staying here as well?" If too many people are staying under the same roof, then it might be difficult for him to live comfortably.

That question threw the darker-haired male off. Until now, he had never considered hiring people for those tasks. "I.. didn't consider either of those. I'm not used to having meals prepared for me. I've always just fended for myself. Usually I'm in a hurry, so I'll grab a piece of fruit, or whip up a protein shake for breakfast. It's kinda hard to eat lunch at work, especially when you're so booked. I've learned to just fill up on coffee. My dinners consist of take-out, which isn't a big deal."

"..." So essentially this guy only eats two meals a day? What with being a doctor and all, one would think that it would be much better than that. Not that he is one to talk, since he doesn't live a very healthy lifestyle himself. It was just weird hearing this coming from one of the best doctors in the city. At least he doesn't appear to be sickly, or unhealthy. Instead he looks very fit, and well-rested- That is, for a doctor who spends most of his time at the hospital.

Kurapika would have to change all of that for him.

"If I may, Dr. Paladiknight," he said in gentle tone. "But coffee is not food. Can't you step away for a minute to grab a quick bite of a sandwich? I understand that you're a busy man, but you need all the energy you can get in order to treat these patients of yours. What if you fall ill due to not taking proper care of yourself? Then who will take care of them? Surely you wouldn't still go in, and risk getting everyone else sick..."

Leorio stared at him for a long minute, really taking in everything that had just been said. His lips twitched, as he fought back the urge to start laughing again. "Are you trying to scold me for not eating enough? Wow, this is the most interesting interview I have ever been in. This is great!" No really, he was highly amused here.

Huffing both in slight irritation and frustration, Kurapika placed both of his hands palms-down onto the table. The look of seriousness never left his face. "It would be my duty as your butler to make sure that you don't keel over." It's not like he cared or anything. They just met! The very thought was crazy. Obviously if something bad happens to this guy, then he would be out of a job. Well, that is if he gets it in the first place. So far things were going rather smoothly- More so than he expected.

This impressed Leorio even further. _'Is he.. already trying to act like my butler to prove his worth? That isn't necessary. Kurapika, give yourself some more credit here!' _They just met, but he could already begin to feel a connection forming between them. This guy sitting across from him is very mysterious, and he wanted to learn more about him. In order to do that, they need to spend more time together. A warm smile spread on his lips then, and he nodded in agreement to everything that was just said.

"So you would take care of me, no matter what?" He almost said this in a whisper, his voice was so quiet. Having grown up without any love whatsoever, he was deprived of it. Sure he had his best friend, but that is all they ever were. It was a brotherly bond. Nothing more. Nothing less. It's not like he meant to say that in such a way. It just sort of came out, due to how he was currently feeling.

"...!" Kurapika's eyes widened slightly. Well that came out sounding weird as hell! How was he supposed to respond to something like that?! His eyebrow twitched. Yeah, what was he getting himself into? He stood up from his seat then, and grabbed both of their empty mugs. Still not saying anything, he went right over to the sink, where he proceeded to take his gloves off. Once setting those aside, he rinsed both of the mugs with hot soapy water. Unfortunately he couldn't just stand there cleaning them forever. As soon as he turned the water off, he looked back at the doctor, blinking a couple of times. The silence was very uncomfortable, but he still didn't want to say anything.

However, he didn't have a choice.

"I would do all of my duties as your butler. So yes, that involves taking care of you. That is.. until you have no more use for me." Kurapika really didn't want to think that far out into the future. He is the type of person who focuses more on the past. This is something he needs to change, and he understands this completely. It is just easier said than done. Who else will get revenge on his parents? On his best friend? They stole more than just money that day. They stole his family's lives- their beautiful, Scarlet eyes.

Leorio's heart squeezed. Well that was something he didn't expect to hear. As if he could just up and throw him away like that! Still, he appreciated his answer nonetheless. It was only the last part that got to him. Of course he wanted to avoid an argument, especially over something like this. That is why he decided to make light of the subject. He shook his hand, and playfully rolled his eyes. "Pffft! Come on now. As long as I am a doctor, I will need help around here. If I were to fire a butler I took the time and effort to personally pick out, then that means they did me dirty."

The blonde blinked. So this wasn't just a temporary thing? If he gets hired, then he could work for this guy for a long time? As long as he doesn't lose his trust, then he won't have anything to worry about. Again, that is if he gets the job. Kurapika looked down at his hands, which were clasped together, and resting on top of the table. "I see." This was all he could say for the moment. He still thinks that someone better will come around. That is why he was trying not to get his hopes up right now.

This earned a chuckle from Leorio. "I'm trying to stay fit and healthy, and that consists of me eating mainly protein-based meals. I am.. not a huge fan of vegetables. As for fruit? I will eat them. Apples are nice for breakfast, but I could always use berries in my protein shakes. I would like most of my groceries to have these items. Of course whoever I end up hiring can buy whatever they want. They _will _be living here too, and I understand that not everyone has the same diet as me."

Kurapika noted all of this into his brain, nodding every so often to let him know that he was in fact listening. "If I were to drop lunch off for you at the hospital, would you eat it?" He asked this, feeling very curious to hear his answer.

Leorio smiled sheepishly, and rubbed at the back of his head. "Wait, as in every single day? Would you really do that _just _to make sure that I eat lunch? I mean.. I guess if you put in the effort to do all of that for me, then I would try and find the time to eat..." That is something he would need to get used to, though. He can't make any promises here. All he can do is try. Wasn't that better than nothing?

"Again, it would be my duty to serve you food. Being at work doesn't change that. I would be your butler twenty-four seven." Kurapika said all of this with no hesitation. If he has to get up in the middle of the night to run an errand for the guy, then so be it. He doesn't get much sleep anyways.

"You know, for someone who has never been a butler before, you sure do know all the right things to say. I bet you're naturally good at impressing people! It helps that you have such an adorable face." Oh how he wanted to reach across the table, and pinch those soft cheeks. They must be nice and warm.

Kurapika gave him a blank stare in response to that statement just now, and said absolutely nothing for a good minute or so. Being so 'adorable' is very frustrating for him. Some people just can't take no for an answer. He has never been interested in dating anyone, and that will probably never change. Besides, he just doesn't have the time for a relationship. All he wants, is to seek revenge on the people who stole his whole world. Nothing else mattered but that. "Well I don't want to get hired because of my face. I would like the opportunity to prove myself to you."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that. It just sort of slipped out. A sweat drop ran down the side of his face, and he cleared his throat. "Eheh. Of course! So far you're doing an excellent job at proving what you're fully capable of. I actually think I have heard enough from this interview to determine whether or not you're a good fit for this position. I _am _expecting other applicants to stop on by, so you are free to go home. I will give you a call either later on today, or tomorrow when I have made my decision." Hopefully it doesn't take longer than that.

Leorio stood up from his chair then, and gestured for the blonde to head out first. "Thank you again for stopping by. It was.. nice." It meant more to him than that, but he obviously didn't want to weird the guy out more than he already has.

That was it? And here he planned on answering more questions. This guy really wasn't used to giving interviews after all. Kurapika stood up himself, and made his way around the table. He paused to glance up at the doctor's face, taking in the look that those chocolate-brown eyes held. There was such a softness to them. "..." He simply brushed it off, and continued making his way out of the kitchen. When he approached the front door, he turned around to bow his head once more. Both of his hands rested at the sides of his legs as he did this.

"No, thank _you _Dr. Paladiknight. Whoever you choose as your loyal butler, just know that it is the right choice. Follow your instincts..." Kurapika murmured. It will be a little upsetting if he doesn't get the job, but at least he can apply somewhere else. There are other openings available all over the city. Although, he wonders what type of people they are. There are a lot of crooks out there, and none of them have the same warm smile that this guy has.

This put a smile on Leorio's face. It was a real shame to see him go. They were getting along rather well! "I will. Take care, okay?" It may be odd, but he actually reached over to hold the door open for him. To be fair, he doesn't have an official butler hired yet. He was just trying to be a good host here. That, and he is just naturally a great gentleman. It felt like there was a lot of weight on his shoulders now. It all came down to him making the right decision. Either way, he is going to end up hurting someone's feelings, which is something he just hated doing! Making people smile was so much better.

Kurapika stepped out of the luxurious penthouse, and looked back one more time. Why did he want this job so much more now? It was like he almost didn't want to leave. There was something trying to pull him back, but what? This has never happened before. "..Yeah. You too." His head slowly turned so that he was looking forward, and proceeded to walk on over to the elevator. Being at the very top must get annoying sometimes, especially if you're in a hurry. At least he gets a lot of privacy being so far up like this. There is no one above him stomping all over the floor, or no one fighting alongside him.

As he got onto the elevator, he just stared intensely at that front door, which was now closed. His hand balled up into a tight fist as it rested at his side, and he let out a heavy sigh. _'I have never met anyone like him. Just who the heck is he?' _Kurapika licked at his lips, taking in the remnants of that delicious coffee. Despite everything going smoothly, this whole ordeal still exhausted him. After so many years of isolating himself from the world, he had to get used to being around others all over again. Can he do this? Or will he fail big time? If only he knew.

If only he knew how to live life normally again.


	2. Chapter 2

Making the decision was easy for Leorio. Some of the applicants that he interviewed had great potential to be an excellent butler! However, they just didn't interest him enough. Some were simply boring, while others gave him a strange feeling. They may have had the experience, but none of them compared to the first one that he welcomed into his home. Not a single person piqued his curiosity like Kurapika did, nor did they brighten his day with any sassy remarks. How boring would it be, to hire someone with a bland personality? That would make him want to stay at work even more. At least this gives him something to look forward to now. Now whenever he returns to his penthouse, he will be greeted by an adorable blonde! The mere thought made his heart jump, and he hummed happily while shoving documents into his briefcase. Today is going to be a busy day for him, so he might not even return until later on tonight, or tomorrow even.

That is what happens when you have surgeries scheduled back-to-back. Leorio swung the briefcase over his broad shoulder, and stepped out of his bedroom. It still felt oddly quiet in here. "..." It sure was nice having company over yesterday. If only more people would visit. That requires actually making some friends, and maybe even finding a lover. It is just hard to find time for those things, especially at this point in his life when his career is at its highest. He made his way down the winding staircase, all the while whistling loudly to some song that was stuck in his head. It echoed loudly throughout the empty penthouse, but he didn't care. At the moment he seemed to be in his own little world. He skipped the last few stairs, just so that he could make a grand landing.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, and grinned. "Still got it!" This time he wasn't wearing a suit, but rather, casual clothing. It consisted of a light-blue button up shirt, and black dress pants. As soon as he gets to the hospital, he will have to change into his scrubs anyways. The weather is supposed to be nice, so a jacket wasn't needed. And since he walks to work, he didn't want to be all sweaty by the time he arrives there. It is a good form of exercise for him. Besides, he lives close enough. Taking a taxi would just be a waste of money. It helps to live in such a busy city, where there is a lot to see. There is always something interesting going on here.

The crime rate in this big, busy city is also quite high. Thankfully for Leorio, he can defend himself rather well. He _is _a Hunter, after all. A license was needed in order to get into college. Without it, he never would have gathered up enough money to achieve his dream of becoming a doctor. The exam itself was very hard, and he almost failed it a few times. Due to the sheer devotion of not letting his former best friend down, he was able to pull through, and actually pass on the first try. Now he has saved many lives, and he honestly couldn't feel more proud of himself. This is what he was meant to do in life. Without it, he would be nothing. There was no other profession for him out there. It is either this, or nothing.

"Dr. Paladiknight?" That quiet, soft-spoken voice broke through his concentration. It was enough to make him jump a little from where he stood. Wide-eyed, he turned around to stare directly into silver pools. God they were gorgeous! Never has he seen anything like it. Upon realizing who it was, his facial features immediately softened. How did he not hear the door open and close? Was he really that out of it? One thing was certain: He wasn't about to interrogate the guy. Instead he set his briefcase down onto the table next to him, along with his keys.

"Kurapika! You're here earlier than expected." This wasn't an issue. At least now he gets to see him before heading out to work. There was a large backpack resting on his shoulders, with two smaller suitcases in each hand. Was that really all he owned? It didn't seem like a lot, to be honest. As much as he wanted to bring this up, he knew better than to actually do so. If that is all he needed, then who was he to say otherwise? Then he remembered what he had been doing prior to this, and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there for?" His cheeks felt warm, and he almost reached up to touch them. How embarrassing! Again, he is so used to being the only person in here. That is going to have to change, and quickly if he doesn't want to continue making a fool of himself.

_'Long enough.' _As much as Kurapika wanted to say this out loud, he couldn't. His job has officially started, and so it would be wrong of him to say such a thing to his own boss. To be fair here, it wasn't that embarrassing. Clearly this guy was in a good mood, and didn't know how to hide it. There was nothing wrong with that though. How can he not hear that whistling from where he stood? It bounced off of the bare walls. Not only that, but he also made a killer jump just now. No normal person could do that. It must help to have such long legs. Man was he tall! That is one of the first things he had noticed about him. He must tower over a lot of people. It seems to suit his personality at least. Trying to imagine him any shorter was just weird.

"Do not fret, Dr. Paladiknight. It is not my job to stand here and laugh at you." It really wasn't, and this was said with the most neutral expression the blonde could muster up. Not like he would have burst into a fit of giggles anyways. That wasn't the type of person he was. At least, not anymore. Now he is more closed off, and only shows his true side to those he trusts wholeheartedly. So far he has yet to meet someone he feels so comfortable around.

Kurapika set his belongings aside, and took it upon himself to grab the briefcase and keys off of the table nearby. "You gave me the code to your penthouse last night over the phone, remember? I thought you had already left for work. I apologize for scaring you." That definitely wasn't his intention. Had he arrived a few minutes later, then this could have all been avoided. It is impossible for him to sleep in, so he figured it would be for the best to move in as soon as possible. With those two things now in his possession, he went over to the front door and unlocked it.

"I can handle things from here on out, so you should leave before you're late to work. Would you like for me to call you a taxi?" That would be the quickest way to get to the hospital. At least, in his opinion it was. It's not like he owned a car himself. If so, then he would have offered to drive him there. Unfortunately he just didn't have the money to get one, or the space to put it. Not very many people own a vehicle in a city like this. The traffic was just too busy, and the parking spots are limited.

Why was he trying to kick him out so fast? Leorio looked him over one more time, and then shook his head. "No need for that. I didn't get this body by sitting on my butt! Walking is a great form of exercise." Not like he finds the time to really sit much as it is, but still. How can he not be proud of his muscles on top of it all? He really did work hard to achieve them. People feel more comfortable going to a doctor who actually takes care of themselves. His chocolate-brown eyes drifted over to the luggage resting against the wall, and that is when he got an idea.

Can't kick him out that easily!

"Close that door. I'm gonna help bring these upstairs for ya! That way you will only need to make one trip." Leorio swung the backpack over his shoulder, and then picked up the other two suitcases. For anyone else this might be heavy, but he sure did make it look effortless. Without even waiting for a response, he started making his way towards the staircase. Which room was the blonde going to choose, he wondered. There were a couple to choose from.

Kurapika's eyes widened when he saw this happen, and he extended his arm. Yes he didn't have much with him, but the stuff inside of those bags were very important and valuable- Irreplaceable, even. "Dr. Paladknight, please. That is not necessary of you. It is my duty to take care of things around here, and that includes carrying my own luggage up the stairs." It made him feel uneasy, watching someone handling his stuff like this. He wanted to rip it all away from him- To scold him for touching his things. Instead he had to control his anger. He needed this job more than anything. If he lashes out now, he will be thrown out onto the streets.

Leorio, of course, brushed it off like it was no big deal. "I know, I know! Just want you to get settled in before leaving. You haven't been shown where everything is yet. I think I already know which room you will like the best. Just follow my lead!" He flashed the younger male one of his signature grins, and then quickened his pace.

This really did not sit well at all with the blonde, but he had no other choice but to follow after him. What good was a butler, if you do everything for them? Perhaps he really wasn't shown around the place. It would be helpful to know where things are. On the other hand, he isn't an idiot. He can find his way around here in no time. "..."

_'He really is fit, huh?' _Kurapika couldn't help but notice the shape of his body through those tight clothes. They hugged every single muscle oh so perfectly. It was much easier to take notice of these things, now that they weren't facing each other; whereas before he probably would have came off creepy, had he sat there and ogled his physique. It looked as if his arms were about to burst right through the sleeves of his shirt! It must be hard for him to find clothes that properly fit because of this. Thankfully he has the money to buy from any store he pleases.

Wait, what was he doing? Kurapika shook his head, as he tried to quite literally get those thoughts out of his mind. This was so unlike him to do, and he almost felt ashamed because of it. Upon realizing what he was doing, he forced himself to look away. _'Damn it.' _Now he just felt dirty for staring at the guy in such a way. Never before has he done something like this, and he honestly didn't know how to react to it. What has gotten into him? These changes were happening very unexpectedly. It was starting to frustrate him, if anything.

Leorio didn't think much of the blonde's silence. He just took it as him being his usual quiet self. That is just how he is. Everyone is different, after all. Once he made it to the top of the stairs, he walked past two doors on the right, before coming to a complete stop. From there he used his foot to push the door open. "See Kurapika?! Isn't it marvelous?" He beamed proudly.

"...?" Just how marvelous could a bedroom be? Feeling a little curious, Kurapika poked his head through the door to peer inside. The walls were a warm grey color, with grey-colored flooring that was made out of wood. The ceiling was your average white, with the one wall being made entirely out of glass. It showed a beautiful view of the city. On the very end were black curtains, to help darken the room when necessary. There was a dresser, a table on either side of the queen-size bed, and a door leading to a walk-in closet. That will obviously never be filled up. The grey and white color scheme was quite lovely, actually. Even he had to admit that.

"I see it left ya speechless!" Leorio set the suitcases down, and pulled the handles up so that he could wheel them inside. When he made it over to the bed, he pulled the backpack off of him. Although as soon as he did this, he made a rather funny face. Why did his back feel wet all of a sudden? He reached back to touch his shirt, and that is when he noticed just how bad it was. Without even thinking, he quickly unbuttoned it. Once off, he was able to see how large the wet spot was. At least he wore a white t-shirt underneath that.

"What the-" He mumbled to himself. Then he glanced down at the backpack he had carefully set on the floor, and blinked a few times. Did he break something in there? Or was it already like that? It smelled sort of funny, whatever it was. Being a doctor and all, it wasn't enough to gross him out. He sees all types of bodily fluids on a daily basis, so this was nothing compared to that. It was still enough to throw him off, though.

Kurapika's heart stopped beating in that very moment. That is something he feared when packing his things- Was that one of his most valuable items would break. Why does he continue to have such bad luck? What has he ever done to deserve this? _'Was I not careful enough when setting it down before?' _ Now he was really kicking himself for having been so careless with it. It was no one else's fault but his own. Maybe if he had wrapped everything up so much better, then this would have never happened in the first place? Or if he had never taken his backpack off in the first place?

"Ah-" Just like that, Kurapika was at the doctor's side in a matter of seconds. He was quick to pull the zipper over to open the backpack up, and what he saw nearly crushed him. It didn't matter that his belongings got all wet. No, those can always be washed and dried. Plus all the other stuff was easy to replace. The Jar he had tucked neatly inside, however, not so much. Slowly and carefully he pulled that out, and examined the damage. There was a good size crack going alongside it. Those large, silver-colored eyes became dull all of a sudden as he stood there. What should he do? How does one even fix this? It's not like he brought anything to replace it with. His hands began to tremble slightly, his breathing becoming hitched.

At first Leorio didn't know what was in the blonde's grasp. That is because his body was facing away from his own, as if to try and hide it. The liquid inside that jar continued to seep out of the crack, and it dripped onto the hardwood floor. "Hmm..." He couldn't help but feel nosy. This is why he stepped around his newly-hired butler, and gazed at what was inside. "...?!" In it were two floating eyeballs. Normally people don't carry around jars of eyeballs, so that in itself confused him. The other part that made his own widen in shock? Was the mere color of them. It was a color he had never seen before, and he even questioned if they were real or not. Why would someone put fake eyes in a sealed jar with solution like that? It just didn't make any sense to him. This means they are real?

So bizarre, yet oddly fascinating.

"I.. I have never seen anything so beautiful before. Those actually belonged to a person? I can hardly believe it," Leorio spoke quietly. They were Scarlet-red, and shined brightly. Now he wanted to know what this person looked like. Man, they must have been equally as gorgeous! He reached out to place his hand over the crack in hopes to temporarily stop the leak, and leaned in to get a closer look. It was almost as if they were putting him in a trance.

"The doctor in me really wants to slice into these bad boys, and see how it's possible to get such a majestic color! But on the other hand, I wouldn't want to ruin their beauty. It's good that they are being well-preserved." More like they _were _being preserved. If this doesn't get fixed soon, then the whole specimen will go bad. If so, then that would just be a waste. He might not get to see such eyes ever again in his lifetime. Oh how lucky he felt right now!

Kurapika silently looked back at the doctor's face, taking in his reaction. Of course he thought they were beautiful. This is exactly why they are still being sold in the black market! They are going for a lot of money, and unfortunately he hasn't been able to afford any others. _'He looks so fascinated...' _His body twitched when he brought up cutting into the Scarlet eyes, but he tried not to hold it against him. It's not like he knew what they were, and why he had them in his possession. He was completely oblivious to everything, and he wanted it to stay that way. The less he knows about him, the better.

It is for the best that they don't become friends.

"I will.. clean this mess up. You really should get going." It's not like he meant to sound so depressed over the matter. When it involves his clan, it just can't be helped. They were all he had in life, and that was taken away from him at such a young age. This was all he had left of them for the time being. Yet, he couldn't even keep this safe. He felt like such a failure! What he wanted the most right now, was to be left alone. The fact that Leorio was trying to stop the jar from losing more of its liquid did mean something to him. It showed that he cared enough to try. He wasn't trying to steal it from him, but rather, was only trying to help in his own way.

Leorio didn't like the look on his butler's face. This must mean so much to the poor guy. "Hey, don't lose hope yet! I got this! Just wait right here, okay? Keep your hand over the crack." This was the least he could do for him. Not wasting any more time, he took off running. How can he go to work, knowing that his butler felt so down in the dumps? He doesn't like seeing people so gloomy like this. Making people happy is what he loves to do! It was in his nature to put smiles on people's faces.

The blonde complied, but only because he was desperate to save his Scarlet eyes. _'Should I really be here? I already don't like this. The whole thing was a bad idea! Do I leave? Is that the right choice? I don't know anymore.' _He bit his lip, feeling a bit nervous. His stomach was starting to hurt again. This usually happens whenever his anxiety flares up. It is something he can't control. He stared down at the eyes, and brought them closer to his face. Who did these belong to? Could they be his mother's? His father's? Perhaps, even Pairo's? If only he could tell! They could belong to another Kurta for all he knew. That is something he will never be certain of, though.

Kurapika is the only living Kurta left. Everyone else has been wiped out. This is why he wears contact lenses wherever he goes. They turn Scarlet when the host feels intense emotions, like anger, and sadness. This is something he has never had good control over. To avoid anyone finding out his true identity, he keeps them hidden behind prescription lenses. They irritate his eyes, and sometimes he forgets to take them out. If only he didn't have to go through the hassle. This is just one of the many things he will have to do for the rest of his life. Being a Hunter himself, he can ward off anyone who attacks him, unlike when he was a small boy.

If only he had the right answers in life. Instead he has to wing everything, and hope for the best. _'Just what is that idiot going to do about this?' _It wasn't even his fault. A heavy sigh slipped through his lips, and he took this opportunity to really look around the room. It felt comfortable being in here. The colors all blend perfectly well with each other. Had they been very bright and vibrant, he wouldn't have been able to do it. "Hm?" Was there a small deck outside those glass doors? Looks like he can get some fresh air from the comfort of his own bedroom. That is going to come in handy. There doesn't seem to be a bathroom in here, which is fine. They passed one on their way here, which is only one door down. Again, he doesn't need any luxurious.

There was a beautiful, oval-shaped mirror just above the dresser that sat across from his bed. Now he can fix up his bed hair before leaving the room! The bedding looked absolutely soft, and fluffy like a cloud. He was almost certain that it had one of those real down comforters on it. Not only that, but there were a lot of pillows on it. Just who in the world sleeps with that many? The most he has ever used, was two. "..." His curiosity got the best of him, and he slowly sat down on the edge. He could feel his body sink into it, and blinked. "..."

"Alrighty then! Sorry it took so long. I had to wash up. Can't be handling body parts with dirty hands!" Leorio said, as he made his grand entrance. There was a huge grin on his face while making his way over to the blonde. In his hold was a nice looking jar, which he set on the floor at his feet. This was so that he could put a pair of gloves on his hands. It was a little dusty from having sat on the shelf for so long, so he had to give that a quick wipe down as well. Being a doctor and all, he needs to be able to act quickly. Because of this, he is able to get tasks done right away.

"This one will do the job much better! The glass is thicker, and more sturdy. That one you have right now wouldn't have held up for very long, to be honest. So, I'm not surprised it broke so easily. Your precious rubies will hold up a lot longer in this baby!" He carefully pulled it out of Kurapika's grasp, and knelt down on the floor. It was a simple fix for someone like him. Once popping the lid off, he set that aside, and tilted it into the other open jar.

All Kurapika could do, was just sit there and watch as the doctor handled his precious Scarlet eyes. It was making him feel nervous all over again, but deep down he knew that he was only trying to help. "Rubies?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he said this. Did he really refer to them as such? _'That jar really does seem to be of much better quality. It won't be so easy to break that thing...' _

Leorio chuckled, and nodded his head. "Yup! When I look at this magnificent eyes, images of rubies appear in my mind." He paused to pour some of the solution into the jar. Once it was about half full, he reached in to grab one of the eyeballs. As he held it in his hand, he couldn't help but examine it some more. It was definitely real alright. How was it shining so brightly though? Even if their natural color was this shade of red, they still don't have this effect. It just amazed him a lot. Not wanting to dry it out, he quickly placed it into the jar, and then grabbed the other one. Once they were both in there, he proceeded with filling the rest of it up.

As soon as he took his gloves off, and tossed them into the trash bin, he screwed the lid on tightly. Now that it was finished, he held it up towards the light. The look of awe was still written all over his face as he did this, but he didn't care. This really did make his day! "I would date anyone with these eyes. I imagine myself getting lost in their gaze all the time. Maybe someday I will meet someone who has them." Wouldn't that be something?

Kurapika shifted uncomfortably from where he sat. _'If only you knew...' _He is the only survivor of his clan. So no, this guy won't get that opportunity. It's not like he was going to go around showing off his own Scarlet eyes. Again, he needs to keep his identity a secret. No one can be trusted. The way that they were handled did put him at ease, though. The doctor was so gentle, and careful with every move he made. No damage had been done to them, and this caused him to sigh in relief. This was just one less thing for him to worry about now.

He stood up from the bed, and reached out to Leorio. "You can put that on the dresser. And while you're at it, give me the t-shirt you are wearing. I will wash both of your shirts when I do laundry later." They can't forget the reason why he was here in the first place. Plus if he doesn't leave soon, then he was going to be late to work. What happens when a doctor arrives late? It has been so long since he last saw one himself. Also, he didn't want to sit around and watch this moron gush over his clan's eyes anymore. It was making him feel a certain way, and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad feeling.

"Oh? You want me to strip that badly, huh?" Leorio teased. As soon as he said this, he waved it off. No need to take it seriously. He did as he was instructed, and placed the jar right in the middle of the dresser. That looked like a great spot for them! _'Do these glow in the dark? Maybe I can sneak in here during nighttime, and test it out for myself.' _

Kurapika just blankly stared at him. As much as he wanted to say something smart in response to that, he bit his tongue. At least he wasn't being difficult here. He did, however, look away slightly once the taller male began taking his shirt off. _'Why couldn't he have been some fat, ugly old guy?' _Sure he probably wouldn't have been so nice and patient with him, but at least his feelings wouldn't be all jumbled up. He cleared his throat, still trying to avoid looking at him.

But one peek wouldn't hurt, right?

He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind his ear, and side-eyed the doctor from where he stood. Just as he did this, both shirts were shoved into his face. This caught him off guard, and he stepped back a bit to distance himself. "...!"

"Here ya go! I have some other laundry that needs to be washed, so might as well throw it in there with the rest. I'll find something else to wear, and then head out. I think now I'll take that taxi you offered." If he doesn't get to work soon, then he will definitely be late. This has never been a problem for him anyways, so he wasn't too worried about it. It was a shame he couldn't wear that specific shirt, but oh well. He has many others that are similar to it. And with that, he disappeared from the room to go back into his own. How far away was that? It was literally across the hall. This means that they won't be too far away from each other. Funny how that worked out.

"..." It was weird how their rooms were across from one another's. Was it necessary to be located so close like that? Now he has to be extra careful with what he does. However, he couldn't just abandon this bedroom. It really was nice. The others might be too much for him. Sighing, Kurapika adjusted the shirts in his hands. The laundry will have to come later. For now he needed to take care of the puddle on his floor, and to properly dispose of the broken jar. He stepped over it to leave the bedroom, and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. _'I should have just called him one anyways.' _They would have been here by now.

Kurapika feels like he is going to need a lot of patience with this guy.

* * *

The penthouse honestly wasn't even that dirty. While the clothes were being washed, Kurapika dug through the doctor's closet to iron anything that looked wrinkly- Which was indeed all of his suits. Does he let them sit in the laundry basket for days on end, before being put onto hangers? That is what it looked like. One could say that he simply didn't have the time to take care of it right away, but it only takes a matter of minutes to properly hang each item onto a hanger. Despite being such a hard worker at the hospital, he sure is lazy when off the clock! This is something he would never say to his face, though. It is his job to take care of these things anyways. Now his wardrobe is freshly cleaned, ironed, and put away. For someone who has a lot of money, he doesn't even own a whole lot to begin with. It must be pointless to own more than he does, since he doesn't go out enough.

Since he spent the day getting settled in, and taking care of smaller things around the penthouse, he was unable to run a lunch on over to Leorio. It would have been take-out anyways, since he really doesn't know how to cook. He did, however, look into hiring a personal chef for him. After having looked at all of his options, he finally found someone who was perfect for the job. This person will be expected to arrive first thing in the morning, so that they can whip up a nice, hearty breakfast. Also, the fridge and cupboards were pretty empty looking. This means that the blonde will need to go grocery shopping. There is a market just down the street from here, so it's not like he will have to travel very far.

Kurapika also took it upon himself to organize the office that clearly hadn't been used in a good while. There were papers strewn about everywhere, and the shelves had a thick layer of dust on them. Not to mention there was a trash bin alongside the desk, that was filled with garbage. It was mainly crumpled up pieces of paper, but still. Clearly this room has been neglected for quite some time. Now everything was sparkly-clean! Hopefully he can find the time to go back and grab his books. There are so many, that he will need to make a few trips. If not, then he will need to start over from scratch. It won't be the end of the world, but to him it will be a waste of money to re-buy everything. Some of those he would love to read again.

He still found it unnecessary to have such a big place, but it wasn't his place to voice such an opinion. Leorio can do whatever he wants with the money he works so hard to earn. Just how is he going to fill in these extra rooms? Will they just permanently be guest and spare rooms? There was nothing wrong with that. On the other hand, who will he invite over to spend the night? Or the weekend? People spend their money on crazy things they really don't need. All that matters, is that the blonde finally has a good enough job! Now he can start putting money away, and get justice for his fallen clansmen. He is one step closer to achieving his goal, and it felt great.

What with being so busy all day long, Kurapika didn't go to bed until later on that night. It's not like he gets the best sleep anyways. His sleep schedule is all over the place, and he's plagued with horrible nightmares. This is why he will often avoid going to bed entirely some nights, just to avoid all of that. Since he is no longer living alone in his tiny apartment, that means he has to be careful with what he wears. Before he would sleep in just his boxers, but now he can no longer do that. He may not have a big chest, but there was still something there. It was enough to give away with really lies underneath his clothes. A binder wasn't even necessary, but he still wears one anyways just in case. You can't be too safe, right? Unfortunately now he even has to sleep with that on. It isn't very comfortable, but he has no other choice.

His sleepwear now consists of fuzzy dark red and black plaid pants, and a black t-shirt. This was nice for someone like Kurapika, who tends to get cold fairly easily. Well he's a small guy, so it can't be helped. It sure felt nice when crawling underneath the thick, fluffy, down comforter. It was like his entire body was wrapped up in a blanket of clouds. He just couldn't get over how amazing it was. Between that, and the squishy mattress, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to leave the bed. Not only that, but boy did it smell good! However, it was still a bit ridiculous to be sleeping in a Queen-size bed. All of that extra space on either side of him will never be used.

Kurapika ended up drifting off into a deep slumber rather fast- Faster than usual. Was it because of all the hard work he did today? Or was it because of this incredibly soft bed? Even though he slept hard for a few hours, that didn't change the fact that he is a light sleeper. It didn't take much to wake him up. This was proven by him hearing the front door open and close. At first he tried to brush it off, but then he remembered where he was now living. If anything happens to the doctor's penthouse, then he might be held responsible. It was up to him to look after it, and make sure nothing happens to his possessions. His large eyes flew open, and he groggily sat up to look around. "..."

_'Two-thirty in the morning, huh?' _The blonde set his cellphone down after checking the time, and slid out of the bed. His bare feet felt cold against the hardwood floor, but he didn't want to waste time in putting on socks. Since he had no idea what was downstairs, he had to prepare himself. His fingers flexed, as chains slowly appeared on his right hand. It has been a while since he has had to use these. He ran a quick hand through his soft blonde hair, and then made his way towards the door. After poking his head through the doorway to check his surroundings, he slowly and quietly walked over to the staircase. That is where he kept hearing the strange noises from, after all. Was there only one person in here? Or was it a group of people? Either way, he needed to take care of the problem quickly.

Kurapika took each step with caution, and when he finally made it to the bottom, he paused to look around some more. "..." So the noises were now coming from a different room? _'I haven't even been here a day...' _He couldn't help but think this, as he inched closer towards the living room. Just what were they doing in there? Did they want that huge flat screen television that hung on the wall? Or did they want those nice couches that obviously cost a fortune? Well good luck getting them through the door unnoticed! For once he was grateful that the floorboards didn't creak underneath the weight of his body. Not that he weighed much to begin with, but still.

Kurapika pressed himself against the wall, and peered around the corner to see what was going on. As he stood there in complete silence, his silver-colored eyes wandered over to one of those luxurious couches. The lamp beside it was turned on, and there was someone sitting there- No, It wasn't just any ordinary person. There, sitting slumped over with his face in his hands, was the owner of this penthouse himself. In front of him was a bottle of gin that was half gone, and a small glass that had clearly already been used. _'How much did he have to drink?' _The mere sight was somewhat depressing, in a way. He was so used to seeing him all happy and cheerful, so this took him off guard. Something serious must have happened, in order to cause this type of behavior from him.

Should he walk away from this? Or should he go over there and say something? It was a hard decision to make. It is not like Kurapika has ever been good at comforting others. When he was going through the toughest time in his life, there was no one around to help him out. Instead he had to suffer all alone for so many years. "..." Is that really how things should be though? It might be wrong of him to turn a blind eye to this. This man didn't have to hire him. He could have chosen someone more suited for the job, and yet he didn't. The chains on his right hand slowly faded away, and he straightened his posture. _'I am his butler now. It is my duty to make sure that he is taken care of.' _Didn't he promise to do just that? Keeping this in mind, he stepped out into the opening.

It is now or never.

"Dr. Paladiknight? Is.. everything alright?" It felt a bit odd going up to him in his pajamas like this. Well, at least he was wearing clothes at all. When Leorio tilted his head back to look right at him, his eyes widened a bit. Those silly sunglasses weren't on his face, and he appeared absolutely worn out and exhausted. When was the last time he actually got a good night's sleep? Part of him wanted to frown the longer he stared, but he suppressed that feeling. Instead he took another step toward him, and held his hand out.

"Your jacket, sir. I can hang that up for you. Why don't you get ready for bed? You have to be up early for work," Kurapika spoke quietly. Of course he had to be drinking hard liquor on top of it. That is no way to get yourself to fall asleep! _'Tch! It's not like I am worried about him. That would be absurd.' _

"..." Leorio blinked, and dropped his gaze to stare at the blonde's small hand. His mind was a bit hazy for the time being, so it took him a little longer to process things. It is hard to get back up once you make yourself all comfortable on the couch like this. That would explain why his legs didn't move. It sure was different seeing his newly-hired butler dressed in such clothing, but he liked it. He could probably pull any look off perfectly, knowing him. The color red really suited him for some reason, and he wondered if that was his favorite color. He will need to ask him that sometime, but not now. Instead of complying with that order, he reached for the bottle of gin, and poured himself another glass. His cheeks were flushed due to feeling so warm, but he still refused to take his long, black, peacoat off.

He leaned back against the couch, and crossed one leg over the other. "I like to enjoy a nice drink whenever I have had a rough day. No need to worry about me. I'll be upstairs in a little bit." Except for it wasn't just one drink. This was now his second, and who knows if he will stop at that. From the looks of it, he will probably have another without even realizing it. To be honest, he just wanted to forget about everything for now- To numb the pain he was currently experiencing. Drinking away his sorrows probably wasn't the best thing to do, but he really didn't care.

This didn't sit well with Kurapika at all. "Dr. Paladiknight, you have to get up in a few hours. You are not leaving yourself enough time to get the rest you need. How will you be able to perform any surgeries if you can't keep your eyes open? That doesn't sound very safe to me," he mumbled.

Leorio paused as he brought the glass up to his lips, and glanced over at the butler. That was a good point there. If he slips up and makes a huge mistake, then he will have no one else but himself to blame for it. And then what? He would be putting his patients' lives at risk. It really wasn't worth it. He let out a deep, heavy sigh, and leaned forward so that he could set his drink down. After doing this, he proceeded to slip out of his jacket. "You're right. I'm sorry." He really didn't want to argue right now, and especially with someone he barely knew. That would only rile him up, and then he really won't get any sleep.

Kurapika raised a brow at this, and walked over to take the jacket from him. He smoothed it out before laying it over his arm, but he didn't move from his spot. Instead he stared down at the doctor with a serious look on his face. "Now, go brush your teeth. I washed your bedding earlier, so everything is clean." It was a hassle having to make such a huge bed, but he managed it rather well. It was wrinkle-free, with each pillow laid out perfectly on either side.

It is going to take a long time to get used to this. No one has ever been there for him when going through such a hard time, and he didn't know how to react to it. _'He's just doing his job...' _Kurapika promised to take care of him, because it was his job to do so. It didn't mean anything else. However, for some reason, it still made him feel a little happy. "Have you ever let someone down who was really counting on you?" Was that question too personal? He just wanted someone to talk to, and this was the perfect opportunity.

"..." That question really was personal, but it didn't make Kurapika feel uncomfortable. It's not like he was expecting details out of him. Besides, he can't just act heartless towards him when the guy was obviously suffering from something that happened during work. Sometimes it does help to vent, and let it all out. He stepped away to hang the jacket up on the hook, and when he returned, he took a seat beside him. For a minute he awkwardly rubbed his hands together, as he tried to find the right response. This was just so unexpected. Now he was kicking himself for having gotten out of bed in the first place.

The blonde thought of his former best friend, Pairo. Back then he had made a promise to find him a doctor- One who could fix his eyesight. Unfortunately he never got the chance to do that. It felt like he had let him down. If only he had worked harder to find someone quicker. Instead he let his only friend down. What kind of person did that make him? He hung his head low, and sighed. "I have," he replied quietly. There was nothing he could do to make up for it either, which only made things that much more frustrating. He was stuck having to live with the guilt for the rest of his life.

"You lost a patient today, didn't you?" That was the only explanation. If he let someone down, then that means they died under his care. Either that, or the family of said patient. It must be really hard to dealt with that. You work so hard to save that one person, only for them to die in the end. He can imagine it being traumatizing in certain cases. No wonder why Leorio is drinking with that look on his face! Just what all happened? He wanted to ask, but knew better than to do that. Anyone would naturally feel curious about the matter.

Leorio's hands trembled, but he tried to hide it by clasping his hands together. Even though he can't save everyone, it still takes a toll on him sometimes. It just can't be helped, especially since he invests so much into his patients. "It never gets easier. Each loss hurts just as much as the last. When you spend eight hours in surgery trying to save a pregnant woman's life, only for everything to fall apart in the end.." He clenched his jaw, and inhaled deeply.

"I couldn't even take the baby out, because it was far too under-developed. Her husband begged for me to do everything in my power to at least save his wife, since they could just make another.. But..." Leorio let out a frustrated sigh, and rubbed at the side of his face. He would rather not go into too much detail here. Some people can't handle hearing about stuff like this, and he would rather not make his own butler sick because of it.

Kurapika listened carefully to everything that was being said. Even though he wasn't good at comforting others, he sure was a fantastic listener! When the doctor fell silent, he waited a good minute or so before speaking up. "The husband shouldn't have expected the impossible out of you. You're a doctor, not a God. You cannot perform miracles like that on people. I'm sure you did everything humanly possible to save her life, and that is enough. Going home and drinking away the pain will not bring them both back. Instead, this loss should drive you to want to work that much harder for your future patients." This is what he signed up for. No doctor can save every single person under their care. It just isn't possible.

"No one is meant to live forever. We all die at one point." That doesn't make the loss hurt any less, but it was the truth. Unfortunately for some, theirs are cut short. His former best friend never got to experience life to its fullest, and that will always haunt him. If anyone deserved to live a long and happy life, it was Pairo. Now he is gone forever, and who knows which Scarlet eyes belong to him.

The doctor stared at him wide-eyed. He was feeling both shocked, and in awe over everything that Kurapika just told him. _'He's very wise for his age.' _Well okay, he wasn't that much older than him! This still impressed him greatly. It isn't very often that he comes across someone like this, and he absolutely loved it. To be honest, he can listen to him talk for hours on end, and not get tired of it. It helps that his voice is so calming to listen to.

"Heh. Wow. It felt like you were my own personal therapist just now," he joked. It's not like he would know what that is like, since he has never gone to one before. Maybe he should have, now that he thinks about it. Being as stubborn as he is, it just wouldn't have been possible. He appreciated all of this, more than the blonde could ever imagine. If only there was a way to properly thank him. _'You're right, thought. I am no God at all...' _

Those bright, silvery eyes just bore into Leorio's when he said that. In no way would he make a good therapist. His dislike for people would definitely get in the way of that. Besides, he has his own issues to work on. If anything, he needs a therapist desperately. Unfortunately for him, he is also stubborn. This will prevent him from ever seeking help from a professional. He doesn't even see much of a future for himself. All he wants in life, is to bring down the people who slaughtered his clansmen. Nothing else. It is the only thing that has ever, and will ever matter to him. "It is my duty to take care of you," he repeated quietly.

This earned a chuckle from Leorio. "Right. Well, you're a really cool butler! And.. I'm glad I hired you. I hope you stick around for a long time." It helped to get everything off his chest. During his whole career so far, he has never had anyone to turn to like this. Looks like he really does need to make some friends of his own.

Kurapika blinked a couple of times. Wait, what in the world was going on? Why did it feel so natural to sit here and talk with him like this? He looked away to stare ahead for a brief moment, and then stood up from the couch. They can't stay here all night chit-chatting. Tomorrow is another busy day, and they both needed their sleep. It is already past three, so they're pushing it here. "Let's take everything one day at a time, Dr. Paladiknight. Now, we should head upstairs and go to bed. Come on," he instructed, motioning for the darker-haired male to follow after him.

"I will take care of the liquor when I wake up, so don't bother with it." That way he can wash that glass when he does the rest of the dishes. It is better to get it all done and over with at once. For now he just needed to get Leorio to actually go to bed! One thing he found to be odd, was the fact that he didn't own a single pair of pajamas. Just what does he sleep in? Was it really just his boxers? Or rather, did he sleep in the nude? That is something he didn't need to imagine, so he quickly shook that thought from his mind.

Leorio took one long stride to walk alongside the blonde, and placed both of his hands behind his head. "Okay, _mom_." Again, he was only teasing. When he saw the look on his face just now, he couldn't help but burst into a loud laugh. If looks could kill! Man was this going to be a blast. He really couldn't have hired anyone better for this position after all. Going with his gut instinct was the correct thing to do in the end, and he felt so lucky to have him here. In a way, this is what it feels like to have a roommate. He never got to have one when in college, so it felt like he missed out on a lot. Things have been very lonely for him, but now that has changed.

He looked to the butler again, and couldn't stop the wide smile that spread on his lips. "Sooo if I asked you to tuck me in?" Now that would be something. Since he grew up in an orphanage, he had no idea what that was like. The places he temporarily stayed at

didn't really show him any love or affection, so he always got neglected.

Kurapika almost twitched when hearing that one. Why does he have to be such a weirdo? "Adults do not need to be tucked into bed, Dr. Paladiknight. If I am still around when you have children of your own, then I will do it for them." Part of him wasn't expecting to still be here by then, but he didn't want that to be known. For now he was just going to play along like everything is fine.

Leorio's heart skipped a beat. "C-children?! Ah, well..." His cheeks suddenly grew warm. Would he even make a good father? It's not like he had one when growing up himself. Who would he go to if he needs help, or advice? Also, who would he spend the rest of his life with? It was so weird to think about. Everything has always been about him being a doctor, and nothing else. Would he even know how to be anything else at this point in life? This is something he has never considered before. Suppose he is at that age where he should start looking, huh? Where will he even find the time to date anyone? That wouldn't be fair on any girlfriend or wife of his. His career will always take up most of his time, and he can't change that.

Never had he felt so confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurapika stuffed the keys into his pants pocket, and adjusted his white gloves. "I apologize again for Dr. Paladiknight's absence. His schedule is very busy, so you probably won't see much of him. I'm sure you will get to meet him soon, though." The newly-hired chef started earlier this morning, but she was unable to cook a proper breakfast for the owner of this penthouse. This didn't stop her from doing her job, as she still whipped up something for the two of them. It was totally unnecessary for her to prepare something for a butler, but he still accepted as to not come off as being rude. The whole time she was being nothing but sweet, caring, and generous. How can he just up and refuse something she worked so hard over? Not to mention the food was absolutely delicious! It had been a long time since he was able to enjoy a home-cooked meal like that. He sure did miss them, and that was proven by how fast he ate everything.

This woman was young herself, and rather beautiful at that! When she walked in through that front door, it really took the butler by surprise. There were no pictures attached to the application, so he had no way of knowing what she looked like. Her waist-long red hair was tied back into one thick braid, since she didn't want to get any of it into the food she will be preparing. Her outfit consisted of a long brown skirt, with a beige-colored long-sleeve shirt tucked into it. Not only that, but her voice was just as soft as her personality. How in the world did he find someone so perfect for this job? Even though she wasn't shown around the kitchen, she still managed to find everything just fine. As of right now she was in the middle of throwing lunch together, which smelled so delicious! It was making his mouth water.

He never got Leorio's permission to hire her, but it had to be done. How else will they eat properly around here? Again, he can't cook to save his life. Hiring a personal chef was a necessity, and hopefully he will see it as such. Besides, how can he not like her? And it won't be that much more money to keep her around. It will totally be worth it in the long run. This is just one more person to help keep the doctor company as well. All of those extra rooms were not being used, and now two of them have been taken. Things will become more lively around here, which is of course, a good thing! It was still his duty to make sure that there are plenty of groceries here to use. A list has already been made, since there wasn't a whole lot here.

Melody looked up from what she was doing, and gave the blonde a gentle smile. "I do not mind, Kurapika. I appreciate how hard he works for his patients. From what I have heard from you and others, he sounds like a good man. And it is so nice of you to bring him a lunch. Can't have him going hungry," she winked, waving her spoon in the air. The rice was finally done, so now she can start putting the bento box together. Since she has no idea what the doctor all likes and dislikes, she can only hope that he will enjoy the food she has prepared for him. It sure beat going hungry, since he apparently does on a daily basis. How he does it, she has absolutely no idea. You would think that someone like him needs all of the energy he can get!

This wasn't her first time being a personal chef for someone, so she was used to finding her way around an unfamiliar kitchen. It didn't take long to figure out where everything was. What she didn't like, however, was how empty the fridge and cupboards were. If Kurapika wasn't already going to the market later on, then she would have gone herself. "His heart must be made out of gold. No other doctor performs so many free surgeries, and even treatments, like Dr. Paladiknight does. I'm surprised that he has remained single for so long. It just goes to show how devoted he is to his career. If you ask me, that is very admirable."

Being poor doesn't make you any less of a human being. Unfortunately this is something that people often overlook. They see someone out on the streets, homeless and struggling, and automatically assume that they got there because of drugs, or alcohol. In their eyes they do not deserve to be treated when they are sick, or in need of medication. In Leorio's eyes, they matter just as much as those who do have money. Never has he looked his nose down onto someone who had absolutely nothing, nor will he ever. Yes he has money now, but that wasn't always the case. Obviously he had to work very hard to get where he is today. Growing up, he didn't have any of this. He had the complete opposite, actually.

Well that caught his attention. Kurapika blinked a couple of times, really letting what she just said sink in. So the rumors were true this whole time? "..." This left him speechless. It honestly shouldn't shock him so much like this. He so desperately wanted to believe that those who have a lot of money are greedy, selfish, and downright mean- That they view themselves as above everyone else. This however, did not seem to be the case for the man who hired him specifically to be his butler, despite the fact that there were better candidates out there. They just met the other day, but he has yet to lose his cool with him, or to mistreat him in any way. Instead he was late to work yesterday, all because he had to help him out with the Scarlet eyes. He took the time out of his busy schedule, just to help a stranger out. That says a lot about someone.

How could he be so stupid?

This doesn't mean he trusts the doctor. That has to be earned, which isn't an easy thing to do. His gaze slid over to the bento box that rested on the counter, and noticed how full it was already. To be honest, it looked very delicious. As much as he wanted to sit down and eat with Melody, he had errands to run first. It was already noon, and he still had so much more to do. Besides, he doesn't get paid to eat with the chef. _'What made him want to do something so generous in the first place? Both medicine and surgeries are very expensive. I get wanting to help, but to this extent?' _An image of Pairo's smiling face appeared in his mind then, and he grit his teeth. He would have been the perfect candidate for Leorio's generosity. If only he hadn't of died that day! Instead he died never being able to see the world again.

"Oh! Should I brew Dr. Paladiknight some tea? Or perhaps, coffee? Surely he will want something to drink with his meal..." It totally slipped her mind. After putting the lid onto the bento box, she began to wrap it up nice and tight. This will make it a lot easier to carry.

Kurapika had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes. He did, however, shake his head. "That is not necessary. Dr. Paladiknight drinks enough coffee as it is. I can bring him a bottle of water, though." That is something he probably needs right about now. It is for the best that he stays hydrated, especially since he has a lot of patients to treat. If he starts to feel unwell, then it might effect his duties as a doctor.

Melody smiled in response to this. The blonde hides it very well, but deep down he was hurting a lot. His heart is filled with so much anger, and sadness, yet he doesn't let that effect his job in the slightest. Nothing can get past her amazing hearing! This is something she still needs to tell him, but will do so when the time is right. For now she just wanted to focus on getting settled in. "I'm sure he will appreciate that very much." Staying hydrated really was important, and that didn't just go for doctors like Leorio either. Everyone should be watching what they put in their bodies.

He grabbed a cold water bottle from the fridge, and walked over to take the bento box from Melody. The expression on his face remained neutral while doing so. "I am only doing my job. Dr. Paladiknight requested that I take care of him. If I fail in doing that, then I am not worthy of being his butler." There was nothing else between them, and there never will be.

Her smile never wavered. _'I wonder if you will continue to use that excuse for much longer,' _she thought. It is hard not to get closer to someone when you're living under the same roof. Now it is the three of them, and even though Leorio works a lot at the hospital, they will still see him around the penthouse enough to form a close bond. Neither one of them will be lonely anymore! Maybe fat brought them all together for a reason? It may sound a bit silly, but she can't help but wonder if it really was. She just has this feeling that good things are destined to happen here. It made her feel all excited.

Kurapika stared at the stuff in his hands, and sighed softly. His mother used to make both him and Pairo these all the time. At that point in their lives, he really was like family. Well he was over practically every single day, and spent the night all the time. So in a way they were like brothers. She used to make their food look like cute little animals. At the time it didn't really interest him, but now he would give anything to receive those homemade bento boxes from her again. _'I wish you and dad were still here...' _Not a day goes by where he doesn't think about them. They meant the world to him. What happened to them was absolutely horrific. No one deserves to die the way they did. Well, the ones who did that to them sure do. Someday he will deliver their karma, and it will feel so good!

He was always the closest with his mother, but that didn't mean his father was a bad person. As a matter of fact, he was the sweetest person he knew. It's just that he worked a lot in order to put a roof over their heads, and food on the table. The house itself was small, but that was never an issue. It was always kept very clean, and nicely organized. At the time he was just a small boy, but he still kept up with his room. His bed was made every single morning, and he was always on top of the garbage. For as long as he can remember, he has sort of been a clean freak. There was nothing wrong with that though. It was better than being a slob, and living in your own filth.

Melody could hear the change in his heartbeat, and almost frowned because of it. There was something making him feel sad, but what? You could see the shift in his eyes, but that was pretty much it. What she did notice, though, was the way he stared at the bento box in his hands. "...?" Did he perhaps want one as well? Now that she thinks about it, maybe he can eat lunch with Leorio when he arrives at the hospital. Wouldn't that be nice? Surely he would appreciate the company as well. She snapped her fingers, and walked over to the cupboard to grab an empty one. There was plenty of food to make another one. Well she needed to eat too, so of course she made enough.

"Don't leave quite yet, Kurapika. I'm going to make you one too!" This will ensure that they both eat. It is very important to get all three of your meals in. Not only that, but the blonde is so thin as it is. He just can't simply afford to skip out on any of them. This is something she would never say out loud, though. That would only offend him, and she really didn't want to do that. It was for the best that they stay on good terms with each other. Maybe there was a good reason for him being as small as he is. She knew nothing about him, after all. This is why you should never be so quick to judge someone.

This was unexpected. By the time he opened his mouth to respond, she was already scooping food into the empty bento box. "Ah, you didn't need to do that. I would have been fine without one," he mumbled. Okay so maybe he wouldn't have been. He plans on running over to his old place afterward, and so he probably would have forgotten to grab lunch on the way there. His mind was just a jumbled mess right now, but he was trying his hardest not to let that show. If he doesn't get his books by this weekend, then it will be too late. And since he doesn't have a car himself, and not very many bags, he will need to make multiple trips. Hopefully he has enough money for the taxi to run back and forth like that. If not, then he will need to walk there and back.

She just waved him off, and shook her head. "Oh please! Just like how it is your job to take care of Dr. Paladiknight, it is my job to make sure that you both are fed," she beamed with a warm smile. Isn't that what she was hired to do anyways? Like him, she too didn't want to fail in her duties. This is something she wanted to do.

Kurapika just stood there, silently watching as she threw everything together into one little box. Looks can be very deceiving, because there was still a lot of food packed into there. Even so, he doesn't eat a lot as it is. When he lost his parents, he had to get used to being hungry all the time. This is part of the reason why he was so skinny. When she was finished, and it was placed on the counter before him, he slowly blinked. "..." His heart flopped. It has been so long since he was last given one of these. It was even nicely wrapped up, just like Leorio's. Was it really okay to accept this? After hesitating for about another minute or so, he finally reached out to grab a hold of it. Just how in the world can he ever thank her for this?

He needed to keep it together.

"Thank you, Melody. You really didn't have to do this." It looks like her heart was made out of gold too. She is not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside too. Has he really surrounded himself with such amazing people without even realizing it? This made him feel a bit uncomfortable, since he really doesn't want to get close with anyone. On the other hand, maybe this couldn't have been avoided forever. He was the one who hired Melody in the first place. And he was the one who chose to stay working under Leorio. If anything happens that he is not happy with, then it will be his own fault and no one else's.

Melody waved her index finger in front of the blonde's face. "Yes you are right, Kurapika. This is something I did not have to do, but rather, wanted to do. I enjoy doing stuff like this for others. If it puts a smile on their face, then it puts one on mine in return. Now, go run that over to Dr. Paladiknight before your guys' food gets cold. I'm sure by now he needs a break." If he was already gone so early this morning, then surely he has been on his feet this whole time. It must be really easy for a doctor to forget when to eat. They have a lot on their minds as it is.

Eating meals with other people is something that Kurapika will need to get used to all over again. It felt bizarre for him to eat breakfast with her this morning, but he tried his best to make conversation. Thankfully she was the one who talked the most. All he had to do was listen, and give a response when necessary. She is just so kind, that it would be wrong of him to shoo her away. With anyone else, however, it was much easier to do. And now he has to eat lunch with his own boss! Not only that, but they will be inside a hospital on top of it all. That place is filled with sick, and dying people. If he is not careful enough, he might wind up getting something himself. And then what? He will either be out of work for who knows how long, or he will need to continue doing his duties while feeling like crap.

He just can't allow for that to happen.

* * *

Being inside a hospital was both uncomfortable, and nerve-wracking. To be honest, he couldn't even remember the last time a doctor examined him. Obviously he was well over-due for a visit, but he refused to be seen by one unless he absolutely has to. If his life isn't in danger, then why bother? He just didn't feel like dealing with their annoying questions. That was the last thing he needed right now. Sure he gets sick every so often, but it was never bad enough to where he needed to go in. Seeing so many people in the waiting room made him feel a little uneasy, but he tried not to show his discomfort as he walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me?" He said, trying to get the woman's attention.

If it weren't for the blonde speaking up when he did, she probably wouldn't have noticed him standing there. That is because she was busy typing something up on her computer. Instead of getting irritated for being interrupted, she greeted him with a small smile. Many people walk through those doors and need help, so you need a lot of patience working in this field. "Welcome sir! How many I help you?" He didn't appear to be sick or injured, so maybe what he needed wasn't that serious.

Kurapika bowed his head slightly. "Hello. I am here to see Dr. Paladiknight. Can you tell him his bu-..." Did he tell anyone about this arrangement? Or would he rather no one know that he just hired a butler? People might treat him differently if they find out. Some probably won't care, but others might. He just didn't want to make things difficult for him at his own workplace. It is a good thing that he caught himself before it was too late. He cleared his throat, and urged a slight smile himself.

"Just tell him that Kurapika is here." No one needed to who he was to the doctor. If they ask, then they are just being unnecessarily nosy. People don't need to know everything that is going on in your life.

Her head tilted to the side when hearing this. This whole time she just assumed that Leorio didn't have any friends, because he never talks about his personal life. Although, some people are just like that. That, and he is just way too busy to stop and chit-chat with the other workers here. He is so absorbed in his own little world, that he fails to notice whenever someone is flirting with him, or has taken an interest. Every single time he is completely oblivious to their advances. It is either that, or he simply isn't interested in the first place. She looked down to see what he was holding, and blinked a couple of times. Were those bento boxes? "..." Now she felt even more confused than before. Was this a lunch date?

If so, then that would explain everything. _'Leorio.. isn't interested in women?' _That could also be why he wasn't interested in any of the women here, and why he doesn't have a girlfriend in the first place. This guy standing before her has feminine features, and is absolutely adorable! Guess she can't blame him for being interested. Still though! She never would have thought he swung that way. A droplet of sweat ran down the side of her face, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I will let Dr. Paladiknight know that you are here. You may take a seat in the waiting room." She gestured in that direction with her hand, all the while avoiding eye contact with him.

"..." Kurapika stared blankly at the crowded waiting room. There were a couple of chairs available, but if he gets that close to either one of those people, surely he will catch some type of illness. This is also why he wasn't going to touch anything unless he has to. It sure is a good thing that he is already wearing gloves. Those can easily be washed once he is done here. When he made his way over there, he chose to just stand away from everyone else. He could hear people coughing, sniffling, and groaning. As loud as it was, he still managed to get lost in his own thoughts. That was an easy thing for him to do- To drown out the world around him. Because of this, he didn't notice all of the stares he was receiving. Not like he would have cared anyways.

To his surprise, he wasn't left waiting for very long. It only took about forty minutes for Leorio to arrive, and boy did he look exhausted! Just what in the world did he go through, in order to achieve such a disheveled look like that? His breathing was a bit heavy as well, which meant he must have ran all the way over here. Did he come at a bad time, he wondered. On the other hand, when exactly was a good time? A doctor can't just take off at a certain time, especially when they are in the middle of taking care of a patient. You have to be patient in situations like these, and the blonde definitely has plenty of that!

_'Did he even get any sleep?' _This is also something that Kurapika couldn't help but wonder. Not only did he get home late, but he was already gone by the time he got up early this morning. How someone manages to function like that, he has no idea. You would think that being so sleep-deprived would effect your job as a doctor. Or maybe you just get used to it after a while? You're not given much of a choice, when you really think about it. The sacrifices these people make are incredible. "Your glasses are crooked," he pointed out.

That statement caught Leorio off guard. He actually just stood there staring at him, with this dumfounded look on his face. Give it to someone like his butler here to say something so completely and utterly random. As shocked as he may be, he still appreciated it. Well he didn't want to walk around looking like an idiot! And so with that, he fixed his glasses so that they sat properly on the bridge of his nose. These weren't even necessary. He just enjoys wearing them, since he thinks they make him look cool. By now he doesn't even notice them on his face most of the time anyways. "Hello to you too, Kurapika!" He said, placing a hand on his hip.

His warm brown eyes trailed down then, noticing that there was something in the blonde's hands. Whatever it was, there was two of them. That, and they were all wrapped up. Between not getting any sleep, and having to deal with so much at work right now, he honestly couldn't piece it together. His brain was probably fried from everything, but he still tried his hardest to remain being so upbeat and positive. "Eh? What are those?"

Kurapika followed his gaze, and then slowly held one of them out. "Your lunch, Dr. Paladiknight. I was being very serious during our interview." If he has to do this every single day just to make sure that he eats lunch, then so be it. Just by looking at him, he could tell that he desperately needed to eat something. It wouldn't even surprise him if he left without eating breakfast first. If that is the case, then he really couldn't afford to skip out on this.

"Our interview? What are you-... Oh!" A look of shock washed over his face. How could he have forgotten? Only a couple of days have passed since then. On the other hand, he has had a lot on his plate lately. When he is at work, he leaves his personal life behind to remain more focused on his duties as a doctor. This place is like a second home to him, after all.

"A bento box, huh?" Leorio murmured, while taking it into his own hands. Having grown up poor, and in an orphanage, he was never able to receive one of these. What little food they did provide for him, it was always slapped onto a plate and served to him just like that. Not that he ever complained about it, since he was grateful to have food in general. His childhood was rough, but it helped mold him into the person he is today. If he grew up in a rich household, his life would have been completely different.

"Your personal chef started this morning. Her name is Melody, so when you are able to get off of work, make sure to introduce yourself. She is looking forward to meeting you." It is a good thing too, because he really can't cook to save his life. If he attempts to whip something up himself, he might burn down the kitchen, or the entire penthouse for that matter. Either that, or the food could end up under-cooked, or not seasoned enough. Maybe he should watch her prepare a few dishes, and take some notes himself.

Well this is odd. Leorio never hired anyone to cook for him. _'Is Kurapika's cooking really so awful, that he had to hire someone to prepare meals for us?' _In a way it was amusing to the doctor. Not only that, but it was also impressive how he managed to find someone so quick. He trusts that this woman is really good, and can be trusted to be left alone in his home. This is why he wasn't going to worry too much about it. Her name in itself sounded very pretty, so hopefully it matches with the type of person she is. If he gets off later on tonight again, then she won't be up to greet him. And he definitely will not wake her up, just to introduce himself. He would have to wait until the next morning, and that is only if he is still there by then.

That is if he comes home at all tonight.

"Wait, there are two of these.. Does this mean you will be joining me for lunch?" You could hear the excitement in his voice as he asked this. His eyes literally lit up, and he took a step closer toward the blonde. Once in a while one of his coworkers will join him in the cafeteria, but that is always cut short due to being called away for something. It was already rare for him to be in there as it is, since he skips out on eating most of the time.

Kurapika was hoping that he could sneak off and eat his food alone somewhere else, but nope! This guy just had to notice. It was probably for the best anyways, since Melody did insist that they eat lunch together. "If that is what you want. Would you like for me to join you, Dr. Paladiknight?" He stared directly into the other male's eyes, as he waited for an answer- An answer he already knew.

"Yes!" His answer was immediate. How could he say no to something like this? Now he gets to show off this adorable blonde to the staff here. They were all going to be jealous of him, that's for sure. And no, he hasn't told anyone about hiring a butler. If so, then they might view, or even treat him differently; and he really didn't want that. It doesn't help that he now has his very own personal chef. He was just going to tell them that this is his roommate. There was no harm in that, right? Technically he did just move in, so he wasn't entirely wrong.

"Come on! I'll lead the way to the cafeteria," Leorio cheerfully said, before turning on his heels. If this becomes an every day thing, then that will make him feel very happy. It will definitely help him to feel less lonely, which is something he has always struggled with. Being the proud man that he is, he would never admit to such a thing to anyone else. Instead he hides how he is truly feeling rather well. The last thing he wanted, was for others to worry about him. It just wasn't necessary.

Kurapika gave him a slight nod. It would be nice to eat outside so that they were away from everyone else, but he wasn't going to complain. This is what his boss wants. "Here. I want you to drink this entire bottle before heading back to work," he instructed. The water wasn't as cold as it was before, but it should still be better than nothing. Plus there might be ice available in the cafeteria. It won't matter as long as he keeps himself hydrated.

"Eh? You really-..." His eyes softened. Maybe his butler really was doing all of this because it was his job, but regardless of the real reason, he appreciated everything that was being done for him. It was so easy to forget something so simple, yet important. He happily accepted the bottle of water, and cracked it open. Upon bringing it up to his lips, he tilted his head back a bit so that he could take a few big swigs. It was actually hitting the spot! Guess this was something he really needed after all. Coffee may taste better, but boy was it dehydrating! That is why he suffers from headaches a lot. It is just a hard thing to give up, especially when you don't get a whole lot of sleep to begin with. Without caffeine, it is a lot harder for him to function.

"Whoa! Thanks a bunch, Kurapika! I really needed that." It wouldn't hurt to finish the rest, and then re-fill it before heading back to work. Of course he will toss it in the garbage after his shift, since it wasn't good to keep plastic bottles like that. It just won't hurt for the time being.

Again, the blonde nodded his head. "You are very welcome, Dr. Paladiknight." He can only imagine how many cups of coffee the guy has already had. It may taste good, and it may give him the energy to keep going, but that can't be the only thing he drinks every single day. _'I can't help but understand where he is coming from, though.' _It's not like he was any better here.

As soon as the cafeteria came into view, Leorio quickened his pace a little. "Man I'm starving! I can't wait to dig into this food. And yes, I had a protein shake before leaving this morning." He didn't want to get scolded for skipping out on meals again, when this time he didn't.

Kurapika glanced up at the doctor when hearing this, and blinked. "So you haven't consumed actual food at all today is what you are telling me, sir." He was literally running on nothing but liquids. It sure is a good thing that he will be getting something solid in his system. Maybe this will help boost his energy levels, rather than having to rely so much on coffee.

Leorio huffed in response to that. "Well, no.. But there is nothing wrong with protein shakes!" They are surprisingly delicious, and packed with nutrients. On the other hand, he can see where the blonde is coming from. Eating a more balanced, and home-cooked meal for breakfast was definitely way better! It is just a matter of actually being there to eat it when this new chef is finished cooking it. Hopefully he gets the chance to meet her soon here, because he was curious to see what type of person she is. The more the merrier, right? This just means that his place was filled with more people to talk to. If anything, this was for the best!

"Ah, a table!" He practically ran over to it, and set the bento box down. As he did this, he cracked his knuckles, and wriggled his fingers in anticipation. He was so excited, that he forgot to sit down first. Instead he used his right leg to kneel onto one of the chairs, as he proceeded to unwrap his lunch. Once the cloth slipped off, his mouth hung open slightly. _'This is.. a two-tier bento box?!' _Given how loud his stomach was currently growling, he really needed it.

The blonde watched him carefully, all the while taking a seat across the table. What was that reaction for? Never has he seen anyone look so utterly happy to receive food. _'It is official. My boss is a complete weirdo.' _ He has never met anyone quite like him before, and he didn't know how to react to it. Did he want to learn more about him and his strange behavior? At the same time, he didn't want to get close to anyone- To let them into his heart, only to crush it later on down the road. Everyone he has ever loved in life, has been brutally ripped away from him. He honestly can't take another loss. It will destroy him.

As long as people keep their distance from him, then all is good.

"Hey, Kurapika! Do you see all of this? I feel so spoiled right now. I'm gonna have to thank Melody myself for this! Ah, it smells so tasty! My mouth is watering." As much as he wanted to wolf the whole thing down, he also wanted to savor each bite. No one has ever cooked for him before, and so he really appreciated the effort that went into this. He finally sat down in his seat, and broke apart his chopsticks.

"Is this salmon? Look at the carrots! They're shaped like flowers!" It didn't take much to please someone like Leorio, that much was certain. He couldn't help but smile, as he started shoveling in the food.

If Kurapika wasn't such a stubborn person, he would have laughed at all of this. His lips twitched, but he refused to actually give into those urges. "Yes, Dr. Paladiknight. I have the exact same thing as you," he pointed out. Well he was standing right there when it was being put together. After he opened his own bento box, he too broke apart his chopsticks, and stuck them right into the pile of rice. The food really did smell delicious. _'Mom, you used to cut your carrots this exact same way,' _he thought. It really was nice to be eating out of one of these again.

"If you can, Dr. Paladiknight, I would like for you to inform me whenever you leave work. I will give you my cellphone number, so that all you need to do is send me a simple text message when you're about to clock out. This way I can have things more.. prepared for you." This way if he hears strange noises from downstairs, he won't assume that it is an intruder again. There is now a third person living inside the household, but he highly doubts that she will be up in the middle of the night cooking something in the kitchen. Now that would just be really strange.

The doctor held up his index finger, since he had a mouth full of food. Guess he wasn't taking the time to savor everything after all. It wasn't his fault though! Why did this have to be so heavenly? Hopefully this Melody chick was here to stay, because damn did he want to eat more of her cooking! When he was finally able to swallow everything, he took a quick sip of his water to help wash it all down before responding. "Are you really giving me permission to text you?" He couldn't help but grin when saying this.

Kurapika arched an eyebrow when hearing that just now. Well, it was too late to take it back now. He just had to roll with it. "Yes. The same goes for phone calls. If you ever need anything while we are apart, then do not hesitate to contact me." As much as he hated talking on the phone, he didn't have much of a choice here. It is his job to take care of him. He pulled out a small notepad and pen from his jacket pocket, and wrote down his phone number. His hand writing was very clean and elegant looking- Almost like someone had printed it off from a computer. Once he was done, he ripped it out, and set it in front of the doctor.

"..." Leorio stared long and hard at the small piece of paper. His hand writing was absolutely perfect, and he couldn't help but feel in awe over it. It made him feel embarrassed over his own penmanship. It was more like a scribble, if he were to describe it. Doctors have to sign a lot of paperwork, which makes it hard to keep their signature decent most of the time. _'All I need to do is call or message him, and he will always respond back to me? Whatever I need, he will do it.. no matter what? I get he is my butler, but I still can't help but feel happy about this. It will feel like I finally have a friend to turn to.' _He folded it in half, and flipped it into the pocket on his shirt. His scrubs were a light blue color, which contrasted his eyes rather well.

This is also why he found himself smiling softly right back at the blonde. His heart felt full. "Thank you, Kurapika. That.. means a lot to me. Don't worry though! I promise not to abuse it." He already struggles to find the time to eat at work, so how would he be able to send out multiple texts messages? The same goes for phone calls.

The blonde froze as soon as he looked up. Even the small piece of omelet that was being held in between his chopsticks slipped out, and landed back into his bento box. _'My chest feels funny. What is this? And.. why in the world is he smiling at me like that for? Just what is going on in that head of his?' _Nevertheless, it was a relief to hear that he will not be receiving any random text messages, or odd phone calls. He cleared his throat after another few seconds of silence passed by. "Of course," he said quietly. It was hard to think of a response, when so much was going on inside his own mind.

Wait, what kind of response was that?

His eyebrows furrowed together at this realization, and he shifted in his seat to sit more upright. It was for the best that he try and change the subject. "Have you performed any surgeries today, Dr. Paladiknight?" They didn't need to discuss the details while they ate. However, he couldn't help but feel a little interested in his line of work. Being a doctor must be beyond stressful, and he can only imagine what they go through every single day.

Leorio's smile faded. Normally he loves to brag about what he does here at the hospital. That is, when things go well for him. When something goes wrong, or he loses a patient, then he doesn't want to mention it at all. He poked his chopsticks into one of the tomatoes, and sighed. "I was actually in surgery when you arrived. That is why I was so late." It would also explain why he looked so tired in the first place. This really has been a rough day for the poor guy.

Maybe changing the subject wasn't for the best after all. How was he supposed to know? Kurapika swallowed thickly. Something bad must have happened in the operating room, and that is why the expression on his face changed so drastically. "You arrived sooner than I expected, actually. Even if you were any later, I would not have minded. I am here to serve you, Dr. Paladiknight," he explained. No, he wasn't going to ask him what happened. It was none of his business. Besides, he might not be ready to talk about it so soon anyways. There was nothing wrong with that at all.

"You ate your vegetables," he blurted out. It may have seemed like he was desperately trying to change the subject again, but that wasn't the case this time. The blonde was genuinely shocked when realizing this. Did it help to have them cut into fun shapes? Usually this type of method is used on kids who are being picky. The fact that Leorio was a grown adult, and a doctor of all things, just made the situation even funnier.

"Pffft- Hahaha!" Leorio burst out laughing. It almost felt like he was trying to cheer him up. Obviously that wasn't the case here, but still. Convincing himself that helped lighten the atmosphere around them. This is exactly what he needed, and he appreciated it tremendously. As long as he stays in a good mood, then he won't let what happened earlier during surgery ruin the rest of his day.

"I didn't want you to nag me over some vegetables, so I made sure to get those out of the way first!" He said this with a wink. It sure was great having a lunch buddy to laugh, and have fun with. This is exactly what he needed, what with the kind of day he was having up until now.

Kurapika scoffed a little under his breath. "Saving the best for last?" It was a very common thing to do, as a matter of fact. He almost felt proud of him for eating something he doesn't really like. There was no way he was going to say this out loud, though. It is bad enough that he didn't want to feel this way to begin with. And now he was cursing himself in his mind for it.

The older male snapped his fingers. "Bingo! No one has ever made me one of these before, so I'm trying to enjoy it to the fullest." He pulled off a big chunk of the salmon, and plopped it into his mouth. All of the flavors packed into it were incredible! _'Not trying to be greedy here, but.. I really wish I had some more of this! Maybe I can request for this to be made again.' _Well he is Melody's boss, so why would she deny anything from him? It wasn't a complicated thing to make either. First he needs to introduce himself, which he plans on doing! It is just a matter of when. Who knows how long this shift will last.

This caught Kurapika's attention. He stared right back at him in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? "Your mother didn't prepare stuff like this when you were growing up?" Hopefully he wasn't being too nosy in saying that just now. It just sort of came out. Why was he even showing any interest in this to begin with? He had absolutely no idea.

Leorio fell silent for a minute. There are many different ways he could have reacted to this. He could have felt sad for having his past brought up so suddenly, or he could have gotten angry at all of the horrible things he went through growing up. And maybe he would have reacted that way if it was his old self, but now he was a changed man. Life goes on, and so dwelling over things you cannot change will get you nowhere. He has made it his motto to keep moving forward, no matter how hard things may get. The past should stay in the past. Keeping that in mind, his lips spread into the softest smile he could muster up. It's not like his butler knew of his situation, and what kind of life he had. This is also why he needed to be patient with him.

"I don't know who my mother is. Actually, the same can be said for my father. They gave me up for adoption when I was born. No family ever officially adopted me. It may have been because I was quite the trouble-maker.. Or because after a while, I wasn't a brand new baby. Once you hit a certain age in an orphanage, it is nearly impossible to find to find a home. Because they had so many kids to take care of, it was hard to feed us all. For the longest time I resented the place I was stuck in- The people that took care of me, and the families that kept sending me back. What was wrong with me? I kept thinking that no one would ever care about me. I even questioned my existence in general. Why was I born in the first place? What was my purpose in life, if no one cared about me, or loved me?" Leorio paused to look down at his hands, which were now clasped together on the table.

"But that is when I met my best friend Pietro, who was like a brother to me. For the next few years we did everything together. We were inseparable! I started to believe that he was all I needed in life. That is.. until he fell sick. My first and only friend was dying right before me, and I couldn't afford the treatment that would save his life. One day we were outside playing, and then he just.. collapsed. I was devastated at first, and those dark thoughts slowly began to return. After a little while I finally snapped back out of it, and made a promise to both him and myself. I vowed to keep fighting, so that one day I could become a doctor- A doctor that would help people like us who couldn't afford the proper treatment. I knew it would make him feel very proud if I accomplished it.. And look at me now. I did it!" You could see how proud he was of himself.

It threw him off that he went on and on about his past like this. Normally he doesn't like talking about himself so much, and yet here he was, spilling his heart out to someone he just met the other day. There was something about the blonde that made it easy to say these things. It was like, in some weird way, he trusted him. _'Now he's going to look at me differently. I don't need anyone's pity! I love my life now. There are just some things missing, but I'm working on that!' _

"..." Kurapika was speechless. He never would have thought that someone like him had such a tough childhood. It is because he is so happy and positive, that it was only natural to assume he had it easy his whole life. The pieces were starting to come together now. He leaned back in his seat, and stared ahead at nothing in particular. His eyes appeared glazed over, as he became lost in his own thoughts. _'Leorio didn't have anything until becoming a doctor. That is why he is such a good person. It is why he welcomed me into his home, and offered me the butler's position, despite never having done this before. Even when talking about his past like this, he kept that smile on his face. How does someone like this exist? It shouldn't be possible. I just.. I can't...' _

He placed his hands flat against the table, and inhaled deeply. "Dr. Paladiknight, I deeply apologize for the intrusion. It was wrong of me to bring up your mother in the first place. I only assumed you grew up with two loving parents.. I hope you can forgive me." Unlike him, he at least had his parents for most of his childhood. He was able to be a happy kid, who ate home-cooked meals every single day, and got taken care of whenever he was sick. It just goes to show that you really shouldn't judge someone based on their appearance. Everyone has their own demons that they are struggling with, and he understands that now. Even the nicest of people can have a dark past.

Leorio reached across the table, and patted him on the head. "Why are you apologizing? You had no idea! Don't sweat it, okay? Life is too short to be stressing over stuff you can't change. Besides.. if it weren't for my past, I wouldn't be the person I am right now. Heck, I probably wouldn't have become a doctor! Isn't that a scary thing to think about? Everything happens for a reason."

Does it really though? Kurapika's body tensed up a little when he was touched, but he didn't shoo his hand away, or flinch. Instead he just sat there staring at him. If everything happens for a reason, then why did he have to lose his parents? His best friend? Why were the Scarlet eyes being sold for a ton of money in the black market? What made fate decide that he had to be the sole survivor of his clan? So much had been taken away from him, and for what? It was so absurd to him, that he didn't even know how to respond. And how can you not think about your past? That was easier said than done. He can't just give up his revenge on the Phantom Troupe. How else will he get justice for his fallen clan? This was something he just had to do, even if it costs him his very life.

It is not like he has anything left to live for.

He stood up from his seat, and began gathering their things together. They were both done with their food, and he was sure that Leorio needed to get back to work. There were still patients he needed to tend to, and he didn't want to get in the way of that. "Wherever Pietro may be right now, I am sure that he feels very proud of you." That was all he could say in response to everything. If he voices his disapproval on the doctor's views, then it might cause some problems between them. The sooner he gets out of here, the better. It is going to take a while to get all of his books to the penthouse anyways, so he needed to get started on that as soon as possible.

_'I can never let go of the past...' _


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of Leorio's shift after that little lunch "date" went surprisingly fast. Well that is what happens when you're busy tending to so many patients in need of care. Not only that, but the next surgery he performed was a total success. And because he worked so hard in getting everything done on time, this made it possible for him to get off of work earlier than the night before. Instead of stumbling in the dark in the middle of the night, he was able to go to bed before then. As he got washed up and undressed, he made sure to be as quiet as possible. There are others living in this place now, and they go to bed at a more normal time. This is something he can't forget. It would have been nice to talk to his butler before winding down, but it wasn't worth waking him up over something like that. There was still so much more he wanted to ask him. His voice was like none other he has heard before, and he couldn't seem to get enough of it.

That night he slept like a baby.

When morning came, Kurapika actually grew concerned when he didn't hear any sounds coming from the doctor's room. Had he already left for work? No, his shoes were still where he left them the night prior. The same goes for his jacket, as it hung sloppily on the hook. _'I'll need to iron out those wrinkles'_, the blonde couldn't help but think. They stuck out like a sore thumb, so it was impossible not to notice them. Might as well just wash it while he's at it too. Before doing so, he needed to make sure that the guy had a spare to use in the meantime. If not, then he will need to go out and buy him one. That too, would something like that need to be tailored? His boss was practically a muscular giant—A gentle one at that, too. Did he even have a single mean bone in his body?

"I doubt he has the day off. Do you think Dr. Paladiknight forgot to set his alarm?" It was a little after six, and already she was preparing breakfast for everyone. For as long as she can remember, she has always been a morning person. That is why she didn't mind doing so much this early in the day. If anything, it made her feel happy—Like she was more useful. The sound of his heavy breathing was enough to tell Melody that he was still in a deep sleep, and probably won't wake up on his own any time soon. If he really had set an alarm before going to bed last night, then she would have heard that as well.

Soft, silver eyes flickered over to the young woman. It was like she could hear his thoughts, because he was wondering the same thing. Kurapika quickly finished up with the coffee, and hit the brew button to get that started. It will take some time to fill up that big pot anyways. "I will go up there and check on him." That is what he planned on doing, even before she spoke up on the matter. It's just that he wanted to give him some more time to wake up on his own. However, waiting any longer might make him late to work, and that could be very bad. It just wasn't worth risking. There might be someone waiting on him for an important surgery, or transplant. Either way, it was his duty to make sure that he gets up and ready.

He will not fail again.

Kurapika placed a small hand on the smooth, wooden railing, while making his way up the winding staircase. _'He has a lot on his mind. It is no wonder why he forgot to set an alarm.'_ It must be hard losing someone you worked so hard to save. Has he reached a breaking point yet in his career? Or has he been holding everything in this whole time? Knowing him, he probably wasn't just physically strong, but also both mentally and emotionally strong. He isn't the type to shed tears so easily, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It's not like it was impossible for him to do so! The same could be said for himself. The last time he cried, was when he lost his parents and best friend years ago. At this point in his life, he just felt so numb to everything.

When reaching Leorio's room, he knocked on the door a few times. At first there was no response, and it made him wonder if he is a heavy sleeper. If that is the case, then it will take more than that to wake someone like him up. It would be wrong of him to just barge on in there without warning. If someone were to intrude on his privacy like that, it would actually piss him off. So, he clenched his fist tighter to pound on the door. "Dr. Paladiknight! Dr. Paladiknight, you must get up! If not, then you will be late for work!" He shouted.

Silence.

The butler's hand twitched. How did he manage before hiring him? How many times was he late to work because of this? It must not be enough for the hospital staff to care. As frustrated as he may be, he needed to remain calm and collected. It would be unprofessional of him to snap. _'I just need to be louder,'_ he thought with a huff. And oh, he was definitely louder this time around. His voice probably carried throughout the entire penthouse, but oh well. Nothing else mattered for the time being. "DR. PALADIKNIGHT! GET UP NOW!" It isn't often that he has to raise his voice to such a level like this. Usually it is whenever someone is arguing with him, and they have pushed him too far. This however, wasn't the case right now. That is why it felt so bizarre to him.

And then the door swung open.

There, standing in the complete nude, was Leorio himself. His dark black hair was smushed flat on one side of his head, while his small glasses sat crooked on his face. "I heard ya the first time," he said with a loud yawn. It has been so long since he got a full night's rest, that he honestly didn't even want to get out of bed. The mattress felt like a giant cloud, as his body was enveloped by two layers of warm, fluffy blankets. The fan on his bedside table was still turned on, with the window fully open. What with being only half awake, his mind couldn't process what was going on.

Kurapika's eyes grew as wide as they could, and his face felt like it was on fire. This was the last thing he expected to be greeted with, and that is why he took a quick few steps back to distance himself from him. He used a gloved hand to place over the side of his face, as he turned his head in the other direction. "D-Dr. Paladiknight! Put some clothes on! There is a lady downstairs!" He scolded. What if she were to come up here right now, and saw all of _that_? It wasn't just for her sake, though. How can he walk around like that, and not have a single care in the world? Someone was obviously way too comfortable in their own skin.

Other people live here now.

"And what do you mean, you heard me the first time? You're admitting to purposely ignoring me then?" You could tell how irritated he was, just by the tone of his voice. Why would he do something like that? He wanted an explanation, but his thoughts were already racing—So much so, that he couldn't form out another sentence. _'Oh god he looks amazing. How is his body so perfect? I don't understand why he's still single. He could get with anyone…'_ For some reason that didn't sit well with him. What was this feeling? Was it jealousy? No, why would he be jealous over something like this? That was just ridiculous. It's not like he owned the doctor. Even so, they weren't even friends yet. He had no right to feel this way.

Leorio observed the blonde's reaction as he stood there in the doorway. There was an amused smirk on his face, and he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him. "Don't act so shocked Kurapika! We have the same parts. How will we ever be able to go to the hot springs together, when you're so shy like this? Also, I apologize for ignoring ya! It takes a good few minutes for my brain to fully function," he said with a playful wink. As for his personal cook? She wasn't even up here, so there was no need to worry about that. It was just two dudes having a casual conversation.

That certainly wasn't enough to make Kurapika feel any better. _'Our bodies are not the same in the slightest, you idiot!'_ He practically yelled in his mind. On the other hand he couldn't blame him, because he had absolutely no idea what was underneath his clothes. That is why he had to think first before responding. His heart was still thumping uncomfortably in his chest. After another minute passed by, he let out a heavy sigh. "I do not like hot springs, Dr. Paladiknight." That isn't true. He just has never been to one. How can he, when they are divided by gender? Being trans, he can't go in either one. Even if they weren't, he still wouldn't be able to show off his body like that to anyone.

"Breakfast will be done soon. Go take your shower and get dressed," he instructed quietly. At least now he knows to never enter his bedroom unannounced. He made the right decision in knocking first. Although, did that really matter in this case? He was met with a perfectly-sculpted body. Not only that, but boy was he _huge_ down there! How does he hide that thing so well? He didn't even think that was possible. _'I guess he is big all over,'_ he thought with a mad blushed.

"By the way, did you um.. fall asleep with your glasses on?" He wasn't too exhausted to strip of his clothes, but couldn't be bothered with those? If anything, that would be more uncomfortable to sleep in? Does he ever take them off?

Leorio blinked, and took his glasses off. "Huh. Guess I did! How funny is that? They've just sorta become a part of my face at this point. I only really take them off whenever I'm doing a surgery. Can't have anything blocking my vision!" One wrong move, and it could cost a patient their life.

"And what's wrong with hot springs? Don't be such a prude, Kurapika! If some creep stares at your private bits, then I'll knock them out!" He was being partially serious when saying that. As if wanted some other guy to look at him in such a way. When he came to this realization, his lips parted a bit. _'Wait what? Since when did I become possessive of him?'_ This confused him greatly. It would be a lie if he said he didn't want to see that adorable body of his. Of course he was curious! Was he small down there too? Or was it the complete opposite? You never know! No matter the case, his feelings wouldn't change. His butler resembles a doll, and he thought that was absolutely amazing!

Kurapika's breathing stopped.

"My.. _private bits_? What the-… No. You know what? I'm going to walk away from this so that you can get ready. I'm distracting you. Once you are done in here, join us for breakfast. Melody wants us all to sit down, and have a meal together." Would he really get violent for his sake? It was so hard to believe. He just can't imagine someone like him hitting another person, let alone knock them out, all because they stared at him in a weird way. Why would it matter so much to him anyways? He can see if they were doing that to his girlfriend, but his butler? Those were two completely different things. One thing was certain though: He will never be able to get the image of his naked body out of his head.

Unfortunately Leorio wasn't given the chance to respond. Before he could so much as open his mouth to utter a single word, the blonde had disappeared down the hallway. For having such short legs, he sure was a fast one! He shrugged his shoulders, and closed the door behind him. A small smile graced his lips, and he pressed a hand against his chest. "My alarm was set to go off at seven, but I'm glad he woke me up sooner," he whispered. Now he gets to relax with his employees before heading out to work. It will be nice talking to them, when before he would eat alone. This fired him up, and he bolted into the bathroom. The sooner he gets ready, the sooner he will be down there with everyone else.

Upon hopping into the shower, he went for the shampoo first. It smelled of Old Spice. "His cheeks were so red! Ah, he's as cute as a button! And small like one too!" He gushed. When was the last time he woke up in such a good mood like this? It's not like he is miserable, but rather, he never had anything to really look forward to this early on in the day. Sometimes he gets into work, and right away he is thrown into a tough surgery, or has to deal with the loss of a patient. Hopefully all of his mornings will be like this. _'Maybe I shouldn't set my alarm at all anymore,'_ he thought, chuckling softly to himself. That way he will be greeted by that lovely face every single day! Just imagining that made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

He didn't feel so lonely anymore.

As soon as Kurapika entered the kitchen, he headed straight for the coffee maker. He slid the pot out, and poured himself a cup. It was much needed after what he just went through. "Dr. Paladiknight is getting ready. And don't let him fool you into believing he's a heavy sleeper, because he's not." He said this, all the while taking a careful sip of the hot, bitter liquid. Right. He likes his more on the sweeter side. His mind really was all over the place now.

Melody, who had heard the entire conversation unfold from upstairs, was biting her lip to prevent herself from bursting out into a fit of giggles. If only they knew. "I timed everything just right then!" She beamed, waving her spatula in the air. Even if he was late to breakfast, it wouldn't have been the end of the world. At least now she will finally get to meet the doctor in person! If not today, then it could have been a while before getting another opportunity like this one. Doctor's have such busy and intense schedules, that you never know when their next day off is. She wonders what he does with his free time. He must not get a lot of it, so surely he uses that time wisely, right?

She glanced back at the blonde then. For being a butler, he sure did show a lot of emotion. His smiles were genuine, and she appreciated that about him. _'This is exactly who you need in your life, Leorio. You found yourself a keeper. I have a feeling you two are going to grow closer as time goes by.'_ Her eyes softened at this thought. They already suit each other quite nicely.

After putting some sugar into his coffee, Kurapika walked over to her. The smell of chocolate filled the air, and his mouth instantly watered. What on earth was she making? He even closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in all of its gloriousness. Maybe he was hungrier than he thought. His stomach felt beyond empty. At times even he forgets to eat. "You should put some more of those flower-shaped carrots in his bento box today," he suddenly said.

It took a moment for Melody to process what he said, and when she did, she smiled that much more. "I take it Dr. Paladiknight isn't a fan of vegetables then? How silly. But, as long as it gets him to eat them…" Those were very easy to make. Also, was he concerned over his health? That was actually sweet of him. He _did_ grab a bottle of water to help keep him hydrated yesterday, so the answer was obvious.

Kurapika mentally rolled his eyes. "I would make him eat them regardless. This just saves me from having to shove the carrots down his throat," he shrugged. And oh, he was being very serious when saying that just now. It was his job to take care of him, and that counted as such.

A droplet of sweat rolled down the side of Melody's face, as she let out a somewhat nervous giggle. "L-let's try and avoid going down that route, shall we? I'm sure he would eat them if you asked him nicely," she suggested. Why wouldn't he? Even she can see how charming the blonde was. You just can't say no to a face like that.

That might be true, actually. He took another careful sip of his coffee, enjoying how sweet it tasted now. There was nothing for him to do for the time being, since breakfast was going to be done soon. Not only that, but his boss was in the shower. It's not like he can just waltz in there to make his bed, or gather up the laundry. Knowing him, he will probably walk out of the bathroom in the nude again. He was still trying to recover from the first time seeing his junk! "May I ask what you are making?"

Her eyes lit up at that question. That was a nice subject change right there. "I'm making chocolate chip waffles! I cut up some fresh strawberries to go on top, and quickly made some fresh whipped cream." These were going to be thick and fully, so nothing else was needed to go with them. There was still a lot of batter left in the bowl, so more can always be made if either of them are still hungry. If not, then the rest can just be stored in the fridge for another time.

That sounded delicious! Kurapika leaned in a little closer to get a better whiff of it, and immediately heard his stomach growl. He pressed his hand against it, and blushed lightly. "My apologies. Your cooking is excellent," he said quietly. He wonders if their boss has a sweet tooth as well. It is going to be awkward if he doesn't, and all of this was for nothing.

Melody flipped the waffle maker open, and used her spatula to slide it onto a plate with a few others. There was a nice stack of them by now, and they were still steaming hot. After doing that, she grabbed the cup that was inside the bowl, and scooped some more of the batter into it. From there she poured it all onto the pan, and slowly closed it. Some of the liquid oozed out of the edges, but that was normal. "No need to apologize for something you have no control over. My stomach is growling too," she giggled. It is hard not to feel hungry when the entire kitchen smells so good!

A small smile tugged at the corners of Kurapika's mouth. Watching her put everything together was actually fun. How does she do it so effortlessly? Like with those bento boxes yesterday. If he were to attempt to do that, it would look like a complete mess. _'I could always help out, and get a few pointers from her. I wonder if Leorio would like that,'_ he thought, not even realizing that he was staring off into space. Would he ever be able to present an edible meal for his very own boss? Or will this just be one of those things that he can't ever master?

The silence wasn't uncomfortable, per say. She just preferred to keep the conversation going is all; and there was nothing wrong with that. "Is everything alright, Kurapika?" When she received no response from him, it worried her a little. What was going on in that head of his, she wondered.

Those beautiful silver eyes of his slowly blinked, before traveling over to her. Why was she asking him that? Did he do something wrong? The blonde didn't even realize how long he had gone without speaking, so he was a bit confused. "Hm? Oh, yes. I was just thinking…" He said in barely above a whisper, and he turned around to go over to the cupboards. Once there he grabbed some plates, and then pulled some forks and knives out of the drawer from below. Well he couldn't just stand around and do nothing. Only a lazy butler would do something like that. After setting the table, he went to retrieve the napkins next. He did them in an angled pocket fold, and slid the silverware into each one. There was no special occasion today, so he didn't see the point in doing something more extravagant than that.

"Nothing beats a refreshing shower!" Leorio declared, as he entered the kitchen. He was dressed in his white scrubs, since it was easier than lugging another pair of clothes with him, and then having to change once getting to work. It also saves on time. At first he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. His gaze had immediately went right over to the blonde, who was finishing up setting the table. From where he stood, it looked very nice. But then he remembered that there was now a third person in the household, and that they were currently making breakfast. That would explain why it smelled so delectable. Boy was he _starving_! To be honest, he forgot to eat dinner yesterday. The last time he ate, was during lunch when they had those homemade bento boxes.

His warm brown eyes made their way over to the other side of the kitchen, and there he was met with a beautiful young woman. She had curves in all the right places, and long, thick hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Just how old was she? His nostrils flared, and his cheeks turned a soft pink color. And Leorio being, well, Leorio, walked right over to that very same counter. Now that he got a closer at her facial features, his blush deepened. "You must be Melody. It is a pleasure to meet you! I have heard nothing but great things about you from Kurapika, and I can see why."

Having already heard his footsteps approaching the staircase, she expected his arrival. This is why she didn't react much when he made his grand entrance. It was pretty much impossible to spook someone with such intense sensitive hearing. There was a look of amusement on her face when she glanced up at him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that he was trying to hit on her. It just didn't bother her, or make her feel uncomfortable, because she wasn't his type. It was just an act that he was putting up. "It is nice to meet you too, Dr. Paladiknight. I have heard many.. things about you too."

This worried Leorio a little. "_Things_? Kurapika, what have you been telling her?!" Well he hasn't done or said anything bad, so what could it have been? Now this was going to bother the heck out of him. Also, can't he just appreciate someone else's beauty? His personal chef was a total babe!

Kurapika adjusted his blazer, and turned around so that he could grab a taller mug from the cupboard. "Do you really think I would talk poorly about my own boss, Dr. Paladiknight? That would be unprofessional of me." And that was the honest truth. He poured the hot coffee all the way to the top, and slowly walked back over to the table. At least no cream or sugar was needed, for the doctor drank his black. That made things a little easier on him.

"I don't want to have to hire a new cook, so please don't hit on her." For some reason it made him feel a tad bit annoyed, and he had no idea why. Was it because he didn't want to lose Melody? Or was it for a whole different reason? Either way, he just wanted it to stop.

"Sit down and enjoy your coffee. Melody is almost finished with breakfast," the blonde ordered, as he proceeded to pull his chair out. He gestured for the doctor to take his seat, and patiently waited. There was a neutral expression on his face, so it was hard to tell how he was feeling, or what he was thinking for the time being. This is what he wanted. Over the years he has gotten very good at hiding his true feelings.

Leorio's cheeks were now a more deep red color, and it was because he felt so incredibly embarrassed. _'You didn't have to call me out for it, you bastard.' _It would only make him look worse if he were to snap at the blonde. This is why he silently made his way over to the table, and sat down in the same chair that was pulled out for him. And he didn't waste any time in reaching for that glorious cup of coffee. He didn't even blow on it first. With his head tilted back slightly, he allowed the hot liquid to spill through his lips, and down his throat. That sure did hit the spot!

He could get used to this.

Melody was quick to place three waffles onto a separate plate. Once they were in a perfectly neat stack, she piped the whipped cream on top, and then added the strawberries. Of course she set this one down in front of Leorio, since it made more sense for him to be served first. "I hope you like sweets! Here's some syrup if you want some-" She said with a wide smile.

Those should be in a magazine. "There is no protein in them, but it is fine to splurge every now and then," Kurapika stated. If he refuses to eat these, then it might hurt her feelings, and he really didn't want to see that happen. She is such a sweet and caring person.

The doctor almost drooled at the mere sight of those waffles. When was the last time he ate something like this? It might put him in a sugar coma, but it was going to be worth it! Maybe next time she can fix up some sausage, or bacon to go with this. That would be a good enough portion of protein to satisfy him. He shook his head then. "These look way too good to turn down!"

She just smiled at his response, and set a plate down onto Kurapika's spot next. This was to make sure that those two sat beside to each other. "I'm glad! Tomorrow I will fix something up with more protein to make up for today's breakfast."

The blonde stared intensely at his plate of food. Did he really have to sit there? A defeated sigh came out of him, as he slowly sank into the chair. They had soft, dark gray cushions on the seat part that matched with the walls. This helped him to relax a little, but it wasn't enough to make him break his composure. Just as he was about to pick up his own fork and knife, he could feel a certain someone's eyes on him. He paused in his movements to look back at him, and cleared his throat. "Yes, Dr. Paladiknight? Do you need more coffee?"

Leorio couldn't fight off the devious smirk spreading on his face. "Can you cut my food for me?" No one ever did that to him when he was growing up. For as long as he can remember, he always did everything by himself.

His silvery eye almost twitched at this request. _'Are you a child? I swear…'_ He thought with annoyance. Never did he imagine himself cutting food for another adult, especially one that was close to his age. This was clearly being done on purpose to push his buttons, but he couldn't protest. Instead he had to suck it up, and do it. It is going to feel like he is tending to a giant baby. "If that is what you want," he mumbled.

Unbelievable. Melody was in pure and utter shock! As she took her own seat at the table, she awkwardly grabbed the syrup to drench her own waffles in it. Well this was going to be an interesting thing to witness. Even she has never seen an adult ask for such an absurd thing, unless they were handicapped, and couldn't do it on their own. This wasn't the case for Leorio, though. He is a perfectly healthy young man, who saves lives for a living! "…."

Kurapika moved his chair so that he was sitting closer to him, and then gently took the fork and knife out of his big, strong hands. Upon closer inspection, they looked dry and cracked. It must be from all of that washing he does at work every single day. That alone is very drying. _'I'll have to fix that, or else they will start to bleed.'_ He sighed again. This was just so stupid! But still, he bit his tongue and continued onward. His movements were fluid, cutting through the waffles like butter.

The amount of distance between them was incredible.

They were so close, that Leorio could smell the blonde's _shampoo_! It smelled like the ocean. Something else he couldn't help but notice, was that there were no scars or blemishes on his face. The skin on it was literally perfect—Not a mark in sight! This is something he has never encountered before. Was he even human? This just can't be possible. And yet here he was, sitting right beside him in all of his gloriousness. And this is exactly why he referred to him as a mini God! His big eyes were a soft color that reminded him of the moon, and his lips.. Those _succulent_ lips! What he would give, to run his fingers through that silky-smooth hair. His heart was racing, and he didn't know how to calm it down.

This man was _stunning_!

Before he could finish cutting the waffles into smaller pieces, Kurapika felt something grab his wrist. This caused him to flinch, for he wasn't used to being touched anymore. All he could do was stare deeply into the other's eyes, finding it difficult to say much of anything. What was he doing? And, what was with that look on his face? It is something he doesn't see very often. "Dr. Paladi..knight..?" He whispered. They were so close, and now that warmth was seeping up his arm. Wait what was wrong with him? Why wasn't he yanking his hand away?

Another long few seconds ticked by, before Leorio's mind finally processed what was going on. And once it did, he flung back in his seat with eyes wide open. _'What the hell was I doing?! He's definitely gonna quit now! I just know it!'_ He didn't know what to say. How does he justify his actions just now? There was no valid excuse for this one. He talked about shooing away the creeps earlier, and yet here he was, invading the poor guy's personal bubble. Having had just been so dazzled by the butler's appearance. "…"

It is only awkward if you make it awkward.

Keeping this in mind, Kurapika was the first one to speak up. With the fork and knife still in his hands, he went back to finishing what he started. There was only a small amount left to cut anyways. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" He asked quietly. That might be why he was acting so weird. Just the other night he came home in the middle of the night, and tried drinking his pain away.

That question threw him off guard. It's amazing how he was able to remain so level-headed about this. Leorio shifted in his chair, and reached out to grab his cup of coffee. Half of it was already gone. He took a few sips of that before saying anything. "I slept great actually. Guess I'm just.. under a lot of stress, ya know? I uh.. didn't mean to do that just now. Just forget all about it!" This was making him feel all flustered, and it made him want to crawl underneath a rock and die. What overcame him just now?

Kurapika stared at him long and hard, contemplating on what to say or do in this situation. Never in his life has he had to deal with something quite like this, and it made him feel so confused. His feelings didn't matter though. As long as his boss is happy and taken care of, then he is doing his job correctly. He just needed to push everything else aside, and learn how deal with them later on. He stabbed a strawberry that had some whipped cream on it, and then a couple pieces of waffle. And then in one fluid movement, he shoved the whole thing into Leorio's mouth with brute force. "Just eat your food before it gets cold," he mumbled. His own were probably getting cold, and he wanted to enjoy them while they were still freshly-made.

As he slid his chair back in place, he grabbed his own fork and knife. "Unless you wanted me to feed you too?" His voice was stern, and he didn't even bother to look at him when saying this. You could tell that he was over it, but he couldn't exactly voice it. _'Great. He has whipped cream all over his mouth. It's making me feel strange…'_ If he keeps his gaze away, then maybe that feeling will go away. At least, that is what he chose to believe.

Leorio coughed, and chewed the food in his mouth. Well that was very unexpected. It was a real shame that he had to ruin his perfectly folded napkin, but he was in desperate need of it. He could feel the whipped cream all over his lips, and it was giving him dirty thoughts. When he swallowed every last bit of it, he placed his hand flat against the table palm side down. "N-no, this is fine! Ah, thank you.. Kurapika. It looks nice…" He stared down at his plate when mumbling that out, as if he was ashamed to show his face.

The atmosphere became a little less tense.

Melody let out a sigh of relief, and plastered a bright smile on her face. "The weather is supposed to be beautiful today! May I suggest you walk Dr. Paladiknight to work? Not only will it keep him company, but you'd also be getting some fresh air! And if you want, you can take the grocery list with you." She pointed at the blue piece of paper that hung on the fridge door. There was some stuff written on there from both her and Kurapika, and the differences in their penmanship was very obvious.

Was that really necessary of her to suggest? Now it felt like he didn't have a choice in the matter. "If Dr. Paladiknight wants me to accompany him on his way to work, then I will." They were already going to be eating lunch together later on, but oh well. Guess he will be making two trips to the hospital today. Besides, it isn't located too far away. That, and they really did need some more groceries.

This warmed Leorio's heart. To have someone to talk to will be great. _'It is his job to do these things for me, but I can't help but feel grateful. I can tell he is a very kind, and loving person. I wonder what it would have been like, had we met under different circumstances.' _As he got older, his loneliness only grew more and more. His work buddies tried inviting him to go out drinking after their shifts, or on their days off; however after a while, they stopped doing that altogether. It is because he could never make it. He was just too tired at the end of the day, and would always pick up extra shifts on his days off. People view him as a workaholic, and to be honest, that described him perfectly.

"That is a fantastic idea Melody! I could hear the birds chirping outside my bedroom window, and when I opened the curtains, the sun was out and shining brightly. Well, maybe not as bright as Kurapika's hair.. But pretty close," he winked.

Said blonde blinked a couple of times. Did he seriously just compare his hair to the sun? That was so cheesy of him to do. "If my hair was brighter than the sun, then looking at it would blind people." Also, was that supposed to be a compliment? It was hard to tell.

Leorio snorted out a loud laugh. "Ya got me there! I could stare at it all day!" He declared with a mouth full of waffles. The chocolate and strawberries were mingling together so well, and he couldn't seem to get enough of them. Eating like this every day will end up spoiling him.

"…." Kurapika could feel himself blushing, and quickly tilted his head so that his hair could fall down to cover his face. That comment left him speechless! _'What does he mean he could stare at it all day? He's such an idiot,'_ he thought while sitting there. His hair wasn't special. At least, not to him it wasn't. But then again, he doesn't think very highly of himself to begin with. Basically, he hates how his body looks. No matter what changes he makes, he will never be fully satisfied with his appearance. And someone like Leorio could never understand what that is like. Just a little bit ago he answered the door naked, and didn't even react in the slightest. That right there shows how comfortable he is in his own skin; and that was something he wanted.

It just wasn't fair.

He scooped up some of the whipped cream with his fork, and licked it off. Was that vanilla he was tasting? It was probably added in there to help enhance the flavor. Just dipping the strawberries in this stuff would be good enough for the blonde. "Eat faster. You already woke up late." He didn't need to look at Leorio to know that he wasn't eating. Instead he was yet again watching his every move. Was he really _that_ interesting?

Leorio fumbled with his cup. _'Well maybe you shouldn't be eating that in such a way!'_ He snapped in his mind. How can he focus on his own food, when someone so breathtakingly beautiful is seductively licking cream off of their fork before him? It was practically impossible. He has seen a lot of things in those magazines of his, but to actually experience it in real life like this? It was completely different. He may have flirted with his personal chef earlier, but it really was just an act. Trying to imagine himself with her was just weird. "I'll inhale this whole plate, so that way we can take the long way there!"

That got a giggle out of Melody. So he was willing to be late, just to be with Kurapika longer? That was actually very sweet. Hopefully she gets to work here for a long time, because oh was it fun and entertaining to watch these two. It sort of felt like she belonged here, in a way. "Now now Dr. Paladiknight, we don't need you choking. He isn't going anywhere." And hopefully he will be a permanent member of this household too. It just feels like great things are about to come, and she absolutely couldn't wait for it all to happen!

* * *

The weather was positively gorgeous! There were some fluffy white clouds just drifting along the bright blue sky, which complimented the warm sun marvelously. And there was even a slight breeze—Just enough to keep you from overheating on a day like this. Food carts were strewn about all over the streets, filling the air with both sweet and savory foods. You could also hear small children giggling nearby, as they waited to be picked up for school. There is hardly a time when a busy city like this is quiet. After a while you just learn to get used to it. The constant traffic and honking of car horns, to fights breaking out, and bizarre things being done for money. It was a real treat to live here, and that is why a lot of people never leave. There is just so much to keep you entertained.

When Leorio first moved here, he couldn't get any sleep. For most of his life he had lived in the suburbs, where it was a lot more quiet and peaceful. So to go from that to the city life was a big change. However, it didn't take long for him to get in the groove of things here. It actually feels a little eerie if things are too quiet. And now that he has lived in both, he can honestly say that he would never want to go back to where every house looks the same. It was just way too boring for someone like him, who always seeks new adventures. Even now he still hasn't seen everything there is to offer for a place like this. Not only that, but the amount of homeless people here is insane. Because of this, he is able to help out a lot of people in need.

How could he ever leave this place, when there are still so many who need medical treatment? No one else performs free surgeries like he does, and so they are counting on him to save them! As long as he is busy doing what he loves the most, then why give that up? Only a fool would. Leorio loves listening to bands perform on the streets, and watching people dance. There is so much hidden talent in this city! And this is why he tries to carry cash on him. Well he can't just walk past them without giving a much deserved tip. Hopefully someday these people will accomplish their dreams, just like how he did.

But there was still a hole in his heart, and he didn't know how to patch it up.

"Do your coworkers know about me? As in, have you told them that you hired a butler?" Kurapika corrected. When he was at the hospital yesterday, he didn't know what to introduce himself as. His friend? His roommate? Someone he went to school with? It was better to get their story straight before things get all mixed up. Either way, he won't mind whatever is used.

Hearing that honeyed voice brought Leorio back to reality, and he glanced down at the blonde with curious eyes. Actually, he never thought that far ahead. What would the others think of him if he did tell them? Would they judge him, and call him lazy? Or would they be supportive of this decision of his? It could go either way. He stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, and stared ahead of them as they walked down the sidewalk. "They don't know I hired a butler. I dunno if I want them knowing yet. Just for the time being, can I show you off as my buddy? Unless you want to be my _boyfriend_ instead?"

There was a brief silence between them.

Clearly that didn't amuse the blonde. It did, however, amaze him how that managed to fly right out of his big mouth so casually. "Just because I saw your genitals earlier, doesn't mean we're dating. I do not mind being your 'buddy', though." The image of his naked body still won't leave his mind. It is sort of hard to forget something like _that_ anyways.

Leorio swung a strong arm around his slim shoulders then. "Buddies it is then! Aah, maybe you should have worn something different? Oh well! I'll just tell everyone that you own your own business, or somethin' like that!" He flashed him one of his signature dorky grins, and pulled his body a little closer to his own.

The non-existent space between them made Kurapika tense up. _'How is he so warm?'_ He thought, trying to keep his gaze anywhere else _but_ on him. If so, then the expression on his face might give away how he is feeling. "And what type of business do I own then, Dr. Paladiknight?" He was curious to hear his answer. What comes to mind when he looks at him?

That was a very good question. If he tells people that his buddy owns a business, then they will surely ask him that. People are naturally curious, after all. He scratched at the stubble on his cheek, thinking real hard on what would be the best option here. There were so many options to choose from. How in the world can he pick just one? It doesn't help that he doesn't really know anything about the guy, either. If only he had known him longer before being put in this position! When Kurapika returns later on this afternoon to eat lunch with him, people will probably get nosey. Better to prepare himself before that happens, right? It sure is a good thing that they were taking the longer route to the hospital.

Leorio pulled away, as he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable for staying like that for too much longer. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and a few seconds later, snapped his fingers. "Oh I know! You own a clothing line! I mean, look at you! You're so.. uh, _stylish_!" Yeah, that was the word he wanted to use.

Kurapika raised a brow upon hearing this, and chuckled softly. "A clothing line? That won't work. They are going to look up any name you give them, and see that it was a lie. Do you want to be known as a liar at your own workplace, Dr. Paladiknight? Also, this is merely a uniform." He had no choice but to wear a suit while on the job. It is what every other butler wears.

Damn it. He got him there.

The same can be said for any business he throws out there. Maybe this whole thing wasn't such a good idea after all, and that he needed to come up with something different. "Can I just tell them that you grew up rich? And that your parents give you money?" He suggested finally.

"…." His parents. Even if they were still alive, they wouldn't be giving him money. It's not like they had a lot to begin with as it is. He didn't grow up poor, but he definitely wasn't rich either. There was a dull ache in his chest, and he brought his hand up to rub over the spot. It wasn't Leorio's fault at all. He knew nothing about his life, especially of his family. Therefore it would be wrong of him to get upset over something like this. Still, it was hard to hide how much the mention of them hurt. It will never not hurt. For the rest of his life he will be tortured by this—By how he was the only survivor. And he will forever question why him, and no one else. What made him worthy to carry on the Kurta bloodline? It just didn't make any sense to him.

He had to give him an answer. Kurapika tugged at his tie, loosening it up a bit. It was starting to really bother him for some reason. "That works," he answered quietly. Their view on him didn't matter in the slightest.

Then it's settled! Leorio let out a sigh of relief. That was one less thing to worry about. "Speaking of which.. Who do you resemble more? Do you have any photos of them?" For being so attractive, he couldn't help but wonder if he took more after his mother, or his father. He wanted to see the two people who created such a master piece!

Kurapika slowed his pace a little. Did he hear him correctly just now? As much as he wanted to snap at him to mind his own business, he knew better. He actually wants to keep this job. _'I look nothing like my father,'_ he replied in his mind. If anything, he looked more like a mini version of his mother. He loved both of his parents equally, but even he couldn't deny the fact that he had always been closer to his mother. He was such a mama's boy. Just remembering her face was painful for him. He drew in a shaky breath. "That question is very personal, Dr. Paladiknight. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but.. I do not want to talk about them."

Leorio could feel the atmosphere changing around them, and immediately knew that he had fucked up big time. Talking about family was always a touchy subject for himself, and so he should have kept in mind that other people were the same way. Now he felt bad. How was he supposed to know? They just met a couple of days ago. After hesitating for another minute or so, he brought his hand up to place on top of the blonde's head. This also gave him an excuse to touch his hair, which was as soft as he had imagined it would be. God he wanted to rake his fingers through it for hours on end! "I'm sorry for intruding like that, Kurapika. Please forgive me. I just-… I don't know, like talking to you? And because of that, I find myself getting carried away. I would never intentionally make you feel uncomfortable, or offend you!"

He wanted to know more about him—Wanted to get _closer_ to him.

The blonde's lips twitched into the faintest smile. This time he didn't even want to remove that big, strong hand from his head. "I know, Dr. Paladiknight. Mistakes will be made. We hardly know each other, so it is a given." They just need to be patient with each other, which shouldn't be a problem. There were some things he might not ever be okay with talking about, and he needed to understand that.

Leorio is going to feel a tad bit sad once they arrive at the hospital. Once that happens, then they will have to part ways for a few hours. He was enjoying conversing with the blonde, and didn't want it to end any time soon. But at the same time, he wanted to check up on his patients. Who else will perform his surgeries? "But just keep in mind that if ya ever need someone to vent to, I'm a great listener! You're my butler, but it would be pretty cool if we really were buddies." That is what he craved. Well, that and something more.

Kurapika hasn't had a single friend in so long, that he almost forgot what it was like. Still though, would he really be able to let his walls down enough to befriend him? He doesn't want to risk getting close to anyone ever again. If so, then he might lose them too. If he goes through another big loss like that, then it will break him beyond repair. "Hm. I will keep that in mind." That was all he could say. He has gone so many years holding everything in, that to spill his heart out to someone he barely knows would just be odd. No one needs to know of his struggles. He will continue to shoulder it all himself, like he has always done.

"Ha! That wasn't a no. There is still hope for our relationship to blossom into a beautiful friendship!" Leorio announced, as he raised a fist up into the air. This gave him something else to look forward to. It felt like his life was finally improving. All of his hard work and patience was paying off, and he felt so overjoyed.

This made Kurapika chuckle again, and he shook his head. "You're such a dork, you know that?" But as soon as he realized what he had just said, he placed a hand over his mouth. There was a look of both shock and horror written across his face.

"I mean! Ah, I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong of me to speak to you in such a manner." And now he could feel his face growing warm from embarrassment. Had this been someone else, he probably would have been in trouble. He can't slip up again like this.

"Pfffft—Ahaha! What are you apologizing for? I thought it was sweet of you to call me a dork. Makes things between us more natural, don't ya think so?" Leorio made the right decision in choosing him over anyone else. Had he hired someone more qualified for the job, they wouldn't have been nearly entertaining. And so far he was doing an excellent job in taking care of things. What was there to complain about?

Kurapika likes the sound of his laugh. Actually, his voice in general was very soothing to listen to. "If you really don't mind," he mumbled, sneaking a quick glance at the doctor. How tall was he exactly? And did he even need those glasses in order to see? It was still weird how he sleeps in them like it is nothing. Doesn't it hurt having that pressing against your face like that? When he took them off earlier, he was able to see his eyes more clearly. He knew that they were brown, but there was something about them that made him feel relaxed. They were filled with so much kindness, and that was something he wasn't used to seeing in another person.

They are both unique individuals, who had a traumatic childhood. And because of this, it lead them to live a very lonely, isolated life. Neither of them know this yet, but they need each other more than anything right now. Maybe it really was fate that brought them together, or maybe it was just a coincidence. No matter the reason, there is a greater purpose behind all of this. This was only the beginning for these two, as greater challenges lie ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

It has officially been a month since Kurapika started working for the hospitable doctor, and so far he was enjoying it far more than he had ever expected to. They don't see each other a whole lot, what with their busy schedules and all, but that was perfectly fine. The penthouse is being taken care of by both himself and Melody, who never fails in making the most delicious meals! And that wasn't all! Her bakery goods were out of this world as well. Plus she makes for some lovely company too. Never has he met someone so sweet before. In a way she acted kind of motherly towards him. That is something he has been yearning for, ever since he lost his own as a child. When he hired a personal chef, he never expected to actually form a bond with said person; yet here he was. This however, did not bother him in the slightest. There was just something about her that was trusting, and loyal. At this point if anything were to happen to her, he would feel the effects of it greatly.

Every single day at the same time he leaves to eat lunch with Leorio, bringing the bento boxes that were put together with such care and thoughtfulness by her. Most of the staff know him by now, and even greet him with a smile. It was a little awkward at first, but he eventually got used to it. Well, not like he had a choice in the matter anyways. This was to make sure that his boss eats three meals a day, because before he appeared in his life, he wasn't taking very good care of himself. Now he seemed to have a lot more energy, and looked less exhausted. Not only that, but now he doesn't have to wait as long when arriving at the hospital. It is like he has fixed his schedule to work _around_ their time spent together.

There is no way he was going to miss a single day of spending time with his favorite person.

Yes, by now Leorio has grown very fond of the blonde-headed cutie. How can you not lose yourself in those marble-like orbs? Or feel your heart melting at his lyrical voice? Just his very presence is enough to keep him going. His words of encouragement are also very helpful to him. What would he have done without him lately? No matter how rough he has had it at work, he can always get him to smile and laugh. That is something he truly appreciates, more than anything. This was one of the many things that he was missing from his life, and because of that, the emptiness in his heart was starting to fade away. It is a real shame that they can't talk more, but there was nothing he could do about that. His work comes first. At least, for the time being it does.

As for Kurapika? Ever since that day he saw him with no clothes on, his feelings have been a jumbled mess. That man appears in his mind all the time now, and he honestly didn't know what to make of it. This has never happened to him before. What does one exactly do in this situation? There was no one to turn to, so he had to bottle it all up. Even if there was someone he completely trusted, this was just too embarrassing to say out loud. So, he has remained silent about the issue. Instead he greets his boss on a daily basis, and does his butler duties as expected. Now that he has memorized where everything is here in this giant penthouse, his job has gotten a lot easier. And every Friday he gets paid in cash, which is even better! Already he has been putting money away into a small safe box, that he bought specifically for this very reason.

Eventually he will have enough to take down the people who slaughtered his family.

"Stupid rain!" The front door swung open, and in came a soaking-wet Leorio. You could hear the booms of thunder, and see the flashing of lightening bolts shooting across the sky. Apparently it is supposed to storm very badly all night, and end sometime in the morning. If only he had known this before leaving for work, because then he would have brought an umbrella. And even though he caved in and took a taxi home, he still managed to get this bad. There were goosebumps all over his arms, and his teeth chattered as he shivered from the cold. He slipped out of his jacket, hung it on the hook, and kicked his shoes off. Those can be taken care of tomorrow. For now he just wanted to change, and relax in his warm, comfortable bed.

A drink sure did sound good right about now. That would warm him up fast!

The lenses on his glasses had rain drops splattered all over them, making it difficult for him to see out of. He pulled them off of his face with a frustrated sigh, and set them down onto the small table beside him. Above that hung a white, oval mirror. As he stood there and stared at his reflection, he brought a hand up to run through his wet hair. Boy did he look like a hot mess right now! It sure is a good thing that he will be heading to bed here shortly. All he wanted right now, was to rest his head on top of those squishy pillows, and to be all wrapped up in his marshmallow blanket. His room wasn't that far away, but he still hated the fact that he had to walk all the way up those stairs, and then make his way down the hallway. The coffee he drank all day long had worn off by now, and he found himself just trudging along.

"Still handsome!" Leorio declared, giving his reflection a thumbs-up. Remaining in a bad mood like this might affect his sleep, and he definitely didn't want that to happen! It just wasn't worth stressing himself over. So what if he got stuck in the rain? It really wasn't the end of the world. A little bit of water won't kill him, or anyone for that matter. He should know, he's a doctor. No one has ever came into the hospital for such a thing. It's a different story if someone drowned, but that isn't the case here. After fixing his shoes to sit more neatly on the rug, because god forbid he leaves something out of place for his butler to fix, he shuffled his feet on over to the staircase. At first he just stood there, staring blankly at it. Did he really have it in him to make it all the way up there?

Well sleeping on the couch in these wet clothes was out of the question. Either way, he needed to muster up the energy to lift his legs up and over each step. _'I should have installed an elevator,'_ he thought. Whether or not that was possible in this penthouse, he had absolutely no idea. It would be handy in situations like this one, though. Sometimes he is just too exhausted to put in the effort. It may sound silly, but people would definitely use it if it was there. On the other hand, that just seemed like a waste of money. Everyone living under this roof is young and healthy, so they didn't need to worry about something like that right now.

If someone were to become injured, making it impossible to go up and down those stairs, then yes, he would try and install one as soon as possible. The cost of everything wouldn't matter in the slightest, if it meant keeping his workers comfortable. Hopefully neither one of them will go through something as terrible as that. As much as he brags about being a good doctor, he doesn't ever want to see Kurapika or Melody being wheeled in on a stretcher. If for whatever reason that becomes reality, he wouldn't let anyone else touch them. Even if he is in the middle of a surgery, he will hand it off to someone else who is fully capable of replacing him. They would receive nothing but the best treatment from him, and nothing less.

Sadly, there are some doctors out there who are quick to give up on their patients.

"So tired," he yawned out. His eyes were becoming heavy, and he had to grip onto the railing tightly just to make sure that he wouldn't slip, and fall backwards. No need to bust his head open, or to break his back. Why did every imaginable thing sound like too much for him? Never has he felt so lazy. Perhaps it was due to the type of day he had today. Not only did he take in a couple of new patients, but he was also tied up in more surgeries than normal. How could he ever turn someone in need of his medical services away? Clearly they couldn't afford to go to someone else, where they would be trapped into having to pay thousands of dollars just for a simple surgery, or for medicine that they need in order to survive. No, he couldn't allow for that to happen. Not under his watch! He was meant to help others, and that is what he will do until the day he dies.

Just as he was approaching the end, he saw a silhouette of someone smaller than him. This caused him to freeze in place, his eyes squinting to make out who it was. There were not enough lights on to properly see anything. One thing he couldn't help but notice, was that this person was wearing something long—like a dress. Was that some sort of women's sleepwear? Also, he took in their height as he looked them up and down. And then very quietly, almost hesitantly, he spoke out. "Melody?" That was the only person that came to mind, that fit the description he was currently imagining.

Melody immediately walked down a few steps. Her hair was kept up in one thick braid, and she wore a dark brown-colored night gown. This time when she greeted him, there wasn't a smile on her face. Instead she looked worried, and you could hear it in her voice when she responded. "Welcome home, Dr. Paladiknight."

Leorio examined the expression on her face, really taking everything in. Something wasn't right here. Why was she up at this time of the night? Normally when he gets off this late, everyone is in bed and already fast asleep. "Is.. everything alright?" He quietly asked. Give it to her to still greet him like that, even though something was clearly wrong.

She lowered her head a bit, nervously fidgeting with her fingers. "It.. it sounds like Kurapika is in pain. His door is locked, so I couldn't go in there and check up on him. I don't know if he is actually hurt, or if something else is going on.. But I have no way of knowing…" Having such sensitive hearing wasn't always great. How can she sleep, knowing that he was in there suffering?

His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. "I-In pain?!" Leorio dug through his pants pocket, and pulled out a set of keys. If the blonde was hurt, then he needed to tend to his wounds. Either that, or get him to a hospital. It depends on how severe the situation is. Hopefully that won't be necessary, and he can just patch him up here.

Melody silently nodded. "I think he's crying." No, she knew for a fact that he was! It's just that she hasn't told either of them about her ability yet. And this certainly wasn't the time to blurt that out. She gets this feeling that he has been through a lot of hardships in his life. There was just this look he gets in his eyes that says it all. Even if she could get in there, how would she help him? No, she wasn't the right person for this job.

His eyes widened. Kurapika? Crying? It was such a hard thing to imagine. Everyone does it. It would actually be concerning if someone never shed a single tear in their entire life. However, he has been so good at hiding his emotions. "Excuse me—" He brushed past her to run up the stairs. Well this made him feel more awake. Where he got this boost of energy, he had absolutely no idea. It must purely be adrenaline. That was the only explanation he could think of. It no longer mattered that he was cold and wet from the rain, or beyond tired from work. There was no possible way he could simply ignore this.

Leorio came to an abrupt stop right in front of the door, and started banging on it loudly with his fist. "Kurapika?! You okay in there?!" He shouted. When all he received was silence, that sinking feeling only got worse. Why wasn't he answering? He panicked, and brought the keys up to his face. _'Which one was it? Damn it!'_ He wasn't used to going in this room anymore. Even before he hired him as a butler, it's not like he was in there very much. There was just no point, since it was a guest room. The first key he tried failed. It wouldn't even go in the keyhole at all. The second one went in about halfway, but that was it. It honestly felt like this was taking him forever, and his anxiety was starting to act up.

After the fourth try, he was finally able to unlock the door. At first he didn't say anything, and instead focused on listening to what was going on. There was a lot of heavy breathing, and groaning going on from the general direction of where the bed was. He wasn't sure if it was alright to turn the light on, in case that might spook him. Luckily he has been in here enough times to find his way around the dark. As he slowly made his way forward, he heard a new noise—one that made him automatically freeze. _'Wait, is that-….'_ There was no mistaking it.

Kurapika was in fact, crying.

When you work with people like Leorio does, you witness a lot of things. Not a whole lot surprises him nowadays, for he has been through it all for the most part. And since he works with children a lot, he is able to tell whenever they are having a bad dream, or in this case, a nightmare. He could see the blankets on the bed shifting, which meant that the blonde was tossing and turning in his sleep. There was enough light coming in from the windows to see that much. If he had this view, he wouldn't close the curtains either. There was a beautiful view of not only the city, but the beautiful moon that shone brightly in the starry sky.

"N-no, st—op! Ahh.. haaa… Nrrghh!" Kurapika flailed his arms, the blankets now being kicked onto the floor. There was sweat rolling off of his body, and his hair was sticking to his face. Even though this is his room, in which he keeps locked at all times, he still refused to sleep in the nude. What if there is an emergency, and he is stuck having to run around with nothing on? No thank you. That sounded horrible. He did, however, wear a pair of white shorts, and a black t-shirt. It was very uncomfortable, and even painful for him to sleep in a binder. That is why he only wears dark-colored shirts to bed, in case he needs to get up and do something. He fears that someone will be able to notice his chest, and he just wasn't ready for anyone to know that part of him yet.

Leorio had never bolted so fast in his entire life. "Kurapika! Hey, wake up!" He grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and shook him gently. Well he didn't want to risk hurting the guy! Sometimes he misjudges his own strength. And not to be mean, but his butler is pretty tiny. It actually suits him, if anything. When he saw the tears running down his pale cheeks, he bit his lip. Never did he expect to see him like _this_. It was so gut-wrenching.

He shook him a little harder second time around, and got down right next to his ear. "KURAPIKA!" As hard as it was to see him like this, at least he wasn't physically hurt. What Melody heard, was him suffering from a terrible nightmare. This is something everyone experiences in their life, so it wasn't anything to really worry about. After a few seconds passed by, he could see his eyes move a little underneath his eyelids. And then suddenly out of nowhere, a gasping noise escaped him. This caused the doctor to jump a little. But what he saw next really caught him off guard.

Kurapika's eyes fluttered open, and all he could see was red—a glowing red that looked identical to the jar of eyes that sat on the dresser behind him. In that very moment it was like his heart had stopped beating, and he forgot to breathe. They looked even more gorgeous on him for some reason. Is it because they were actually attached to a human being, unlike the other ones? Or does it help that the blonde is an overall beautiful person? It was hard to tell. And then his very own words from before flooded his mind. _'I would date anyone with these eyes.'_ If only he had known before saying such a thing! As true as it was, he never thought that his own butler held the exact same ones he admired so much. What did this mean? So they can turn from silver to red? What causes them to do that?

Man did he have so many questions to ask.

Very hesitantly, Leorio reached out to brush his blonde bangs back so that they were no longer sticking to his forehead. "It's okay. Whatever you were dreamin' about, it's all over now." He made sure to say this in a quiet, soothing voice. There was no tearing his gaze away from him. It was almost as if those eyes were putting him under a trance. How can someone so perfect like this exist? Even with him being all sweaty and disheveled, he still looked so.. so _alluring_. Not only that, but damn did he have some nice legs! Wait, does he shave them? They were shining from being so smooth! Not that it was a bad thing. If any guy can pull this off, it was definitely him.

"…." Those sparkling-red globes trailed from the ceiling, all the way down to the doctor's face. For once those weird glasses weren't obstructing his face, making it possible to actually see features he normally doesn't. They distract you from noticing just how soft of a brown they really are. A blush crept up on his cheeks, and he shot up from his laying position to put some distance between them. They were too close to his comfort. _'What is he doing here?!'_ As much as he wanted to yell at him to get the hell out, he knew better. This was still his boss, regardless if it was in the middle of the night. The fact that he unlocked the door to get in here was a tad bit weird.

Kurapika turned his head to stare out the window, and as he did this, he couldn't help but notice the red glow bouncing off of the glass. It took his brain a good few seconds for him to fully process what was going on, and as soon as it hit him, he quickly slapped his hands over his eyes. Sleeping with contact lenses in is very bad, and can either worsen your vision, or cause you to become blind in more severe cases. It's not like he expected for anyone to come into his bedroom this late at night, and stare right into his soul! _'Why am I even bothering? He already saw them.' _If only he didn't have to find out this way! Or at all for that matter!

How did he feel about this?

Leorio didn't say anything. For the moment he just silently sat there, watching the blonde's every movement. He still hasn't uttered a single word, and he wondered if it was due to the nightmare that he just had, or something else. His mouth turned into a frown as soon as he saw what happened next. What was he trying to hide from? Was he ashamed of his eyes? If so, then that was just absurd. Why cover up something so lovely? Something needed to be done. They both couldn't just sit here and say nothing. So, he drew in a deep breath of air, and slapped his knee. Now wasn't the time to be all sad. He needed to be the strong one here.

"They really do glow in the dark! That is so fascinating! Just when I thought you couldn't get any cooler," he said in an excited tone of voice. There was now a wide smile on his face, which showed most of his pearly-white teeth. He was willing to do anything to put the blonde in a better mood. Seeing him like this was so heartbreaking, and he refused to leave until he was all better.

Fascinating? Cool? If only he knew the history behind them. Kurapika didn't move from his position—didn't bother to detach his hands from his face, so that he could look at the other as he spoke. It was almost as if he felt too ashamed to. "I'm.. fine. You can go to bed now, Dr. Paladiknight…" Judging from his attire, it was clear that he just got off of work. Surely he was sore and tired, right? Besides, he didn't feel like talking right now. He just wanted to be left alone.

The doctor sighed, but still kept that smile on his face. "Kurapika, listen—" He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. It trembled a little due to him still being cold, but he tried to ignore it. Once he gets out of these wet clothes, then he will be fine. It just didn't take priority over his butler right now, who was in a way, his friend. Was it safe to say that? They have gotten closer during this past month, so maybe it was. Either way, they hand a bond stronger than just being boss and worker.

"You're most certainly _not_ fine! Anyone with a brain can see that. Secondly, the nightmare you had was bad enough to keep Melody up and worried. And lastly, you were crying. Whatever was going on in that head of yours, must have been awful enough to cause all of that. Kurapika, you don't need to feel so embarrassed. Who doesn't go through this exact same thing? I go through them myself every so often, especially when I am stressed out to the max. I have dreamt of the same little girl dying over and over again. I have dreamt of delivering a healthy baby, and then having it slip right out of my grasp, and land onto the ground. I have.. dreamt of doing the wrong surgery on a patient, and permanently disfiguring them for life…" Just thinking about all of these made him cringe. It was honestly too much at times, and he hopes that these very dreams never becomes reality.

"There were nights when I simply could not sleep at all, _because_ I was haunted by nightmares like that. I didn't want to close my eyes and see the images of a child dying, or ending a life that never got the chance to really live in the first place. So you see, I understand what you're going through right now." He removed his hand from his shoulder then, since he didn't want him to feel suffocated.

Kurapika has always been terrible at controlling his Scarlet eyes, so it didn't surprise him that he couldn't switch them back to his usual silver color. He used his hands to wipe away the wetness from his face, and sniffled. That wasn't the only reason why he felt embarrassed. To cry in front of someone else like this was even worse. It made him feel weak. His gaze remained fixated on the sheets below him. They were damp from his sweat, which means he will need to throw them into the wash. Those nightmares sounded very sad, to be honest. He had no idea that someone as bright and happy as Leorio went through something like that. Guess this was just yet another thing that the had in common with each other. The list just keeps on growing, the longer he works for him.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," he murmured, while pointing directly at his eyes. It will be dangerous if the wrong people find out about his secret. Not only that, but they won't just target him anymore. If Leorio or Melody get hurt because of him, then that will be very upsetting. He would never be able to forgive himself if that were to happen.

Leorio glanced over at the floating eyes that were on the dresser, and then back at the blonde. "It's not my place to tell people. Besides, I hate gossip. It only causes unnecessary drama, and with drama follows a lot of stress. If you ask me, it's just not worth it. Your secret is safe with me! Although, I can't help but wonder…" He leaned in closer, placing his hands flat against the bed in front of him.

"Are you from some sorta special clan, who's eyes can turn red like that? I have never seen anything like this before. Makes me wonder if I have met anyone else like you, but they were just hiding it too…" He scratched his chin while saying this. Why hide them in the first place?

As he leaned back against the headboard, Kurapika stared him down with such intensity in his glowing red eyes. "That isn't possible, because I am the only one of my kind left." His heart ached when he said this. Oh how he missed his parents, and the only friend he has ever had. What he would give just to be with them again.

"….!" Leorio gripped his pant leg so tightly, that his knuckles began to turn white. What the heck did that mean? Were all the others killed? And if so, how? When?! This must be why personal questions make him feel uncomfortable, and why he never wants to talk about his family or childhood. Now it all made sense as to why he barely knew anything about him. It must be so painful for him to talk about. _'Does this mean he has no one? Not even a single friend?'_ He gulped. It made his own loneliness seem like nothing in comparison.

"K-Kurapika, I-…" What should he even say to that? All he could do was stare deeply into them once more. It was a color he had never seen before meeting him. Did he even want to know why those other ones were being kept in a jar? And why he possesses them in the first place? His mind was spinning.

Kurapika raised a hand, and shook his head. "Don't. That is a part of my life I wish to not speak about. Just know that if anyone finds out, then both yours and Melody's lives will be at risk. That is all I'm saying on the matter." And that was final. He may be his boss, but he didn't owe him his life's story, and he wanted to make that very clear.

That was understandable. Still, this made Leorio feel uneasy. "What, are you being hunted down or somethin'? If anyone lays a finger on you, they're gonna have to deal with me! I'll show them who's the tough one here!" He huffed out defiantly. Fighting isn't something he necessarily liked to partake in, but will do so if need be.

Was he even listening just now? "Dr. Paladiknight. I was being serious when saying I didn't want to talk about it. And I certainly will not allow you to get hurt for my sake. This is my journey to walk alone," he explained calmly.

Leorio gave him a blank stare in response to that. "And em_I'm/em_ being serious when saying I won't let anyone hurt ya! I have no doubt that you're strong, but you're important to me Kurapika! If anything were to happen to you, and I could have done something to avoid it.. It would crush me…" He couldn't afford to hold back on his feelings during a time like this. They have known each other long enough anyways, so this shouldn't make things weird between them.

Kurapika's heart fluttered uncomfortably in his chest. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid—getting close to someone all over again. _'I'm important to him? What the hell?! No, I didn't want this.'_ He closed his eyes, and focused on his breathing. This was to prevent himself from panicking. It felt like everything was happening so fast. Maybe taking this job was a bad decision after all. But how can he give up his pay, when he desperately needed the money? Was that really his only reason for wanting to stay, though? To be honest, it really was nice coming home to someone greeting him with a smile. And it felt even better, sharing his meals with other people. For the first time in so long, he didn't feel so lonely.

When he opened his eyes, he stared right into Leorio's. By now his own had faded back to their normal silver color. "You should worry about yourself." It came out in a whisper. Didn't he have enough going on in his life, especially at work with all of the patients he has to take care of?

Now that Kurapika's eyes have changed back to how they normally are, he was able to see just how bloodshot they really were. It was from both crying, and losing out on sleep. He playfully rolled his eyes then. "Sorry, but that is something I can't control. You're just gonna have to learn to deal with it," he said with a shrug. And before giving him the chance to respond, he held up his index finger.

"Also, stay right here. I need to go and grab something real quick," he instructed, while sliding off of the bed. The way his wet clothes stuck to his body was very annoying, but he tried not to think about it. There will probably be a spot on there where he sat, but it was just water. It should dry in no time. Besides, he is pretty sure that his butler cleans his bedding quite often. After leaving the bedroom, he went into his office. In there he keeps extra medical supplies, in case any of it is needed. Before the other two started living here, he didn't have as much of this stuff on hand. However, if something happens while he is at work, at least they will have a lot to choose from. And if they are seriously hurt, then they will just have to go to the hospital. They should do that anyways.

Kurapika took this opportunity to smooth out his messy hair. Not only that, but he yanked the blankets up to cover the lower part of his body. The amount of skin that was showing right now made him feel uncomfortable. Was he going to have to start wearing longer pants to bed, in case something like this happens again? Suppose that wasn't the end of the world. He sighed heavily, and looked around the room. _'I'm important to him,'_ he repeated in his mind. It was going to take a lot for him to get used to that. He hasn't mattered to anyone in so long. Before coming here, if he had died, then no one would have cared. That was no longer the case. Without even trying, he has made a big impact on not one life, but two.

His head was throbbing.

He hugged his knees to his chest, and buried his face in his arms. This wasn't an easy thing to accept. _'It seems as though you have become important to me too, Leorio. Since when did I start bringing my walls down around you?'_ Never has he felt so conflicted before. Even if he wanted to quit this job to work under someone else, he still wouldn't be able to get him out of his mind. It is too late to go back now. What's done is done. Somehow this man had wormed his way into his heart, and took permanent residency there. Whenever he feels his presence, it is like his entire body relaxes—like all of his troubles have melted away. There is no one out there who is as warm and inviting as him, and that will probably never change.

"I have returned! Did ya miss me?" Leorio announced, as he stepped into the room. As much as he wanted to turn the light on, he also didn't want to blind the poor blonde. His eyes must be sensitive. At least, that is what he believes. When he was at his bedside, he lowered himself down onto the same spot he was sitting in before. This was to prevent himself from getting more of the sheets wet. He already felt guilty as it is for the spot he created before. He held up a small bottle that was in his hand, and unscrewed the cap, setting it on the table in front of him.

"Your eyes are back to normal, but they're still bloodshot. This should take care of that!" Going to bed like that will only bring him discomfort. And he will for sure feel it when waking up in the morning. That is, if he even manages to fall back asleep. It might be hard after having a nightmare like that. With his free hand, he reached out toward him and smiled.

"May I?" Well he didn't want to do it forcefully. He wants him to feel comfortable around him—to _trust_ him completely! The key was to be as patient and gentle as possible. No matter how you look at it, he is a doctor who only wants to help him feel better. It is what he does for a living.

Kurapika stared at the eyedrops, and then shifted his gaze to the awaiting hand. The thought of him getting that close to put those in his eyes made him feel anxious. He swallowed thickly. "Y-your assistance is not necessary, Dr. Paladiknight. I can put those in myself," he said quietly.

Leorio snorted, and shook the bottle in front of his face. "Kurapika, I'm a _doctor_. I do this all the time. There are situations where I have to pin people down, just to get these in their eyes. You'd be amazed at how many adults can't handle this sorta thing. At least with kids you can bribe them with candy! I know that sounds wrong, but every doctor does it. It helps quicken the process of things, ya know?" A lot of them are absolutely terrified of doctors, and will throw a tantrum right then and there. For the most part, if they have something sweet to eat, it keeps them distracted.

To be honest, his eyes really did feel irritated, and he had this urge to rub them. Even he knew that was a bad idea. Doing that would only worsen their condition. They were so dry and itchy, and those eye drops were the key in making them feel all better. "So, I'm essentially your patient right now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him. That is what he got out of the whole thing.

This made the older male chuckle. That was one way to put it. "Hmm, yes. I am here to treat your.. _exotic_ eyes—the most rarest of rubies. Now, can I have you lie back down for me?" It will make this process easier for the both of them. Not only that, but he also just wanted him to relax and take it easy before falling asleep.

Kurapika blushed a little at the way his eyes were just described. Is that how he truly felt about them? The last time someone outside of his clan saw them glowing Scarlet, they called him a "monster". The only people who have ever been interested, were the same ones who wanted to sell them in the black market. So to have this man before him treat him the complete opposite was amazing. He viewed him as a human being just like himself, and he appreciated that so much. Without saying anything else, he leaned back against the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillows, he let out a content sigh. That was more comfortable. He brought the blankets further up to cover his chest. "…."

Leorio shifted so that he was sitting much closer to the blonde, and took it upon himself to gently hold his chin with his thumb and index finger. This was to help hold his head in place in case he accidentally squirms. "Just don't knee me in the gut like this one lady did. And uh.. don't claw at my face either…" For the longest time he had this nasty scratch mark running along his cheek because of this, and he would rather avoid that from happening again.

The blonde gave him a strange look. Why would he do either of those things? That just sounded like a horrible thing to do to someone. His eyes widened a bit then. _'He's so close. I can't move.'_ Being touched by him of all people made him feel this way. There was a warmth spreading throughout his body as he laid there, and he had to resort to focusing on his breathing. His heart was pounding roughly against his ribcage. "Don't worry, I won't." He said this very quietly.

A soft smile spread on the doctor's lips as he brought the bottle down, and squeezed a single drop into his left eye. "Ah—they're red again," he murmured. How exactly do they change? Was it something Kurapika could control? Or did it just happen at random? If only he knew more of their history—of his past. They have known each other for a month, and he was still a big mystery.

The blonde wanted to look away when he heard that. It was still weird having someone looking directly into his Scarlet eyes like this. "Sorry…" That was all he could say. It was difficult for him to control them, and right now he was feeling all sorts of emotions, which didn't make it any better. He automatically blinked a few times as soon as the liquid entered one of his eyes.

Leorio chuckled again. "What are you apologizing for? I _want_ to see your rubies. They are more beautiful than any other gemstone I have ever seen. There is literally no one else like you out there in this entire world, and I think that is the coolest thing!" He moved onto the right eye next, slowly bringing the bottle just close enough to where he could squeeze some into it.

Why must he say things like that? Kurapika turned his head to the side, and blinked away the access liquid that was lingering at the corner of his eye. "I hate to break it to you, Dr. Paladiknight, but these are not real rubies." There was nothing special about them. Sometimes he wonders just how easier life would be, if he weren't a Kurta. Had he been born into a normal family, maybe he would still have his parents—never would have had such a traumatic childhood. Instead he has to hide in the shadows, and keep secrets from everyone to protect himself. _'But they are probably worth as much, if not more,'_ he finished in his mind.

After putting the lid back on, he set it on the bedside table. Now that it was open, he could no longer use it on anyone else. And he will happily provide him with as many bottles of eye drops as he needs. They were prescription only, so you really couldn't find anything better. "Yeah.. Yours are prettier than actual rubies." The words sort of just, spilled out of his mouth without any thought whatsoever.

Again, why did he have to be so damn cheesy?!

How much more can Kurapika's heart take? He wasn't used to being complimented like this. It was just one after the other with him. "Your clothes look wet. Should change out of them before you get sick," he mumbled. Wouldn't that be something? And then someone else will have to take care of him for once. He would try his best to tend to his needs, but it would be up to Melody to cook him all the right foods in order to help him feel better. This was also a great subject changer. He would rather not talk about his body parts right now. It was just so bizarre to him.

Leorio looked down and tugged at his shirt. Guess there was no hiding it, even in the dark. "Ya got me. And I never get sick, thank you very much! I'm as healthy as a horse!" He huffed out with great confidence.

This made Kurapika roll his eyes. "It doesn't matter if you're as healthy as a horse.. Even though you're as tall as one." He said that last part more quietly. Well he's a fricken giant compared to him! It would probably be a piece of cake for someone of his height to get on one of those beasts.

That got a loud laugh out of Leorio. "Did you seriously just compare me to a _horse?_ I mean, I guess they're kinda majestic in their own way…" He trailed off. Plus they are strongly built, just like he himself. Why would he want to leave and change, when he was having so much fun talking to the blonde like this? It didn't even matter that he felt tired, or sore. He just wanted to talk to him all night long. Although deep down, he knew that would also be a very selfish thing of him to do. Just because he didn't want to go to bed, doesn't mean he should keep others awake.

Kurapika bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from laughing as well. _'You too, Leorio. There is no one else out there like you on this earth. I guess this does make you majestic,'_ he thought with a small smile of his own. It was hard to not feel happy around this man. His aura is just so blindingly bright! "Have you ever ridden one before?"

Leorio blinked. "Nope! I grew up in a poor neighborhood. There were stray dogs and cats to play with, but that was basically it. They weren't always treated the best, so I tried to patch up whatever wounds people inflicted on them as much as I could. When I turned eighteen and left for school, I just.. never found the time to visit a farm, or go to a zoo. I only focused on my studies. And then of course, after I graduated from college, things only got busier for me. I _still_ don't have much free time, but you already know that."

Hearing this shocked the blonde. He stared up at Leorio with wide eyes. Going to the zoo was something he loved to do as a child. His parents would take him and Pairo there all the time. Farms were alright if you can get past all of the smells. "There is a zoo on the other side of the city. They have all sorts of animals to look at. The might not have horses, but there are zebras!" To him those were more fascinating anyways.

The doctor's chocolate-brown eyes light up with pure joy when hearing this. "Kurapika! Will you take me to the zoo?! I wanna see the zebras!" This sort of thing has never interested him until now, and boy did he want to go more than anything all of a sudden. He has all of this money, and never gets to do anything with it. His life consists of going to work, or chilling at home. When was the last time he was able to go out and enjoy himself, and especially with a friend?

Seeing him get so excited over this was honestly heartwarming- so much so, that Kurapika could no longer hold back from chuckling a bit himself. "If that is what you want, Dr. Paladiknight. I am here to serve you," he pointed out.

Leorio scratched the side of his head. "Eheh. Well if we go, it's to chill as _friends_! It'll be a day off for the both of us to do whatever we want." Thankfully when it comes to zoos, you don't need to make a reservation. That and, you can just go whenever you like. They are open every single day for the most part, which makes it easier on him and his busy work schedule.

Those words rang in his head. He just didn't feel comfortable calling him his friend yet. They weren't supposed to have that kind of relationship with each other, right? Kurapika rolled over onto his left side, and covered up the lower half of his face with the blankets. "There is a free spot on your calendar this upcoming Thursday."

It is a good thing that calendar exists, because he occasionally forgets what days he has off. Leorio snapped his fingers, and winked right at the blonde. "Thursday it is then! Oh and, don't wear your suit." He actually wanted to see him dress in something completely different—something more _casual_. Who goes to a zoo in fancy clothes like that anyways? It is supposed to be a place where you can relax, and have fun!

What was he going to wear then? _'I have never worn my clan's attire around him. I wonder how he would feel about it…'_ It is not like he owned much of anything else. All of his earnings were being stashed away for something much more important. "…." Kurapika gazed long and hard at the doctor's face, memorizing all of the features he doesn't get to see on a normal basis. Has his attraction increased since that first day they met? Or was he just not paying enough attention before? Wait, there was something missing.

"Where are your glasses?" He blurted out. That must be what was throwing him off so much. Those things really were glued to his face at all times, except for now. It is amazing how much they change his appearance.

Leorio snorted out another laugh, only this one being more quiet. "They got wet in the rain, so I took them off to dry. It's shocking to see me without them on, huh?" So that is why he was staring at him in such a way. Not that he minded. If anything, he took it as a compliment.

Kurapika blinked tiredly. "Mm. Very shocking. But.. you know what?" He yawned, and curled himself up into a ball. This was to prevent any of his body heat from escaping. It shouldn't come off as a surprise to anyone that he gets cold fairly easy. He is just so small, so it can't be helped.

"Looks nice. Your face is.. nice, Dr… Paladiknight…" He whispered, as he began to drift in and out. Part of him didn't even realize what he had just said, and the meaning behind it. It felt like everything was slowly fading, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"…." This left him feeling absolutely speechless. To receive such a lovely compliment from his favorite person meant the world to him. Leorio subconsciously touched the side of his face, and could feel his cheek growing warm underneath it. Watching him slip into slumber like this was precious, and he would hate to disturb him by opening his big mouth. Whatever he has to say can wait until tomorrow. Who knows when he will get to witness something like this again? And besides, he wasn't being creepy about it. There was nothing wrong in appreciating his butler's beauty like this. _'I'm not sure what kind of life you have had, Kurapika.. But just know that I am here for you now, okay? You will never be alone again with me around, and Melody can say the exact same thing!'_ His eyes softened the longer he stared at his sleeping form.

His hand traveled down to the mess of blonde hair, and it trembled slightly. Was it alright for him to touch it? It's not like he was going to ever know, so why not? He gulped, and very carefully ran his fingers through the silky-smooth strands. _'What did your nightmare consist of? And do you get them frequently? I wish I could have done a better job of comforting you. It makes me not want to leave your side, in case it happens again.' _And knowing that he is the only one left of his kind, made Leorio want to protect him that much more. He really is a treasure worth more than he could ever imagine.

And he won't allow anyone else to have him.

Leorio ducked his head, making it so that their faces were merely inches apart from each other. His eyes scanned over the blonde's full lips, and then over to his small nose. Everything about him was tiny, wasn't it? "Your face is nice too, Kurapika," he whispered. It was actually incredibly perfect, but whatever. That wasn't the point here. Everything about him was so doll-like, that he almost couldn't handle it. He trailed his fingertips along his jawline, taking in the texture of his porcelain skin. In that very moment his smile became sad as a realization hit him. Perhaps when it came down to it, he wasn't looking for a butler after all. Rather, he just wanted a friend—maybe even something more. For most of his life he has felt so unbelievably lonely, and now that was no longer the case. He just enjoyed being with him so much.

He tucked a strand of Kurapika's hair behind his ear, and made his way out of the bed. As he stood back up on his feet, he peered down at his sleeping form for a long minute. It was so quiet in here, that you could hear a pin drop. And that is how he wanted it to stay for the rest of the night, too. "Sweet dreams, Kurapika. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around." And that was a promise he never plans on breaking!

That night Kurapika dreamt of riding on an all-black horse, while galloping through a field of sunflowers.


	6. Chapter 6

The past couple of days have been very busy for Leorio. Not only has he had to perform three surgeries on the same little boy in order to save his life, but also, more people were in need of care. It is so impossible for him to turn someone away, knowing that he was their only option—their only _hope_. No one else in this hospital, or this city for that matter, offers up the same free medical treatment that he does. Because of this, it honestly felt like he was living there more than usual. When was the last time he even got some sleep? He hasn't even been home at all since Monday, and it was now Wednesday. There were dark circles underneath his eyes, and his hair was an absolute mess. As of right now he was running off of coffee, and whatever food he can find in the cafeteria. He can't even take enough time off to eat lunch with his favorite person right now. Thankfully the blonde was very understanding of this. It still bummed him out though, because he looked forward to spending that precious time with him.

His whole body was starting to feel jittery, and he wasn't sure if it was from the amount of caffeine he has consumed, or the lack of sleep he was experiencing—maybe even a combination of the two. How in the world was he supposed to go on like this? It definitely wasn't safe to cut into someone like this. You need a steady hand when going into surgery, or stitching up a wound. It's just that he always felt so guilty leaving the hospital, knowing that his patients still needed him there. But on the other hand, he was only one person. He can't tend to everyone at once! As much as he loves his job, it would be nice to take a small break from it all at times. That is why he felt so grateful to still have tomorrow off. Nothing was going to ruin that for him.

The sun was now setting, turning the clouds into beautiful shades of purple. Leorio couldn't help but gaze at them through the large windows as he stood there, leaned up against the wall for support. In his hand was an empty coffee cup—one of the very many he has had throughout the day. He had his other stuffed into his coat pocket. It was nice to take this moment to just relax, and look at something that helped calm his mind. Things were finally quieting down around here, so the waiting rooms weren't nearly as crowded as they were before. He also didn't hear any ambulances nearby. It was probably going to be a peaceful night, huh?

"Did you see the list for Heritage Auctions?" At first he thought someone was asking _him_ that question. However, when he turned his head in the direction from which he had that just now, he noticed a group of people standing at the end of the hall. They were also looking out the window as they talked amongst each other. They must be hear visiting someone, because neither one of them were in uniform. It's not like he was purposely trying to listen in on their conversation. It was just hard with them being so close.

"Hell yeah I did! Sadly I can't afford anything on there. Those auctions are for the rich," the other male replied. You could tell that he was really disappointed by this. He was gripping at the railing, a look of irritation written all over his face.

His friend patted him on the back. "Our band will take off someday. We just gotta be patient until then. They always hold those stupid auctions anyways. And who knows, by then they might have a better selection," he shrugged.

He shrugged away. "In case you have forgotten, our singer is in a _coma_ right now! There is no band without him!" Judging by the tone of his voice, you could tell that he really wasn't having any of it. How can they succeed without such a vital person? Unless they find someone else to sing for them, but that won't be an easy task. That would also mean giving up on their current one, and he just didn't want to do that.

The third guy rolled his eyes at his. "Just give it up already! What are you gonna do with those creepy floating eyeballs? Only a weirdo collects body parts like that," he snorted out. Why the obsession? Were they supposed to be for aesthetics? No way would he want something like that in his apartment.

This caught Leorio's attention. _'Floating eyeballs?'_ An uneasy feeling hit him almost immediately. What the heck kind of an auction was this? Was it even legal to sell stuff like that? He swallowed hard, and slowly pulled his phone out. After unlocking it, he clicked on the internet app to type in the name. And sure enough, the first thing that popped up was a listing of all the things that were going to be sold. It was a fairly long one—filled with items that only rich can afford. No wonder why those guys couldn't go. As he continuously swiped his thumb up to skim through everything, he saw a name that really stuck out from all the others.

Scarlet eyes.

His thumb hovered over the bolded letters, as he felt somewhat afraid to actually click on it. He already knew what this was, didn't he? And yet he kept hoping that it wasn't—that this was just some sort of sick joke. After another minute or so passed by, he forced himself to finally press down on it. Once he did, it took him to another tab. The reception here wasn't always the greatest, so it didn't load right away. Just as he was contemplating on exiting out of it, the photo suddenly popped up. In that very moment, he could feel himself stop breathing. Everything around him became still, and the only thing he could hear was the thud of his own heart as it pounded in his chest.

Leorio placed a hand over his mouth, feeling a bit horrified. What did this mean? Is this how Kurapika got his current pair that sat on his dresser? If so, then how many of them were being sold like this? The price on them was just insane, and he could no longer turn a blind eye to all of this. He left that website to search up the name "Scarlet eyes" then. If he can't ask him these questions, then he was going to find them out for himself. There was no harm in that, right? It is normal for someone to be naturally curious like this. Even if it is an invasion of his privacy, he just had to know.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to read.

There were pages upon pages of articles, showing all of the people who were brutally murdered—who's bodies were found with their eyes gouged out. And if you scrolled down far enough, you could see the photos of each victim, both before and after their death. It was one thing to see an adult body like that, but to throw in some babies and young children into the mix? Leorio gagged. He felt so incredibly sick to his stomach, that he had to run over to the closest trash clan. Apparently those of the "Kurta clan" possess these eyes, and they change Scarlet when feeling certain emotions. They shine the brightest when in pain, and that is why each and every one of them were tortured beforehand—to set them in a permanent glow for others to enjoy.

He threw himself forward, and emptied his stomach contents into the trash can. Everything around him was spinning, and it felt like his legs were about to give out. _'What the fuck Kurapika?! What the actual fuck?!'_ He screamed in his mind. It all made sense now—why the blonde had to hide his true identity from everyone. If word gets out that there is a survivor, then they will be after him for his eyes. His people were slaughtered for that very reason alone. It made his blood boil, knowing that they were making money off of these. Why was that more important than human life itself? It just wasn't right.

It wasn't fair.

"Dr. Paladiknight?!" One of the nurses came running over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Everyone in the general vicinity could hear him vomiting, and were concerned for his well-being. They have never seen him like this before. And well, it wasn't good for him to be around his patients like this. What if he is contagious, and gets someone else sick? It just wasn't worth it.

"I-I think you should go home. Can anyone come get you? Or should I call a taxi?" She quietly asked. He has been working non-stop for way too long now, and desperately needed a break. There is no way he can continue to work in this condition. His skin looked pale, and he was breathing heavily.

Leorio flinched at the physical contact. Beads of sweat formed on his skin, and he used the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth. If only he could have made it to the bathroom. This was sort of embarrassing for him, since he wasn't used to showing this side to anyone. He just felt at his lowest right now, and he hated it. He pressed his hand against his stomach, trying to get that queasy feeling to go away. "N-no, don't call anyone. I just-… I need fresh air…" He just needed to clear his mind. It felt so stuffy in here—so _suffocating_!

He hurried on down the stairs then, since waiting for the elevator would take too long. And as soon as he reached that last step, he took off running for the front doors. _'If Kurapika's parents were murdered, then how did he make it out of there alive? Just how much has he suffered because of this? I never would have known he was hurting so tremendously.'_ Having grown up an orphan himself, he didn't know what it was like to have a family. Because of this, he couldn't even begin to fathom what the blonde went through. What made things worse, was that he had to deal with everything all by himself. There was no one there to ever comfort him, and that in itself was so heartbreaking.

Once he made it outside, Leorio took a minute to concentrate on his breathing. The cool air felt nice against his clammy skin. Maybe going home really was for the best after all. He needs sleep, food, and a nice hot shower. A bath would be even better, but that might cause him to pass out. And to be honest, he really didn't want to drown in the tub. That would be an awful way to go. He still has so much more to live for. Instead of calling a taxi, he was just going to walk home. He wasn't ready to face either of them quite yet. What would he even say? There was no way he could put on a façade right now. Besides, they would just see right through him anyways.

When he took his phone back out, he made sure to go straight to his messages. It takes a lot make a doctor like Leorio feels squeamish, but those photos were just too much for him to handle. He works on the living, not the dead who were brutally tortured to death. And he could go the rest of his life not seeing that type of stuff ever again. There was nothing else he needed to know on those cases. He clicked on his messages with Kurapika, and typed out something short.

**I'll be home soon!**

Leorio raked his fingers through his hair, heaving out an exhausted sigh. It feels like he hasn't seen the blonde in ages, even though it has only been a couple of days. He went from missing him, to not knowing how to properly face him. It is unclear what words were going to fly out of his mouth, or what his actions will be like. What he does know, is that he needed to choose them both wisely. Already he stuck his nose into something that wasn't his business at all. So, he needed to proceed cautiously.

He didn't want to ruin things between them, or to lose his trust.

The street lights flickered on, indicating that it was almost completely dark out. Traffic had picked up once more, since this is the time when most people get off of work. Some were in a rush to get back home to their families, while others dined out in the restaurants that lined the strip. That used to be Leorio, back when he had no one waiting for him to return. Ever since those two moved in with him, that is no longer his routine. Yes he doesn't make it to dinner most of the time, but at least the food is left out for him to reheat. That still meant a lot to him. It just goes to show that there were now people who truly cared about him, unlike before when he had no one.

His penthouse no longer felt empty, as it was now filled with people he cared about. Before Melody started working for him, he never woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. And before Kurapika became his butler, he never ate lunch—never took the time out of his busy work schedule to sit down, relax, and enjoy his food with a friend. His days of feeling lonely were long gone. Those two helped fill that void in his heart, and he couldn't thank them enough for it.

Leorio came to a sudden stop then. His feet literally wouldn't move forward, no matter how hard he tried to. This may have been the correct way to take going back home, but it didn't _feel_ right. There was this nagging feeling he couldn't seem to brush off, and it only got worse the longer he chose to ignore it. _'But what if those eyes belonged to his mother? Or his father? Surely he had friends at one point…'_ This thought made his eyes grow wide. If that is the case, then some random person was going to buy them as decoration for their home. They will hold no deep meaning, other than to just sit there and look pretty on display. This did not sit well with him at all.

In fact, it infuriated him.

Whether they were from a relative of Kurapika's, or just another member of his clan, no one else had the right to own them but him. And if he turns his back on this once in a life time opportunity, he won't be able to forgive himself for it. Basically, it was now or never. He had to make the decision before it was too late: Continue heading home, or go to that auction to place a bid on the Scarlet eyes. He pulled his sleeve up to check the time on his watch. Based off of the information given on that website, it is set to start soon. Meaning, he needed to leave right away if he wanted to make it on time.

"Damn it!" Leorio hissed through clenched teeth. Before he knew it, he was running in the opposite direction from where his penthouse was located. His bed can wait. And having just thrown up, there is no way he would have been able to eat dinner. Declining Melody's delicious cooking would have been very difficult, so he's glad to be avoiding that entirely. He has always struggled with putting his money to good use. There was only so much you could buy for yourself. A lot of stuff was meant to be enjoyed with friends, or family. Up until now he had neither of those. However, that has all changed.

It felt like he couldn't give them enough.

* * *

Two hours. That is how long it has been since Kurapika got that text message. In the beginning he didn't worry. Being a doctor means that you are always on call. Keeping this in mind, he just figured that his boss got called back to help out with another patient. What really got him worrying, was the fact that he hasn't received a single response to the few he has sent. This was just so unlike him. Usually when they are having a conversation, he makes sure to at least answer with an emoji. It was a tad bit annoying at first, but he has grown to like them. Getting nothing in return made him wonder if he was doing alright. His phone was being uncomfortably silent. Any other time he would have appreciated that, but not now. If it could just ding, then that would be great.

He resorted to pacing.

It appears he has lost count on how many times he has swept the floors, or wiped down the glass-top tables. Everything was so clean that they practically sparkled! He has even resorted to polishing the coasters, which haven't been touched since yesterday. There was no one really around to use them. '_Is he in surgery? Is that why he won't check his messages? That has to be it. There is no way he would ignore me.'_ That might have been an arrogant thing to say, but it was true. Leorio always finds ways to either talk to him, or be by his side. He just enjoys his company that much. It has felt weird not being able to eat lunch at the hospital. It is something he has gotten used to, and actually looked forward to. And here he tried to fight against it when this whole thing began.

Oh how different things were now.

Ever since starting his job as a butler, he hasn't had the time to check around for any auctions. There has just been so much on his mind. If he had known about the one being held tonight, though, it would have only been upsetting. Yes the pay here was great! Nevertheless, he still didn't have enough saved up. Going there while being unable to afford his clan's eyes would have really riled him up, and he would have found a more.. illegal way to get his hands on them. It was probably a good thing that he didn't know about it for the time being. When he loses himself like that, it is hard to pull him out of that darkness.

Kurapika leaned over to grab the bottle of Febreze, and used that to spray down the couches once more. For them being pure-white, they sure did look brand new. There wasn't a single stain, or dirt spot anywhere. It also helps that, yet again, there wasn't anyone to sit on these. The penthouse has always been a large place, but it felt even bigger without the doctor's presence. Things were more quiet—almost eerie, in a way. That is why he perked up a little when reading that message. Did this mean he missed him too? It is hard to put his feelings into words, so he wasn't entirely sure. What he did know, was that he wanted him to come back home. But even that wasn't working out so great.

"You're not supposed to use the whole bottle," Melody commented quietly. It was hard seeing him like this. And since she could hear literally everything that was going on, it was making her feel really nervous—the constant shuffling of his feet going back and forth, over and over again, to him sighing and heaving every two minutes. The way that broom scratched against the wooden flooring, to the rag squeaking against the glass tables—it was honestly too much. As much as these things bothered her, she could also understand why he was behaving in such a way. The situation in itself was rather odd, and she had questions of her own.

She walked over to Kurapika, and grabbed a hold of his wrist. "You can stop now. There is nothing left to clean…" With dinner having been made and served, and everything being wiped down and put away, there was nothing left for her to do. Normally she would be getting ready to go to bed at this time, but that just wasn't possible for tonight. Until they find out what is going on with Leorio, she can't put her mind at ease either. There is just so much tension in the air.

He removed his fingers from the nozzle, and inhaled deeply. Perhaps he really was going overboard here. "Dr. Paladiknight said that he would be home _two hours_ ago. This has never happened before. I want to believe that something came up at work, but.. what if it didn't? Do I dare go out there and look for him?" The temptation was high.

Melody lowered herself down onto the couch, and smoothed out her dress. "You're worried he's hurt," she pointed out. In a way she couldn't blame him. Their bond has become fairly strong over the course of just a month. It goes to show that they were meant to be in each other's lives.

Kurapika couldn't sit. He was too antsy to stay in one place. When he heard her say that statement, he held his breath. Is that why he couldn't calm himself down? Was he truly afraid that something bad happened, and that Leorio was lying somewhere seriously hurt? But it would take a lot to bring someone like him down! Even he acknowledges that a single punch would knock you out cold. You can tell by the size of his arms. "He can hold his own. It's just.. I don't know…" He trailed off.

Her eyes softened at this. It was so sweet how much faith he had in him. "Just because he can hold his own, doesn't mean he is invincible. Even the strongest of people get hurt." It's not like she was trying to make him worry. That isn't what she wanted at all. However, this was something she wanted him to understand. No one is perfect.

He didn't even want to imagine that. "I doubt he has enemies," he mumbled. That didn't make him feel better at all. If anything, he felt like going out there to look for him even more now. If he is not at the hospital, then where else would he be? This is a huge city, so he could be anywhere. _'What is the right thing to do? Come on Kurapika, think!'_ His gaze drifted up to stare at the clock on the wall, watching as the seconds ticked by.

Melody nodded in agreement with that. Who would hate someone like him? "It would be a-…!" Her eyes widened all of a sudden, and she whipped her head in the direction of the window. They were at the very top of the apartment complex, but she was able to hear just enough as to what was going on from down below. Compared to everyone else in this city, no one else had a more pleasant heartbeat than the doctor himself—so soothing. Her relief soon turned into concern, when she noticed the change in its rhythm. She did not like what she was hearing at all.

"Leorio just entered the building, and is making his way over to the elevator." They were going to find out about her abilities sooner or later, so there was no avoiding it forever. It's just that this isn't how she wanted to tell them.

Well this confused the blonde.

His eyebrows scrunched together, as he took this moment to fully process what she had just said. How in the world did she know that? It just didn't make any sense to him. How does one even respond to something like that? He had his lips parted like he was about to give a response, but nothing came out. Instead he just stood there and stared at her. "…." Was she just saying that to make him feel better? To prevent him from aimlessly roaming about the city, in hopes of finding the doctor? Or was he just missing something here?

The look on his face would have been amusing, had the situation been on a lighter note. Melody clasped her hands together, readying herself for his reaction. "I have supernatural hearing. Just now I could hear the change in your heart when I mentioned him being here—like your entire being lit up with joy and relief."

Kurapika touched his chest, and blinked. "You.. can hear _that_ much?" He murmured. Why didn't she mention this sooner? No one would have judged her. At least, not in this household. Although, did some stranger's view on her really matter that much? This whole time she was able to hear what was everything going on here. It made him feel sort of uncomfortable, to be honest. Was there really no privacy at all? How many conversations has she listened in on? It wasn't necessarily her fault, but still. It almost felt like his own thoughts weren't even safe anymore. His feelings were also exposed. This meant there was no hiding anything from her.

He was completely stripped of privacy.

Melody gave a simple nod. His feelings were justified. If she were in his position, she would probably react the same way. It isn't an easy thing for people to accept. "I apologize for not saying anything until now. I just-… didn't want to be treated any differently because of this—for you guys to walk on eggshells with me around. I wanted that opportunity for us all to get close before I unveiled my secret," she explained.

This made him frown. Is that how she has felt this whole time—that they wouldn't accept her for who she is? Yes it was a lot to take in, but that wasn't an excuse to end a friendship, or to push her away. It was just going to take a while to get used to. That's it. "Neither I, or Dr. Paladiknight would have judged you. And if you ask me, that is a very handy ability to have." So much can be done with it. But at the same time, it would also be annoying. Imagine never being able to find any peace and quiet. That would drive him crazy. Or maybe after a while you just learn to live with it? Guess he will never know.

Kurapika gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and then went over to unlock the door. _'Everyone has their fair share of secrets. It isn't something to feel ashamed of,'_ he thought. You actually shouldn't go around telling people everything about yourself. First of all, it wasn't any of their business! And secondly, it could be dangerous depending on what it is. You should only tell those who you trust with all of your heart. There are things about himself that were just too painful to talk about, and that most likely will never change. It is harder for someone like him to open up, and he had very good reasons to be that way.

No one will ever understand his pain and suffering.

Once he pulled that little chain over to unlock it, he wrapped his fingers around the doorknob. "Thank you, Melody." It was because of her that he felt more at ease. He worked himself up quite a bit for a while there, huh? How silly. This made him want to laugh. Next time he will have to learn to be more patient, and not assume the worst. Whatever was holding his boss up must have been very important. Besides, he has always been a busy man. That is why he hasn't been home these past couple of days.

"Ah—" Kurapika pushed his tie up to make it look more presentable, and then grabbed the bottom of his blazer to straighten it out. Well he needed to look his very best! Once that was taken care of, he finally swung the door open. It never took long for the elevator to reach this floor, so he was expecting to see the doctor before him. When that wasn't the case, he tilted his head to the side. Where was he? Unless there were a bunch of people getting on and off of it, in which case that would slow things down. Some like to really take their time. They figure, why not? They have nowhere else to be, so why not hold up everyone in the whole building.

And then he saw it. There, sitting on the floor to his right, was Leorio himself. He was perched up against the wall, with his body slumped over. There was something in his arms that appeared to be wrapped up in his work coat? Why he brought that home was beyond him, but okay. Whatever it was, he hugged it tightly against his chest. His head hung low, which made it impossible to see his face from where he stood. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he coming inside? _'Don't tell me he passed out from exhaustion. That man,'_ he thought while shaking his head.

The blonde got right in front of him, and crouched down to be more on his level. "Do you need help getting back up, Dr. Paladiknight?" Don't let his size fool you. There is still a lot of strength packed into his small body. It just goes to show that you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Going inside was easier said then done.

"Here. I.. I want you to bring this inside first. But be careful! It is breakable," Leorio instructed in a soft murmur. Making sure the jar was all wrapped up nicely in his coat, he held it out for him to take. It wouldn't be wise of him to peek underneath it while out in the open like this. He kept his head lowered, since he wasn't ready to face those piercing silver eyes yet.

"Uhh… Okay?" Kurapika placed his hands underneath the object, and carefully pressed it against his own chest. It was heavier than he expected it to be. What the heck was he trying to hide here? Today sure was a weird one. He slowly stood back up, since it would be bad to lose his balance with this thing in his hold. Then he turned around, and made his way over to the door. There was a sort of sloshing noise coming from whatever was wrapped up in the coat. So it was breakable _and_ wet? He raised an eyebrow at this. Well that was quite the combination right there. Now his curiosity was really starting to kick in.

It wouldn't hurt to look, right?

When he entered the kitchen, he set the strange object onto the counter with a small thud. And once it was nicely secure in place, he began to peel back the layers. What he discovered was honestly the last thing he had ever expected. That very moment his eyes came into contact with a pair glowing right back at him, he felt his heart drop. He even wanted to believe that his mind was playing tricks on him, but nope! This was very real—the cold glass against his fingertips, and the scent emitting from the doctor's coat—it was definitely reality. His head was about to burst, from all of the questions that were forming in his mind. _'Where did he find these? And how did he get his hands on them?!'_ It is no wonder they were being hidden like that.

His hands were shaking uncontrollably, and he had to tear them away from the jar. It was also his goal to get back all of the Scarlet eyes, but he never imagined that there would be someone out there willing to help out with that. Actually, he didn't even want any. Involving yourself in this was very dangerous, and that is one of the reasons why he felt angry. Why would he put himself at risk for him? Is this why it took him two hours to come home? Why he wouldn't answer any of his text messages, and left both himself and Melody worried? He wasn't even sure how he found about all of this. Clearly he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

That wasn't going to fly with him.

Kurapika threw the coat back over the jar, and left with his hands clenched tightly into fists. There was only so much a person can take, before they reach their snapping point. There was just so many emotions flowing through him, that he didn't know which one to focus on. "Dr. Paladiknight! Explain yourself!" He demanded, while looming over him. For such a small person, he sure was coming off as very intimidating right now.

Leorio was untying his shoes when he heard the blonde approach him. It gave him an excuse to keep his head down for a little longer. "You looked." It was obvious judging by the tone of his voice. Anyone would have, to be honest.

That wasn't the response he wanted. Although, maybe they should take this conversation inside the penthouse. That way the wrong people won't end up hearing them. His patience was already wearing thin as it is. He placed a hand on his hip. "Yes I did. It was kind of hard not to. I get that you were so intrigued by my clan's eyes, but you didn't need to go out and get yourself a pair. How disrespectful—"

Wait, what?

His head whipped up without any thought. "T-that is _not_ why! You got it all wrong!" Leorio was quick to say. As much as he loved the color of those Scarlet eyes, and how they glowed in the pitch dark, he would never do something so low. That would only result in hurting the blonde, and in no way did he ever do that. Hasn't he already been through enough in his life?

Kurapika was about to retort, when he got a good look at his face. His glasses sat crooked on the bridge of his nose, with one of the lenses being cracked—the other missing entirely. That wasn't the problem though. He lowered himself down to his knees, and reached out to grab the doctor's chin. This was to force his head to turn slightly. Not only did he have a busted lip, but also a black eye. There was some dried blood on his face, but that should be easy to wash off. _'I knew it. He paid a price to get his hands on those…'_ And here he really did view him as being invincible.

Oh how wrong he was.

He clicked his tongue. Whatever his reasoning, it just wasn't worth it. Being careful as to not hurt him any further than he already is, he pulled the broken glasses off of his battered face, tucking them neatly into the pocket of his blazer. "Come on. You can't sit here all night—" He wrapped an arm around his waist, and used what strength he had to help pull him back up to his feet. In this moment his own feelings just didn't matter. His boss was hurt, and he needed to tend to his wounds. That came first. Having known him for a month now, he could tell that he was truly a good person. So maybe his intentions were good here. Who knows. But he certainly wasn't going to let this slide.

Not wanting all of his dead weight to squish the poor guy, Leorio mustered up what little energy he had left in order to stand back up. His injuries didn't really bother him. If anything, his body was sore all over, and he felt light-headed due to the lack of sleep he was experiencing. "I'll.. transfer those into a better jar. That way.. they won't get ruined. I.. I know how important they are to you…" He said quietly. His arm was draped over his shoulders, since it really did help to have some support.

God did he look awful. It was like he had been to hell and back. Kurapika kept his gaze ahead, while making his way toward the door. "So, they're for me then? You should have said so…" That made him feel an ounce better about the situation. At least he didn't buy them for himself to slice up, or do who knows what to them. He's a doctor, so anything is possible.

Leorio licked his lips. The taste of blood was strong on the one side. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches, so that was one less thing to worry about. To be honest, he had no idea what his face currently looked like. He remembers being hit in the face, but it wasn't enough to knock him down. "Thought it would be kinda obvious, ya know?"

"…." It took everything in the blonde not to argue with him. As soon as they were both inside, he made sure to close and lock the door. Who knows if anyone followed him back here. This might even put him on edge for the night. If he doesn't get any sleep, then at least he will know why.

Melody walked over to the two, a look of concern in her eyes. Normally by now she was getting ready for bed, but tonight was different. When you have to wake up early enough to prepare breakfast for everyone, you need to hit the sack a lot earlier than everyone else. "C-can I get you anything, Dr. Paladiknight? Something to drink, perhaps?" She offered nervously. It wasn't easy for her to see him like this.

His eyes immediately softened when looking at her. There wasn't a whole lot she could do for him at the moment, but he appreciated the offer. "Maybe in a little bit. I just really need to wash up first. But, thank you for askin'." His body desperately needed water, that he can't deny. However, he also needed to wash all of the dirt and grime off of his skin.

"I will get him some water once he is all cleaned up, since that is the only beverage that I am offering," Kurapika said sternly. He can only imagine how much coffee this man has consumed during these past few days. It would be bad if he were to dehydrate himself even more. He already looked like crap on the outside, so no need for that to affect him on the inside.

Despite his bottom lip hurting, Leorio still cracked a slight smile. "For once, I'm not gonna try and turn that down. Make it a tall glass with lots of ice cubes!" It will probably help with the pounding headache that he has.

"Well if you need anything, don't be afraid to knock on my door. I won't mind at all." Melody also loves to help others. And it wouldn't hurt to lose out on some sleep. If she gets tired throughout the day, then she can just take a quick nap. It is usually pretty quiet around here. _'These two need some alone time anyways,'_ she thought. They can't exactly be themselves with her lingering around.

Kurapika nodded, also appreciating the offer. "Can you make it up the stairs? Or do you need my help?" They were definitely going to talk, that's for sure. Their conversation from out in the hallway wasn't finished yet, and he still had many more questions that needed to be answered.

Leorio pulled away from his butler, making it so that he was now standing on his own. "Yeah. Just make sure I don't trip and fall, okay?" It was meant to sound funny, but in reality that would just be sad. He can just imagine himself squishing the blonde in his fall, and hurting him very badly—or worse. That is something he didn't even want to picture.

Breaking his fall would indeed be a horrible way to go.

But the blonde didn't plan on becoming a pancake! With his hand firmly placed on the upper part of his back, he helped guide him up the stairs. This didn't take long at all, especially since there wasn't any slip-ups. If it weren't for the railing, then things might have been a bit rocky. That is probably what prevented the doctor from losing his balance—he had something to hold onto the whole time. In situations like this one, an elevator really would have been handy. However, it would just be absurd to have that inside your own home. Wouldn't that be too much? At least, that is what he believes.

Once they entered the bathroom inside of his bedroom, Kurapika brought down the toilet seat and lid. "Sit. I will prepare a bath for you," he instructed with the snap of his fingers. It will take a good few minutes for the tub to fill up with water, and he was pretty sure that the guy needed to sit and take it easy until then. After making sure that the temperature wasn't too hot, he poured some bath salts into the water.

This made him feel more awake.

Leorio wanted to sit anyways. As he made himself comfortable on the toilet, he watched his butler's every move. "So.. you're giving me a bath?" He was trying his hardest not to smirk at this. It just sounded like a fantasy to him. Was this really not a dream? The only thing giving him doubt, was the throbbing pain in his eye and bottom lip.

This clearly did not amuse Kurapika, as he turned his head slightly to give him a blank stare. "You're not off the hook yet. Besides, I have already seen.. _everything_. And I can't let you crawl into a clean bed when you're so…" He shouldn't have to finish that sentence. They both know the state of his hygiene right now, so words weren't necessary.

Did he smell? Just to make sure, he pulled at the collar of his shirt to get a quick whiff. Well that answered his question. "I-it's not my fault! I've been at work," he mumbled that last part out. And now he wondered if any of his patients noticed. If so, then they were too nice to speak up on it.

"Whatever you say. Now, I need you to stay here while I run downstairs real quick. Do _not_ move from this spot." Oh he was being very serious. His patience was basically non-existent at this point.

Leorio's lips twitched, and he gazed directly into large silver eyes. "Yes mother." Seeing his butler like this was amusing. How can he be afraid of such an adorable face? Why was he leaving anyways? Was he going to grab him that glass of water? That would actually be nice. It would be even better to numb his pain with some gin, but he knew that wasn't an option.

Kurapika suppressed an eyeroll. Must he keep calling him that? In what way was he being motherly? "…." He wasn't even going to respond to that. Instead he walked past him and out of the bathroom. Give it to him to try and crack jokes during a situation like this one. There was nothing funny about this. Honestly though, what was he going to do with him?

Once it was certain that he was gone, Leorio let out a deep and heavy sigh. _'Everything hurts…'_ He thought, leaning down to rest his face in his hands. If he allowed himself to, he could have seriously fallen asleep right here in this very spot. Getting into that bath tub was going to be easy, but what about when it is time to get out? Forcing himself up so many steps already took a lot out of him. Even lifting himself up off of this toilet might be difficult. He was so completely, and utterly drained.

He was just glad to finally be home.

The sound of the water plummeting into the tub was quite relaxing. Leorio almost wanted to rip his clothes off, and hop on in there this very second! The only thing holding him back, was the order given to him by the blonde himself. If he so much as lifts his butt off of this toilet seat, then it will feel like he has betrayed him. And well, he has already angered him enough as it is. He just needed to be patient, and wait for his return_. 'Actually—'_ When removing his hands from his face, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Then in one fluid movement, he yanked it over his head. This left him with just his pants and boxers on, which will be easy to remove when the time comes.

And then out of nowhere, he felt his shirt being pulled out of his grasp.

"I'll take care of that," Kurapika said. Otherwise it would have probably wound up on the floor. Not saying the doctor is a slob or anything, but rather, he is just too tired to do anything right now. It only took him a couple of minutes to gather the necessary things that he needed, and by now the tub was full enough. After tossing the shirt into the laundry bin, he walked over to shut the running water off. It smelled of lavender because of the bath salts, which was a lovely scent to him.

Leorio blinked, looking down at his empty hands. "That was fast," he mumbled. For some reason he expected to be left alone longer than that. Regardless of that, he was still happy to see his face. It always brightened his mood! As for his shirt? Yeah, he most likely would have just aimlessly tossed it somewhere.

Kurapika shoved a cup in his face, keeping it just below his mouth. "Hold this right here," he ordered. In a separate cup he had some warm salt water, and a washcloth. Sure he was no doctor himself, but he knew the basics on certain things—this being one of them. When he lost his family, there was no one around to take care of his wounds. So, he had to learn everything on his own.

"It's empty—wait, is that water? Man you're a saint!" Just as Leorio was trying to grab the other cup, his hand was swatted away. This just made him frown. What was the deal? Before he could even open his mouth to speak, he felt his chin being grabbed in one of those small, delicate hands. This forced their gazes to lock, and for that split second his heart jumped.

"This is warm salt water for your lip. It's not meant to drink." Why would you want to anyways? That was just disgusting. Plus it just isn't good for you either. He tipped the cup over Leorio's bottom lip, and made sure that most of the water got on the part that was busted. The access water dripped into the empty one, just as he was hoping it would. After setting that aside, he used the wet washcloth to wipe away at his face, focusing on the spots that had dried blood on it.

Touching his face like this was a whole different experience.

As their faces stood just mere inches apart from each other's, Kurapika took in the state of his eye. There was a nasty blueish-purple bruise hugging the sides of it, and oh did it look painful! Was he able to return to work like this? If so, then how will his patients feel about it? It might even scare the smaller children. And since he has personally met a lot of the people that he works with, he can tell that they will not want to see him like this either. _'I will have to order him a new pair of glasses,'_ he thought. They were unnecessary for him to wear, but by now he was so used to having them on his face. Were they even prescription? That is something he will need to ask him later on.

After laying the washcloth over the sink, Kurapika took his white gloves off. He tucked them neatly into the back pocket of his dress pants. Then he pulled out a small container from his front pocket, and unscrewed the lid. "I'm not sure what doctors like yourself use, but my people have been using this for a long time. I just made it not too long ago." Since he apparently was so interested in the Kurta, might as well give him some more information on them. It was some homemade lip balm, made with only the freshest, most organic ingredients. There were no dyes, or fragrances added to it. It was meant to heal cuts, and dry lips.

Leorio just stared as the blonde swiped his index finger through the lip balm, making sure it was nicely coated. "…." Was he seriously going to put it on for him? His eyes widened slightly at this realization, and he gulped. It was already hard with them being so close, and now this? _'So his clansmen made remedies?'_ That was very interesting. He would like to learn more about that, and what they all used for other injuries and illnesses. The Kurta seemed like a unique set of people, and it was such a shame that they were wiped out. With his butler being the only one left, it made him want to protect him that much more.

His breathing hitched as soon as he felt that slender finger glide along his bottom lip. This time he wasn't wearing a glove, which meant he could feel everything. It was like his heart was about ready to leap right out of his chest! _'He's so beautiful. Wish I had a reason to touch his face…'_ When looking at him like this, it was hard to believe all of the hardships he has gone through. Obviously he lost his parents to those sadistic thieves. It is just a matter of when. How long has he been all by himself like this? And how much did it affect him? He is probably hiding all of that hurt deep inside of him. "…."

As Kurapika was rubbing some of the lip balm onto his top lip, he noticed the way that he was being stared at. It was a look he wasn't used to seeing in his eyes. Just what was going on in that head of his? He slowly pulled his hand away, and screwed the lid back on. "Put another coat of this on before going to bed. I suggest using it whenever your lips get dry. If you do this, then it should heal quickly," he explained quietly.

He stepped away for a brief moment, but only so that he could grab another cup that was sitting on the counter. This one was made of glass, and filled to the top with ice water. "I want you to drink this first." Well he was in the kitchen anyways.

Leorio instantly smiled. So he had that all along? "Thank you, Kurapika," he murmured. The glass was so cold to the touch. This is exactly what he wanted! He was careful to not wipe off any of the lip balm as he drank from it. And before he knew it, the water was all gone. He had managed to chug it in a matter of seconds. Guess he was thirstier than he thought. That was no surprise though, taking as how he has been surviving off of mainly coffee these past few days.

"You continue to impress me. That stuff you used smells amazing!" His lip didn't hurt as bad, now that it wasn't all dried out and whatnot. Moistening it like this was a good idea. Is there anything his butler wasn't good at? As soon as he set his cup aside, he stood up from where he sat. From there he pulled both his pants and boxers down to his feet.

"…!" Kurapika thought he was prepared for this—that since he had seen his boss naked before, that he would be able to handle it. Sadly this was not the case. His face grew considerably warm, and he had to force himself to look away. _'Was that really necessary? Unbelievable…'_ Where was he even getting all of this energy? Just a little bit ago he struggled to go up those stairs.

Leorio made his way over to the tub, and dipped his foot into the water. "Perfect! You know me all too well, Kurapika!" He beamed with a wink. Yes he likes it hot, but he didn't want to be cooked alive while trying to clean himself. The temperature was just right. As he lowered himself into it, he let out a sigh of content. This was already hitting the spot, and should help soothe his aching muscles.

Oh how heavenly it was.

Don't think about it. Just do your job. That is what Kurapika had to do. If he allows his mind to go there, then he won't be able to concentrate. And if he can't concentrate, then how will he be of help here? He snatched one of the empty cups from the sink, and walked over to the tub himself. Then hesitantly, he sat down on the edge. Without uttering a single word, he dipped the cup into the hot water, filling it completely. Once that was done, he brought it up to dump over the doctor's head. Well he wasn't just going to sit here and watch him bathe himself. He had to do _something_.

Leorio flinched when he felt that just now. Not only was it hot, but it also caught him off guard. Was that done on purpose for payback? If that is the case, then he honestly couldn't complain. He glanced back to see what he was doing, and that is when he saw the shampoo bottle in his hand. "…." Oh. That explains why his hair had to be wet. Still, he could have warned him first. He didn't even know what to say about this. He wasn't used to someone else doing stuff like this for him. As long as he could remember, he has always bathed himself. Not once did he receive help from anyone.

When he felt the blonde's fingers rubbing at his scalp, he closed his eyes. It was just so relaxing! It felt like he was getting a massage—which is also something he has never received before. He rested his hands flat against the water, and moved them from side-to-side. "A Kurta's eyes turn Scarlet when enraged," he mumbled.

Kurapika's eyebrows instantly furrowed when he heard that. His hands froze as they were deep in his boss's thick, dark hair. "How…?" Where did he get that information from? It's not like he told him anything about his eyes. This left him feeling very confused.

"The Kurta were all been wiped out—having been tortured to death for their eyes, as they glow the brightest when pain is inflicted. They are usually sold in auctions, or in the black market for a lot of money. Everyone wants them for their rarity, beauty, and worth," he continued to say.

"But what they don't know, is that there is a survivor."

And just like that, Kurapika felt sick to his stomach. Everything he was saying was the absolute truth. His eyes became shadowed behind blonde bangs. "Dr. Paladiknight, how did you get your hands on those?" His voice trembled slightly as he spoke. This man knew too much. He stuck his nose far too deep into his clan's business, and now there was no going back.

Leorio sighed, and opened his eyes to stare at the wall in front of him. "I overheard a group of guys talking about an auction, and the one mentioned something about the Scarlet eyes. Just something about the name clicked, and my curiosity got the best of me.. So I looked it up." He clasped his hands together tightly, trying to contain all of the anger and sadness that was resurfacing.

"And then I researched the Scarlet eyes themselves. In doing so, a lot of articles about the Kurta clan popped up—each one explaining their horrific death. And then it made me realize that you probably lost your own parents the same way. I became so overwhelmed with it all, that I got physically sick. One of the nurses had to actually step in, and send me home for it. And I really was planning on heading home when I sent you that text message! I was walking in that direction! But then…" He trailed off.

Kurapika stared him down intensely. "But then…?" He asked barely above a whisper. So he wasn't in surgery after all. His messages got ignored for a whole different reason.

For a long few seconds there was nothing but silence.

His head tilted back a bit, and with that he gazed directly into the blonde's eyes. "But then I wondered if they belonged to your mother, or your father- perhaps even a friend of yours you once had. If that was the case, then how could I have let someone else own them? The guilt would have ate away at me. It just felt like something I _had_ to do, ya know? It is wrong for anyone other than yourself to possess the Scarlet eyes. And I hope that someday you will be able to collect them all."

"…." His eyes burned. No one in his entire life has ever gone so far for him. Just how much money did he blow on those Scarlet eyes? There is a reason why he only possessed one set of them. They sell for an ungodly amount—making it so that only the richest of people can afford them. And yet, he didn't even hesitate to spend that much for the sake of his happiness. Words can't even describe how much this meant to him. They have only known each other for about a month, and yet he was willing to go so far for him. That speaks a lot of volume on the kind of person his boss is. His heart really is pure after all.

"That doesn't explain your injuries," the blonde couldn't help but point out. Just what the heck happened at that auction? Did anyone else get hurt as well?

Leorio let out a quiet chuckle. No, that did not explain his injuries. "I may have gotten jumped by a group of guys, who were not too pleased by me out-bidding their friend. But let's not focus on that, okay? I managed to get the Scarlet eyes back here in one piece. That is what really matters here." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

That was not funny in any way.

Kurapika grabbed a fistful of the doctor's hair, and yanked at it just enough to grab his attention. "Have you seen your face?! Yes I want all of the Scarlet eyes back, but that doesn't mean-…" He bit his tongue. Since when did he grow so attached to this man sitting in front of him? He really didn't want anything bad happening to him, because then his heart would ache even more than it already does. His hold on him loosened.

"Do not devalue your worth, Dr. Paladiknight." He scooped some more water into the cup, and used that to carefully rinse the shampoo out of his hair. So this is one of the reasons why he smells good. Well, that mixed in with his cologne. Apparently he used to put a lot more on before becoming a doctor, but was forced into toning it down due to being around so many people. Some are just too allergic to that type of stuff.

Leorio had the softest, most heart-warming smile on his face right now. It was nice to hear how much the blonde actually cared about him, and his well-being. It goes to show how much their bond has truly grown. He reached up to poke him in the cheek. "I'm sorry, Kurapika. I will be more careful next time."

There was a brief pause, as Kurapika touched the same spot that was just poked. Once his mind fully processed what had just happened, he used his sleeve to wipe away the water. "You're getting me wet!" He huffed out. That was just him trying to play off being embarrassed, since he always felt awkward having his face touched in any way.

He jabbed a finger at him then. "And what do you mean by _next time_? I don't want you getting any more involved in my clan's matter than you already are. It is way too dangerous for an outsider to—"

"Nope. It is too late for me to back out now. After everything I have learned, and knowing that I can still be of help to you? There is no way that I can just ignore what is going on. If I see a pair of Scarlet eyes being sold, then I'm gonna buy them for you.. because you're my friend!" The doctor said defiantly.

A soft pink color appeared on the blonde's cheeks, indicating that he was blushing slightly. Did he hear that correctly just now? They had been pretending to be friends around his coworkers this entire time, but it was never made official. He stared down into his lap, and bit down on his bottom lip. This was the very thing that he tried so hard to avoid, and yet it happened anyways. Why was he so damn weak?! "Dr. Paladiknight, you are my em_boss/em_. Isn't it wrong for us to be anything more than that?"

The very second that he stopped talking, Leorio was already shaking his head. "People befriend their bosses all the time! Heck, some even date them." He said this in a husky-tone of voice, all the while leaning in closer toward the blonde.

Well that escalated quickly.

Kurapika responded by leaning back a bit. He still wasn't used to anyone being all up in his personal space like this. "I am not that desperate for a raise, thank you very much," he mumbled. Of course that isn't what the doctor was insinuating. However, he didn't want to talk about that sort of thing with him of all people.

This made Leorio snort. "If I wanted to throw my money at someone, I'd go to a strip club. I'm not the kinda guy who sleeps around like that. As shocking as it may sound, I have never been with anyone in that way. If I'm gonna date someone, it's going to be long-term!"

Yes, that was indeed rather shocking to the butler. And here he thought that he had already been with at least a couple of women. To hear that he was still a virgin took him by surprise. That was also something he didn't need to know, by the way. Why were they even talking about this? He let out an exasperated sigh, and stood up from the edge of the tub. "Just-… wash up. I will help you out once you are done with that."

At some point he had to draw the line, and this was it.

Kurapika scooped up the dirty clothes off of the floor then. But before tossing them into the laundry bin, he made sure to fish his phone out of the pants pocket first. It didn't have a case on it, and there was a small crack in the screen. Why did this not surprise him? _'I'll have to get this fixed for him too,'_ he thought. Just because he makes a lot of money, doesn't mean he should treat his belongings so poorly. Although to be fair, it wasn't his fault that his glasses broke. That is what happens when you get into a fight with someone—or in this case, multiple people.

As much as he hated to admit it, the fact that Leorio took on more than one person while protecting the Scarlet eyes was actually impressive, and dare he say, badass? At the same time this worried him though. What if he isn't so lucky next time, and he gets more than just a black eye, and a busted lip? But no matter what he says, it won't change his mind. This is exactly why he didn't want to get anyone involved. As if he wanted someone to get hurt for his sake! The state of his boss's face made him feel guilty. It's unfortunate, but there was nothing he could do about it.

It didn't take long for Leorio to scrub himself down. And since his hair was already clean, there was nothing left for him to do. With there being no reason for him to stay in there, he pulled the plug on the drain. His showers were always quick, since he is usually in a hurry to get ready for work. As the water began to descend, he used the edges of the tub to help hoist himself up. "Mind grabbin' me a towel while you're over there?" He asked. There wasn't any close by for him to reach. And well, he didn't want to walk around soaking wet like this.

Kurapika wasn't expecting him to get out quite yet, and so that is why he wasn't prepared. Not that this was an issue or anything. Nodding, he grabbed one of the fluffy navy-blue towels. Obviously this was his favorite color, since it is literally everywhere. It suited him though. All the while making his way over to the tub, he made sure to keep his gaze on the doctor's face and nowhere else. As long as he doesn't look down, or even acknowledge that part of his body, then he won't feel all flustered and embarrassed. Things needed to remain professional between them.

"Thanks a bunch! You're a life-saver." Leorio took the towel from him, and used it to dry his hair off first. Then he stepped out of the tub and onto the mat, proceeding to wipe down the rest of his body. It was actually refreshing being out of that hot water. Once he was done making sure that he was dry all over, he tossed it in the general direction of where the laundry bin was. Of course it ended up missing, but he didn't focus on that. Instead he grabbed the small container of lip balm, and made his way into his bedroom.

"…." Did that seriously just happen? It landed so close to the laundry bin. Laziness at its finest, right? Kurapika glared at the doctor's back as he walked away, and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Just breathe. You can't hit him,'_ he repeated in his mind. Not that he really would have, especially what with him already having sustained a couple of injuries. The last thing he wanted to do, was add onto the pain he was already experiencing—even though he was annoyed by what just happened. It only took a second for him to place it in there, and so when he was done with that, he followed after him into the other room.

In that moment, he saw him climbing into bed with nothing on.

Great.

Kurapika's face flushed. Does this mean he sleeps in the nude every single night then? He could have went without getting a shot of his ass—his perfectly-sculpted ass, more like it. _'Breathe,'_ he reminded himself.

"Everything smells so fresh!" Leorio crawled into the bed, making sure that his bottom half was covered by the covers. As fun as it was to tease his butler, he didn't want him to leave quite yet. Once he was fully situated, he started applying some of that lip balm onto his lips. It was much better when Kurapika put it on for him, but he wasn't going to push it by asking. He felt grateful that it happened at all.

"I did laundry earlier this afternoon," the blonde replied. He was pulling a clean pair of boxers out of his dresser for tomorrow. When he wasn't able to eat lunch with him again, he settled for washing all of the bedding. It was to help keep his mind from wandering. As long as he is busy, then he doesn't have time to worry about things like, whether or not his boss ate properly for the day. Not only that, but he also had a diffuser going on in the corner of the room. It stopped a little while ago, but the aroma was still in the air. He ended up putting a couple drops of Bergamot essential oil in there to help relieve the doctor's stress.

Seeing him put that on made his eyes soften. You could tell how much he loved the stuff. "Is there anything else you want before I leave, Dr. Paladiknight?" He asked in a gentle voice. It was so quiet in here, that it would feel weird to raise his voice any louder than that.

That was a good question. He still didn't have much of an appetite, so food was out of the question. Because of this, he is going to be absolutely starving by tomorrow morning! At least he has a wonderful breakfast to look forward to. Leorio held his hand out, palm-side up as it rested on his bed. "Sit down and hold my hand? I don't want to be alone right now."

Kurapika felt something go right through his heart, but he wasn't sure what it was. There was just something about this very moment that made him feel all warm and tingly_. 'Given the kind of day he had, I don't blame him for wanting company.'_ It might even make him fall asleep faster. Either way, he was willing to help out. When he had that nightmare earlier this week, he was there for him, and stayed until the very end. Might as well return the favor. "What's next, a bedtime story?" He teased, while taking a seat on the edge of the bed. This one was much comfier than his, and he could feel himself sinking into the mattress.

And then he grabbed his hand—his big, warm, hand.

The moment their hands met, Leorio interlaced their fingers. It's not often that he isn't wearing those gloves, so he couldn't pass up this opportunity for some skin-to-skin contact. This just felt so right to him, that he didn't even care about the blush spreading across his face. "If you don't mind telling me a story from your childhood, then yes."

Silver eyes widened. Well he got him there. For a second, he could feel himself squeezing the doctor's hand. This was of course, done by accident. He muttered a quick apology when noticing this, but not once did he try to pull away. It still made him feel weary talking about not only his clan, but also his past. But as he sat there and stared into such soft, brown eyes, he could feel his doubts slowly fading away. He already knows so much about him, so would it really hurt to delve into that part of his life? Anything after his childhood was just too sad and depressing to talk about. His best moments in life happened before the death of his family, and best friend. He tore his gaze away to look down at their hands, and that is when he smiled to himself.

"I will tell you about Pairo, and of our adventures together."


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a long while since Kurapika was able to wear his clan's attire. As his fingertips trailed over the blue and yellow tabard, memories of his childhood came flooding in. This made his heart clench painfully. If only he could go back to those days when everything was so fun, and carefree! It made him wish that he had done more to be a better son with the short amount of time that he had with his parents—to fight harder for Pairo's eyesight to be fixed. But in reality there was nothing he could have done for him. He was just a kid himself! In no way did he have the funds for whatever treatment was needed for that type of medical condition. Talking about him last night was both hard and bittersweet. After so many years have passed by since the incident, he was slowly letting someone else in. Whether or not that was a good thing, he still had no idea. For now he just wanted to believe that the doctor won't stab him in the back.

These clothes were definitely more comfortable than a suit though! Underneath the long tabard was an all-white jumpsuit, and on his feet were a pair of blue Chinese flats. It sure beat having a tie wrapped around his neck, and a blazer that constricted his movements. He did a quick spin around in front of the mirror, enjoying how flowy the bottom part was. The longer he had this on, the more he began to realize just how much he missed it. He remembers making this one, and how much time and effort went into it. This one was by far his favorite one yet! It just shaped his body perfectly. Plus he also liked the colors. But as far as he can remember, he has always worn blue. It's just that you can match a lot with it.

After grabbing a dark red teardrop earring from his dresser, he clasped it into his left ear. This completed his look, and he was quite satisfied with what he saw. _'I feel like a true Kurta again,'_ he thought with a warm smile. When he noticed that in his reflection, he brought both of his hands up to touch his cheeks. Did he perhaps feel happy right now? He has unintentionally surrounded himself with people who have this effect on him. This isn't what he expected when applying for the job. Ever since coming here, he has not been alone. There is always someone to turn to, whether it be Melody or Leorio- and they would do literally anything for him. Just what can he do for them in return?

He didn't want to lose these special people.

Kurapika turned around, and walked over to where his bed was. It was made for the day—the pillows all placed perfectly on each side, and not a single wrinkle in the covers. On the edge sat a small red bag, zipped closed to keep its contents in. He grabbed a hold of the handle, and lifted it up. It never took much for him to get ready for the day, and this was no different. On the website it says that the zoo should be opening up in about thirty minutes, so they were in no rush here. The animals weren't going anywhere! Plus it is a weekday, so it shouldn't be too busy. He can't even imagine going on the weekend when most adults are off, and the kids don't have school. That would only complicate things for them. He wanted his boss to have the whole experience here, and he can't have that if it is too crowded.

When he made his way over to the door, he reached over to flip the light switch off. It was already bizarre not having to do his butler duties. This was his very first day off, and he didn't know how to feel about it. He had to fight off the urge to wipe something down, or to check on the doctor's future appointments. It was just for today anyways, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. Sighing, he stepped out and closed it behind him. Maybe this was something he needed as well. Although, being able to unwind in order to have fun might be easier said than done. This must be why he also felt nervous. If he messes this up for his boss, then he will feel really bad about it.

Their rooms are so close to each other, that it only took him a few steps to end up in front of Leorio's door. As soon as he appeared in front of it, he used his free hand to knock loudly. He spread his fingers out while resting it flat against the smooth, painted wood, and leaned forward slightly. "Dr. Paladiknight! May I come in?" Barging in without any warning might not end so well, taking as how he loves to walk around in the nude. He wasn't mentally prepared for that this time. On the other hand, why wouldn't he have any clothes on by now? Having already taken a shower before breakfast, he should be fully dressed. What else would he have been doing these past twenty minutes?

Without even receiving a response first, the door suddenly opened. And what stood on the other side took the blonde's breath away. Leorio was leaned up against the frame, looking like a model who just got ready for his photoshoot! He wore a navy-blue button up shirt, that was tucked into dark black skinny jeans. Of course the first couple of buttons were undone, which came to no surprise. The long sleeves were rolled up halfway, exposing his strong arms and the expensive gold watch he had on his left wrist. Everything on him was just so _tight_. It made his heart pound against his ribcage. Did he do this on purpose to mess with him? "…."

His eyes were glued in place.

The same could be said for Leorio himself. As soon as he noticed what the blonde was wearing, his face grew exceptionally warm. Between the suits and pajamas, this was by far his most favorite! Not only that, but he also recognizes this as the Kurta clan's attire. When scrolling through those article the other day, he noticed that every single one of them were wearing similar outfits. It was just a matter of the colors, patterns, and lengths of their tabards. This one just suited him so beautifully. And was that an earring in his ear?! _'How can a guy be so pretty? It should be illegal, damn it!'_ He too, was speechless for the moment as they stared into each other's eyes. It was so easy to get lost in those silver orbs. "…."

Kurapika held up the red bag in his hand, and cleared his throat. Well one of them needed to start the conversation! They can't just gawk at each other all day. "I'm going to fix that black eye of yours. Go find something to sit down on," he instructed quietly. If they go to the zoo with him looking like that, then it will only attract unwanted attention. That, and it might scare whatever kids are there. It was for the best to avoid all of that by hiding it.

This seemed to snap him out of the trance he was in. His chocolate-brown eyes traveled down to what the other was holding, and blinked. What was in there? And what did he mean by fixing his black eye? Here he had just planned on wearing a pair of sunglasses with big lenses. That would have made it difficult for others to see. However, that didn't seem to be a good enough alternative. "Uhh, right! I'll just—" He looked around his room to see where the best spot would be. Finally he decided on the bed, since that was more comfortable and spacious. Once situating himself on the side he usually sleeps on, he clasped his hands together. They just saw each other during breakfast, but oh was he happy to see him again! Plus it was just the two of them now. As much as he likes Melody and her company, he preferred it this way at times.

That was actually a good place for the both of them in order to do this. It was brighter in the bathroom, but then he would have to sit on the toilet of all things. This really was the better option. Upon making his way over there as well, he set the bag down to unzip it. When he flipped the top back, revealing what was inside, he began to dig through it all. "I will need to do this for you until the black and blue bruising around your eye fades completely. No one at your workplace needs to know of this." This will also save him the embarrassment of having to walk around with a black eye in a hospital of all things!

Kurapika pulled out a black beauty sponge, and a bottle of foundation. This shade won't match with his skin tone completely, but it was better than nothing. They weren't too far off from one another. But because of this, he will have to blend things out just right, or else you will really be able to tell. He then took the cap off, and brought it over to the doctor's eye. From there he gave it two small pumps—one on top, and one on the bottom. _'I hate seeing his face like this. His features are very handsome, and this just hinders them. He really didn't need to go so far for me,' _he thought.

The cold foundation caused Leorio to flinch a little. Well he didn't know what to expect. It's not like he was informed on the details of this procedure. Also, he has never worn makeup in his entire life. So to have this on his face felt kind of weird to him. A grin appeared on his face. "Does Melody know you went through her things? I'm sure she would have let you borrow some," he teased.

Despite being a butler, and having to go through certain stuff in order to clean and organize them, he has never stolen anything. He pushed the beauty sponge against the under part of his eye, and started blotting around the area to smear the foundation all around. "I would never take what is not mine, Dr. Paladiknight. These are products I bought with my own money," he explained.

That took him off guard. All of this makeup was _his_?! That just didn't make any sense. What use would he have for all of this? Leorio took in every detail of his silvery eyes, noticing just how long his eyelashes were. Being this close made it possible for him to see everything. There were no imperfections though. His skin care must be fantastic, because there were no scars, blemishes, or acne! "So.. you cross dress then?" He blurted out without thinking first. There was nothing wrong with that. Again, he just wanted to learn more about the guy! It does sort of look like he is wearing a dress.

There was absolutely no filter.

Kurapika huffed, continuing to blend the foundation around his eye. Most of his focus had to go in this specific area, since it wasn't easy covering up such a dark color. "You make it sound like I cross dress on a daily basis, when that isn't the case at all. There were situations where I had to disguise myself as a woman, but I didn't do it willingly. I hated every moment of it, in fact. It was part of the job at the time. I just never got rid of the stuff for it," he shrugged. It definitely messed with his body dysmorphia doing that crap. And that is the main reason why he left that profession. In the end, it just wasn't worth it.

Hearing all of this made Leorio feel curious. What did the he look like in a dress? With long blonde hair flowing down his back, and with lipstick on those perfectly soft lips? But even as he tried to imagine it, for some reason it felt wrong. Was it because in his eyes, he is already considered to be extremely attractive- that he didn't need anything else to enhance the features that are already perfect? That could very well be it. No one else compares to his beauty, and so he didn't need makeup to cover anything. "Oh. It's a good thing you never threw any of it away then, because if so, I would have to deal with looking at all of those cute animals with a black eye!" It would also give people a reason to stare and gossip.

That got him to smile slightly. Kurapika put a dollop of foundation on both of the doctor's cheeks, forehead, chin, and nose next. And using the beauty sponge in his hand, he used that to work it all over his face. It was coming together better than he expected, which made him feel much better about the situation. "Yes. It came in handy this time," he replied. Even if he didn't have the necessary items for this, he would have gotten up earlier to run to the store real quick. So either way it wouldn't have really mattered.

Leorio's gaze softened. _'He's not even on the job right now, and yet he is still doing everything in his power to take care of me.'_ This made him feel unbelievably happy. It just goes to show how strong their bond has gotten lately. Had he hired someone else to work under him as his butler, this never would have happened. They probably wouldn't have kept him this joyous and entertained. There is a good amount of unique people out there, but none were quite like the blonde. Okay, they weren't even close! To think that he almost lost the opportunity to get to know someone so amazing. He didn't even want to think about it. Maybe they really were meant to meet. Why else would he hire the very first person he interviewed?

"For today, can you.. call me by my first name?" That shouldn't be too much to ask for, right? Today they are leaving behind their titles as doctor and butler, in order to go to the zoo as friends. So he didn't want to be treated as his boss for the time being. Instead he wanted the blonde to feel completely comfortable around him, and not fear that the wrong words or actions will get him in trouble.

Kurapika pulled his hand back, and stared right into his eyes. That was a hefty request right there. He gently grabbed his chin, and tilted his head back just a tiny bit. This was to gain more access to his neck. "Hold still," he instructed. Since he isn't wearing a suit, the white gloves were not necessary. He started to dab the foundation all over his neck, making his way down to his chest. The amount that was currently exposed almost made him blush. Was this normal for him to do? Just gazing down at it made him feel all flustered. _'I guess if you have a nice body like this, you want to flaunt it around.'_ That is something he will never get to experience. No matter what he does, he never feels satisfied with his own body.

He hated it.

While blending the foundation all throughout the exposed skin of his chest, he playfully scoffed. "I wouldn't have to do this if your shirt was buttoned up more.. Leorio." The way his named rolled off of his tongue was just so pleasantly nice, and it made him want to say it over and over again. In that very moment he didn't feel like this man's butler, but rather, his friend—something he hasn't had in many years. _'He smells like tobacco and coffee.'_ It odd as it may sound, it was a delightful scent. The space between them was almost non-existent at this point, making it possible to notice these details.

"…!" Leorio had been enjoying the attention directed at his neck and chest so much, that his eyes became half-lidded. Never in his entire life has he been touched there, and oh did it feel great! If only he were using those petite hands of his instead, because then it would make this experience way more enjoyable. However as soon as he heard his name fly out of the blonde's mouth like that, his hand twitched. When he didn't receive an answer right away, he just thought that it was too much to ask for. That is why he didn't pester him on the matter. You should never try to force someone into doing something they don't wan to do. It's just that simple. Something inside of him stirred, and he swallowed hard. Why did this feel so different?

It should just be a name! So then what this feeling?

His gaze fell to the blonde's waist. There wasn't a whole lot he could look at, due to them being so close to one another. He playfully tugged at the top part of Kurapika's tabard then. "You look adorable in this. I wouldn't mind it if you ditched the suit once in a while to wear it," he murmured softly. Since he used to wear a lot of suits himself, he understands how uncomfortable they can be. The most frustrating part was the tie. Since he didn't have a father figure, or a friend to teach him how to properly put one on, he really struggled for the longest time. Now he can do it with his eyes closed! It is very easy once you get the hang of it.

Kurapika was in the process of digging through the red bag again, when he heard that statement just now. In the one hand he held a small jar of powder, all the while pulling out a thick, fluffy brush with the other. Hey, putting on makeup takes time! If he half-asses it, then all of this work will have been for nothing. If he is going to do this, then he is going to do it the _correct _way! "You look very nice yourself, Leorio." There it was again. He just couldn't help it. Now that he has been given permission to call him by his first name, it felt like their bond has gotten stronger. But it was only for today, and he couldn't forget that.

_'Ahh-'_ Leorio felt his heart squeeze. Between hearing his name being said in that honeyed voice, and receiving a compliment from him, he was warm all over. He wiped the palms of his hands onto his legs, and licked his lips. It isn't often that he gets to wear anything other than scrubs, so he was excited throwing these clothes on. Any later, and they might have collected dust. "Heh! Ya really think so? I wanted to wear my favorite suit, but I didn't want to be a hypocrite." He told the blonde not to wear his, so it only seemed fair if he himself didn't wear one either.

After dipping the bristles into the fine powder, he knocked some of the access off of the edge of the container, and brought it up to the doctor's face. He then glided the brush along his right cheek first. "I wouldn't have minded. Mine is a uniform, whereas yours is not." It's not like he was wearing them to work. That would never be allowed, since the workers there have to wear scrubs. It was just more sanitary that way. Even he knew that!

Just how much was he going to put on his face? Not that he minded, but still. Makeup has always been a complicated thing to him. It can either make you look better, or worse. Overall it just depends on the person, the amount they are putting on, and how they are doing it. He snapped his fingers then. "You make a good point there, Kurapika!" At least this way they will blend in more.

Kurapika made his way over to the other side of his face, and then up to his forehead, making his way back down to his chin. This way if he sweats a little, the foundation won't rub off. It is supposed to be more on the warmer side today. _'You can't see the bruise at all. I'm glad…'_ It sure was nice not having that distraction on his face anymore, that only hid his handsome features. It was like he never got hurt in the first place. It is impressive how he was able to take on multiple guys at once, and walk away with only minor injuries. That is why no one should ever underestimate his strength! But he put himself in that position for the Scarlet eyes, knowing how important they were.

And he will cherish this act for the rest of his life.

Once coating the brush in some more of the powder, he began to work at his neck and chest. He was careful not to get any on his navy-blue shirt, which looked incredible on him, by the way! It really made his warm brown eyes stand out. "I am going to leave a package of wipes in here for you to use. Make sure you take all of this off before going to bed. Leaving it on will cause skin problems, specifically acne." For someone who doesn't go through the extra steps to take care of himself, his skin sure was nice.

Leorio smiled, staring deeply into the blonde's eyes. What he would give to see them Scarlet again! But he knew that he was wearing contact lenses. This was to help protect his true identity. As much as this disappointed him, he understood fully why this was so important. "I might need help with that," he quietly said. Any excuse for them to be together, right?

It felt like he was staring into his very _soul_! Kurapika fumbled while trying to screw the lid back onto the powder. There was nothing else that needed to be done here, so he just needed to pack everything away. "Are you asking me as my boss, or as a friend?" He mumbled, finding every excuse to avoid eye contact with him. It was making him feel all weird.

That was a good question. However, he didn't need to think much on his answer. Leorio pushed his index finger into the blonde's stomach, poking it a couple of times. Now that they were buddies for the day, it felt like he could get away with so much more. "I'm asking as your friend to help me out," he replied.

Small hands flew to his stomach when this happened, his cheeks all flushed. That was such a sensitive area for him to be touched in—so much so, that it left him feeling all shy and embarrassed. "I.. I guess if you really do need my help, then I can offer my assistance." All he needed to do was wipe the makeup off with those wipes, but he wasn't going to argue about it. Besides, it really was nice spending time with him.

Leorio inhaled sharply. _'God he's too cute! I want to kiss his soft lips, and to run my hands all over his curvy body—to hold him in my arms, and bury my face into his golden hair. I want to be there when he wakes up from a terrifying nightmare, and to comfort him back to sleep.'/_ There was no ignoring these feelings any longer. But were they one-sided? Or would they be reciprocated? It is hard to tell, for he has never experienced anything like this before. How does one proceed after realizing something so huge? His mind was racing. Not only that, but now there was this uncomfortable feeling in his pants that won't just go away on its own. Great, why did this have to happen now of all times?!

He stood up abruptly, and turned to face away from the blonde. "I-I have to use the restroom before we go. Mind waiting for me downstairs?" For now he just needed to keep all of this to himself, until he is certain on what to do. He didn't want to rush into things, and risk ruining what he had with him.

Well that was a shift in mood right there. Kurapika blinked, taking in the doctor's posture. Why did he look so uncomfortable? He tilted his head to the side as he felt rather confused by all of this. Maybe he _really_ had to pee, and that was making things intolerable for him. If so, then that was totally understandable. He nodded his head, and reached over to gather his things. "I will meet you in the living room."

Leorio didn't waste any time rushing into the bathroom. These pants were already sucking the life out of him as it is, so this only made things painful. Once making it over to the toilet, he yanked his pants down to his knees. He sighed in relief, and brought his hand over to grasp at his erect member. _'His voice is so angelic, and whenever he laughs, it fills my heart with warmth. I never knew what true happiness was until I met him. What will I do if he doesn't feel the same way about me? These feelings can't be for nothing, right?! There has to be a reason for them!' _It was so incredibly frustrating falling for someone who works for you. It will only take one wrong move for everything to crumble—and then what?

He threw his head back as his fingers glided up and down the shaft, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. A soft, quiet moan slipped right out of him at the pleasurable feeling. _'I bet this would feel even more amazing with his delicate hands.'_ His cheeks were officially a dark shade of red now. He leaned forward to rest his other hand on the back of the toilet, his knees beginning to tremble. It felt like his legs were about to give out. So many emotions were coursing through his body, and it was all so overwhelming. Why did things have to be so complicated? This isn't what he expected when hiring a butler, and yet here he was.

His heart was a complete mess.

* * *

"Whoaaaa! I can't believe I'm actually here!" After sitting through a quiet, ten-minute long car ride, they finally arrived at the zoo. It would have been hard to have a decent conversation while in a taxi anyways. The driver can't just tune them out, so he would have eavesdropped on everything that was being said. It wasn't that bad though. At least his most favorite person in the whole world was sitting next to him the entire time, so he couldn't complain too much. As they were approaching the entrance, he noticed just how large the sign was—painted a dark green color, and decorated in all types of animals. They were shaped in a way for them to appear more cute, and innocent. Obviously this was done to appease the younger visitors here. If he came here as a small boy, it probably would have excited him. Unfortunately he will never know for sure.

Would Pietro have liked it?

Leorio pulled out his wallet, which had been tucked away in his back pocket, and grabbed enough cash for two tickets. This was already beginning to feel like a date, but that wasn't it at all. They were here just as friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. "I'm so excited! I wonder if they will let you pet any of the animals. Wouldn't that be something, Kurapika?!" Obviously it would have to be of a smaller species—one that you can hold in your arms, and not be afraid of getting bitten or scratched. Anything else would really be pushing it. The atmosphere was just so bright, lively! Even the workers looked like they were enjoying themselves.

It was generous of him to pay for them both, and Kurapika greatly appreciated it. The amount of pure joy and excitement in his voice made him smile. _'Just like a kid,'_ he thought. It was a real shame that he has never been to one of these before. Just how much has he missed out in life? "I believe on certain days of the week they hold classes where you can pet, and even hold different species of animals. It might say somewhere on the brochure what todays events are." He pointed at the stand that was handing them out. Inside was a map of the place in case you get lost, including a list of all the shops and restaurants.

After handing the worker his money, Leorio immediately went over to snatch himself one of those brochures. "Okay, let's see here. Today is Thursday," he mumbled while skimming through it. This is something he will have to hang onto. It has everything he needs to know, all written in small white font. It sure is a good thing that his glasses weren't prescription, because otherwise he would have a hard time reading all of this.

"Oh! The theme for today is reptiles. They'll be showcasing a bunch of snakes and lizards, if you want to see any of those! That actually sounds pretty badass…" He trailed off. None of them would be poisonous or venomous, right? It wouldn't be safe to let anyone else touch them if that were the case.

Kurapika blinked. So there were no cute, furry animals available for today? Oh well. It was still better than nothing. Besides, this isn't what he himself wanted. "I can't wait to see your reaction when standing in front of a snake bigger than you," he smirked. That was going to be priceless!

This made Leorio's eyes widen in slight horror. "B-bigger than me? But, how is that even safe? Surely something like that isn't allowed…" What if they try to eat someone? Would the zoo keeper even be able to do anything about it? This made him feel a bit uneasy. Maybe this wasn't as badass as he thought it was. It won't bother him if they somehow manage to skip this showing.

His response to that was funny, and so Kurapika tried to keep his chuckles muffled behind his hand. It is hard to imagine a snake being taller than the doctor, but they are definitely out there. "Just stay in the back until they bring out the lizards. Let those in the front get eaten first." Yes, even he can have a dark sense of humor.

That seemed to do the trick.

Leorio pretended to gasp when hearing that just now. Well two can play at that game. "Wow Kurapika! Would you really sacrifice so many innocent lives, just for em_my/em_ sake? How cruel of you." He placed the back of his hand onto his forehead, trying to act all devastated. They were off to the side at this point, so neither one of them were in the way of people coming and going.

There was just a brief moment of silence, before Kurapika responded to that—the expression on his face unintentionally becoming more serious. "I would kill for you, Leorio." The intensity in his eyes alone gave away that this was how he honestly felt. If he could, he would have gone back to take care of the people who hurt him.

The wide grin on Leorio's face vanished, and he looked more concerned over anything else. "W-what? Would.. you really?" That was so unbelievably unexpected, that he didn't know how to feel about it. No, he wouldn't do something like that. _'But what if I'm wrong?'_ He thought. His hands were gripping tightly onto the brochure that was still in his hold.

As soon as he realized what he had just said, Kurapika instantly felt regret. That isn't something you should blurt out so loud and casually. Okay, it might not be too late to fix this. He rolled his eyes, and yanked the brochure from his tight hold. "I thought we were joking around with each other, you dork." He flipped it over to see where all of the animals were located. They were close to some really good ones!

"Would you like to see some tigers? They're just up ahead if we keep going straight," he suggested. Anything to change the damn subject! Weren't they here to have fun? Well they can't have any of that if things stay awkward between them.

Perhaps it really was a joke after all. As if he wanted to be behind someone else's death! Leorio placed a gentle hand onto the blonde's back, and patted it. Yeah, he also didn't want the fun to be ruined. "I would love to look at some big kitties!" He beamed down at him, and slipped his arm through his, linking theirs together. It would have been better if they could hold hands, but he didn't want to make him feel weird. And just like that he started walking in that direction, not waiting for a response from the blonde. This way he won't lose him either. Not that there was a herd of people here, but still. As he pulled him along, he took in his surroundings. There was so much to look at! It is a good thing that they have all day to get everything in, or at least, most of it for that matter.

Even if Kurapika wanted to pull away, he wouldn't be able to. His hold on him was strong, but yet gentle at the same time. How was that even possible? If he had grabbed his hand instead, that would have just made him feel really embarrassed. People would think that they are dating then, and they weren't! Would that really be such a bad thing, though? Surely anyone would be lucky to date the tall, handsome doctor. His career alone would make the ladies swoon. But then they would just be after him for his money, and that was so wrong in every way. His personality was worth so much more than that! _'I won't let anyone else hurt you,'_ he thought with a soft look in his eyes.

When they made it to the tiger exhibit, Leorio was quick to lean over the ledge to try and get a better look at them. There was one lying on a giant rock, just lazily gazing up at the visitors. It let out a big yawn, and then brought its paw up to lick at. And then there was another one nearby that was rolling around in the grass on its back. "I can't believe how close they are! How fascinating…" His eyes sparkled with delight, and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Their paws are huge! Ah, they look so cuddly," he gushed. Wrapping your arms around one of them might result in you becoming their dinner. The zoo keepers probably can't even do that, and they are with them on a daily basis. It was still cool to fantasize about, though.

Kurapika stood alongside him, and peered down at the two tigers. To be honest, they really did look cuddly. Their fur must be very soft and plush, and he would love to run his hands through it. "…?" He noticed that there was a small stand to the left of them, which held some information on the beautiful cats. Feeling a bit curious himself, he walked over to it. "It says here that you can hear a tiger's roar up to two miles away. Wow, that is impressive…"

Leorio glanced over at him. "Is that so? Man, I really wanna hear that!" But he doubts they will do that anytime soon. Both of them were just chilling, so there was no reason for them to be vocal. That was sort of disappointing.

The blonde nodded. "They are also powerful swimmers, and have been known to swim great distances in order to hunt, or cross through rivers. That explains the little pool they have in the corner over there," he mumbled. It would be neat to see them pounce in there. Who doesn't want to see a tiger having fun in the water?

"Tigers are also the largest cat species in the world," he added. This made him wonder how big the other cats were. _'Just how tall are they? If one stood on its hind legs, would it be taller than Leorio?'_ It didn't say anything about their height on this thing, but oh was he tall. Sometimes he has to tilt his head back just to talk to him. But that is one of the many appealing traits that he has. If he were any shorter, then it just wouldn't be the same.

"You're probably half its size," Leorio teased with a smirk of his own. And now he was picturing him actually riding on top of the tiger. You probably can't do such a thing in general, but it was still fun to imagine. _'I would rather him ride me-'_ He quickly looked away when thinking this, and clenched his jaw. Now really wasn't the time to be having such thoughts! It is just so hard to control them at times.

The blonde's lips twitched. "Would you really want me to be as big as a tiger, Leorio?" He asked, going back over to him. That was just silly.

Now that they were close again, Leorio swung an arm around his shoulders. "Nah! I like that you're fun-sized- easy to carry, _and_ extra adorable!" Not to mention probably delicious, but he wouldn't dare say that out loud. That would really make him feel uncomfortable.

When he was pulled into the other's much warmer body, Kurapika blushed. Not only was his face inches from his chest, but now all he could smell was his scent—which was making his head whirl. What the heck was going on with him? He shrugged out of his hold, and awkwardly cleared his throat. "L-let's go check out the gorillas," he mumbled. They were right next to that exhibit anyways. It's not that he wanted to get away from him. He just felt as though it was necessary. See, he wasn't as accepting of his feelings unlike a certain someone standing before him. This was all so new to him, and it freaked him out. He has already opened himself up way more than he intended to, and now this? It was a lot to take in.

But he trusts him completely, so what was holding him back?

Well that was a bit odd. However, Leorio decided to just brush it off as him being shy. He made sure to stay alongside him as they walked down the path. There were a couple of people already there, but thankfully they left enough space for them both to squeeze on in. Like before, they were able to look down onto the captivating beasts. There were three of them, each one evenly spaced out. The smaller gorilla was off to the side eating, which must have been what was left of their breakfast. Overall they seemed to be happy and healthy. Sometimes it can be sad seeing an animal being held in captivity, especially if the living conditions are horrendous. That however, was not the case for this place.

With his hands on the metal railing in front of him, he leaned over slightly to read up on them. He wanted to learn more on all of the animals they will be seeing. "Huh? It says here that we share ninety-eight percent of our DNA with gorillas. Isn't that wild?" He whistled. That was a high number right there. Were they really so human-like?

Kurapika let out a few chuckles. It was just so amusing watching his reaction to every little thing. "So _that_ is what I can call you, since they're almost as tall as you are!" Plus he is strong like one, too. His arms are no joke! Even the sleeves on his shirt were being pushed to its limits. Just how tight was that on him, he wondered. Either way, it looked fantastic on him. You can tell he works very hard to look like that, and oh was it worth it!

That is one fine doctor right there.

Leorio lips slowly formed into a pout at that. "So you wanna call me a _gorilla_? I don't know if I just got insulted, or complimented…" He mumbled. Weren't they an aggressive animal? Well he was anything but that.

"Given the fight you got into last night, it's clear that you're as strong as one. So if I were you, I would take it as a compliment." Only an idiot would mess around with a gorilla, and the same can be said for Leorio. Sadly for those men, they made the mistake of thinking they could take him down. Bet they won't try that again.

Deep brown eyes widened. _'Did he just compare my strength to-….'_ That meant a lot to him. Of course he is very proud of his body, so hearing such things was always a huge ego boost for him. He gave the blonde such a warm and caring smile, as he reached out to ruffle his hair. The strands felt like silk against his fingertips, and smelled like the ocean. It appears they both take care of themselves in different ways. "If I'm a gorilla, then you're a pixie! Cause' you're like some sort of mythical creature, who can fit in my pocket."

Kurapika huffed, and swatted his hand away so that he could smooth his hair back down. "I'm surprised a phone can fit in your pocket, what with how tight your pants are," he shot right back at him. Being compared to a pixie made him feel like some sort of midget, and he definitely wasn't _that_ short.

Leorio snorted, and slapped his hands against his ass. "Oh come on! You like these on me," he said with a wriggle of his eyebrows. At least his belongings won't be going anywhere. If anyone tried to dig through his pockets, he would feel it right away. Plus it would be more of a struggle trying to get them out anyways. They were in there pretty good.

"…." How does he even respond to something like that? If he says no, then that would make him out to be a liar. But if he says yes? God he didn't even know. He clicked his tongue, and moved over so that he was now standing in front of the information stand. _'I swear he wore those clothes on purpose,'_ he thought, biting down on his bottom lip. Now he was starting to feel flustered again. You can't exactly see everything in those scrubs of his. They are more loose-fitting on him, and thus didn't show off his fit body all too well.

"It says here that in the wild, gorillas can live up to forty years." That is a fairly long lifespan for an animal. So then how long did they live in captivity like this? Was it perhaps longer? It didn't say, even though he felt as though it should.

That subject change though.

In spite of that, it really was a cool fact. His gaze traveled back down to the gorillas then, taking in the size of their hands and feet, and then their heads. It wouldn't take much for them to kill a human being. They would squish you like it's nothing! Leorio ran a hand through his hair, keeping his hand at the back of his head. "Too bad there aren't any baby gorillas. Wouldn't that be something?" He sighed. Maybe next time.

Yes, that would indeed be an exciting thing to see! Baby animals are just so irresistible. If there are any, then they were in hiding. They can try looking again on their way out, but for now they shouldn't depend on it. There was still so much more to look at! "I'm taking you would hold a baby gorilla over a giant snake?"

Leorio scoffed at that question. "Uh, in a heartbeat! At least they're all tiny, fuzzy, and innocent at that age! A giant snake would just eat you." That made him shudder. The more he thought about it, the less appealing that reptile show became. They should just skip that altogether.

Well someone was sure passionate about it.

But it made sense though, and Kurapika felt the same way. So it wouldn't matter to him if they skipped the show completely. There was still plenty to do here. This place is pretty big, and there is a lot to explore yet. They were still near the entrance of the zoo, so they needed to delve deeper into it. _'Coming here was a nice choice. Now I remember why so many people love it here—why I loved it as a child. You get to learn so much about the animals, while having fun in the process. It is an unforgettable experience,'_ he thought with a small smile on his face.

"Can you see them better sweetie?" A lady next to them said. Judging by her appearance, she couldn't be older than her mid twenties—Long black hair that reached down to her waist, and piercing green eyes to go with full lips, and perfectly tanned skin. She was holding a little girl up so that her small feet were planted onto the ledge that hung over the gorilla exhibit. This made the toddler clap with joy at how close she was. Before she was having a hard time in seeing them properly, so this was so much better.

This is something Kurapika noticed, but he tried to mind his own business. When he was a small boy, his father had to put him up on his shoulders in order to see. So he can understand why she was doing it. Just as long as she is being careful about it, then there was nothing to worry about. He brought his attention back to the gorillas then. "I think those two are going to play with each other." They were eyeing each other up and down, and closing the space between them.

"Wouldn't that be cool? Wait!" Leorio pulled his cellphone out, and opened up the camera option. Why didn't he think of this sooner? They will need to go back to the tiger exhibit so that he can snap a few photos of them as well. It would be nice to capture all of the animals they see today. He hit the record button, and aimed it right at those two.

That was a good idea, actually. Why didn't he think of that? "Either that, or they're going to fight." Hopefully that wasn't it, and they really did just want to play with each other. There was no reason for him to take his phone out. As long as one of them captures everything, then that is all that matters.

"Shhh! Don't say that. They're totally buds!" You could tell by the look in their eyes. If they were dead set on hurting one another, you would be able to tell. At least, that is what he chose to believe. He zoomed in on them to get a better shot, and waited for the action to happen. A fight between them would actually be scary. Obviously the bigger one would win.

You just never know, and that is why he remained skeptical on the matter. "Whatever you say, _Leorio_." Things felt so comfortable between them. It was easy to act more like himself—to let his walls down around him. Everything he said and did just came so naturally. It was as if they have been friends for a long time. There are moments when he feels embarrassed, or anxious, but he tries not to let those feelings get the better of him.

"AHHH!" Kurapika's head snapped over in the direction from where the screaming was coming from, and his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. That lady from before was flailing her arms in front of her for whatever reason, which left the toddler teetering off of the edge. Children that age do not have very good balance at all. That, and they do not understand the dangers of heights, or of the animals below them. He could already see her wobbling back and forth. On instinct, he flung his hand out to grab a hold of her. Unfortunately he didn't make it in time, as she slipped and fell forward.

He missed by a mere inch!

There was literally no time to think of any other option. Chains appeared on his right hand, covering all five of his fingers—each one holding a different shaped charm at the ends. They clinked together loudly as he stretched his hand out again, this time shooting one of them out toward the falling toddler. Due to his quick reaction, he was able to wrap it around her body just before she hit the ground. Kurapika panted—his heart pounding roughly in his chest at how close this little girl came to dying. If he hadn't of been here, then things would have ended tragically for her. "Nnrghh!" He yanked back as hard as he could, sending her flying up into the air. This was probably a terrifying thing for the mother to witness. He can't even imagine how she is feeling right now. As angry as he wanted to be at her for being so irresponsible, that wouldn't do any good. No need to make her feel worse than she already does.

He took a couple of steps back to ready himself for the impact. When the little girl came crashing down into his arms, the force was enough to knock him off of his feet. This caused him to fall backwards with a thud, his head making contact with the concrete first. You could hear him grunt out in pain in that exact moment. Neither part of him moved, with his arms locked tightly around her. So much happened at once, and it left him feeling dazed. "…."

"Kurapika!" Leorio was at his side in an instant, and so was the mother of that little girl. He carefully slid a hand underneath his head, and slowly lifted it up a bit. This was to see if there was any blood underneath it. From what he could see and feel, there wasn't any wetness to his hair. That was a very good sign right there! He didn't hurt himself too badly in his fall. Still, he kept his hold on him as he sat there. _'He's not focusing on me.' _

The mother ripped her daughter out of his arms, and held her closely against her chest. "Mommy's so sorry! I never meant to scare you like that!" She cried out. Had she known a bee would fly in and attack her face, she never would have put her up there in the first place. It was just a knee-jerk reaction. Most people react that way to them. When she looked down at the young man, she sniffled.

"Thank you so much! If it weren't for you, I would have lost my baby girl. I.. I never meant to.. to put her in danger!" More tears began to stream down her face, making it difficult for her to form a coherent sentence. People were crowding around them, and some of the things being said about her were just awful. It is so easy to judge another person.

Leorio put a hand up to silence her. "I don't think he can hear you right now. He hit his head pretty good in his fall. Once he comes to, I will let him know that you thanked him, okay? For now I need to make sure he is alright. And please, be more careful during the rest of your visit here. You might not be so lucky next time." Once getting back to his feet, he scooped the blonde up into his arms. Cradling him carefully, he went over to the nearest bench. As happy as he was to see that girl saved, he was more concerned over his beloved friend, who's head was resting against his chest. _'I'm certain that had him seeing stars,'_ he thought.

He lowered himself down onto the empty bench, and placed the blonde in his lap. "That was very heroic of you to do." His voice was so deep and soothing when saying this. Never has he felt so proud of someone before. Kurapika acted quickly, and was able to save another life because of it. He brought his hand around so that he could rub gentle circles onto the back of his head. _'I got one of my wishes. You're here, laying comfortably in my arms.' _And oh did it feel so absolutely amazing! Taking care of people is what he does best, after all.

His fingers were like magic! It felt so good, that Kurapika couldn't even keep his eyes open. "Anyone.. would have done it…" He didn't want to be praised as some sort of hero. That isn't what he is at all. However, he couldn't just stand there and watch an innocent child fall to their death. _'I can feel his heart beating against the side of my face.'_ His entire being was slowly melting into a puddle at this point. He can't ever remember a time in his life where he felt this way.

Leorio's eyes immediately lit up. He got a response out of him! "But no one else could have done it. I sure as heck can't manipulate chains from my hand! It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're a hunter.. Especially since I am one myself." You don't just go through that kind of training for nothing.

Kurapika's eyebrows furrowed. That was a part of himself he wasn't ready to reveal. It is very unfortunate that he couldn't have done this in a different way. What's done is done though. He clenched his right hand. "So, you're a hunter as well? I never would have known." He didn't seem like the type to enter that sort of thing. But he did, and ended up passing the test on top of it!

"Remember? I grew up poor. How else could I afford to go to medical school? It was my only option. It really sucked going through all of that just to get a hunter's license, but.. I managed. Obviously it all worked out in the end, because here I am—a successful doctor, who isn't drowning in debt like some are!" He didn't mean to brag or anything, but that was the honest truth. What was wrong with feeling proud of his accomplishments anyways?

The blonde looked up then, revealing two gorgeous silver eyes. Sometimes he forgets about the hardships that he has gone through for most of his life. It's not like ever shows that hurt or anger. "I would rather not get into why I became a hunter. Maybe on another day when we're not at a zoo," he mumbled. Also, how long were they going to stay like this? Now that he was coming to it, he was starting to feel embarrassed. And in moving his head like that, their faces were the closest they have ever been.

A light blush dusted Leorio's cheeks when he realized this. _'I can feel his breath hitting my face…'_ He gulped, staring down at his lips. It would be so easy to lean in ever so slightly, and capture them in a kiss. His heart was telling him to go for it, but his mind was telling him no. Why did he have to feel so damn conflicted on this matter?! "Understandable," he whispered. There were too many people around anyways. It was for the best if they discuss this in private.

Kurapika held his closed fist against his chest, noticing the way his own heart was beating. It was going faster than it should be—a sort of tingly feeling spreading deep in his stomach. What was this? Why were they looking at each other in such a way? It was like the rest of the world around them was on pause, and that they were the only ones who really mattered. "Leorio..?" He said just as quietly.

No, he couldn't do this here. There was no romantic scenery to make this moment really spark—no privacy from the onlookers who were already gawking at them because of what had just happened. This isn't how he envisioned his first kiss. Leorio shoved the blonde's head into his chest, and wrapped both of his arms around his body, pulling him into a loving embrace. He just needed a minute of not looking at his cute face, and he should be fine. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kurapika." Had he split his head open in that fall, he would have had to take him to the hospital. Again, he won't let anyone else work on him.

"…!" It is one thing to rest your head against someone's chest, and another for your face to be entirely buried in it. Not only that, but his shirt was still missing the first couple of buttons. Kurapika was met with nothing but warm skin. The cologne he always wears was strong, as it filled his nostrils. His hands grasped at the navy-blue shirt, feeling unsure of what to do in this position. The last person to hug him was Pairo, and that was many years ago. And even so, it wasn't anything like this. _'Why can't I push him away? Where did all of my strength go?'_ All he could do was sit here in his arms and say nothing.

"I will always be here to heal you whenever you get hurt. No matter how small the injury may be, always come to me for it. Even if it is just a paper cut! I will clean it out real good for ya, and wrap it up!" You can still get an infection from a wound that small. So to be on the safe side, Leorio wanted to take care of all his cuts, scrapes, and whatever injuries he may get. He will gladly take him as his patient. This means he better call him whenever something bad happens.

Kurapika's eyes softened. You can hear the concern in his voice when explaining all of this. Did his fall really scare him that much? He slid his arms around the doctor's waist then, returning the hug. This just felt so right to him for some reason. Maybe this is what he needed for a long time now—to be held in someone else's arms in such a comforting way. "Thank you for caring so much, Leorio." He cared when no one else did, and that meant the world to him. This man right here knows he is a Kurta, and the dangers that follow it—yet that doesn't bother him in the slightest. It was truly an amazing thing.

His hold on the doctor tightened.

This put a smile on Leorio's face. At least his advances didn't get rejected. "We sorta look out for each other, don't we? You have done so much for me, and not just as my butler. I can tell that you honestly care. You have a big heart, Kurapika." Whatever happened to him in his past didn't seem to affect him too terribly. He is still able to act like a normal person.

Did he really though? Kurapika has done things he is not proud of—things that might disappoint the doctor. And his goals? The reason why he sought to become a butler in the first place? Once he finds out about all of that, it is going to upset him. That is another reason why he didn't want to talk about it here of all places. He pulled back to look at him, his hands firmly placed onto his chest as he sat there. "Yeah, so no more auctions for you! Next time you might get more than just a black eye," he scolded. His lip still looked like it hurt, but at least it wasn't all bloody like before. Hopefully the lip balm he gave him was actually doing something for it. At least he didn't need any stitches for it. Now that would have been awful!

He slid off of his lap, and readjusted himself so that he was sitting beside him. As comfortable as it was to be holding onto each other like that, they couldn't remain in that position forever. "I hope this didn't ruin your visit here. Shall we continue?"

Leorio wanted to frown when he felt him leave his arms. If possible, he really would have held him like that forever. He loved the closeness between them, and the bonding experience. Sadly nothing really does last that long, though. When he heard that question just now, he put on a small smile for him. "Nothing was ruined for me. As long as you are feeling up to it, then we can continue. How is your head? Does it hurt?"

Kurapika lightly touched the back of his head. It was a little sore when you press on it, but other than that it wasn't too bad. "Just a dull ache. I'll be fine though…" Basically what he is saying, is that it wasn't worth worrying over. People fall and hit their heads all the time, or smack it against something hard when standing up.

Hearing that was a huge relief. As long as it wasn't hurting too badly. Leorio rose back up to his feet, and clapped his hands together ."Alright! I'm gonna get you some water first. You just sit here and look pretty, okay?" He winked, before taking off to find the nearest shop. They needed to stay hydrated on a day like today anyways. Plus he just wanted to give him some more time to take it easy.

Did he seriously just tell him to sit here and look pretty? Such a strange thing for someone to say to another guy. Kurapika was shaking his head at this, but he never left his spot. Instead he did as he was told, and stayed right where he was. He brought his hand back up to touch the back of his head, and closed his eyes. _'That massage almost put me to sleep. I.. didn't want it to end. And the way he hugged me in those big, strong arms of his…'_ It was different than a hug from one of your parents, or a close friend. This left him wanting another one. Was this a normal feeling? Do you crave to be touched, and held by your own boss?

Okay, that didn't sound right at all.

But they were much more than that, right? Leorio has been calling him his friend lately, so did that mean they have officially formed a friendship? _'I guess in the end.. I failed in pushing everyone away.'_ Not only has he formed this type of bond with him, but he also enjoyed Melody's company. These very people prevent him from feeling lonely, which has been an issue for him ever since he lost his family. However, what if he can have a new one? These people are not related to him by blood, but who said they had to be? If he accepts this, then he will become way more protective of them both.

Kurapika flinched when he felt something slide onto the top of his head. His hands instantly flew up to see what it was. The texture was soft and furry. He swiftly yanked it off to examine the object, and when he saw what it was, he blinked. "Cat ears?" They had a tiger print on them. He glanced up to see the doctor looming over him with a huge grin on his face.

"Why'd ya take it off?" Leorio held a bottle of cold water out to him. It had condensation on it, and was dripping wet from being kept in a bucket of ice. Just looking at it made him feel ten times thirstier. When you have been living off of mainly coffee for these past few days, it will have that effect on you. How else was he supposed to stay awake at work though? Water just doesn't do the trick when it comes to that.

And oh was coffee ever so delicious!

Once taking the bottle from him, Kurapika unscrewed the lid to take a couple of big swigs. This was really hitting the spot right now. When he was finished, he wiped at his mouth. "I didn't know what it was. And why exactly did you buy these? You don't expect for me to actually wear them.. right?" He asked. You don't see adults walking around with cat ears on their heads. They were made more for kids, if anything.

"Aww! Come on Kurapika. Don't be such a party-pooper! I mean—" Leorio reached behind him, and pulled out another pair of tiger-printed cat ears. He had one of the ends tucked into his pocket so that it couldn't be seen until now. Why would he only put the blonde through that kind of embarrassment? This way they can look like weirdos together.

"Wouldn't it be fun for us to match?" He pointed right at them as he said this, a proud smile now on his handsome face. When it came down to it, he was really just trying to lighten the mood here. He wanted them both to have as much fun as they possibly can.

That threw him off guard. Kurapika didn't think there was a second pair. And here he thought that he would be made to suffer through this all by himself. em_'We would be matching…'/em_ He twirled the cat ears in his hands, while trying to make a decision. The brown color from the tiger print was a nice contrast against the doctor's darker brown eyes. It made them pop! It might not be so bad if they were walking around with these things on their heads together. Besides, he has never cared what others thought of him in the first place. If they have something not so nice to say, then so be it. That is on them. They weren't here to please anyone else.

Sighing in defeat, he slipped them back on. If he is going to feel ridiculous, then might as well do it with an even bigger dork at his side. "Okay! Let's get going." He slowly stood back up, since he didn't want to freak Leorio out. If he pushes himself in any way, then he might make him sit down again. That is just how he is. Even when off the job, he still acts like a doctor in many ways.

This made Leorio feel happy. He placed a hand against the blonde's back, urging him to move forward. "It's so cool how you saved a little girl's life though. Like, these badass chains shot out from your _hand_! You always leave me feeling so amazed."

Kurapika smiled slightly. Seeing him in such awe over it was a nice feeling. "What about you? Don't you have any cool abilities to brag about? You're a hunter, after all. Surely you can amaze me too." He was naturally curious about this.

As they made their way to the next exhibit, Leorio bashfully rubbed the back of his head. It isn't often that he talks about himself. "Eheh. Well, I can hit a desired object from far away. Aaaand I can detect organisms within a person's body—like if someone has cancer, or a woman is bearing a child. Sometimes ultrasounds just can't catch everything, you know? Without this ability of mine, I probably would have lost more lives than I already have." And some were even jealous of it. But, he never let that get to him. What was he supposed to do about it?

That was actually very fascinating. Does he realize just how strong and powerful this makes him? He isn't just some successful doctor. If he really wanted to, he could kick some serious ass. Kurapika's smile grew. "You really are something else, Leorio. This whole time you have talked about being amazed at the things I do, when in fact the feeling has been mutual on my part. When applying for this job, I never expected you to be this type of person. I just thought that you would be another one of those rich jerks, who views themselves as above everyone else.. But you're the complete opposite of that. You're always putting others before yourself, no matter who they are. And you say I have a big heart, but.. yours is a lot bigger than mine."

Leorio blushed deeply. They had just made it to the wolf exhibit, but his attention was fully on the blonde as they walked up to it. The only other time anyone ever praises him, is if he has had a successful surgery, or has cured someone of their illness. This wasn't just some patient of his though. This is someone he has shared his home with for the past month, and has gotten very close to. "Is that why you were so cautious and hesitant with me at first?" He asked.

His walls haven't been fully knocked down yet. And there are still some things that Kurapika didn't feel like sharing. "That is part of the reason why. I haven't had good.. _experiences_ with those who have money. So I apologize for putting that type of label on you. You are nothing like them," he murmured.

There was a brief silence after that, and when Leorio did finally respond, he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. "I was never mad at you! Even if you did something to really tick me off, I could never hold a grudge against you. It's true that a lot of the rich people out there are evil. I encounter them all the time working at one of the highest-rated hospitals. They go there because they have the money to afford any treatment for their loved one. But because of that, they act very entitled, and demand a lot out of ya. I've almost been sued a couple of times because of people like them. What they don't realize, is that I can afford a good lawyer myself." He chuckled when saying that.

Kurapika frowned. What was so funny about that? Thankfully no one was ever able to sue him, because that is a serious matter. He gazed down at the wolves then, taking in each their beautiful coats of fur. "Your patience is astounding." If someone threatened to sue him, he would not be a happy camper.

Sometimes you don't realize just how big a wolf is, until you are standing right in front of them. Leorio thought they were all simply gorgeous! He got his phone out again to snap some more pictures. "After a while you just get used to it. Man look at those ears!"

The blonde sighed, but still smiled a little. Give it to him to be so easily distracted like that. He leaned against the railing, with his chin resting in his hand. "I'm guessing you're more of a dog person? I can totally see it." He himself didn't have any pets growing up, so wasn't sure which one he preferred. For some reason his mother wouldn't allow it, even though he asked her many times.

Leorio shrugged his shoulders. "Dogs are great, but.. I think I would rather own a cat. They're less maintenance. Plus you don't have to walk them every day. Not only that, but they also poop in boxes! All you gotta do is scoop out the clumps, and voila! All clean." That sounded pretty easy to him.

It actually surprised Kurapika that the doctor didn't have any pets. Is it because of his busy work schedule? But now that he has a butler and a chef living in his penthouse, that should no longer be an issue. There is always someone there, unlike before when he was the only one there. "You mean a _litter_ box? But yes, you are correct on that. Cats also clean themselves, whereas with dogs you have to take in to get washed.. Unless you attempt to do it yourself." That didn't sound very fun, especially if said dog doesn't like baths, or getting wet in general.

You don't have to own a particular animal in order to love them. Like with the wolves that they were looking at. Sure they are gorgeous, but would he ever want to take care of one? Exactly. Leorio lightly slapped a hand onto his shoulder, as he turned around to face the other way. "Come on! We've gotta get everything in before the sun sets!"

Yes, they really shouldn't waste too much time with each exhibit. Things for them have already been set back a bit. Kurapika removed his hand from his shoulder, but not because he didn't want to be touched. No, he did this so that he could link his arm through his. It was just like before when they entered the zoo. It felt so much better being close like this. "You're so impatient," he teased. In ways he still acts like a child, and he thought that was so precious. There was not a single mean bone in his body, and he loved that. He pulled him in closer as they began to walk, a rather proud smile on his face as they made their way to the next one. There were people looking, but he honestly didn't care in the slightest. They were probably jealous, and he knew why.

Anyone would feel lucky to be with the doctor, including himself.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you beat me here." Kurapika was in shock, as he took a seat at the circular table. It was situated right next to the big, open windows. You could see people entering and exiting through the hospital's front doors when gazing through them. Things appeared to be dark and gloomy, as it has been raining on and off all morning long. They figured because of this, that it would be better to eat lunch inside this time. Their designated bench was out in the open, so there was nothing to shelter them in case the skies decide to open up on them. It was just overall dark and gloomy, and it put others in a not so great mood. Even when arriving here, the lady behind the front desk didn't greet him with her usual smile. Instead she seemed snippy, and all out of patience. However, he didn't take this personally. His mind had been elsewhere.

He set the bento boxes down, and opened his boss's first. "Melody prepared a feast for us, so I hope you're hungry." It was indeed a lot of food. There was fried rice, grilled salmon, Japanese spring onion pancakes, and steamed pork buns. It is unclear why she went all out like this again, but either way he appreciated it. By now he was practically starving, what with having eaten such an early breakfast. There was so much that needed to be done, and that is why he didn't get the chance to grab a snack in between meals. It honestly smelled so delicious, that he instantly felt his mouth water as soon as all the different aromas hit him at once.

For once he wasn't stuck in surgery, or had any last minute appointments. That is why he was finally able to make it in time for their lunch date. Leorio didn't realize how hungry he was until now, when the food was being displayed right in front of him. "I've been sittin' here for a good ten minutes! I could have texted you, buuuuut I wanted it to be a surprise," he replied with a wink. This depressing weather wasn't enough to bring someone like him down. In fact, he was still being his usual cheerful self.

"And I can see that. This kinda makes me want to take a picture, and post it online for others to appreciate. Man we're lucky!" He picked up his metal chopsticks, and stabbed at the grilled salmon, breaking off a big piece of it. Did it have some sort of glaze drizzled over the top? It sure was glossy looking. Well that question was answered as soon as he shoved it into his mouth. The taste was sweet, almost like honey. Was that what she used to flavor it? Whatever she used sure was excellent!

Kurapika unveiled his own next, but wasn't as quick to dig in. Actually, he was reaching into the pocket of his blazer first. "So you essentially want to start a blog to post Melody's dishes? That is something to consider. I'm sure she would be touched by that…" Some people might want the recipes to them, so maybe they can run it together as a joint account? This is something he will need to run by her. Her food really was photography-worthy. Would you really expect any less from a professional chef though? Of course everything looks perfect, and absolutely divine!

"Now, hold still." He leaned forward to slide a pair of glasses onto the doctor's face. They were the exact same design as his other pair, except for the frames now being a navy-blue color. And since it was only Saturday, that meant he still had to put makeup over his bruised eye. At least his lip was healing nicely. The cut was very tiny- barely noticeable, unless you lean in to really look at it. Looking at him like this, you can't even tell that he got socked in the face real good just a few days ago. This made him feel a little better. He is healing, and that is all that truly matters. He leaned back a bit in order to examine his face in all of its entirety, and then gave him a nod of approval.

"I ordered you two pairs of glasses. The other ones have a black frame, in case you wanted something more simple," he explained. The only reason why he was able to get them in such a short amount of time, is because he paid the company extra. Had he not done that, it would have been about seven to ten business days. And he knows how much the doctor already misses wearing them! Plus this way it will give him some variety. _'That color really does suit his eyes,'_ he thought. This is another reason why he chose to do this. Hey, no one else needed to know! What was the harm in it anyways?

Leorio blinked, and brought both of his hands up to touch the sides of them. It has been a strange couple of days for him without having these on his face. Some of his coworkers didn't even recognize who he was at the beginning. They had to do a double-take when approaching him. The quality was top notch, and they were a little heavier than before. These should last him longer, unless he somehow gets into another fist fight with someone. If they were alone, he would pull the blonde into a tight hug to show just how thankful he was. Instead he had to settle for playfully ruffling up his ultra soft hair. "I can't believe you got these so fast! Thank you so much, Kurapika! I love them!" He beamed happily.

He felt like himself again.

Perhaps these won't obstruct his facial features _too_ much. Kurapika picked up one of the steamed pork buns, and brought it up to his mouth. When he bit down into it, he stared intensely through the window beside him. It has gotten harder for him to keep eye contact with his boss ever since their visit to the zoo. He just gets this weird fluttery feeling in his stomach every single time, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. "You are very welcome, Dr. Paladiknight. Try not to break these ones too." It wasn't his fault, but at the same time it kind of was. Had he not gotten himself involved in that auction, then he never would have gotten into that fight with those men.

That response put a pout on the doctor's face. "I was blind-sided! How was I supposed to know that they were waiting for me? Just thought I could buy what I came there for, and then go about my merry way," he mumbled. It's not like he goes to a lot of auctions. Now that he knows, he will be a lot more careful next time. If he sees the Scarlet Eyes being sold again, then he wasn't going to hesitate in buying them. There is no way he can turn his back on them. Well, not anymore that is. Things have changed between the two.

Kurapika glanced over at him then. "It will always be that way when it comes to those. That is why I keep telling you to stay out of it. You will only continue to get hurt, and I do not want that. Just let me handle it from here on out." He is lucky that neither of those men had a gun, or a knife. If so, then he probably wouldn't have walked away from that fight. It hurts to think about. Why won't he listen to his warnings? Must he be so damn stubborn?

Again, he just couldn't accept that.

As tempting as it was to snap back at him, he didn't. Leorio's nostrils flared, and he let out a frustrated huff, but other than that he didn't respond the way he wanted to. For now he chose to let it go, so that they can have a nice lunch together. "My boss is hosting a party tonight for his birthday," he randomly blurted out. A couple of weeks ago he received an invitation from him personally, but forgot because it was shoved in the back of his locker. When asked if he was going earlier, that is when he suddenly remembered. He unfolded the envelope that had been messily crammed in his pocket, and slid it over to his butler.

His eyes drifted down to the crumpled up piece of paper, where they proceeded to skim over the information. As soon as he read the part where it says a date is optional, Kurapika froze. What did this mean? Wait, is this why it was being brought up now of all times, when there was no one else around? He placed his hand over that part, and slid it back over to him. "I see. Well I hope you will enjoy yourself then. I plan on going to bed early tonight, but please do call me if you need anything," he said quietly. Maybe he should prepare a taxi for him anyways, since there will most likely be alcohol at said event. That is something he can arrange later on when it is closer to nighttime.

This confused him. Was there something wrong? Leorio tilted his head to the side as he spoke up. "I was hoping you would go with me. It's awkward attending these things alone, since I don't hang out with anyone outside of work. At least if you are there, then I will have someone to talk to. How about it? There'll be a huge spread of food, so Melody won't even need to prepare dinner tonight. We can stuff our faces, and get drunk!" The second part sounded more fun to him.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and he hung his head low to avoid his gaze again. "I don't know. Today just isn't good for me. I don't necessarily have plans, but…" How does he even begin to explain things? He wasn't sure if he wanted to in the first place. Not only that, but parties never interested him. It is hard for him to be around that amount of people- having to force yourself to smile, and be friendly with them. Just thinking about all of this made him feel anxious.

And then he felt both of his hands being grabbed.

Leorio held them in both of his own, squeezing them gently to get his full attention. "Please, Kurapika? Everyone here likes you, so it wouldn't be weird. They're always askin' about ya! Also, you're my closest friend. I always feel comfortable around you. If I have you by my side, then.. then…" He didn't mean to beg. It's just that he really didn't want to be stuck at some party drinking by himself, and awkwardly floating around the room like a loner.

"Then I won't feel so lonely," he finished very quietly. This wasn't an easy thing for him to admit to, but damn it how else was he going to get him to understand how important this was? Sometimes you need to sacrifice your own feelings in order to get your point across.

It felt like someone had shot an arrow right through Kurapika's heart. He understands what it is like to have no one there for you more than anyone else. The sadness in his voice was enough to make him feel bad for rejecting the offer in the first place, and that is why he had to reconsider. As much as he wanted to be by himself on this day, he could no longer be so selfish. There are other people in his life to think about now, and honestly, they should come first. And they would be going as friends, so it shouldn't be that bad. _'I'm his closest friend, huh? I wonder when that became official…'_ Was it at the zoo the other day? Or did this happen before then? They don't have any other friends besides Melody, so it makes sense that this was the case for them both.

Well crap.

He urged a small smile, despite still feeling so unsure about this. "Well I don't want you being all depressed at your boss's birthday party. What time should I be ready by?" That would give people an excuse to feel sorry for him, and that is definitely something he didn't need. He wants him to be respected by his coworkers, after all. It is what he deserves for having worked his ass off to get where he is today! To settle for anything less was just unacceptable.

Now _this_ is what Leorio wanted to hear! Whatever the blonde was dealing with, surely he can set it aside for the time being. Hopefully he wasn't asking for too much here. Had he straight out asked him to go as his date, then that would have been a different story. However he didn't. "The party starts at eight, but I'm gonna try and be home by seven! I need to shower, and get ready myself. Can't just wear my scrubs to a party, ya know?" The guests there will be dressed in nice clothes, and he didn't want to be the only one to stand out amongst them. Talk about drawing attention to yourself, and in an awkward way. If all goes according to plan, then he should be able to make it on time. But if something last minute pops up, then he might not get to go at all. How can he turn away a patient in need, just to attend some party? No, he couldn't do that.

Just how long were they going to be at this party anyways? This really wasn't his thing, and already dreaded it. "Got it. I will pick out something nice for you to wear, and set it on your bed." His boss mainly owns suits, so it shouldn't take him long to find something. Does he choose his favorite blue one? Or should he go for something different? Guess he will need to see what his options are, since he doesn't know them at the top of his head. _'The stuff I do for this man,' _he thought. If only he had more time to mentally prepare himself.

After scoping out the cafeteria for a long few seconds, Leorio pulled out a thick wad of cash from his wallet. There he held it out to the blonde underneath the table. "Here. Go buy yourself a new suit, and some shoes to go along with it! Look at it as a raise, if you must. But no matter which way you take it, I'm treating ya to something you worked hard for! You did things I never asked for you to do, and for that I will forever be grateful. Also, you could use some more clothes." Why he doesn't own more was beyond him, but it probably wasn't any of his business.

As soon as Kurapika saw the amount in his hand, his eyes practically bugged out of his head. Was he insane? Why was he offering up so much? This just wasn't necessary. "D-Dr. Paladiknight! At least put half of that back. No one dishes out a raise that high," he pointed out in a whisper. It felt like he was trying to spoil him. Was their friendship getting in the way of work now? Is it affecting his decisions as a boss? This could go either way, and he honestly didn't want to find out the hard way.

Leorio forcefully placed it onto his lap, and quickly withdrew his hands before it could be given back to him. "The suit you're wearing right now is for work purposes. Kurapika, you're not going as my butler to this party.. You're going as my _friend_." There is a huge difference between the two, and he wanted him to understand this. And if it really is too much, then he can give him whatever is left over. But he just wanted him to have this chance to get whatever catches his eye.

Accepting gifts is a difficult thing for the blonde to do. It just makes him feel as though he owes that person back. That and, no one has given him anything in many years. This just seemed too generous. Yes this guy is loaded, but never did he want to leech off of him. "This is ridiculous," he muttered. His eyes were glued onto the cash that was now in his hand. Of course he made sure to keep it underneath the table in case anyone else saw. This whole situation just didn't sit well with him at all. He was barely able to afford this suit, and that is why he only owned the one. And yes he can buy one now that he has had enough paychecks since then, but still. To him that was just a waste. There were better things for him to put his hard earned money towards.

"It's not ridiculous to help out someone I care about! Up until you entered my life, I had no one to spend my money on. Now that is no longer the case. I just want to keep giving, rather than let it all rot in my bank account." A lot of his earnings go to his patients, but there is only so many people he can take in at a time. Not all of them need expensive surgeries, either. Some just need the right kind of treatment, or medications that are too expensive with or without health insurance. It is also a great feeling being able to give more to the people he considers to be his friends. They are the reason why he no longer feels alone—the reason why he loves coming home now, and waking up to a full kitchen.

"I'll take whatever money you don't want."

That voice.

No, it couldn't be. And yet when he turned around in his seat to see who it was, he gasped. His hands flailed in the air from the amount of excitement he currently felt, as well as jumping up and out of his chair. "Killua? Ah, Gon is with you too!" He got all teary-eyed when looking between the two. They had clearly gone through a growth spurt since their last encounter, taking as how they are much taller compared to before when they were just small kids. He pulled them both into a bone-crushing hug, not caring one bit about their protests. God he was just too happy to think clearly! He wasn't dreaming, right?

Killua grunted at being nearly squeezed to death, and patted him on the back. "C.. can't breathe.. old man…" He had a full head of fluffy white hair, and large ocean-blue eyes that resembled a cats. Even after doing some growing up himself, he still wasn't as tall as the doctor. The young teen had on a white tank top, and a pair of black shirts that went along with his black and white tennis shoes.

The other teenager, however, just giggled with delight at this. His hair was black, and stuck up in an angel. It was paired with large brown eyes, and an adorable smile. He had on a black t-shirt, a green jean jacket, and a pair of black jeans. They were tucked into ankle-high green and black boots. "But you can hold your breath for a very long time! This should be a piece of cake for you, Killua!" He giggled. The same can be said for himself, since he trained his butt off to practically become a fish under water. They like to hold competitions with each other to see who can hold their breath the longest whenever going to a public swimming pool. It really freaks the lifeguards out.

One of these days it will get them banned.

Even after two years have passed by, nothing seems to have changed between them. Leorio reluctantly let go, and took a step back to examine them further. It felt like just yesterday they were still under his care—two little shitheads getting into trouble left and right. Those sure were the days! Has it really been that long though? Where did the time go? So much has happened since then. "Being in your mid-twenties doesn't make you old, Killua! I am just more mature for my age, thank you very much!" He scoffed out. This is an issue he runs into every so often. People tend to mistake his age—making him out to be older than he actually is. The glasses probably don't help, but he just loves wearing them too much to give up.

Gon sweat-dropped. Some things really don't change after all. But he is happy that they are together again, because boy did he miss him! He was like the father he never had growing up. And they would have returned sooner to check up on the guy, had they not been so busy traveling the world. It was so easy to lose themselves in the culture of other countries. "I don't think you're old, Leorio!"

This made Killua roll his eyes. Of course he wasn't going to take his side. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and glanced over at the blonde who was just sitting there in silence at the exact same table. What did they walk in on? "Is this another one of your patients?" If that really was the case, then why is he dressed so nice? Who wears a suit to visit a doctor in a hospital of all places? Unless he plans on going somewhere afterward. That would make a lot of sense, since changing clothes can be such a drag. And were those white gloves sitting on the table in front of him? What purpose did they serve?

Leorio followed the teen's gaze, and immediately shook his head. "If he ever falls ill, or gets injured in any way, then I will definitely patch him up! But this right here is my best friend, Kurapika.. who mayyyyy also be my butler." There was no way he could keep that important piece of information from them. And he refused to lie to them as well. They were going to find out anyways, and he would hate for it to be by someone else.

As if on cue, the blonde stood up from his seat. And with a hand placed flat against his chest, he bowed before them. "It is a pleasure to meet you two." Any friend of the doctor's should be respected in such a way. It is also clear that these three are close with each other. _'I thought he didn't have any other friends. Or did he simply forget about them? I actually wouldn't doubt it if that were the case. As smart as he is, he sure can be an airhead at times…' _

It took a moment for Killua to process this, and once he did, his eyes widened. "Ehh?! You have a butler? Since when?!" He sputtered out. When they last spoke, he didn't appear to be in need of any help. So then what changed? Was he feeling overwhelmed with work or something? He just didn't understand. And then to top it all off, they were even friends! How was that even possible?

The other teen's reaction was the complete opposite. There was a ear-to-ear grin on his face, and he had his hands clasped together in excitement. "Where did you two meet? How long have you known each other? Does this mean you guys live together? If so, then do you share a room?" He didn't mind spewing all of these questions out at once. There were so many he wanted to ask, and he really couldn't contain himself.

Kurapika slowly straightened his posture, and held his hands behind his back. That last question was embarrassing, but he didn't let it show. "I became Dr. Paladiknight's butler a little over a month ago. We held no other relationship before that. As time went by, we simply grew closer to one another. And I moved into the room across from his, so no we do not share one. That would be highly inappropriate," he replied. Just thinking about sleeping in the same bed made him want to blush. But such a thing just wasn't possible. You don't just casually share a bed with your male friend, especially when they are your boss of all things.

It may be inappropriate, but damn it Leorio wanted to snuggle up against the blonde in his sleep! Now those thoughts won't be leaving his mind. He cleared his throat, just awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as he stood there. This really wasn't the time to be imaging such a thing. "You don't need to act like my butler right now, you know." It will make things less weird for them all if he switches over to treating him like his friend, rather than his boss.

Killua took a seat at their table, and crossed one leg over the other to make himself more comfortable. "We were just passing by, when we saw your face on one of those billboards. Didn't think you would still be at the same hospital. You sure have gone far in your career since we were patients here," he said. Yes he has always been a wonderful doctor, but it still brought them by surprise to see how successful he has become in such a short amount of time. Nonetheless, they were very happy for him.

Sometimes even Leorio forgets that his face is plastered throughout the city. "Where else would I go? This is my home, and the people here are amazing! It helps that my own boss saw my potential from the very beginning. Without him, I wouldn't have climbed up the ladder as fast as I did!" He lowered himself back down onto his chair, and reached for his chopsticks. This was his only opportunity to eat, and so he needed to finish his food before break ends. Otherwise he will have to wait until that party later on tonight.

"I think it's so cool that Leorio is famous now!" Gon responded cheerfully. He hopped into the seat beside his friend, and swung an arm around his shoulders. They are inseparable at this point—going literally everywhere together. And it has been this way ever since they first met two years ago. Even on that very day when introducing themselves, there was an instant connection. It was like they were destined to meet, as silly as that sounds.

Being close like this in front of others has always been embarrassing for Killua, and that was proven by how red his cheeks turned. He shoved him away with his hand, but not too hard. "K-knock it off, Gon!" His head was turned to the side, as if he was trying to hide the look on his face when doing this. _'Being recognized by so many people might not be so cool to him,'_ he thought. If not now, then someday it might get to be too much for him to handle. Some just don't know how to respect your space.

Despite the change in height, their personalities sure were the same. Leorio snickered at the scene before him. He turned to the blonde before speaking up. "I had to take care of these two fresh into my career. Killua had three broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and a leg broken in multiple areas. He was placed in the same room as Gon, who was in for a ruptured spleen. Apparently this is how they met, and formed the friendship you're witnessing today," he explained.

"Well it's much more than just a friendship," Gon cut in. He snatched the other teen's hand from his lap, and held it up proudly. They haven't been official for very long, and were still getting used to the whole dating thing. Still, he was happy about it—happy to be with his first and closest friend in such a way.

Why must he go out of his way to be so embarrassing? Killua lowered his head to avoid everyone's stares, and yanked both of their hands down so that they were out of sight. It's not that he was ashamed of their relationship. If anything, he was just trying to get used to it himself. So to announce it loudly like that in front of others made him panic. "…."

Leorio lightly slammed his hands onto the table when he heard this news. "You're dating? Since when? I mean, I shouldn't be surprised.. You two have always been abnormally close with each other. I hope you both are being safe at least. I can grab some protection once I'm done eating here," he suggested. They are at that age where they will want to be experimenting. And to be honest, they didn't have a male figure in their life to learn about intimacy.

Killua just wanted to crawl underneath a rock, and die at this point. "Hahh?! Ew, no! We are _not_ talking about this!" They may have been at that age, but were not interested in trying any of that quite yet. It hasn't even crossed their minds until now. This is something he should have expected, especially since this guy is a doctor and all. He must hand out condoms a lot, and sees no issue in doing so.

And now Gon's face was equally red. Well that sure caught him off guard. Their focus was on everything but that. The furthest they have ever gone was kiss each other, but it never escalated to anything past a peck on the lips. "T-thanks for the offer Leorio, but we're gonna have to pass on it." Once they do decide to take their relationship to the next level, they will make the necessary preparations.

Their reactions were priceless.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. What was the big deal anyways? It is better to be safe than sorry, right? "Just tryin' to help. If one of you were a chick, I would send you off to have an exam, and then be prescribed a nice birth control. I'm just offering up my services in this type of situation." He wasn't doing any of this to humiliate them, and he wanted to make that very clear. Without realizing it, he was also acting fatherly toward the teens. This has always been a thing though. It is something he can't control, even if he tried to.

Regardless of age, this can be a tricky subject for anyone. Kurapika is also in his mid-twenties, and yet he would feel the same way if someone offered him condoms. Not that he can wear them himself, but still. "And that is very kind of you. You're looking out for their well-being as not only a doctor, but also their friend," he added. Fooling around without protection can ruin your life forever. It is so easy to catch something from your partner, that it just isn't worth it. But what would he know? He has never been with anyone like that before. At the rate he is going, he will probably never get to experience any of that. This didn't bother him though, for it was never on his mind to begin with.

He broke off a piece of his onion pancake, and picked it up with his chopsticks. "When did you two realize your feelings for one another?" Hopefully he didn't overstep in asking this, but he was curious to know. Their friendship had blossomed into a relationship, and they were not even adults yet.

It came to no one's surprise that Gon responded first. His eyes sparkled with excitement at the topic. This just gave him an excuse to gush over his love for the other teen. "I dunno when exactly my feelings for him developed.. I just know that I would get butterflies in my stomach whenever he got close to me. And uh.. my heart would beat really fast in my chest—almost like it was going to combust! Being away from him for a day would make me feel sad, and I'd miss him like crazy. During that time, he was the only one who filled my mind. I wondered where he was, and how he was doing- if he felt the same way toward me.. But Killua has never been good at expressing his feelings. He's the type to show them instead, which is fine with me! He's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for!" Confessing is very stressful, because you don't know what the other person's reaction will be.

"I swear you have no filter!" Killua grumbled, shaking his head. It wasn't necessary to go into full detail like that. A simple reply would have sufficed. But he definitely felt the same way. It is true that for him, he just can't get the right words out when trying to explain his feelings. So he is very lucky to be dating someone who is so patient, and understanding of this. No one else could put up with his crap like he can. Even after meeting his family, that wasn't enough to phase him in the slightest.

"…." Kurapika wasn't saying anything. His eyes were glazed over- lips parted slightly, as he stared ahead at nothing in particular. How could he have been so incredibly stupid? These were all things that he has experienced with the doctor himself, but he never knew why up until now. That fluttery feeling he gets in his stomach was in fact butterflies, and his heart goes nuts when around him because of his feelings. He subconsciously clutched at it with both of his hands. _'I'm.. falling for him? How could I let this happen? This wasn't part of the plan at all! I was just supposed to work for him.. So why?'_ If they really did kiss during that little moment at the zoo, would he have been able to push him away? Can he just up and reject him like that?

This uncertainty scared him, and he began to panic.

It was all coming together way too quickly for him to process. _'Leorio deserves someone so much better than me. I can't give him what he wants. And being around me too much might hurt him even more. I lost everyone I loved years ago, and it could very well happen again.'_ Today was already stressing him out, and now he had to deal with this. Nothing could have prepared him for this. His gorgeous, silver-colored eyes drifted over to the doctor. In that instant their gazes locked, and he couldn't hold back the gasp that slipped right out of him. "…!"

From day one he has felt attracted to him. During their interview, he couldn't get over how insanely handsome and charming he was. Even when on his first day, he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of his body. Before he didn't realize just how beautiful the color brown was, and that is why he finds himself lost in his stare a lot of the time. This is also why he hates it whenever those glasses hinders any part of his face. To him, it should be a crime to hide something so magnificent. But he still looks incredible with them on, so either way it was a win-win situation for the blonde.

Leorio moved so that he was now sitting in the chair next to him, and brushed aside his bangs. With the back of his hand now firmly placed onto his forehead, he became more serious. "You don't look so good. Do you need to lie down in one of the empty rooms?" His voice was just dripping with concern when asking this. It shouldn't be an issue, unless they get a bunch of patients in at once. And yes, that happens all the time. Accidents are bound to happen in a large city like this, and it results in many people getting hurt, or worse, dying. _'He doesn't feel warm. Does he have a stomach ache? Or maybe his head hurts? Hmm, it can't be the food. I'm eating the same thing he is,'_ he thought.

Now Kurapika usually isn't a violent person. In order to drive him to that point, you have to seriously hurt him either mentally, or physically. So when he smacked the doctor's hand away from his forehead, it shocked even himself. The whole table fell silent, and all eyes were on him. His eyebrows scrunched together, as he glared hatefully at his own hand. So many emotions were racing through him at the moment, and he just didn't know how to cope with it all. Is that why he snapped? God he felt like a monster! Hasn't he already been hurt enough as it is? It wasn't his fault that he felt so conflicted. But at the same time, pushing people away is what he did for so long. How can he fix something like that? It was easier said than done.

Burying himself under a mountain of blankets did sound nice right about now.

"I.. I'm so sorry, Leorio. Please forgive my behavior," he said quietly. The shame he felt was unreal, and he just knew that the other two were judging him based off of his actions just now. He didn't want to look up, and see the disappointing expression on their faces—the disgust for hitting their dear friend. Being touched made him feel all nervous now. If only he hadn't of discovered his true feelings! It would be nice to rewind time a little, and go back to when he was completely oblivious to everything. But it was too late for that.

Leorio has absolutely no idea what is going on, but what he _does_ know, is that there must be a good reason behind the blonde's bizarre behavior. He has never struck him before, so why now of all times? Guess he should keep his hands to himself. Besides, he can see how remorseful he was over it. That alone was good enough for his forgiveness. He sighed, and put on a very warm and loving smile. "It's okay. I just wanted to see if you were running a fever, which you're not. Your skin got kinda pale, and you had this look in your eyes…" He couldn't put a word on it. How would he even describe it?

Being so forgiving is going to bite him in the ass one of these days. Kurapika should have at least gotten scolded! But no. Instead he received the most breathtakingly beautiful smile one could muster up, and it made his heart melt. This also added onto the guilt he already felt. "I didn't sleep well last night," he said. This was actually true. All night long he was left tossing and turning in his bed, unable to get comfortable enough in order to doze off.

Gon snapped his fingers. "I think you should go home, and take a much needed nap! We can always come over to help tidy things up for you while you take the time to rest up, too!" It would also be nice to see where their friend lives. His place must be really nice if he can afford the extra help. No he didn't grow up poor, but his aunt wasn't rich either. They leaned more towards middle-class.

As much as he hates to clean, it would be pretty cool to check out his place. Killua nodded his head then. "Just give us some money for chocolate," he smirked. That is the one thing he wanted right now. His sweet tooth was really kicking in right now, and he just had to have some sugary goodness to shove into his mouth.

"Killua, you already ate like ten chocolate bars for breakfast! You're going to become diabetic if you don't slow down. How about we use that money for _actual_ food?" Gon worries about his boyfriend's health quite often, what with the amount of sugar he consumes on a daily basis. It just wasn't normal, and surely he will pay the price for it once he gets older.

Apparently their appetites were also the same. Leorio really didn't want to contribute to the young teen's poor diet, but that is the deal he was making here. "Is that the secret behind your growth spurt—to eat a bunch of chocolate every single day?" He teased with a chuckle of his own.

This confused the blonde. His gaze darted between them all, noticing that they were back to their usual selves. It was as if nothing had even happened in the first place- like before, when they were joking around with each other. _'I don't need a babysitter. But would it really be alright for me to decline their offer? At this point it feels like I shouldn't. I have already messed up once in front of them.' _He just wanted to go back to the penthouse, and be by himself for a little while. Was that really too much to ask for? There is no way he can any of that with two teenage boys over. On the other hand, Melody will be there to help entertain them. And knowing her, she will probably enjoy their company.

Speaking of which-

He held his hand up to the doctor so that he wouldn't grab his wallet, and cleared his throat. "Leorio's personal chef, Melody, can bake you something chocolatey to eat instead. Would you like a cake? Or perhaps cookies?" He suggested. Well he needed to go to a clothing store anyways to pick up a new suit. There are plenty of markets around here to go to, where he can buy the necessary ingredients for said bakery goods.

This got their attention.

Killua perked up at the mention of freshly-made desserts. "You have someone cooking your meals now? That explains the bento boxes," he mumbled. It made him wonder if there was anyone else they should know about. A lot has changed in the last two years, and it felt like they had so much to catch up on. They didn't mean to be away for so long. It just sort of happened, as they lost track of time during their adventures. Better now than never, right?

Leorio grinned proudly. "Sure do! And boy is she great. You guys are gonna love her! So if I hear you guys gave her a hard time-" He stood up to get in between the two, and then proceeded to give them both a noogie. This won't be something he will seriously be worried about. He trusts everyone to get along just fine. It would be nice if he could be there with them all, but it was impossible to leave work this early. It might even be a struggle getting off at seven! At least if he is late, then his boss will be very understanding of it. But he wanted to try and avoid that. No one likes showing up last to an event.

Having his head being rubbed in such a rough manner made Gon wince slightly, but he still giggled nonetheless. "Well she won't bake us tasty treats if we're mean to her," he stated. It amazed him how their friend has all of this help now. Guess he needs it more than anything, what with him being such a successful doctor and all. He must not get very much time to take care of things back at his place, or rather, himself.

Kurapika's eyes softened. They sure do have a beautiful friendship going on here. _'Maybe.. if I keep my feelings to myself, then Leorio and I can remain being friends.'_ It sure beat going back to having no one in his life. What he has going on right now was enough for him to continue being happy. As long as he is able to stay by his boss's side, then he will no longer feel lonely. This is the only solution he can think of for the time being. And it certainly is a good thing that he hasn't confessed any of this yet. His appetite was sort of ruined because of this, and so that is why he closed up his bento box. A decent amount of the food got eaten anyways. If anything, he can eat the rest later on to save Melody's feelings. Not that she would be visibly upset, but still.

His lips formed into a small smile. "Melody would still bake you something nice. But don't think I will still allow you guys to mistreat her in any way. It may not be my place, but I do work there regardless." In other words, he will kick them out of they can't show her the respect she deserves. That is something he will not tolerate.

Upon hearing those words come out of his mouth, Leorio pouted. "What do you mean it isn't your place? You've been livin' there since day one! It's just as much yours as it is mine," he corrected while jabbing a finger right at him. Where else was he staying? That's right, nowhere. The same can be said for Melody as well. They are all staying under the same roof.

It has always been difficult for Kurapika to call one specific place his home, and this was no different. This is because he has traveled a lot—going from city to city to try and find the Phantom Troupe, and avenge his fallen clansmen. He slipped the white gloves back onto his hands, and flexed his fingers a bit. "I guess…" The expression on his face was neutral, so you couldn't tell how he was feeling, or what he was thinking.

"Gon, before you mentioned something about wanting food.. Are you hungry? Have you two not eaten lunch yet?" They didn't show up with anything to eat. And from what it sounds like, they are no longer living with their parents. It wouldn't surprise him if they barely had any money to spend.

The young teen blinked, and flashed him a bright smile. "Nope! We spent most of our money on the one-bedroom hotel we're currently staying at. But they offer free breakfast there, so it isn't that bad." One meal is better than none, after all. They just needed to find a way to earn some money during their stay here.

Well that was just wrong. How can he smile like that when they are starving? The blonde opened up his own wallet, and took out some of the cash that had just been given to him. "I need to pick up a new suit for an event later on tonight. While I am doing that, go grab something to eat at one of the nearby restaurants." He would rather go shopping by himself anyways. That way he won't have anyone looming over him, and making him feel rushed.

Seeing this made Leorio feel very happy. These three will have no problem getting along with each other. Since he was finished with his own meal, he closed up his bento box as well. "I get to take Kurapika to my boss's birthday party! Last time I had to go alone, and that was super awkward.. But now I'll have my best bud with me!" And oh was he going to show him off to everyone.

Were they really just friends? Killua got the feeling that there was something more going on between them. _'More like you will be bringing a date,'_ he thought with an amused smirk. He leaned forward in his seat, and folded his arms across his chest. "So.. what did you get your boss?" Now that he earns more money, he should be able to afford a nice enough gift. Personally, gift-giving just wasn't his thing. Probably because he never really received any growing up, so the whole exchange was just awkward for him.

Leorio's jaw dropped. How can he show up to a birthday party without a gift? What does his boss even like? Even if he knew, that still doesn't change the fact that he has absolutely no time to go shopping after work. "Ahh, well you see…" He chuckled nervously, and resorted to looking around the cafeteria as he tried to think of a better response.

Well that answered his question. Killua stared at him with a blank look in those icy-blue eyes of his. "How lame! You can't show up without a gift! Everyone's gonna make fun of you..." He smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead, and shook his head. _'How awkward!'_ Just imagining how the scene will unfold made him cringe.

The doctor huffed in frustration. Was it really necessary to make him feel worse than he already does? As if he wants to be the laughing stock at his boss's party. "You don't need to remind me! Nnrghh, what am I going to do?" He pulled at his hair, but not hard enough to rip it out of his scalp.

Kurapika stood up from his seat, and began stuffing both of the bento boxes into the bag he carried them in. "I will pick something up at one of these shops, so calm down." It was his duty as his butler, after all. That and, he really didn't want him to be humiliated by his coworkers for showing up empty-handed. Since he was already given too much money to spend on a single suit, he can just use the rest of it towards a gift. There, problem solved.

That was all Leorio needed to hear in order to make him feel better. "God you're such a life saver! What would I do without you?" If he could, he would shed tears of joy. This was just one less thing for him to worry about. _'I bet he is really good at picking out gifts,'_ he thought. Maybe this really was the best way to go, because boy was he horrible at it.

More like, what would they do without each other?

And there goes his heart. Kurapika fumbled with the bag's strap on his shoulder, and then looked down to check the time on his watch. His hand trembled slightly. _'Don't think about it,'_ he scolded in his mind. If he doesn't acknowledge his feelings for the doctor, then maybe they will go away. "We should get going. I will send you a photo of the gift before I wrap it up." That way he will at least know what it is, and what it looks like.

Why was he avoiding his gaze again? This is something he couldn't help but notice, and it only seemed to be happening more often. Leorio reached out to touch his shoulder, but froze halfway through. That's right. Last time he laid a hand on him, it resulted in being smacked. It might be too soon to try that again. "I will see you tonight, Kurapika. Until then please take care of yourself," he said in a velvety-deep voice. With his friends coming over to help out, he should have enough time to rest up before then.

Kurapika didn't need to look in the mirror to see that he was blushing—his whole face becoming incredibly warm. What the heck was that just now? Did he do that on purpose to incite a reaction out of him? Well it worked if that is what he was truly aiming for. He cracked a small smile, and nodded his head. "Mm. You do the same, Leorio," he murmured.

Gon grabbed the blonde's hand, and pulled him along as he made his way out of the cafeteria. "The sooner you get into bed, the better!" Who knows how long their shopping excursion will be. On the other hand, he was excited to spend this time with him, and hopefully form a friendship.

"So he's just a friend, huh? You're not fooling me with that crap." Killua scoffed at the doctor, before brushing past him. He had a rather smug look on his face when doing this. However, he was in no hurry to actually catch up with the other two. For now he didn't mind staying back a bit to keep to himself. His boyfriend was completely oblivious to what was going on, but that is fine. A lot of stuff tends to go right over that large head of his.

Leorio was left standing there speechless. "…."

* * *

The decorations were stunning! From the streamers to balloons—to birthday-shaped confetti and the tableware, it was all colored in silver and black. There was a huge spread of appetizers that were handmade by a hired chef, as well as champagne poured into cups made out of imperial glass. The guests all mingled underneath dimmed lighting, while they conversed with soft jazz music playing in the background. With a couple of couches and chairs displayed in the main room, it gave some the opportunity to sit down and relax as they enjoyed their stay. The women wore gorgeous dresses, accompanied by jewels that sparkled—the men having thrown on their best suits.

On the wall behind the four-tier cake were two numbers that read "40" on it, indicating the age that the doctor had just turned. A group of women were standing in front of it to take selfies—giving the camera peace signs, or sticking their tongues out in a goofy manner. Of course everyone wanted to talk to the birthday guy himself, but he was only one person. He can only do so much what with being pulled in all directions. The place was crowded, so that meant groups were made. They still managed to keep things at a decent level despite this. If they were to be too loud, then the neighbors would surely complain. And no one wanted to deal with that, especially on a night like this.

The cake itself was white, with black lace going around the edges of each layer- the inside being marble, since picking just one flavor was too hard to do. Some like chocolate, while others like vanilla. This way people can just pick around the side they don't like. It was apparently delicious, since a couple of pieces have already been cut out. It was there for people to serve themselves, since it wasn't necessary to throw candles onto it, and then sing happy birthday. It felt as though he was too old for such a thing. This unsurprisingly disappointed some of the guests, but not enough for them to make any complaints. A day like this wasn't about anyone else.

It was hard to believe that such an extravagant place like this was actually somebody's home. As a matter of fact, it made Kurapika wonder if he was even dressed appropriately for this party. Just stepping through the front door blew him away! His hands immediately went to the suit he had bought earlier this afternoon, gliding them over his chest and down his legs. The pants and blazer were black, with the button-up shirt underneath being white, as he wore a dark red tie around his neck. His medium-length blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail using a black ribbon, just to keep it out of his face in a more organized way. The shoes on his feet were also brand new, and they shined oh so perfectly. And no, it didn't cost him all of the money given to him.

His nerves started to kick in.

"You look exquisite, so stop fidgeting." Leorio had to lean down in order to whisper this in his ear. There were a few choice words he wanted to use instead that fit the blonde's description better, but figured it would embarrass him greatly. Although, he would give anything to see him blush like that right about now. That tiny nub of a ponytail was absolutely _adorable_, and he so desperately wanted to play around with it. As for himself? This time he wasn't allowed to wear his most favorite navy-blue suit. Not only was it a little worn out from being so old, but it also wasn't as nice as all the other ones in his closet. To be honest, some of them haven't even been touched! The price tags were still on them, which meant they had been bought, only to rot on a hanger for who knows how long.

A dark gray suit had been laid out for him instead, which was paired with a black tie, and a white button-up shirt. His glasses were also swapped out for the ones with the black frames. They just matched a whole lot better with his attire, unlike the other set. The quality was the same, and damn did they look sharp on him! In the one hand was a shiny gold bag, which held the birthday present inside. It was covered in white and gold tissue paper, with a tag hanging on the outside which read "From Dr. Paladiknight" in cursive handwriting. It was done so elegantly, that he wondered if it had been printed out. But then he remembered all those times he watched him sign paperwork, so that wasn't the case here.

How can he not worry about his appearance? This wasn't something Kurapika can simply get used to. He is surrounded by those who probably don't know what it is like to have nothing in life. The chandeliers alone cost more than anything he has ever owned! So yes, he didn't view himself as being worthy enough to attend this party. But he just needed to suck it up for his boss's sake. This was important to him, after all. His lips twitched. "Look at you using big words," he teased under his breath. In all seriousness though, that was something he needed to hear. It was like he could sense the doubt beginning to emerge.

It was truly impressive on his part.

At this point they had just squeezed through a larger group of people, and were making their way over to the gift table. Already it was piled high with boxes varying in different of sizes, with the bags having to be set on the floor because of there not being enough space. "I know plenty of big words," Leorio retorted. He set his own down onto the hardwood floor, making sure to be careful so that it wouldn't break in doing so.

"Now, let's grab some of that tasty-looking food!" He spun around to grab onto the blonde's arm, and then guided him over to the other table. By now he was _starving_, and couldn't wait to dig in. The last thing he ate was that bento box during lunch time. His hunger didn't truly kick in until he got home, and ever since then his stomach kept growling annoyingly loud. Don't even get him started on the uncomfortably silent car ride here. He swears he heard the taxi driver let out a few chuckles.

Kurapika watched as his boss started cramming food into his mouth, and sweat-dropped. Where were his manners? Did he have no shame? He grabbed a small disposable plate, and held it out for him to take. "Don't act like a pig in front of your coworkers," he scolded lightly. They have probably seen him eat like this at work before, but this was a special occasion. No one else was inhaling their food.

The doctor smiled sheepishly at him. As hungry as he was, that really didn't excuse his gross behavior. After taking the offered plate, he went down the table to pile more food onto it. There was just so much to try! And when he felt as though that was enough, he snatched a glass of champagne that had been calling his name. "Sorry about that! I'll try to act like a good boy," he winked.

"…." Alrighty then. Without even acknowledging his response, Kurapika worked on piling his own plate with a few desired appetizers. And when he made it over to the line of champagne-filled glasses, he hesitated. Alcoholic beverages have never been his thing. It tastes funny, and makes you act like a complete idiot when consuming too much. But this was a high-end party, where everyone else had one in their hand. They all casually sipped at the sparkling liquid, while laughing and having a good old time. Won't it look wrong if he chooses not to partake in the drinking? He really didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to himself here of all places. As if he already didn't feel awkward enough.

Sighing heavily, he finally grasped one of the glasses in his hand, and lifted it up off of the table. _'I just want to go home,'_ he thought. When him and the other two got done with their mini shopping spree earlier, they sent him straight to bed—going on and on about how exhausted he looked. Little do they know, this was actually quite normal. It is rare for him to get a full nights rest for various reasons. Other than that it was nice having them around. Not only did he get to relax in his comfortable bed, but also, he was able to take that time to think more clearly about what has been going on recently. Basically he appreciated being left alone. Also, they were very respectful in being quiet. Whether Melody played a part in that, he had no idea.

But oh did she love them.

As he brought the glass up to his lips, he took a small sip of the champagne. The taste was better than he expected it to be. It was cold, and somewhat refreshing? The bubbles tingled pleasantly on his tongue, and it made him go in for another. It wasn't overly sweet like a lot of the other alcoholic beverages are. He didn't even realize how much he drank until it was all gone, and was left feeling thoroughly disappointed. Without a moments hesitation, he went in for a second. A warming sensation was slowly spreading throughout his body, but he simply ignored it. Even when his cheeks started to turn pink, he did not care in the slightest. All of the stress he had been feeling before was melting away—being replaced by a whole new feeling.

This did not go unnoticed by Leorio. And when he saw the blonde reach for a third glass, he couldn't help but chuckle with pure amusement. This was certainly new. "At this rate I'm gonna have to carry you home." Not that he would mind. On the other hand they just got here. Shouldn't they stay longer than ten minutes before dipping? It would be rude of them to leave so soon.

"You made it! And what's this? You brought Kurapika along?" It was the birthday guy himself, and the excitement in his voice just now was so precious. He had on one of those sashes that was full of silver glitter, and even a top hat that rested on the side of his head. It was being held up with a thin piece of string, and was equally glittery. You could see it all up in his thick, greying hair.

Having a little bit of champagne wasn't going to send him over the edge. But before Kurapika could respond to that statement, their conversation was interrupted. Right, there were other people here. He set his small plate of untouched appetizers onto the top of his glass, and waved. "Nice to see you too, Dr. Wynter," he greeted with a smile. This man has always been kind to him, and deserved to be treated the exact same way.

"And happy birthday," he added. Up until now he had no idea how old he was. Actually, he just assumed that he was younger than forty. If it weren't for his hair turning gray, he would feel even more shocked. That is what happens when you take such good care of yourself. It is very obvious that he lives off of a strict diet, and works out regularly.

Just like a certain someone he knows.

Leorio playfully elbowed his boss in the side. "Well I can't hog him all to myself ya know! Also, happy birthday gramps!" He snorted when calling him that, and burst into a fit of chuckles. This caused the champagne in his glass to slosh up the sides, and almost spill over.

The older male swung an arm around to pull him into a headlock. "What did you just call me, you beanstalk?" He asked with a frightening smile. The birthday wishes were very much appreciated, and so far he was having a great time! What with most of them working at the same hospital, he didn't expect for so many people to show up. It made him wonder who was stuck picking up the slack for everyone being here. And well, it made him feel slightly guilty.

"Ha! You're just jealous that I can reach things you can't." His boss wasn't necessarily short, but he wasn't tall either. The best way to describe his height, is that he is more on the average side. Leorio just towers over most people, and so they usually go to him for help. Being the helpful person that he is, he never minds it one bit. Although, they will never understand what it is like to hit your head on so many doorways. It's amazing how he hasn't suffered a concussion yet.

He pulled away to snatch a pulled pork puff pastry from the table, and plopped it into his mouth. "Maybe I am, but not for that reason. Most women prefer taller men like yourself. I'm just below six feet, and that still isn't good enough. They won't even look at me when you're around." In no way did he sound bitter when saying this. He was just stating facts here.

It took a few seconds for Leorio to fully process that. He blinked, took a sip of his champagne, and then blinked again. "Wait, what do you mean by that? Everyone's crazy about you! I hear nothing but great things from the staff. And look how many of them showed up to _your_ party!" He gestured at the groups of people before them, who were heavily made up of women.

The doctor just sighed at this. "Do you see Ami over there in the violet dress? Yeah, there is a reason why she buys you coffee all the time. And her best friend Misumi in the floor-length yellow dress? Every single day she goes out of her way just to say hi to you.. But you have been painfully oblivious to both of their advances. And that isn't even all of them. You really have no idea, Dr. Paladiknight." It was funny in a way. How can you not notice so many women hitting on you? Unless he didn't want them. In which case he would have to wonder why. If not them, then who suited his interests?

This was news to him. How come he never noticed before? Hopefully he didn't come off as being rude toward their advances. Leorio blushed deeply when looking at the two. Anyone with eyes can see how beautiful they were. It was a little hard to recognize them outside of their work scrubs, but that was definitely them alright. "I didn't think anyone was interested in me. Heh, guess I'm not very good at this sorta thing!" He chuckled nervously.

His boss scoffed out a small laugh, and then patted him on the back. "Well I can help you with that! Come on, let's go talk to them. Maybe you'll even get lucky tonight." He grinned when saying this, and pushed the young doctor forward so that they could make their way through another group of people. _'Maybe I can take one for myself,'_ he thought.

"…." Kurapika watched as those two approached the beautiful women. In his eyes they could have been super models, had they not already invested themselves in the medical field. He just knew that his boss had some admirers in the workplace, and this only proved that. Although, he wasn't exactly happy about it. There was no doubt that what he felt in this very moment, was jealousy. Weren't they supposed to stick together? Instead he got left behind, and for what? So that he can bring another woman home? This did not sit well with him at all. _'Stop it. He's not yours.'_ He has already accepted the fact that they cannot be together. Both of them walk separate paths, and so it would never work out. As much as he wanted him all to himself, that just wasn't possible.

It was greedy, and selfish.

He polished off the rest of the champagne in his current glass, and then reached for a fourth. By now he just did not care anymore. Once again he has been left behind, and in such an unfamiliar place nonetheless. There was no one else for him to talk to—to mingle with. These weren't his coworkers, nor his friends. They were all Leorio's. _'Do they even understand your corny jokes? Those women are laughing, but it doesn't seem real…' _His gaze fell to the food on his plate that still hasn't been touched, realizing that his appetite was long gone. He simply tossed it into he trash bin after making sure no one else was watching. There was no way he would be able to stomach any of it.

And then he headed for the balcony—weaving in between people in order to get to the other side of the room. Once he finally made it there, he stepped out and closed the doors behind him. Maybe that will give others the hint to leave him be. He inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air. "…" Quiet. You could no longer hear the music playing inside, but instead the sounds of cars driving by. There was a lot of traffic below, both in the streets and on the sidewalks. While leaning over the railing, he squished the liquid inside of his glass a bit. _'This probably costs more than my suit,'_ he thought with a sigh. It wasn't even bought with his own money. Why was he even here in the first place? It would be easy for him to just hop off of this ledge, and go back home. But then he would have to deal with all of the questions from both Leorio and Melody.

The last thing he wanted to do, was worry either of them.

Kurapika brought his hand up to rest against the back of his head, and a small smile formed on his lips. That massage he received at the zoo the other day felt incredible. The way his boss's fingers caressed his scalp, while the other arm held him carefully against his body—it was so relaxing. This made smacking it against the concrete floor all the more worth it, as messed up as that sounds. _'His touch was so gentle…' _He folded his arms as they rested on the railing, and buried his face into them. His glass was resting to the side, and he could care less if it fell and broke. Why should he? It's not like anyone would notice it missing. Even so, he can afford to buy a new set. There was only one thing that consumed his thoughts right now. Anything else did not seem to matter.

He gripped tightly at the sleeve of his blazer. Can he really continue being Leorio's butler after this? As much as he wanted to quit, the other part of him wanted to stick around, even if it meant seeing him with someone else. This wasn't just about money anymore. They have formed a close friendship now, and he couldn't just throw that away. Cutting ties with someone is painful, and should only be a last resort. _'As long as he is happy.'_ Even if that means sacrificing his own happiness, he is willing to do it in order to keep that smile on his face. It was his duty anyways. And here he wanted to try and forget about these feelings. Looks like that was harder than expected. If only he had someone to warn him about this. Instead he had to find out for himself.

"There you are! I thought you left!" It was Leorio. He was in the middle of closing the balcony doors with his foot, because his hands were full with two slices of cake. When he looked back and saw that the blonde was missing, he panicked a little. Yes he could have gone to the restroom, but he went before they left. It was also hard to lose him in a room filled with people, where the majority were taller than him. Thankfully his search came to an end, when he saw that pretty blonde head of his standing outside. It makes sense that he is out here, now that he thinks about it. He never meant to actually ditch him back there. But on the other hand, how could he go against his own boss? It was also his party, and he didn't want to offend him in any way.

Well that was completely and utterly unexpected.

Kurapika's reaction to his sudden entrance was not so great. He responded by flinching, and throwing his arms outward. This caused his glass to fly right off the ledge, and shatter onto the pavement below them. No one was hurt, luckily. However there _were_ a few people staring up to see where it came from, and he quickly took a step back to avoid being yelled at. He whirled around to face the doctor, a hand now against his chest as his heart threatened to explode right through it. Was he trying to scare the crap out of him? He didn't think anyone would come out here to bother him. Not that he was being bothered, but still. "L-Leorio?! What are you doing out here?" He croaked.

No, he wouldn't intentionally scare him like that. How else was he supposed to approach him? Leorio held up the two plates, and grinned widely. "Thought you'd want some cake! The lace on here is _edible_! How cool is that?" Give it to him to find something like edible lace interesting. And because he doesn't tell anyone his birthday, no one has ever made or bought him a cake before. He has never liked celebrating it, and that feeling only intensified as he got older. Who in the world likes to age? Definitely not this guy.

What was even going on right now? Kurapika felt very confused, and just stared at him with a strange look in his eyes. "Shouldn't you be offering one of those girls a slice of cake? I thought you were trying to hook up with one of them…" He glanced through the glass doors, and saw one of them still lingering with Dr. Wynter. The other one was off talking to a different group of people.

"Eh? Did you really think I was going to-… Ahaha! Wow Kurapika, that's funny!" The doctor burst out laughing. Neither of them were even his type. Besides, he wouldn't just sleep with anyone like that. What did he take him for? As much as he gets along and respects those ladies, they can't give him the long-term relationship that he desires. There was no spark when talking to them. Just.. nothing. So why waste his time?

Kurapika looked to the side, and slid his hands into his pockets. "You're going to wind up alone if you keep being picky like that," he mumbled. It was safe to assume that he has never had a girlfriend before. Does he enjoy being single? Or does he have such high standards for his future partner? He honestly couldn't tell.

Was that the issue here? There was a small table situated in the middle of the balcony, where Leorio set both of their plates onto. It was starting to get annoying not having any free hands. He pushed his index finger up the bridge of his nose to adjust his glasses then. "But what if I'm already interested in someone else?" That wouldn't be fair to either one of them. Why date someone, when you hold feelings for another person?

Oh. That is an option he didn't think of. If this is true, then who has stolen his heart? It must be someone he works with. But if they were at this party, then wouldn't he be talking to them? Unless they couldn't make it. Kurapika turned back around to face the city. He didn't know what to say to that. Should he press him on the matter? Or was it none of his business? He couldn't help but feel curious. "I'm not hungry," he finally said. Just looking at that cake made him feel nauseous. The gesture was still nice, and he felt bad for denying it. But he physically couldn't shove it down his throat, no matter how hard he tried to.

Leorio frowned deeply at this. First lunch time, and now this? What has gotten him in such a sour mood? The atmosphere around them felt so tense! This isn't how he wanted things to be between them. He got alongside the blonde, and reached over to flick his tiny ponytail. "You've been acting kind of.. off all day. Do you wanna talk about it?" The doors were closed, so no one else could hear their conversation. He understands how important privacy is to him, and he respected that wholeheartedly.

Privacy was indeed very important to the blonde. That is why he felt so grateful for those sound-proof doors. He let out a long and heavy sigh, with his gaze fixated on his hands. They slowly curled into fists. As much as he didn't want to talk about it, this was someone he trusted. And who knows, maybe letting it all out might help him feel better. "I lost my parents and Pairo when I was twelve-years-old.. Today marks the day they were brutally murdered." You could hear all of the pain and sadness in his voice when saying this. Even though he is now twenty-four, it is still so fresh in his mind. He will never be able to get the images of their bloody, dismembered bodies out of his head. It is going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

The doctor felt a pang in his chest. He had always known that Kurapika lost his parents, but never knew when, or how for that matter. It was just something he didn't feel comfortable asking—like he was trying to be nosy, when in reality he was just worried about him. For twelve years he has had to deal with their deaths with no one to comfort him—no one to tell him that everything will be okay, and that things will get better. He brought his hand up to rest against his back, and rubbed small circles onto it. "I'm really sorry, Kurapika. I should have never begged for you to come to this stupid party with me. I now understand why you wanted to stay home," he murmured.

Kurapika practically melted at the soothing back rub. Again, he was being so gentle with him. He inhaled sharply. "It wasn't your fault. You had no idea what I was going through. I chose not to say anything, because it isn't an easy thing for me to talk about. And I really don't want to get anyone else involved in my personal matters. But, there are things I can no longer keep from you," he said quietly.

"Leorio, I didn't sign up to be a butler because it was something I dreamed of becoming. I just figured it would give me the income I needed in order to accomplish my goals. See, I know exactly who killed my clansmen. It is not one person, but many, and they go by a group called The Phantom Troupe. They make a living off of selling items in the black market—hence why they murdered the Kurta for their Scarlet eyes. The only reason why I managed to escape the same fate, was because I left to grab something at the market for Pairo and I. It was just quicker that I go by myself." His hands were shaking, but he tried to ignore it. He was in the middle of spilling everything to his boss, and didn't want to stop.

"When I got back, that is when I found them. Everything was covered in blood—the walls, the floor, the _ceiling_! Their body parts had been strewn about throughout the house, and when the police finally pieced them all together, they were missing their eyes. My nightmares consist of living through that day over and over again, and it drives me to the point where I want to end it all, just so that I can be with them again. But then I remember that someone has to avenge their deaths! If I die, then who will make those spiders pay for what they have done? That is why I have devoted myself to finding them, and in doing so I need money. I put my paychecks into a savings, so that someday I can work on tracking them down."

To say that Leorio is horrified was an understatement. No child should ever have to go through something so traumatic like that! That isn't the only reason why he felt sad. "My god Kurapika. You should have never experienced such an awful thing. I get that you want these people to pay, but at what cost? It sounds like you are still sacrificing your life in a way, because you're not allowing yourself to be happy until they have been what, caught? Killed? I believe that they should rot in a prison cell, but can't you let the system take care of that? Your life is so precious, and I would hate for you to throw it away on those scumbags…"

Kurapika clenched his jaw. "The system won't do anything. Why should I wait on them, when I can take care of it myself? Even if I die in the process, at least I will be doing it for the sake of my clan. They deserve their justice." His eyes turned into a cold glare, but it wasn't directed at anything in particular.

That is something he refuses to accept. Leorio grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders, and turned his body so that they were facing each other. He gave him a very serious stare, as he held onto him tightly. "If I could, I would smack the shit outta ya for saying something so stupid! You want to die for your fallen clansmen?! Is that something they would even want?! I'm pretty sure that your mother and father would want you to live on, and to be happy! And what about Pairo? What would he think?" He was angry, which doesn't happen very often. It usually takes a lot to push him this far, but damn it this was too much for him to handle.

He shook him a little. "What about Melody? About _me_? Do we really mean nothing to you? You have the chance to start over in life with us, and yet you would throw all of that away for people who are no longer a part of this world? I get that they were your family, but aren't we your family too?" He pressed.

The blonde winced at how strong of a hold Leorio had on him. Never has he heard him raise his voice in such a way before. He didn't even think he could get so upset, and yet here he was, yelling right in his face. "Stop it! As if you could ever understand what I have been through! Sticking around me will only get you guys killed anyways! I have lost everything once already, so it is bound to happen again!" He snapped back at him. His eyes were welling up with tears at this point, but he fought hard to keep them from spilling over.

That's it.

Leorio shoved the blonde forward so that their bodies clashed, and wound his arms around his much smaller one. "You're right, I _don't_ understand what it is like.. But you are highly mistaken if I'm gonna let anything happen to you! Just because you have been alone these past twelve years, doesn't mean things have to stay that way. There is no getting rid of us. Even if you decide to leave, I'll hunt you down and drag your ass back here where you belong! I will pay to have those guys put behind bars as well, so don't worry about it. You are now stuck with us, so deal with it! Melody loves you…" He fell silent for a moment, and when he spoke up again, his voice shook.

"_I _love you."

Was that a confession just now? Those words kept repeating themselves in the blonde's mind, and each time it made his heart beat faster and faster. It got to the point where he actually grunted. It was such an uncomfortable feeling. His bottom lip quivered, and he grasped at the doctor's shirt for dear life. "Y-you can't love me! I'm not right for you! I can't.. give you the life you deserve…"

He ducked his head to place a kiss on the top of his head. This was something he really enjoyed doing. "Too late. _You _are the person I am interested in. And what is it that I deserve? Because imagining a life without you is too painful for me to bear. That is why you just have to live, Kurapika! Live with me, and Melody.. as well as with Gon and Killua, because I am certain that they will love you too. We will do whatever it takes to help you out, so please.. let us in." This wasn't how he had planned on confessing his love for the guy, but hey it works.

It wasn't that simple. At least, it shouldn't be.

The only response Kurapika could give him were tears. They were hot as they streamed down his face. There was no controlling them anymore. This was the result of holding everything in for twelve painstakingly long years. The doctor's shirt was becoming soaked in them, but that still wasn't enough to get him to stop. In fact he only cried harder—gasping as each sob ripped right through him. Was it really okay for him to be happy? To allow these people in so that he can feel loved, and cherished? He won't be able to handle going through another huge loss like before. It will literally crush him. What should he do?

It pained Leorio to see him like this, but he had to remain strong for his sake. He tightened his hold on him ever so gently, and continued to rub at his back. "Let it all out. It's okay, you're no longer alone. I'm here for you," he whispered. This person is so unbelievably broken, that he was willing to do whatever it takes to mend him back together. Even if it takes having to hold him all night long, he will happily do it. Until then he will not let go. Nothing about the blonde is scary. And if being with him is so dangerous, then he will just become a better fighter. That simple. He can already hold his own quite nicely. _'He shouldn't be here,'_ he thought while looking around. There were too many people around.

Without further a do, he lifted Kurapika up into his arms. "Let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was already rising—peaking brightly through the curtains when Kurapika began to stir. His small body was enveloped in a comfortable warmth, and he contemplated on whether or not he should even open his eyes. Although, his throat was very dry. It became more difficult to swallow the longer he laid there, with his arms wrapped around.. what was that exactly? It couldn't be a body pillow, because those do not produce the amount of heat this object was radiating. That and, those are much softer than what he was resting against. It wasn't to say that this was necessarily hard or anything, but rather, it just definitely wasn't the case here. There was no comparing the two. What was the scent he was inhaling through his nose? It sure did smell familiar.

Thump, thump, thump…

This sound continuously played in the blonde's ear over and over again. He slid his hand over to rest over the hard surface, and could feel it beating in rhythm to what he was hearing. The combination of everything made it feel like he was melting into a puddle. All was going well until a splitting headache hit him out of nowhere, and oh did it hurt like hell. This gave him all the more reason to just stay in bed, and deal with the consequences later on. Would anyone even be mad at him? It is not like he does this all the time. As a matter of fact, he gets up around the same time as Melody. He has trained himself to wake up so early on in the morning, so he didn't even need to set an alarm most of the time.

His eyes opened halfway, and all he saw was white. The fabric was wrinkled, and there were buttons lined down the middle of it. This made his mind go blank. _'What the heck?'_ His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at this. It is difficult to process things when you're not even fully awake. He blinked a couple of times so that his vision would adjust to the surrounding light, and once things became more clear, he leaned back slightly. As his gaze traveled upward, his breathing came to a halt. This was not his bedroom for starters. The walls, the bed, the furniture—it was all completely different. Everything was falling into place at this realization. Why was he in here of all places, sleeping soundlessly in the doctor's arms?

Last night he had been carried home in those same arms.

Leaving the party was very embarrassing, but Leorio did his best to get him out of there as quickly as possible. You could see their questionable stares, and the whispers that followed with it. However this didn't slow him down. And when they finally made it outside, he still refused to let him go. The whole way home he was being cradled like some sort of baby, and it gave him mixed feelings. Deep down he was just grateful to be out of there, no matter the method that was being used. It also gave them the alone time that they both needed. At that point his sobs had quieted down to muffled cries. The tears refused to stop rolling down his cheeks, and he wondered if they ever would. Needless to say, he was a total wreck.

Kurapika watched as his chest rose and fell with each breathe he took. His hand softly caressed it from side-to-side. This was his only chance to touch him in such a way, and damn it he wasn't going to waste it! _'I don't remember being brought in here. Did I cry myself to sleep?'_ They were still in their suits, minus the blazers and ties of course. This was proof that nothing weird happened between them. Not that he suspected it in the first place, but still, it was nice to see. His fingers twitched as they glided over the top buttons. The urge to pop them open was growing greater, and he gulped. It would be oh so wrong of him to undress him while he is asleep. If someone were to do that to him, he would be downright furious.

But he wanted to touch his soft, bare chest.

"Leorio," he whispered. What does this make them? They can either stay being close friends, or strive for something more. Either way he needed to make a decision, and soon. So much was at risk here. If he doesn't choose wisely, then it could ruin everything. This made him feel anxious, and he snuggled closer into the doctor. _'I don't want to lose you!'_ Even if they don't go further in their relationship, he won't be able to hide his own feelings for too much longer. Won't it ultimately put a wedge between them? As much as he wanted to forget his past and live a happy life with him, that was easier said than done. There is so much hurt and anger in his heart from the loss of his family and best friend, that he can't just pretend they never existed.

Was that really expected of him though?

Perhaps Kurapika was just overthinking things, and coming up with stuff that was never even said in the first place. That would make a whole lot of sense actually. "Leorio", he repeated just as quietly as the last time. His body shuddered at all of the glorious warmth seeping into him. Their chests were touching, and he had his face buried into the crook of his neck. There was no way he could possibly get any closer than this. Their hearts were beating against one another, and it filled his stomach with those dreaded butterflies. Now that he thinks about it, there was no nightmare. There was no tossing and turning all night long, or laying awake for hours on end while staring up at the ceiling. For the first time in many years, he was able to sleep peacefully throughout the night.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why.

He shifted himself so that their faces were more level with each other's, and laid a gentle hand against Leorio's warm cheek. His thumb absentmindedly stroked over the soft skin. The bruise on his eye was considerably smaller compared to before, so it was healing nicely. In just a few days he won't even need any foundation. The cut on his lip was also just barely visible at this point. The people at his workplace just figured he had chapped lips, and that was that. No one has suspected that he got hit in the face by some jerk who felt entitled to something that wasn't his. They got lucky picking a fight with someone who is so kind, and forgiving. Had it been the blonde himself? Well, things would have gotten rather messy. The new jar of Scarlet Eyes were sitting alongside the other one, as they were both propped on top of his dresser. He will need to look into getting a special shelf for them.

Kurapika's heart jumped a little then. This man right here really was willing to do anything for him, even if that meant putting his own life at risk. _'I'm.. loved…'_ It was still a bizarre feeling for him—one that will take him a good while to get used to. That confession was the most unexpected thing to have ever happened to him, and he was still processing it. He still believes that the doctor can do so much better, but he also understands that you don't get to choose who you fall for. It just sort of happens, whether you like it or not. It's just that these type of feelings never mattered to him before. He always thought that it was something he could easily set aside to deal with for another time. Oh how wrong he was. If only he knew just how hard that really was.

He pressed his forehead against Leorio's, and closed his eyes. "I love you too." That was the response he should have said last night, but just couldn't bring himself around to actually spit it out. It also didn't help that he felt so incredibly overwhelmed with emotions. This made it nearly impossible to say much of anything, much less confess to something so deep. This was all so new to him, so he had no idea how to properly approach this. And now he was wondering if they really were meant to meet. Was there such a thing as fate—as a _soulmate_? It sounded absolutely ridiculous up until now. However, that was slowly changing.

"Just kiss me already."

The Kurta's eyes fluttered open when hearing that husky voice, and they were as wide as they could possibly be. They bore into luminous brown ones for a long moment, before he slapped a hand over his face to shove him away. "H-how long have you been awake for?!" He sputtered out. His cheeks felt like they were on _fire_.

This is a memory Leorio will cherish for years to come. He flinched when that small hand came into contact with his face, but he didn't get annoyed. Instead he just chuckled, and slipped his fingers through his to intertwine them together. "Well good morning to you too," he mused. Seeing his hair all disheveled like this was honestly so precious. This is something he never gets to see, and so he wanted to engrave it into his brain.

Kurapika sat up to put some space in between them. "Answer the question," he demanded. With his hand being held captive for the time being, all he could do was sit here and wait for a response. Sure he could have just yanked it away, but part of him was actually enjoying this. Holding hands just felt so right to him. _'You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!'_ This is the second time that he has been spooked, and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet.

The doctor looked down at their joined hands, and let out a soft sigh. "Ya got me! I've been awake for a while now. Just didn't want us to separate…" It's not like he had anywhere to be right away. His shift doesn't start super early today, so he had some extra time to laze about. If he could, he would stay home just to be with him. Unfortunately that just wasn't an option here. His patients needed him. And he refused to let them down by calling in sick! That is reserved for when he has actually fallen ill. Because, you know, no doctor should be around others when they are contagious themselves. Their purpose is to heal people, and getting them sick just defeats that. What he can do is try to get off early again, but he couldn't guarantee anything.

He kissed the top of his hand, and then nuzzled it. "I'm so happy that my feelings have been reciprocated! Ahh, my cute little Pika..~" Hearing that confession literally sent him over the moon! It was also one of the reasons why he could no longer pretend to be asleep. How could he contain all of his excitement after that?

There was a brief silence as Kurapika stared down at him. He swallowed hard at the things that were being said. _'We love each other…'_ It just sounded so surreal to him. Was it normal to fall so head over heels for someone like this, when it has only been a little over a month? Perhaps love at first sight really does exist, huh? If he wasn't a believer of that before, he definitely was now. Being so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even realize just how hard he was squeezing the doctor's hand. "Leorio, I-…." What do you say in a situation like this?

Leorio used his free hand to help hoist himself up into a sitting position. After getting situated, he stroked it up and down the blonde's arm. It felt so tense! "Shhh. Don't push yourself, okay? I don't need to hear those words again so soon. What matters is that you _did_ say them. You have been through enough as it is…" The tears may have stopped, but that didn't mean all of the pain from before was gone. It is still there deep within his heart.

This relaxed his death grip on him. The fact that Kurapika wasn't being pressured into anything was so unbelievably amazing. What he needed right now was patience, and he was giving him just that. His eyes softened just a little then. "They would have loved you too," he murmured. His parents would have looked past the fact that he wasn't a Kurta, knowing that their son was being so well taken care of by him. And the same goes for Pairo, too. If only he could have met them. It hurts knowing that this will never happen.

"K-Kurapika…" He was speechless. That is what the blonde truly believes? This filled him with so much more happiness. It really is a shame that he will never get the opportunity to meet his family, but knowing all of this was enough for him. And since he had no idea who his birth parents were, this meant that neither one of them had a family to introduce each other to. Every decision they make is on them, and no one else. It sure would be nice to have some help every once in a while, but oh well. It wasn't the end of the world. They have made it this far without them! Besides, they have created their own family with the friends they have both made. Won't their input count just as much, if not more?

A family.

And then it hit him.

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

He stared intensely into the blonde's eyes. They were bloodshot for two reasons: crying his heart out, and forgetting to take his contact lenses out. You really shouldn't sleep with them in, but just this once shouldn't hurt. "You can't restore your clan with me," he mumbled. This is something he probably hasn't thought of yet, since his mind was deadest on revenge and nothing else. But if they really do get together, then the Kurta will basically die with him. Is this something he was willing to accept? Was his love enough to keep him happy for the rest of his life? As much as he wants to be with him, maybe having him all to himself was selfish in a way? Or does he not want to bring the Kurta back, knowing how much they have suffered for so long?

Leorio gaze shifted to the side then. "I guess a surrogate is always an option. The kid wouldn't be mine by blood, but I'd still love it like my own. It would be a part of _you_, after all. This isn't the type of conversation I planned on having with you yet, especially since we're not officially together.. But you have a lot to think about. There are some things I can't give you, and that is something you need to realize," he pointed out. Despite having so much money, it still wasn't enough to give him that one special thing. He tucked some of the golden locks behind his ear, and sighed. A small smile had graced his lips by now while doing this.

"Just know that I will love you no matter what you decide to do." In no way did he want to overwhelm the poor guy. It's just that these were things he needed to seriously think about before making any commitments. As if he wanted him to have any more regrets. And he will wait as long as it takes. They are still so young, so there was no rush whatsoever.

Kurapika's eyes widened. Yes this conversation was indeed unexpected, but he can understand why it was brought up. It meant so much to him that he was willing to go so far for his happiness, even if that meant raising someone else's child. _'He never had a family…'_ The guy doesn't even know who his parents are! Yes he himself has lost his own, but at least he had twelve wonderful years with them. That was way better than growing up an orphan, who had no permanent home. And to top it all off, he even lost his only friend to a curable disease. So he was born with nothing, and continued to have just that until becoming a doctor. It is true that having kids has never crossed his mind, but maybe it should have. Does he really want his bloodline to live on? Or should he just put it to rest?

What would his clansmen want?

He never planned on having a bright future in the first place, so this was frustrating. All he ever wanted was to get rid of those damn spiders! But now he has formed new friendships, and even fell in love with his boss. It wasn't just his future to think about anymore. _'I can already tell that he would be the perfect father.'_ God he would love any child of theirs more than he can ever imagine, and that warmed his heart so much. And as much as he really didn't want to reveal his true identity, it had to be done. They have fallen for each other, so it is only fair that he come clean about it. This isn't how he planned on telling him. Actually, he never had a plan to begin with. He just thought this was something he could get away with for a long time. However, that just wasn't possible anymore. His walls have already been torn down anyways.

Shaking his head, he pulled his hand away from the doctor's grasp. "I'm not just going to mix the Kurta bloodline with some stranger. I have to actually choose someone worthy enough if I really do want children of my own.. Which I am unsure of. And I have my reasons for feeling that way…" He gripped the blanket that was still draped over his lap, and inhaled deeply. This reveal can go either way, and the uncertainty sort of scared him. With everything that has happened between them lately, he only hoped that this won't be the thing that sets him off. His own childhood best friend didn't even know this secret about him. No one but his parents knew, as a matter of fact.

"Unbutton my shirt," he blurted out.

Now Leorio is used to having the weirdest requests thrown at him from his patients, but to receive one from his best friend whom he was in love with? It was very different, and he didn't know how to respond at first. "Huh?! Wait, Kurapika—" Was this seriously happening? And right as they were in the middle of having such an important conversation? Of course he has fantasized about this day happening, but so soon? He was in no way prepared for this.

"You have to do it, because I don't have the courage to unbutton it myself!" Kurapika has never in his entire life stripped in front of anyone else before, and now that was about to change. It sent his nerves into chaos, and made his stomach ache.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't going in the direction he thought it was. Although now he just felt very, very confused. Leorio has never seen the blonde shirtless, and he often wondered if it was because he felt uncomfortable with how his body looked. Which by the way would be ridiculous, because damn is he adorable! "I can't believe you're asking me to take your clothes off," he joked lightly. This was to help him feel better about the situation. Whether it worked or not, he had absolutely no idea. Nothing else was said from him, and his eyes were hidden behind a curtain of blonde hair. _'Something isn't right here,'_ he thought while shifting closer a bit.

He gulped, and brought two shaky hands forward. Taking people's clothes off is what he does all the time. His patients aren't always able to do it themselves, and so it is up to him in order to do it. That was just part of the job. This on the other hand? It felt so different. His heart was thumping roughly against his ribcage, as his thumb and index finger pinched the first button. There was only a moments hesitation, before he proceeded to pluck them off one-by-one. The further he got, the deeper his blush became. And when he made it down to the very last one, he closed his eyes for a few seconds. _'Keep yourself calm. Don't do anything stupid,'_ he reminded himself. It was easy to lose himself when in his presence like this. Plus they were alone.

Just the two of them in this bed.

Leorio pulled his shirt open, and slid the sleeves down so that he could yank it off completely. Once tossing it aside, his breathing nearly stopped. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the blonde's chest. There was no doubt about it. "Is.. is that a _binder_?" It wasn't really a question. Being in the medical field, he has seen his fair share of both those and normal bras. There is a difference between the two, as they held different purposes.

Well, it was too late to go back on this now. Kurapika fought back the urge to cover himself, despite how uncomfortable this was making him feel. He did, however, throw his hands over his face. "As you can see, a surrogate wouldn't be necessary for us. You're probably the only person I could ever trust to carry on the Kurta bloodline with. But Leorio, do you even realize how dangerous it would be? They can't live a normal life like everyone else. There will always be someone out there hunting them down for their eyes. So I don't even know if I want to bring anymore into this world.. I don't want them to suffer like the rest of my clan did…" It just wouldn't be fair to them. Why put them through hell for their own selfish needs and wants?

"But then I remember that you never had a family, and would definitely want one of your own.. So who am I to deprive you of that? I really don't want to take that opportunity away from you, because I know that you would be an excellent father!" If only they didn't need to talk about this. Unfortunately they can't move on until this has been cleared. Going into a relationship wanting separate futures would result in failure. He just felt so horrible now.

This wasn't how he wanted him to feel. Leorio grabbed both of his hands, and gently removed them from his face. Then he brought them over to press against his chest. "We might not have the same body parts, but that doesn't make you any less of a man. The same goes for if you choose to carry our child in the near future. Nothing will ever take that away from you, okay?" He reassured in a soothing voice. So far there were no tears, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Secondly.. do you really think I would let anything happen to him or her? Damn right I'd protect them with everything I have! And we would raise them to become a strong fighter.. just like you. There would be nothing to worry about with us as their parents! No matter what happens, I will always stay by your side Kurapika. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else, because.. you're already my family." The distance between them was increasing, but neither one of them tried to stop it. Instead they embraced it.

Kurapika's eyes burned. Why was this man so amazing? "I know you wouldn't," he whispered. Look how far he went just to buy him those Scarlet eyes. He can't even imagine what he would do if someone were to harm his own flesh and blood. There was a lot to think about, and he felt grateful for not having a deadline. Words can't even describe how happy this made him feel. He has a choice. And no matter what he chooses to do, he will not be alone in it.

So close…

Leorio examined the almost non-existent space between them, and took the initiate to get rid of it completely. He brushed his lips against the other's, and felt his heartbeat quicken instantly. "I just want you to be happy," he quietly said. Not only is he still healing from a traumatic past, but he is probably still set on that destructive goal he gave himself. No matter what it takes, he just can't allow him to continue going down that dark path. It will ultimately destroy him in the end. He has so much of his life left to live, and it would be sad if he were to waste it on something like revenge.

A shiver ran through Kurapika's body, and his eyes became half-lidded. "Is that so?" It is hard to imagine himself being completely and utterly happy. That is something he threw out the window long ago, and yet it was resurfacing all of these years later. And it was all this guy's fault. He is slowly changing him, and for the better. For this very moment he even forgot about the fact that he was shirtless. It just goes to show how comfortable he really is around him. But then again whatever happens in this room, stays in this room. His boss wasn't the type to go around blabbing his big mouth to everyone, and spreading rumors. It is safe to say that he won't speak a word about any of this to anyone. He trusts him fully, after all.

And that is usually a very hard thing to achieve when it comes to him.

Large, gentle hands made their way up to cup the Kurta's face, cradling it ever so carefully in their hold. "Mm..~" Leorio hummed, while crushing his lips against the other male's. It was everything he had ever imagined, and then some. There was no romantic scenery to gaze upon, but there were definitely fireworks being let off. What was there to look at anyways, when both of their eyes were shut during this sweet and much needed kiss? It felt like he was on cloud nine! _'You're mine, Kurapika. I won't let anyone else have you…'_ Perhaps that came off as a bit possessive, but can you blame him?

So were the fireworks normal then? Because Kurapika was experiencing the exact same thing as they shared this kiss. To be honest, this is how he preferred to do it. There was no one else around to gawk at them, thus making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Instead they were in the comfort of their own home. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and slid a hand through messy dark hair. Who knew this would feel so amazing? _'My body feels hot. I want more…' _Whatever that was, he had no idea. But he just knew that he didn't want to pull away quite yet.

Leorio sighed softly against his lips, enjoying the feeling of those delicate fingers through his hair. Yeah, he didn't want this to end any time soon either. It is very unfortunate, but this sort of thing just can't last forever. He wound one of his arms around his slim waist, and pulled him as close as he possibly could—practically molding their bodies together at this point. It really wasn't enough. He wanted so much more! _'I want you entirely!'_ Despite having these desires, he could not act on them. It was too soon for such a thing. They needed to take things slowly here, which is never a bad thing. It is just hard when you crave someone so much like this.

It was Kurapika who decided to pull away first. Not because he wanted to, but rather, he just really needed some air. And curse his lungs for needing it now of all times! Even though he ended the kiss, he kept their faces mere inches apart from one another. His eyes were still closed as he focused on his breathing—a hand still tangled in the doctor's hair, as he lightly clutched it between his fingers. This was also to prevent him from moving any further from their current position. "Leorio, won't it.. be selfish of me to put my happiness before avenging my fallen clansmen? Are you really ready to deal with all of my baggage?"

Suppose breathing is important too. Leorio kissed the corner of his mouth, and then moved down to place a trail of them all along his jawline. "It is not selfish at all. They would want you to be happy. Also, no baggage is too heavy for me! Have you seen these arms?" His physical strength is incredible! But he was also mentally and emotionally strong, too. He can handle just about anything that is thrown at him.

Kurapika has never doubted his strength. However, he just wanted to make sure that he knew what he was signing himself up for. Not everyone can handle someone with a past like his. He laid his head on the doctor's shoulder, and hugged him tightly. "I can't be happy without you, Leorio." If that was too much to say, then so be it. That is how he felt, and he wanted him to understand the true meaning behind it.

In response to that, Leorio returned the hug just as tightly. The more he opened up to him, the better. It shows just how much he really trusts him, and that in itself was such a huge improvement in their relationship. "I'll give you so much happiness, that you won't know what to do with it all!" He declared.

"You are suck a dork," the blonde said with a chuckle. Still, he was willing to accept that challenge. And to be fair, he needed it the most out of everyone else. There was a huge smile on his face, as he ran his fingertips up and down Leorio's lower back. Damn he just loved touching this handsome man so much! Every part of him was just perfect.

The doctor barked out a laugh. "But you love this dork! You were caressing me all over with those small hands of yours, until finally whispering out a confession. Ahh, you're so cute! I just wanna eat you up!" He bent down to bite a chunk of his hair, and playfully tugged at it.

What in the world was he doing? Kurapika paused his gentle strokes, and blinked a couple of times. "Are you.. seriously _chewing_ on my hair? What are you, a goat?" No matter how clean you are, it was just straight up bizarre to shove someone else's hair in your mouth like that. Actually now that he thinks about it, should he really be surprised by this?

Leorio spit the piece back out, and then used his hand to pat it down. "Nah! Just testing to see how tasty you are. But I don't think that was enough experimenting," he said with a wink. It was kind of hard not to be pervy while the blonde was just sitting there without a shirt on. The need to rip that binder off was strong, but he suppressed it. _'Does he even need to wear one? I'm sure his chest is pretty flat on its own…'_ Guess he can't ever understand, nor should he even try to. What lies underneath his clothes doesn't change the fact that he loves him- makes him love him that much more!

That last sentence made Kurapika blush deeply. And the fact that he winked at the end of it made his face resemble a tomato. "Well I'm going to go take a shower, so…" He can't go about his day with saliva in his hair. Besides, he just felt grimy in general. It will also help to take these damn contact lenses out of his eyes. They were really starting to bother him by now, and so they needed to go. After crawling out of the bed, he snatched his shirt back up to put on.

Oh that's right! They both need to get ready for the day. For a while there he forgot all about having to go into work. Leorio smirked as he watched the blonde button his shirt closed. "Awe! I need a shower too. Thought maybe we could take one together." It may have came out as a joke, but it wasn't how he felt. To share the shower with him was like a fantasy! He would love to scrub him all over. Just thinking about it excited him a little, and he felt grateful that the blanket was covering that part of him. It would be embarrassing if his feelings gave him away like that.

Kurapika's eyes widened in shock. Yeah, he could tell it wasn't entirely a joke. "J-just because I took my top off, doesn't mean I'm ready to reveal everything else!" He muttered. It's not like he even showed his bare chest. All you could see was his binder, and nothing else. To show more of his body was going to be a challenge for him. Again, he doesn't like how it looks. If he isn't comfortable in his own skin, then how can he so casually show it off to someone else? Even if that someone is Leorio, it is still going to be difficult.

With his gaze still fixated on him, Leorio leaned back to rest against the headboard. "I would never pressure you into doing anything, especially when I know how uncomfortable it makes you feel. But you can't blame me for appreciating your beauty in all of its worth." He waved his hand in the air when saying this. Maybe he sounded a tad bit too perverted just now. What can you expect from someone who is already feeling aroused, though?

Well he has a good point there. Kurapika knows that he would never do such a horrible thing. His patience is unreal, and that is one of the many things he loves about him. "My reveal didn't really shock you.. Unless you had your suspicions beforehand?" He wouldn't hold that against him, since his mannerisms were sort of feminine. That and, his facial features weren't manly in any way. Some have even said that he has a baby face. They aren't wrong with that one.

Leorio's gaze softened quite a bit. "That isn't it at all, Kurapika. I just don't care if you have a dick or not. You are still the one I fell in love with, regardless of what parts you possess. Also, I'm bisexual! So I guess in this case I get the best of both worlds," he replied. Gender has never been a big deal to him, and that wasn't about to change. He is attracted to the blonde, and that is that.

The blonde's eyebrow twitched. "D-did you need to word it like that?" He mumbled. It is official. This guy has absolutely no filter! But it was the meaning behind all of that, that truly mattered to him. In the end he is accepted regardless of what is underneath his clothes. _'I should have known he was bisexual. He has been flirting with me since day one, but it just went right over my head. Now I feel like the idiot…' _Sure he has been hit on a few times in the past, but only by women. Oh if only they knew.

The doctor snorted out a small laugh. No, he didn't need to word it that way. It was just fun to make him blush, and get all embarrassed. "Hey, go on a date with me tonight. I will take you wherever your heart desires! How about it?" Eating lunch together at work every single day wasn't necessarily considered a real date, and he understood that perfectly well. It was just something he liked to joke about. However now they can go on a real one, and that excited him.

Wherever his heart desire? Well Kurapika doesn't eat out at fancy restaurants, so he has no idea what is even available here in this giant city. His diet before working for him consisted of cheap food—whatever he could get his hands on. So really, it shouldn't be his decision. "Surprise me." He gave him a warm smile, before turning around and walking over to the door. Once over there he flipped the light switch on.

He glanced back at him once more. "And get out of bed before you're late for work. I'm sure Melody has already started preparing breakfast for us." Knowing her, she probably heard everything that went on in this bedroom. There was no way to have a private conversation with her around, but that wasn't her fault. Besides, he trusts her as well. For now he just doesn't want anyone else knowing his biggest secret. Some people might view him differently if they were to find out, and he just wasn't ready for that yet.

Leorio gave him a thumbs-up, and grinned. "Yes sir!"

* * *

It was never established on what type of restaurant they would be going to, so Kurapika decided to wear something more comfortable. Doesn't he wear enough suits as it is? It was only fair that he get a break from it all. Not only did his job require one, but he needed to go out and buy a more expensive one for a party he didn't spend much time at. It's just that he wanted to fully enjoy himself at a lesser scale place, rather than having to focus on being proper and well-mannered inside somewhere all fancy. A lot of people out there want the most lavish things in life, but that wasn't really the case for him. He could care less about owning thirty cars, and having a house with ten bathrooms. It was the more simple things in life that excited him. It is what he was used to! And since it was up to him in the first place, this shouldn't be an issue.

Currently he is sporting an over-sized dark red sweater, that went down to his thighs. The sleeves were all baggy, and it left the one shoulder exposed. With it he wore a pair of pitch black skinny jeans. Shorts were just out of the question for him, since he didn't like to show off his legs like that. Actually, he prefers to keep himself covered up for the most part. It is just how he has always been, and that part of him will probably never change. The top half of his silky-smooth blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. This was to spice things up a bit. It was also nice to have some of it off of his face. He pushed his small feet into a pair of dark brown boots, and bent down to tie the laces. It was nearing nine o'clock already, but he wasn't upset about it. He knew they were going to have a later dinner, and ended up having a snack not too long ago.

Once that was done and taken care of, he stood back up with a slight hop. These shoes haven't been worn yet, and so they needed to be broken into. They seem to fit him just fine at least. Melody was already upstairs getting ready to go to bed. Normally she would have stayed up to see them out, but at the same time she didn't want to intrude too much on their alone time. Whatever is going on between them is still so fresh, and nothing was really official quite yet. But she just knows that they will become a couple, especially after their dinner tonight. When two people love one another, it only makes sense that they get together. It helps that they already live under the same roof. Not only that, but they also shared a bed last night.

The ship has already sailed.

While this was happening, Leorio crept down the stairs as quietly as possible. Looks like they both had the same idea in mind, because his attire wasn't anything elaborate either. It took twenty frustratingly-long minutes to pick something out, but he feels satisfied with what he chose. That feeling intensified when his eyes landed on the blonde, and noticed that their color schemes were the same. His polo shirt was a dark red, and his dress pants were black. Even his dress shoes were dark brown! The fact that they are matching made his heart soar. The night sure is starting out great, isn't it? _'Working extra hard to get off early is already paying off,'_ he thought with a small smile. Had he not busted his ass off all day long, then he would still be at the hospital right now. As much as he loves working there, and being a doctor, he was antsy to get back home and take his lovely date out.

There was a smirk on his face as he approached him— hands extended, and fingers wriggling. _'Was that a hop just now? Damn it! I wanna rip those clothes off, and ravish every inch of his body!'_ His face was flushed at this thought, but he tried his best to keep it together. It really doesn't make things better that his hair was styled in such a cute manner. Was he doing this on purpose to turn him on? He has been known to play games with him too. They both like to go at each other for the heck of it. Well whatever his reason, he couldn't tear his gaze away. How did he manage to land this literal mini God? Well he certainly wasn't going to complain, that's for sure!

As soon as he got close enough, he threw his arms around Kurapika from behind, and yanked him back into an embrace. "Boo!" It just felt nice to hold him like this again. Ever since they parted ways earlier this morning, he has felt a sort of emptiness that would just not go away. He filled his thoughts, and even caught himself daydreaming about him a couple of times. It is a good thing that this didn't complicate things at work, or else that would have been very bad. But he really should learn to be more careful from here on out. No need to space out at the absolute worst time, and risk someone's life because of it!

This didn't spook him as bad as the other times, but it was still enough to make him gasp. Kurapika stumbled back into the doctor's hard chest, and was immediately enveloped in a marvelous warmth. How did he let his guard down again?! He tilted his head back to stare up at him, and blinked. "Do you know how to approach me normally?" He mumbled. It is astounding how he didn't even hear his footsteps. Just last night he broke a very expensive glass because he snuck up on him.

Leorio bent down just a tad, and placed a loving kiss on the bridge of his nose. "But it's fun to see your reaction! You get all jumpy, and stumble over your words." Okay so maybe not this time, but usually he does. And who cares about the broken glass? As long as it didn't hit anyone, then it shouldn't matter. His boss can afford to get more anyways. He probably hasn't even noticed that one was missing. Even so, there was no way to find out who did it.

Well he didn't expect to be kissed _there_ of all places. It made the blonde's cheeks flush, and he pulled out of his hold. As nice as that was, they had somewhere to be. At this point he was beyond hungry, and needed to get something to eat! The snack he had earlier wasn't enough to tide him over this long. "I get that you're a doctor and all.. But it still won't be good if I have a heart attack." It won't be so fun then if such a thing like that really happens to him, because he could actually die from it! Not everyone can be saved from those. His fingertips lightly trailed along the bridge of his nose, as it still tingled from that kiss. And then he noticed it. Their clothes were the same colors! He looked down at himself while tugging at his sweater, and then back up at the doctor. Neither one of them knew what the other was going to wear, so this was purely coincidental.

Without uttering a single word, Leorio pressed a hand against his chest. It actually began to _glow_ as it rested on that very spot, and there was a good minute or so of silence before he spoke up. "Your heart is perfectly healthy, so you don't need to worry about having a heart attack anytime soon," he reassured. Although he can understand where he was coming from with that.

To see someone's hand glow like that was truly amazing! And Kurapika knew that he wasn't trying to touch him inappropriately just now. "Guess I can't argue with that…" He trailed off. There went his main excuse—just right out the window! _'I'm impressed. There is so much he can do with that power of his. It must save a lot of lives,'_ he thought.

Oh it has definitely come in handy many times! Without it, he probably wouldn't have been able to save as many lives as he has. Leorio walked past him, and swung the front door open. "After you! Judging by our outfits, we're gonna go somewhere more comfy!" Given the long day he had, he preferred it this way.

Nodding, Kurapika stepped out of their penthouse. "I'm not in the mood for anything in particular. If there is a place you would like for me to try, then I will just follow the way." There are too many restaurants to pick from, and so he had no clue where to begin. As long as it has food, then he is in!

"Well I might have somethin' in mind!" This wasn't so hard for someone who basically lived off of take-out. They live in a big city with a lot of options to choose from, but he has eaten at a fair amount of them. And there was one he hasn't been to in a long while— one that he actually missed! As they got onto the elevator, he had his hands awkwardly stuffed into his pants pockets. Going to the zoo didn't make him feel this way. It's crazy how a simple date can really change things. _'We almost kissed that day. I'm glad we waited to have complete privacy.'_ He was smiling a little to himself while thinking this. Had someone been watching them, it would have made things awkward for the both of them. And then that would result in not being able to enjoy it as much. Who doesn't want their first kiss to be memorable?

It was a quiet trip as they descended to the bottom. And once it was stopped, and the doors slid open, he once again offered for the Kurta to leave first. "I have only been there like, once or twice, but damn is the food great!" It was also in walking distance too. A lot of restaurants close at around ten, but thankfully the one he has in mind doesn't stop serving until midnight. This will leave them with plenty of time to enjoy their meal, without having to feel rushed.

"And they have drinks! You got kinda tipsy last night, so maybe stick to something non-alcoholic? I mean I could always carry you home again," he shrugged. There was no hiding the grin on his face though. Clearly he enjoyed whisking him away like that, and would do it all over again in a heartbeat. But it felt like he needed a good enough reason in order to do something like that. At least, while out in public like this.

Kurapika huffed at that response, and his cheeks turned a lighter shade of pink. Must he be reminded? It was hard to control himself when the champagne was so good! And to be fair, he didn't even get to finish his last glass. "I will stick to tea if they have any. If not, then juice will suffice." He was actually surprised that the doctor didn't drink more than he did. Maybe he just isn't a fan of the stuff? He has only ever seen him drink gin, or on rare occasions, beer. Yeah, he isn't a fan of those two himself. They taste pretty gross!

"Oh come on! It wasn't _that_ bad!" Well, minus all of the crying that ended up soaking his shirt. It just wasn't a big deal to him, since he can just throw it into the washing machine. And even if it was ruined, he could just get a new one. There is no replacing this beautiful human being beside him. If he hasn't met anyone else like him yet, then he highly doubts that it will ever happen. Obviously they were meant to be. Slowly, he pulled both of his hands out of his pockets. While bringing one up to rub the back of his head, he reached over with the other to grab a hold of Kurapika's. They were out on the streets by now, and he really hoped that this was okay to do. This is something they have done multiple times before, and he just figured that he was used to it. Although, it was mainly done behind closed doors. But still…

The urge to touch him was too great.

"…?" Silvery eyes traveled down to joined hands, before making their way up to the doctor's face. Was he being shy? That doesn't happen very often. Sighing, Kurapika weaved his fingers through his in order to squeeze it. In no way does he feel embarrassed to be seen with him like this. As for kissing? That was a whole different story. You won't catch him sucking face with the guy in public. That was just a huge nope for him. _'I wonder if those same women tried to flirt with him today. And if so, how did he handle it? They have to know that he isn't interested in them…' _Something like this never used to bother him, but now just the thought of it really irritated him. Maybe once they become official, it won't happen as often? So far the people at his workplace know him as a close friend, so they shouldn't feel shocked when finding out about their relationship.

"You're very warm, Leorio." It felt like he had one of those warming packets in his hand—the ones where you shake to activate. And if it were wintertime, he wouldn't even need to wear gloves when holding hands like this. This would be enough to prevent himself from getting frostbite.

That was quite the compliment just now. Leorio smiled bashfully, and let out a quiet chuckle. "Heh. Well you can always come to me whenever you're cold! I'll happily warm ya up!" He declared, while leaning in to nuzzle the side of his head. What brand of shampoo did he use for crying out loud? It made his hair super soft as well. He could literally play with it for hours on end, and never grow tired of it.

Kurapika's lips twitched. "Oh I know you will," he replied without any hesitation. Although it might not be so tolerable whenever the weather is hot. His body heat might actually make him sweat, if anything. But that is something he can get used to. _'Am I really seeing a bright future for myself?'_ This realization made his eyes widen slightly. When did he choose to be with Leorio over avenging his clan? Was it after that kiss? Or was it when he accepted to go on a date with him? It honestly could have been either one of those. If he sees a spider walking about the streets, he won't be able to contain himself. And if he sees more of the Scarlet Eyes a those auctions, then he will do everything in his power to get them back. So no he wasn't giving either of those up. It's just that he wasn't going to go out of his way to hunt them down is all. Hopefully for both of their sake, that will never happen.

But that might be wishful thinking.

For the time being he just wanted to focus on the happiness he has been deprived of for way too long. When he is with Leorio, he tends to forget about all of the bad things that has happened in his life. His literal presence cleanses his mind, and makes him feel so much better in every way possible. He snuck a quick glance up at him, and instantly felt his stomach fill with butterflies—so much so, that he pressed his free hand against it. That didn't get rid of them like he was hoping it would. Why he thought that would work, he had no idea. Guess he was just desperate to try it. He tore his gaze away to stare ahead of them, and cleared his throat. _'Red looks nice on him,'_ he thought as the heat rose in his face.

A few minutes later, Leorio was pulling him toward a smaller restaurant on the corner of the street that they were walking on. The outside was a soft blue color, and looking through the windows, you could see that it wasn't very busy. By now most people have already eaten dinner, and were at home with their families. This was perfect for them, since it meant more privacy so that they can enjoy their date a whole lot more. He wanted things to be comfortable and relaxing for his date, and this was just perfect! After entering through both doors, they stood by the front desk so that a server could see them. Only three out of the eight tables were actually full. The delicious aroma coming from the back kitchen was making his mouth water. He didn't get the chance to have a snack beforehand, but he tried to play it off like he wasn't that hungry. In reality, he was starving! Bottom of Form

He let go of Kurapika's hand, but only so that he could wrap it around his slim waist. His fingers brushed over his hip in a caressing manner. "You look _extra_ adorable tonight, by the way!" What he would give to capture those lips in another sweet kiss. Guess he should have stolen one before leaving their penthouse, huh? It would have been the perfect opportunity, too!

The sensation made Kurapika bite down on his bottom lip. Was he trying to embarrass him? Or could he just not keep his hands to himself? To be touched in such an intimate way was making his heart pound. "And you look extra handsome," he said quietly. Of course he loved seeing the doctor wearing anything that exposed his thick arms. Plus it hugged his torso in all the right ways. And it was tucked into his pants, which really made his butt stick out that much more. Damn it, he just wanted to reach over and give it a good squeeze!

"Why hello there! Welcome! How many of you will there be tonight?" One of the waitresses said, as she began grabbing some of the menus that were in a pile on the desk. You could tell that she was exhausted, but still tried to keep a smile on her face while greeting customers. Needless to say, she was ready for this shift to be over with.

Leorio put on a friendly smile when she approached them. "Hello! It will just be the two of us." As much as he wanted to brag about the blonde being his date, he also didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable in any way. This was a first for them both, taking as how they haven't dated anyone else before.

After grabbing two dinner menus, as well as two drink menus, she motioned for them to follow her. "Appetizers are buy one get one free, and all burgers are half off." This was their happy hour, and it runs until eleven when they stop making anything. They need time to clean up before heading home, and no one likes staying late. It takes a good while to get everything spotless in a kitchen, after all. When they made it to a table at the far end of the restaurant, she stepped aside to let them sit down.

"And what would you like to drink?" She asked, looking between them. So was this a date or something? They were both incredibly attractive—one being short and cute, while the other tall and handsome. Judging by how close they were, that must be the case. It was a shame that they were already taken by each other.

Like before, Leorio was the first one to speak up. Well he _is_ the more outgoing one in this relationship! "We will both have an iced tea. And can you put a lemon wedge in there?" They don't serve it hot here, so hopefully that was fine for his date. And they give you sugar on the side, since some like it unsweetened. As for the deals, he will have to look into that. They could split some appetizers to go with their burgers. Unless his date wants something else, then so be it. Price doesn't matter at all to him! Again, whatever his heart desires. His happiness means the world to him.

This got a small laugh out of the waitress, as she nodded her head. "Two iced teas with lemon wedges! I will be back with those shortly." She patted the table, and then turned around to head toward another one. A family of three were just finishing up with their meals, and needed some to-go containers.

Kurapika leaned back against his chair, and flipped open the dinner menu. There were thick, black cushions on the seats which felt incredible. "This is a nice little restaurant. I pass it all the time walking to and from the hospital, but I just never paid attention to it before." Mainly because they only eat lunches made by Melody. But one of these days he would like to stop somewhere, and grab something quick to try. As much as he loves her cooking, sometimes you just want to be more adventurous.

Or maybe they just need to go on more dates.

While Leorio opened up his own menu, he took a moment to take in their surroundings. This sure did beat coming here alone. It is always awkward going out to eat by yourself, because then people tend to feel sorry for you. "I knew you'd like it! I'm curious to see what you're gonna get. What is Kurapika craving today?" There is a wide variety of options to choose from. The couple of items he has tried were tasty, so he trusts that everything else was as well.

There was nothing that he craved in particular. To be honest, everything sounded good right about now. However, there was one thing that seemed to really stick out to the Kurta. "The cilantro lime chicken sounds interesting. It comes with jasmine rice, and roasted vegetables." If he can avoid eating anything heavy and greasy, then that will be great. As if he wanted to share a bed with someone when his stomach is all upset. _'Ah, I'm expecting us to sleep together again tonight. I never asked if it was alright.. But I can't imagine him saying no.'_ And if he goes without having any nightmares for the second night in a row, then that will show just how important it was for them to be together as they sleep.

Was it even possible for them to sleep in separate beds now? Leorio may not be wracked with so many horrible nightmares, but he does struggle get a proper nights rest sometimes. There was just something about having the blonde in his arms that made everything so much better. "That sounds like a very light, and healthy meal! Hmm let's see here.." His eyes skimmed through the next page, as he tried to figure out what to get. There was just so much to choose from. He scratched the side of his head, almost pouting at this point. That is, until he found something that sounded especially delicious.

"A garlic butter steak and potatoes skillet, huh? That sounds fantastic!" He mumbled. There was an option to add in some peppers and onions, and he just might have to do that. When he saw a tall glass of ice-cold tea being set down in front of him, his eyes lit up. There was a lemon wedge placed on the rim, along with some mint leaves on the top. Next to it was a little dish of those packets of sugar.

"Do you need some more time to look at the menu?" The waitress asked, as she got out her notepad and pen. Since it wasn't that busy, they are able to get everything out quickly. Not that they were back there brewing fresh tea. It was already in a pitcher, waiting to be served per order. And whipping it together didn't take long at all.

Upon taking a huge swig of the crisp tea, Leorio wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand before responding. "Nah we're ready! This wonderful guy right here will have your cilantro lime chicken, and throw in some extra roasted vegetables. He loves those! As for me, I will have the butter steak skillet. I'd like that with everything in it please."

Once she was done writing their orders down, she leaned in to grab all of the menus. "I will give this to the chef. If there is anything else you guys need, then please flag me down," she explained with another smile. Every once in a while she will need to check on their drinks to see if they need a refill, but other than that she tries not to bother the customers too much. They are obviously on a date, and would probably like as much alone time as possible. She tucked her pen back into her pocket, and headed off in the direction of the kitchen.

As soon as the coast was clear, Kurapika reached out to slide his glass of tea closer to him. Then he grabbed a couple of sugar packets, and dumped them into the liquid. "What if I had changed my mind, and wanted something else? Now you just ordered me something without even knowing for sure," he pointed out.

Oh crap. Is that what he did just now? With wide eyes, Leorio looked around to see if he could find their server. "Do I need to bring her back? I don't think they have started making it yet—" There might have been something else that stood out for the blonde, and he went and gave their orders without even thinking first.

That reaction was priceless.

Trying to hold back his laughter, Kurapika held a hand up to stop him. "I don't seriously want something else, Leorio. And I appreciate you adding in the extra roasted vegetables. I was just saying.. Maybe next time make sure first?" It was just a suggestion to keep in mind.

A huge smile spread on the doctor's face then. There was one piece of that statement that really stuck out to him. "Next time? So you already wanna go on a second date with me? I'm flattered!" He grabbed a strand of his date's soft blonde hair, and ran his fingers through it. And then, slowly, he grazed the palm of his hand over his bare shoulder. The strap of his binder was in the way, but not by a whole lot. There was enough skin there for him to enjoy touching.

"I think it is safe to assume we will be going on many dates, taking as how we both confessed our love for each other and all," Kurapika shrugged. Besides, he didn't want to be with anyone else. They won't understand him like this guy does—won't accept him for who he is, as well as his traumatic past. He literally got attacked for buying him something very precious, and thought nothing of it. Plus they have already discussed their future, especially earlier when they were in bed. If soulmates are a real thing, then he was his. No question about it. _'Touch me again…' _He enjoys his gentle strokes, and the way he plays with his hair.

That was rather blunt of him to say.

Leorio chuckled at what was said, and adjusted his glasses. "Ah yes, our love is just that powerful! We're gonna be together forever and ever…~" He said while grabbing his face, and squishing his cheeks together. This made him look like one of those puffer fish, and boy was it ever cute! But this just made him want to kiss those soft lips even more.

This isn't what the Kurta had in mind when wanting to be touched again. It didn't give him goosebumps, nor made his heart flutter. Instead he just imagined himself looking like a total idiot in front of these people. "Or maybe I spoke too soon," he mumbled as his stare became more blank.

"Is someone becoming hangry?" The doctor teased. Although, it would be justified for either of them to get grouchy over something like that. They haven't eaten a full meal since lunchtime, and that was earlier in the afternoon. He squished his cheeks once more, and then placed his hand onto the table. It was both fun and cute, but he didn't want to push it.

His stomach growled almost instantly, and he cursed under his breath. Perhaps the hunger really was getting to him after all. Kurapika sipped at his tea in hopes that would help curb it for the time being. He plucked the lemon off of the rim, and squeezed the juice into it. And then he used his straw to push down some of the mint leaves in order to flavor the liquid some more. He prefers for it to be hot, but this was still good. "So.. where does this leave us then? Am I your boyfriend? Or.. are we just.. I don't know…" He didn't know how to put it into words.

Seeing him fidget like that was so precious! Leorio rested his chin in his hand, as he propped his elbow onto the table. His eyes held such a warm look in them, as he stared directly into the blonde's silver ones. They sparkled beautifully against the dim lighting. "I was going to see how our first date went, but you're already talkin' about going on many more. I think that alone answers your question."

A blush slowly spread onto Kurapika's cheeks, and he looked to the side. "But I still work for you. What should I call you while on the clock? Also, what about the people you work with? Do I continue pretending to be just your friend? Or will you tell them that we are something more?" These were things he had to know before proceeding onward.

Leorio sighed, but kept that smile on his face as he responded to that. "Would you get mad at me for firing you? I just don't see the point of you continuing to work under me, if we're going out. Shouldn't my money be _our_ money? I don't want you to refer to me as your boss, or as 'Dr. Paladiknight' anymore. We are past that now. So no more wearing those suits, even though they're sexy as hell on you. And if you still want to tidy the place up, then so be it. I won't stop you. But it will no longer be your duty to get those things done. I don't know, I just.. don't want my own boyfriend to serve me. It will feel kinda weird." That isn't the type of relationship he wanted to have with him. They should be equals!

As much as that all made perfect sense, it still wasn't something Kurapika expected to hear. A lot was changing in such a short amount of time. He silently set his glass down, and shifted in his seat. "So I.. will just be living in your house, jobless, as I free-load onto you? How fair is that?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"What?! Kurapika, no! Hasn't it already been established that it is _our_ home? So what if you're jobless? If anything, you deserve to take a fricken break from everything! Take this time to relax, and take it easy! And you most certainly will not be a free-loader in any way! Whatever you want, it's yours. I know you won't spend the money on stupid crap. Even if you did, I wouldn't care. That type of stuff just doesn't matter to me. I just really want to see you smile more, and to hear your sweet laughter. That is all I ask of you…" His voice became softer at the last sentence there.

That wasn't a crazy request at all. In fact, it made Kurapika's heart swell the more he thought about it. His eyes became shadowed by his bangs. "It sounds like you're trying to spoil me," he said almost too quietly for anyone to hear. No one has ever treated him like this before. The love from his parents, and from Pairo were different than the one he is now experiencing.

Leorio brushed his fingertips along his forehead, in which caused his bangs to part a bit. "Of course I'm gonna spoil the heck outta ya! That shouldn't even come as a surprise!" He huffed out. Also, he was going to do his very best to help him get back the eyes of his people. Going to those auctions is indeed very dangerous, but they weren't enough to scare him away. These people have absolutely no right to own those Scarlet Eyes!

It really shouldn't come as a surprise. That doesn't make it any easier to accept, or get used to though. Kurapika fixed his bangs, and straightened his posture to sit more upright in the chair. "Just give me some spending money, and if I need any more than that, then I will let you know. I don't feel comfortable having access to your bank account," he mumbled. They weren't married. Well, at least not yet. Who knows what the future has in store for them. But he likes to imagine that they can make this work, despite the kind of life he has had, and continued to live up until recently. On the other hand, he has yet to see him at his worst. How will he react once that day comes? Will he still be there to comfort him? Or will it become too much for him to handle? He really didn't even want to think about any of that right now.

That sounds fair. The doctor's gaze softened then. "Why don't you, Gon, and Killua all go shopping again tomorrow? I'm sure they would love to spend some more time with you! And Melody can make a really nice meal for our guests. I probably won't be there for dinner, but who says you guys can't enjoy yourselves while I am away? If they want to wait up for me, then there is a guest room upstairs for them to sleep in. I trust them to not do anything weird behind closed doors…" It has already been confirmed that they weren't doing any of _that_ anyways. Even if they were, he doubts that either one of them would have the courage to do such a thing in someone else's home. Talk about making things super awkward and uncomfortable for everyone else.

Kurapika almost snorted at that last part. His thoughts went back to that awkward talk just the other day, when they were all sitting in the cafeteria at the hospital. He hasn't spent much time with those two, but he would like to get to know them better. This time he won't be locked up in his bedroom, while trying to get some sleep. Where was he going to take them shopping though? What are their interests? Their hobbies? Suppose they will have to lead the way, even though they don't live here. "That sounds nice. I'll send them a text message in the morning." He has no idea when they go to bed, and would rather not wake them up.

"This time we can all enjoy lunch together," he added. The other two didn't bring anything to eat, and he felt bad because of it. Not like he ate much of his food to begin with, but still! It is rude to basically shove your food in front of someone else's face, knowing that they are hungry.

This made Leorio's smile grow even wider. "If you guys stop by to eat with me, then come earlier than usual. I have a surgery scheduled at twelve. I'm already pushing it further than I should be, but it can't be helped. I have other patients that also need my care. Sometimes my job can get a bit.. overwhelming. Don't get me wrong, I love being a doctor! But I am only one person, ya know?" People try to pull him in all sorts of directions, even though he is busy with different tasks.

There was no issue in eating an earlier lunch. It sure beat having to wait longer, and then dealing with said hunger while you're out and about. Kurapika wanted to suggest him taking a much needed vacation, but that probably wasn't possible right now, or even in the near future. Way too many people depend on him. And again, he still loves his job regardless of how stressful it can be. "If we don't stop by, then you're most definitely going to skip out on lunch. Expect us at around eleven."

Just as Leorio was opening his mouth to respond, their server returned with a plate in each hand. They were steaming pretty good, and smelled absolutely _divine_! His mouth started to actually salivate as soon as his was placed in front of him. The steak already looked to be perfectly cooked without even having to cut into it, and the potatoes appeared to be soft and well-seasoned. The peppers were grilled just right, and the onions having been cooked to a caramelization. "Whoaaa!"

The waitress grabbed their empty glasses, all the while taking in their reactions. "I will get you both some more tea. Again just let me know if you need anything else. Now, excuse me for a moment—" She hurried away and disappeared into the back.

Kurapika picked up his fork and knife, and cut into the chicken breast that was laid over a bed of rice. "So, are you friends with any other patients?" He asked, shoving a small piece into his mouth. The flavors all mingled together wonderfully, and he scooped into the rice. There was a light sauce drizzled over the top that he absolutely loved!

At first Leorio got lost in watching the blonde eat his food, and that is why he didn't answer right away. But after shaking his head, he too dug into his own. He sliced off a good portion of his steak, and brought it up to his mouth. "Not really. I get closer to some, but not enough to form an actual friendship with them. It's just that I spent a lot of time with Gon and Killua back when I was an intern. I treated them to their first meal after being released from the hospital, as well as a large box of chocolate bars for a certain someone. I probably shouldn't have fed into his addiction, but it felt like it was well deserved." No one likes being stuck at the hospital, even more so when it is for a longer period of time. After taking in that bite of steak, he forked a potato and crammed that in as well.

"I see. Well you don't need a lot of friends anyways. I believe the smaller your group is, the better. And you have surrounded yourself with amazing people, Leorio. Those boys especially care deeply about you," the blonde explained. Their bond is very sweet, and he needed to hang onto it for as long as possible.

Leorio forked another potato halve, and held it out toward the blonde. There was a smirk on his face while doing so. "You're so smart Kurapika! Here, try one of these. They're so _buttery_..~" The tone of his voice grew deeper when making that suggestion, and he stared intensely into his eyes.

What the heck was this? Is he seriously trying to feed him like a baby? Kurapika immediately blushed as soon as this hit him, and he leaned back a bit. There wasn't anyone staring at them, but it was still an awkward position to be thrown into. "L-Leorio! I am an adult. You do not need to spoon-feed me," he mumbled.

Don't couples do this to each other? Or did he get that part wrong? The expression on his face fell, and he slowly withdrew his hand. _'How was I supposed to know? Hmph…' _His lip jutted out at the amount of embarrassment he now felt. "I know you're an adult. Was just trying to be romantic. I'm not really good at this sort of thing, so I apologize for offending ya!" He said with a nervous smile.

So that was it? His intentions were good, and Kurapika stomped all over them. Well this just made him feel really bad. Initiating anything romantic wasn't always an easy thing to do. There is the fear of rejection, and even humiliation looming over you as you take that risk. And judging by the look on his face, he was a little hurt by his response. He sighed heavily, and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Okay, okay! I would like to try one of your.. buttery potatoes…" He sounded ridiculous just saying it out loud like that. _'I don't want his feelings to be hurt over something so harmless like this. It just isn't worth it.' _

That sure was a quick change of heart right there. Although, Leorio couldn't help but snort out a chuckle at the way he worded his response. He pushed his fork through another one, this time actually pressing it against the blonde's lips. "Open up, my cute Pika!" He murmured, leaning over the table to get much closer.

Was it really necessary to add all of that in there? Kurapika tried to ignore the way his heart jumped just now, as he parted his lips. There was only a moments hesitation, before opening his mouth just enough to take in the potato halve. It was hot, but not enough to where it was going to burn his tongue. The taste was, however, excellent! It honestly didn't need anything else for it to be amazing. No wonder why they are paired with such a juicy steak. After swallowing the remnants, he licked the access salt from his lips. "Delicious," he said quietly.

His entire body tensed up when two fresh glasses of tea were placed in front of them.

"S-sorry to intrude! I was just dropping these off real quick—" The waitress was waving both of her hands out in front of her, hoping that she didn't upset them in any way. What was she supposed to do in this situation? The type of stuff she has to put up with on a daily basis was something else.

Leorio let out one long whistle. "Whoops! I didn't know she was standin' there." Probably because he was lost in his own little world with the blonde, feeling absolutely fascinated by the way he took that potato off of his fork. Besides, they probably won't see her again. And even if they do, surely she will forget about it by then. That or, she will just be over it by then. This just wasn't something to stress yourself over.

The table looked very tempting to bash his head against. This is exactly what he was afraid of. They don't have any privacy inside this restaurant. There is always someone watching. He squeezed his temples hard, and then wrapped his fingers around the tall, cold glass of fresh tea. "Let's just enjoy our food in peace, shall we? And she's getting a nice tip for that," he muttered. It was the least they could do for her. _'He didn't need to get that close to me. She probably thought we were going to kiss…'_ Not everyone is comfortable with watching couples make out, regardless of their gender. This is something they will need to be more careful with, since there will be more dates to come in the future.

You learn from your mistakes though.

* * *

The rest of their dinner date went great! And by the time they were finished eating, there was no one else left in the restaurant besides themselves and the workers—which were very friendly, by the way. The server turned out to be a pretty chill girl, who couldn't help but strike up a conversation at the end. Needless to say, Leorio left her a fat tip. Taking as how she is juggling both work and college, the money was going to help her out a lot. Having been a student himself not too long ago, he understands how expensive schooling can be. He just got lucky in being a licensed hunter and all. The walk home after that was also nice. The streets were still busy, but not like before when everyone was getting off of work. Now it was filled with the night owls, and those who were essentially bar-hopping. You see a lot of crazy stuff in this city, and it only intensifies once midnight strikes. It was in your best interest to just keep walking, and mind your own business. Not that either one of them were scared. They can easily take an attacker on!

But why cause trouble for themselves, when all they wanted was to go home?

Choosing somewhere so close by really did pay off, because they were able to make it back to their penthouse in no time. Good thing too, since boy were they ever _tired_. By the time they made it to the elevator, their feet were dragging. Looks like all of that food made them feel extra tired. As the doctor stood in the middle of his room, he contemplated on what to wear to bed. Going completely nude was out of the question, especially in this stage of their relationship. And what about just wearing his boxers? Would that also be too much? This really shouldn't be such a hard decision to make, and yet he was making it out to be that way. Last night they fell asleep in their suits, so that doesn't really count. It's not like they choose to wear something like that in the first place.

Groaning, he walked over to his dresser and yanked open the top drawer. Up until now he never saw the need to wear pajamas when it was just himself. It is because of this very reason that he doesn't own any. He did, however, managed to find a pair of light gray sweat pants that should work just fine as a substitute. After stripping of the clothes he was currently wearing, he tossed them all into the laundry bin. _'This isn't about your comfort, so just suck it up!'_ Sometimes sacrifices need to be made in a relationship, and this was something he fully accepted. Besides, this really wasn't nothing compared to other things. Even as he felt toasty after putting them on, that didn't change how he felt.

Leorio tied the string to make sure that they won't slide down. "There we go! I shouldn't need to wear a shirt," he mumbled. Now that would really make him sweat. Maybe he can kick the blankets off later on without his boyfriend noticing. Now that he was done changing into something much more comfortable, he made his way over to the large windows. From there he slid them open all the way. A gust of wind blew right through him, and he sighed in relief. _'A lot sure has happened today. It almost makes me wonder if any of it is even real. Can so many good things happen to one person like this?' _But the pounding in his chest made him think otherwise. No, this was in fact reality. This meant that all of the events that took place today were real.

The door to his room opened with a quiet squeak.

"May I come in?" Kurapika asked in a soft tone of voice. His head was poking in, but he had his gaze glued onto the floor. He has learned from past experiences to not look right away. Well he would have knocked if Melody wasn't next to theirs trying to sleep. What with her supersonic hearing, he can only imagine how much of a light-sleeper she really is. Since he always sleeps with clothes on, it wasn't difficult at all to find something to wear. As a matter of fact, he owns all kinds of pajamas—at least one for each season.

Not wasting a second, the doctor whirled around on his heels to face him. What he saw made him smile a bit. "Come in Kurapika. I don't bite!" The light radiating from the moon should be enough to pave the way for him. He waited patiently with his hands on his hips. They were only apart for a mere ten minutes, but it sure did feel like the longest ten minutes of his life!

Has he become his new addiction?

Nodding, the Kurta stepped in and quietly closed the door behind him, allowing it to click before letting go. And then after letting out a deep exhale, he forced his legs to bring him over to the open windows. The breeze didn't feel as pleasant to him, as a shiver ripped right through his small body. However he simply ignored it, and kept on going. When he finally made it over to the other side, and was standing before the taller male, he tugged nervously at his baggy black t-shirt. Underneath that was a pair of blue shorts, but you wouldn't know just looking at him. "You're actually wearing something," he teased.

"…." Leorio was speechless. He had to actually do a double-take, just to make sure that what he saw was really there. His chocolate-brown eyes were locked onto smooth, pale legs. _'He shaves?! Oh god…' _And here he expected him to be fully clothed like always. What he would give to glide his fingers up and down his slender legs. He can only imagine what his inner thighs feel like! They must feel like silk. He gulped hard, and stepped forward. His gaze was intense as he looked back up at that dollish face. They examined every detail—from his thin eyebrows, to his sparkling silver eyes, and then down to his small nose. His pale skin seemed to glisten in the natural lighting. It is kind of hard to believe that this beautiful human being was all his now. Seriously though, what did he do to deserve this?

He snaked an arm around his boyfriend's waist, and pulled him in so that their chests were now pressed against each other's. "So _you're_ my dessert?" With one single swipe, he pulled the rubber band from his hair, allowing it all to fall back into place. There was a small kink where the ponytail was being held, and so he used his fingers to comb through the soft locks ever so gently.

Kurapika blushed an incredible shade of red. "I-I thought you were too full," he stammered out. To be honest, they both couldn't cram anything else down their throats. It didn't help having an extra helping of roasted vegetables, either. _'I can't think straight with our hearts beating in sync like this, and his hand in my hair…' _He was so focused on trying to fight the right set of pajamas, that he forgot to fix it up.

Just to be an even bigger tease, Leorio licked at his own lips. "I always have room for my favorite," he smirked. And then without any warning, he scooped the blonde into his arms like the other night. It was so easy to do what with him not weight a whole lot. You could even say he is as light as a feather! As much as he wanted to stand here and hold him in his arms, they really did need to get some sleep. Speaking of that, he made long strides toward the bed. Once there he lightly tossed him on top of it. He couldn't help but snicker as he bounced off of the mattress a bit.

"Ahh—Wait, Leorio! What are you doing?" His eyes flashed Scarlet all of a sudden, as he stared up at the doctor from where he lay—which happened to be smack dab in the middle. It felt like his body was sinking, even though nothing was even happening. Right. He forgot how unbelievably soft this bed was. This will take some time getting used to, along with many other things.

You could just see the panic written all over his face, and Leorio didn't want him to feel that way at all. He slowly knelt down onto the mattress, and smiled lovingly. "There they are! I missed those beautiful rubies," he murmured. If they didn't hold so much pain and sadness, he would ask to see them more often. And since they always have to be hidden behind contact lenses, he never gets the opportunity to witness the shift in colors whenever his emotions flare up. He fell back against the pillows, and stretched his legs out.

"Can you.. maybe lay on top of me? If you don't like it, then you're free to get off." He patted his chest when saying this. His head was turned in his direction, since he really couldn't get enough of those glowing red eyes. They truly are more beautiful in the dark like this.

Kurapika blinked a couple of times. _'I thought-… Oh.'_ Now he felt stupid for assuming things were going in that direction. Given the type of person his newly-formed boyfriend is, he should have known. It has already been decided that they should take things slow, and see where their relationship goes from there. Why he forgot that in this very moment, he had absolutely no idea. The request he made instead was way more innocent. How can he say no to something like that? Even he was naturally curious to know what it felt like—to use someone else as a literal pillow. "Sure." He said just barely above a whisper.

That was.. easy.

But then again, why was he expecting a rejection out of him? Leorio watched as the blonde got up in a sitting position, and then proceed to crawl on over. At first it seemed like there was uncertainty in those Scarlet Eyes, but that was quick to fade away. He felt his heart flop as soon as their bodies met once more—his much smaller one molding perfectly into his own. "Ya might wanna cover up your legs with a blanket at least," he suggested quietly. The window is open, and it might get too cold for his liking. Both of his hands were now placed flat against his back, as if to hold him in place.

What an incredible feeling this was! Kurapika nuzzled his chest, and shifted to get a little more comfortable. Once he found the right position, he let out a soft sigh. "Mm. You're plenty warm," he whispered. And that was the honest truth! The heat pouring off of his body was amazing, so there was no need for a blanket in this case. This is all he needs.

Just when Leorio thought he couldn't get any cuter! "I think.. I'm falling deeper in love with you, Kurapika." He slid a hand underneath the Kurta's baggy t-shirt, and trailed his fingertips along his spine. Just how in the world does he get his skin to be so insanely soft like this?!

The way he caressed at his back made Kurapika shiver, and he tilted his head up to stare right into his eyes. Without saying a word, he reached out to snatch the glasses from his face, and carefully tossed them onto the bedside table. "It is impressive that I haven't scared you off yet," he chuckled. Obviously he wasn't being serious when saying that just now. It was just fun to mess with him is all.

And thankfully Leorio took it that way, because he rolled his eyes in response to that. "Pffft! You're not scary at all!" He said this with great confidence. It will be nearly impossible to get rid of him, and he wanted to make that known—that no matter what happens, he will stay by his side.

Kurapika's eyes softened when hearing that. Well he didn't necessarily want to scare him of all people! However when it comes to those damn Spiders, that was a different story. He leaned in to press his lips against the other's, allowing his hand to trail over his sideburns. _'I understand where you're coming from, Leorio. I think that.. you are having the same exact effect on me. But it is hard for me to say it out loud, so I hope you can tell through my actions alone…' _

Who would have thought how wonderful it felt to have your face touched in such a way? No matter the area, he just couldn't get enough of it. Leorio's happily kissed the blonde back—a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips while doing so. _'I know. You don't need to say anything else. What you're giving me is enough…' _He already felt like the luckiest guy on this planet, so why would he expect anything else? What they have going on in this very moment was precious. And well, he could lay here and kiss him forever if it were up to him. What more could he possibly want?

They are in love, and that feeling was only growing stronger.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe this really was something Kurapika needed after all—a day spent walking through the busy streets of Yorknew, with a teenage couple tagging along. To be fair, they were practically adults at this point. Compared to others their age, they sure were mature enough to be treated as such. Although he does appreciate the fact that they haven't gone further in their relationship yet. That is just something you do not rush into, no matter how in love you are with each other. Or maybe this was another one of those things that he can't bring himself to understand? Being a virgin himself, he has never relieved himself of these desires—not even alone behind closed doors. His focus was on more important matters for twelve straight years. So even when he went through puberty, he didn't give it much thought. It was just one of those things he was never interested.

Until that is, of course, he met the love of his life.

His boyfriend is breathtakingly handsome, and it would be a sin to not feel attracted to him in any way. Even for someone who has never felt pleasure, there was definitely something there. It happens whenever he sees him shirtless, and that feeling only intensifies when walking around in the complete nude. With a body so perfectly sculpted, and smelling strongly of both coffee and tobacco, it was almost like he couldn't get enough of it! His heart just about leaps out of his chest, and his stomach gets all funny. Everything about this man invited him in, damn it!

This was his _soulmate_.

So when he woke up to an empty bed this morning, he felt empty. The wonderful warmth that had enveloped him entirely throughout the night was replaced with a heap of blankets—which by the way, was most certainly not the same! All that remained were traces of his scent, and a note scribbled out by the doctor himself. If he hadn't of seen his penmanship before, he would think it was messy due to being in such a hurry. However, it is just normally that hard to read. And his signature was no better either!

**I got called into work early! Horrible car accident involving a school bus full of children. I really didn't wanna wake ya, so I hope you're not too disappointed in my absence. You can beat me up during lunch to make up for it, okay? Until then take care of yourself! And tell Gon and Killua I say hi! **

**Love ya to the moon and back! **

**-Dr. Sexy**

Give it to Leorio to be all cheesy, dorky, and sweet mixed into one small note. As horrible as the situation sounded in that first sentence, the rest of it left him smiling softly with tears in his eyes—not enough for them to actually spill over, but to the point where his vision was blurred for a solid five minutes. Getting ready after that was just weird. Now that he has officially been let go of his butler duties around the penthouse, he no longer has to wear a suit. After getting dressed in his clan's attire, he almost didn't know what to do after that. He was told to relax and take it easy for a while, but how? It took everything in him to not help with the dishes after eating breakfast, or give the table a quick wipe down.

What is he going to do with all of this free time?

"There's an ice cream shop just up ahead!" Gon pointed out excitedly, while the other lay entwined with his boyfriend's. At first it was embarrassing to do this when out in public, but now it was such a natural thing for them to do. Why hide their relationship from the world, when they are both proud and happy to be together? Screw those who judge, and make assumptions! It is honestly none of their business anyways.

Killua just _had_ to chime in when following the other's gaze. He subconsciously squeezed his hand, as his lips spread into a delightful grin. "I see it. Hey, Kurapika—" With his head now turned to the side, he looked back at the blonde who was silently walking behind them. It has been like this ever since they left the hospital, and he wondered if there was something on his mind. Either that, or he just wasn't feeling well.

The Kurta's silvery eyes slowly blinked, taking in the way he was being stared at. By now they have healed enough for him to wear contact lenses again, and thank god for that! As much as he wanted to trust these two with his most treasured secret, he just wasn't ready to tell them quite yet. "I'm surprised you guys have room for dessert, but.. if that is what you really want…" The thought of shoving anything else down his throat made him feel nauseous.

"Oh that back there? Nah, that was nothing! You should see how much we can eat at a buffet," the silver-haired teen stated with a huff. You know it is bad when the owner himself kicks you out for being a literal hog. To him it was hilarious, though. For his boyfriend not so much…

Said boyfriend pouted at his response, and tugged at his hand. "Killuaaaa! Let's not talk about that," he whined. Being kicked out of a restaurant was humiliating! Who would have thought that there were limits on buffets? Obviously not them, and they learned that one the hard way.

When they say "all you can eat", they don't really mean it.

As the three of them approached the pink-colored ice cream shop, Kurapika pulled out his wallet. In it was some spending money that the doctor had given to him during lunch. The amount wasn't necessary in the slightest, but he wasn't about to argue with him in the middle of the cafeteria. It was his workplace, after all. A few of his coworkers already know of their relationship, so they don't have to hide what they really are anymore. It was already bad enough keeping the whole butler thing a secret, so this was definitely a huge relief. No more having to pretend when going there! "Do I want to know, or…?" He trailed off.

Gon didn't hesitate to shake his head. "Nope! Ah look, the inside is really cold—" He said after swinging the door open, and stepping inside. As true as that may be, it was mainly to change the subject. At least this time he chose to wear pants, so his legs weren't going to turn into icicles.

"I sure hope it's cold, Gon.. It's an _ice cream_ shop!" Killua playfully rolled his eyes, and gave his adorable boyfriend a slight nudge to move out of the way. The temperature didn't bother him at all. In fact, it felt rather nice compared to how warm it was outside. Not that he was sweating, but still. It was a breath of fresh air to be in here for the time being.

In response to that, Gon decided to stick his tongue out at him. Guess it wouldn't make any sense for this place to be warm, since that would cause everything to just melt. There was only one other person in here besides them, and they were seated at the very first table while enjoying a three-scoop ice cream cone. They appeared to be very engrossed in whatever was on their phone. As soon as his large brown eyes landed on the menu in front of him, his jaw dropped. How was he supposed to make a decision with a list so long? Everything sounded good to him right now, but he can only choose one! "…"

"I think a banana split would hit the spot!" Yes this place has a lot of options, but that is why you go with the first one that really sticks out to you. You can get ordinary ice cream just about anywhere. Plus they pile on the toppings real high most of the time! Killua patted his boyfriend on the back, letting him know that there was no rush. It really wasn't an easy decision to make.

How did he pick something so quick like that?! No fair! Gon folded his arms across his chest, and put on his best pout while staring at the menu. His gaze darted from left to right, as he tried to see which one sounded the best to him. _'Do I want a milkshake? A brownie with a scoop of ice cream on top, drizzled in hot fudge? They have cookie ice cream sandwiches…' _He began to tap his foot impatiently then. Since it was just those two getting something to eat, everyone was literally waiting on him to make a decision. Yeah, he didn't exactly appreciate the pressure here. "Nnnrghhh!"

Kurapika took a step forward, and pointed at a the top right corner of the menu. "You can get a sundae. And since Killua is getting a banana split, you guys can maybe share?" He suggested. Why did it feel like he was a third wheel on their date? It wasn't even that, but it sure did seem like it. Not that he minded all that much. They were all getting along great, and in no way were they excluding him in anything. It would just be nice to have his own boyfriend here. Already he was starting to miss him. Isn't that crazy? He didn't want to come off as being clingy, but damn, what he would give to be in his strong arms right about now. Maybe they can come back here, just the two of them, and share an ice cream treat together.

That was a splendid idea! "Killua, do you wanna share?~" He was in front of him jumping up and down, his hands gripping onto both of his shoulders while doing so. His eyes were absolutely _dazzling_ as they stared into bright blue ones. They have always reminded him of the ocean, which is something he also loves.

Even if he wanted to, how can Killua say no to a face like that? His happiness was his own, after all. Without him he would be nothing—still stuck at home, and being abused by his family. "Sure. But no more than half each!" He jabbed his pointer finger into the other's cheek, placing the other on his hip.

Oh he was definitely a third wheel here. However, Kurapika was actually enjoying their interactions with each other. Their relationship is very precious, and he can only hope that they will always be together. Smiling a little to himself, he walked up to the front counter to put in their orders. "Hello! May I get a banana split with all of the fixings, and a sundae.. with the same?" Might as well go all out, right? If these two really do have an endless pit of a stomach, then this should be alright. And they never said anything about having any food allergies.

What type of ice cream does Leorio like?

Does he even like the stuff?

Once again his mind was filled with the handsome doctor.

After paying and leaving a nice tip for the young girl, Kurapika motioned for them to follow him to a table. It was located in the back corner, and right next to a window. With this he will be able to people watch—something he took an interest in a long time ago. Once taking his seat, he crossed one leg over the other, and rested his hands in his lap. _'Maybe I should send him a text,'_ he thought, while staring longingly at the busy street. It could help cheer the poor guy up, since he has had a rough day so far. He can't imagine having to come in so early in the morning, and working on injured children—children that could have possibly died in that accident! It just didn't feel right to ask him about it. They were there to have a great time, not to sulk over having lost some more patients. You never know just how much he is truly suffering underneath that blindingly bright smile of his.

"Daydreaming about the old man?" Killua cut in with that shit-eating grin of his. Their relationship didn't come as a surprise to either of them. So when they were informed of it, all they could do was give the usual congrats. You could see just how close they have gotten with each other, and to be honest, they were happy for them.

That sudden question snapped Kurapika out of his daze, and he whipped his head to look directly into the teen's glazier-blue eyes. How did he know? His cheeks became stained with a deep blush, but he tried to not get all flustered because of it. "He has a name, Killua. Plus he is not that much older than me." While some look older for their age, others look younger. You can't exactly control this, so why feel ashamed of it?

"So you _are_ fantasizing about your beloved hunky doctor of a boyfriend!" This was hilarious. No way was he going to let him off the hook that easily.

"E-excuse me?!" The blonde squeaked. That description just now nearly killed him—left his face on fire, and his heart a complete mess. _'God he really is hunky.. But why did he have to go and use that word?' _It was already bad enough seeing him in those hospital scrubs, and that long white coat that is always stuffed with pens, and who knows what else. It just really suits him, okay?

One of the workers from behind the counter walked over to them in that very moment, and placed two big bowls onto the small square table. "Here you go! One banana split, and sundae with all of the fixings!" He said in a chipper voice. Each bowl looked like it could feed at _least_ a couple of people, rather than just one, and so he was curious to see if they will be able to even finish them. It was probably rude to sit back there and watch the customers eat their food, but damn it he can't help it!

Gon was the first one to dig into his sweet treat- sinking the spoon deeply into a large scoop of vanilla ice cream that was covered in fudge, caramel, and nuts. "Don't make fun of Kurapika! I think it's cool those two are together. It's about time that Leorio found someone! They're already living together, so why not? Just makes it easier on the both of them," he shrugged.

Everyone deserves to find their other half.

Killua twirled the cold, metal spoon between his fingers, his gaze still lingering on the blonde. "You plan on being with him for a long time, I hope?" It's not that he was trying to be mean. What was wrong in making sure that this guy wasn't going to break their friend's heart? He just wanted to know what his intentions were.

And that was understandable. There is nothing wrong in having friends who were so protective.

Kurapika sighed softly, and leaned forward in his seat. The expression on his face changed to something more serious as he spoke up. "Leorio is the only one for me, so do not worry. I vow to do my very best in taking care of him, and making sure that he feels loved and happy," he murmured. And if someday he decides to be with someone else, then so be it. That is something he cannot control, nor will he try to. Sometimes you just fall out of love with someone, and there is nothing you can do about it. But if they really are soulmates, then that shouldn't happen to them. He will continue believing in their future, now that he actually has one himself.

"Eh? But isn't he already happy? And the way he was staring at you earlier- that was definitely love right there…" Gon mumbled, while stuffing another spoonful of the delicious ice cream into his mouth. Even if they hadn't of been informed of their relationship, it still would have been very obvious that there was something going on between them.

"Yeah he kept eyeing you like crazy! I was about to tell you two to get a fricken room," the silver-haired teen scoffed. That wouldn't be very hygienic, now would it? They were in a hospital of all places—a building that hosts so many sick and dying people. It might be hard to get off in a setting like that, and it is no wonder why. Besides, it would also put Leorio at risk of getting in trouble by management. Who knows what the punishment would be for screwing your boyfriend in one of the rooms.

Actually, what _would_ the punishment be?

Yes, his mind went there.

Gon giggled at that statement, and nodded his head in agreement. "You guys have it bad! I noticed how he tried to reach out to you, but what he was about to touch is beyond me. It must have been dirty if he decided against it at the last second."

"Gon, his hand was _under_ the table. Of course it was dirty! God you're oblivious…" The fact that he was still at work must have been what stopped him. If any of his coworkers were to witness him fondling his boyfriend in the cafeteria, then he would never hear the end of it. Talk about a next level of embarrassment right there.

When did this happen?! And how did he miss it?! Surely Kurapika would have noticed such a thing, and yet for some reason he didn't. This left him feeling very confused. Was he perhaps aiming to stroke his inner thigh? Or did he seriously want to go higher than that? _'No! He wouldn't do that to me in a public setting. We haven't gone further than a kiss, so I doubt that is the case,'_ His hands twitched, and he sank his teeth into his bottom lip. There is no denying the fact that he would enjoy being touched by him, but definitely not where his boyfriend works. He would prefer to be back home, and in that glorious giant bed, as they are snuggled up into each other.

The way the doctor's fingers ghosted over his back last night was incredible, and it left him wanting more.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sure the reason why he stopped, is because he respects my boundaries. Leorio is a very patient, and understanding person. He would never go out of his way to make me feel uncomfortable, or to upset me." Can he be a pervert at times? Oh absolutely! However, even he knows better than to do something so stupid.

Killua blinked a couple of times—spoon hanging out of his mouth, with ice cream dripping down his chin. Who said anything about him having any table manners? The same goes for the other slob sitting to his right. There was already chocolate sauce all over his lips and cheeks, and not once did he bother to stop and wipe his face with a napkin. This is how they normally eat. "Hah?!"

"Sounds about right! Leorio is a good person," Gon replied while ripping the stem off of one of his cherries. It always bothered him how they only give you one. Why can't they just throw in a bunch? It was one of the best parts! Maybe next time he will put in a special request to have extra.

"He is," the blonde breathed out. As he slid a hand into his pocket, he grasped the folded note that was inside. Throwing it into the trash just felt wrong, and so he decided to keep it on him for the time being. It was like he had a piece of the doctor with him, as odd as that sounds. Wasn't it just a piece of paper that he quickly scribbled over? Cherishing something like this just made him feel so ridiculous. _'Stop it Kurapika,'_ he scolded. What good would that do? Not only that, but he was pretty sure that the other two will just tease him for it. It was for the best if no one else finds out about this. So instead he grabbed his phone, and opened up his messages. At first he contemplated on what to say, since he might not even get a response for a while, or at all for that matter. It had to be something simple.

**My favorite place is inside your hug, dork.**

That saying was full of so much cheese, and he didn't even care one bit. There was a lot of truth behind it, taking as how he so desperately wanted a hug right about now! And the only one who can satisfy that need, was Leorio himself. Anyone would feel lucky to be squeezed to death in such a warm and loving embrace like his. He wants to bury his face deep into his chest, and to hear nothing but the sound of his heart beating softly against his ribcage—to receive small kisses on his head, cheeks, and lips, and be caressed all over by his large hands. Was it healthy to miss him so much?

What if he doesn't come home tonight?

"Well since you two are a thing now, let me just say this: Don't let him fool you. If he says he isn't tired, he is. If he says he isn't hurting, he is. And if he says everything is 'fine', they are not. He is really good at putting on a mask, but Gon and I see through it. We have seen him at his worst, what with having been his patients and all. Being a doctor is mentally, emotionally, and physically draining. I get he loves his job, but at the same time, he really goes through more than the average person can handle. So if you guys wanna keep each other happy, I suggest doing something nice for him. He is always going out of his way for others, so let him be on the receiving end for once," Killua suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

Gon reached over to steal some of the banana from his boyfriend's bowl. "I don't think anyone has ever taken care of Leorio. He probably wouldn't know what to do!" He giggled. That was probably a sad thing, but he didn't view it as such. Although he really is oblivious a lot of the time.

Hearing that only made Kurapika frown. Why didn't he realize this sooner? Of course no one has ever taken care of him! Not only did he grow up in an orphanage, but he also lost his only friend to an illness that could have been cured with enough money. After that he went through life on his own. If he made friends in college, he never hung out with them. The same goes for working in the hospital. You never see him going out with any of his coworkers. There was his boss's birthday party, but that didn't end so well either. And this was his very first relationship as well. Yes he did stuff like clean for him, and bring a lunch every day, but that was mostly done as his butler.

But he is no longer his butler.

And this was most certainly _not_ something to laugh at.

"I wonder what I can do for him," he mumbled. Since his cooking skills were non-existent, he couldn't even whip up a nice meal for them to enjoy. Maybe he should have been paying more attention to Melody after all. It could have paid off by now. It is never to late to learn though! She would be more than happy to teach him a few things, that much is clear. That doesn't fix the situation he is currently in. Buying something was also tricky, because what do you give someone that already seems to have everything?

"You'll think of something, Kurapika!" Gon cut in with that adorable smile of his. To be honest, it doesn't take much to please the doctor. Even the smallest of gifts would make his day! That is one of the many great things about him. He has never met anyone as selfless as him. The guy is basically a _saint_.

Killua's smirk returned then. "We all know what you can do for him. Leorio has needs, if you catch my drift." While saying this, he made it a point to wriggle his eyebrows in a very suggestive way. That would be more than enough to satisfy someone like him.

A deep blush spread across the blonde's face at that suggestion, and he brought his hand up to cough into it. Did this conversation really have to go _there_ of all places? Not to mention these were teenagers, which made it all the more awkward to talk about. "I will.. keep that in mind, Killua," he responded almost too quietly for either of them to hear. _'I'm just not ready for any of that yet. Will I ever be?'_ Thinking about taking that next step in their relationship gave him anxiety. Being intimate in such a way requires you to take all of your clothes off, and that was easier said then done.

If he can trust Leorio with his life, then shouldn't this be a piece of cake?

The sensation of his phone vibrating caused the Kurta to flinch slightly in his seat, and his eyes instantly dropped to see who it was. His heart skipped a beat as soon as he read the name, and he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his full lips. It is crazy how a simple text message can change your mood completely.

**Well this dork is gonna hold you all night long once I get home! Prepare to be crushed by my love!**

His smile grew the longer he stared at the message. Guess he caught him at the right time, huh? Hopefully he wasn't distracting him from something important. It is possible that he was in between patients, and decided to respond while walking through the hallways. If only he could have seen his reaction! It must have been precious.

**I will look forward to it.**

"Ohhh look at that smile! And do I see a blush?" Gon could see that he was texting someone, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who was on the other line. If anything, he found the whole thing to be really sweet! Their friend has found someone who loves him immensely, and it was something he deserved so much. It really was a shame that he couldn't be there with them right now, but they can always schedule another day for them all to hang out! Surely he has another day off coming up here soon, right?

Kurapika pressed both of his hands against his cheeks, and noticed just how warm they were. His eyes managed to soften quite a bit, despite the embarrassment he felt from being called out on this. "I don't think I will ever get used to that man," he murmured.

"Well to be fair here, I don't think anyone can get used to someone like him. He's a uh.. _unique_ person. Gon and I thought he was a complete weirdo at first, but turns out he's harmless! You just gotta deal with his corny dad jokes, and the way he goes off about medical stuff." To Killua, this was the second person to ever show love and compassion. For most of his life he was never close with anyone—not his parents, or all but one of his siblings. His little sister was purposely being kept away from him, and his heart still hasn't healed from it. Someday he will come back for her!

"Don't forget how protective he is! Remember when he kicked out Illumi after finding out he snuck into our room? Man that was great. Your brother is super creepy!" Gon's nose scrunched up at that last part, and shook his head. It was like those gigantic black eyes were putting you into a trance.

That memory made Killua chuckle, and he swung an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Were you worried he was gonna drag me back to that hell hole? I wouldn't have gone without a fight, you know. I was already kinda attached to you at that point."

Gon blushed, and leaned in to nuzzle the side of his head. His fluffy white hair tickled his nose, making him giggle. "em_Just/em_ kinda? We were totally best friends! You were just too stubborn to accept it, because you believed I was too good for you!"

"Well duh! You were like this big ball of sunshine, that had hurled itself at me with full force. I thought you deserved someone way better, because like, I'm the opposite of light…" Up until their meeting, he had been living in complete darkness. Not a single person treated him with the love and care that Gon did—something he was deprived of for as long as he can remember.

"I only want Killua! He is plenty bright, and warm for me!" He snaked his arms around Killua's waist, pulling him into a hug. His past didn't bother him at all. As a matter of fact, this only made him want to cling to the other that much more—wanted to fill him with as much love and affection as possible. Ever since leaving the hospital that day years ago, they have always been together. Now he can't imagine going a single day without him by his side! Being with him is the absolute best, and he wanted him to know that.

Killua dropped his hand right on top of his boyfriend's head, and raked his fingers through the dark hair. "You're so embarrassing!" And yet he didn't even try to pry him off. That is because deep down he was enjoying the closeness between them, and in no way wanted to separate yet. He is always clinging to him anyways.

A smile broke out on the Kurta's face as he watched these two. They weren't talking directly at him, but he didn't feel excluded from the conversation. Before he was worried about being nothing but a third wheel, but so far that wasn't the case at all. It was nice getting to know his boyfriend's friends, and forming his own bond with them. Now he can understand why those three became as close as they did. "Thank you Gon, Killua. I think I know what to do now." He stacked their empty bowls together, and shoved them over to the end of the table. Leaving a mess behind was just rude, and he really would like to come back here soon if possible.

Gon grinned widely, and popped his head back up to look at him. "I knew it would come to you! Let us know how it goes, okay?" They already exchanged numbers, so all he needed to do was send a text message. He just knew that their friend was going to appreciate whatever the blonde had in mind. The guy is very smart, and knows what he is doing.

Kurapika slowly got out of his seat, and stretched a bit. "Don't worry I will. As for the details? It depends on what all transpires…" Literally anything can happen, and he just didn't want to make any promises to these teenagers. So for the time being he was going to leave it at that.

"Fine with us! You don't always gotta share everything!" After pulling away from his own boyfriend, he too got up from where he was sitting. Then without saying anything else, he went right over to the Kurta, where he proceeded to fling his arms around his body. Wow he really is small, huh?

"Come on Killua! You're next!" He shouted back at him. His voice was a little too loud for the small ice cream shop, but he really wasn't taking that into consideration. It is hard to contain the excitement he felt for their newly-made friend.

If he wasn't embarrassed before, then he was now. Must he always cause a scene? Killua got up with a loud huff, and made his way around the table to stand in front of them. There was a blank look in his icy-blue eyes as he stared ahead. "Can you maybe tone down your voice? We're still—" He never got to finish his sentence, before being pulled into a group hug. It made him stumble, but he was quick to fix that.

"Hehe! This is more like it!" Gon giggled delightfully, all the while pulling the other two in more closely. Their friendship circle has grown, and he couldn't be happier. It just felt like things continued to get better, and he was soaking it up as much as he could. Having grown up without a father, and not knowing who his real mother is, he felt grateful for having the people he does in life. And he refused to let any of them slip out of his grasp!

Kurapika nearly gasped as he was being sandwiched in-between the two taller teens. The action was very unexpected, but he didn't dislike it. It was a very comforting group hug—something that he actually needed. Not a word was said, as he slowly wrapped an arm around them each. _'I could never replace Pairo, but maybe, just maybe, I can be happy with the people I have surrounded myself with. Please.. don't take any of them away. I beg of you.' _

For once just let him be happy.

* * *

It was reaching midnight when the front door to the penthouse swung open, and in came a very exhausted and worn out Leorio. He kicked his shoes off, and dropped the suitcase in his hand onto the floor in front of him. Then in one swift motion, he turned his body to lean back against the wall, closing his eyes. With most of the lights turned off, and not a sound to be heard, he only assumed that everyone had gone to bed—but maybe that was a good thing. It was a very hectic day, and his emotions have been all over the place. It felt like his feet were bleeding from the amount of times he had to run from patient to patient, and by the time he reached the end of his shift, it took everything in him to not limp his way through the hospital.

Silence. Never has he been so thankful for it.

The doctor held his head in both of his hands, and grunted. This was the worst headache he has ever had! If he didn't know any better, he would think that it was about to burst open. However such a thing wasn't possible in this case. em_'I couldn't save them all...'/em_ The accident from this morning was horrible, and downright tragic! It killed two people on impact, leaving a bunch more with life-threatening injuries. What made matters worse, is that he had to speak to the parents of said kids that lost their lives. Those reactions will forever be fried into his brain, and because of this, he probably won't get any sleep tonight.

A shaky sigh escaped through his lips. _'Aren't I supposed to be one of the best? How can I hold such a title, when I keep failing like this? I should have been able to do more!' _Trying to stay composed during lunchtime was in no way easy, and he is still shocked that he managed to pull it off. Neither one of them saw through his façade, and he wonders if it was just out of sheer luck. Had they been paying any closer attention to him, they might have noticed that there was something off. This is the profession he was born to be in, but sometimes he can't help but feel overwhelmed by it all. Would what Pietro think about this? Knowing that guy, he would definitely try to knock some sense into him, and then tell him to keep trudging through.

If only he were here in person.

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered. His chest felt heavy—but he don't dare shed a single tear! It will be troublesome if he starts, and is unable to stop them from flowing down his face. That would only make him feel like a giant baby, and he refused to put himself in that position! _'I'm just so tired. Why did I even come home in the first place? I shouldn't be here. I can't face anyone like this. I—' _His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something wrapping around his torso. It was warm, soft, and smelled nice. Warm brown eyes flung open at the sensation, and he was getting ready to shove whatever it was away from him.

That is, until he saw who it was.

It may have been dark in here, but there was no mistaking that medium-length blonde hair. He took this moment to really take him in—the shorts that only went halfway down his thighs, accompanied with a tank-top that showed off his slender arms— to his bare feet. Have they always been so tiny? "K-Kurap…ika?" His voice cracked, and he responded to that by clenching his jaw. Just how did he manage to make his way down those stairs without him noticing? There is the possibility that he was too far out of it, which would make a lot of sense. That doesn't explain why his boyfriend was sneaking around like that, though. Maybe he didn't want to startle him?

"I'm not sure what you're going on about, but there is nothing wrong with you!" Kurapika had the side of his face resting against his chest, so you couldn't really see the expression he held on it. If so, then it would give away how he was truly feeling. He glided both of his hands over the doctor's lower back, and sighed in content. They were finally together again. This painstakingly long day has come to an end.

"You're Leorio Paladiknight! A man who works harder than anyone I have ever met, all in order to save the lives of those who need it the most. You became a doctor not only to honor your former best friend, but to also offer up your medical skills for those who cannot afford it. And you work tirelessly day-in and day-out for everyone else except yourself—making you a completely selfless human being. This world would be a much darker place without you in it. If you ask me, I don't think there is a single thing wrong with any of that," he spoke quietly. There was obviously something very wrong here, but he didn't want to force it out of him. The atmosphere was just so thick, but he wasn't about to let go.

No, he got the feeling that this was something they both needed.

"…!" Yeah, Leorio really wasn't used to being on the receiving end of compliments, especially when it came to this amount. If it weren't for the fact that his head was pounding, he would question if this was even reality. Tears pricked in his eyes, and his lip quivered. _'Oh. This right here is why I returned. I had someone patiently waiting for me all day long, and that is what drove me to push through all of the crap I went through—just so that we could hold each other in our arms again.'_ His arms rose to circle around the other's body then, pulling him in as much as he could. The embrace was tight, but he made sure to cause no pain. How could he be so stupid? Did he really forget about those text messages from before? It goes to show just how crazy his day was.

"And you call _me_ the dork? Honestly though.. What the heck?" His body trembled, and he placed a hand against the blonde's head. This wasn't to feel how soft his hair was, even though that sure was a plus. Rather, it was to keep him in place so that he doesn't look up at him, because damn it he didn't want to deal with that kind of reaction right now. This was already a lot for him to deal with, and he was trying—oh was he trying!

That did not go unnoticed by Kurapika. His boyfriend was hurting more than he could possibly imagine, and he had a pretty good guess as to what was causing it. Whatever happened at work must have been absolutely horrible to make him feel this way. "Are you going to be-…?!" He gripped at his shirt as soon as something wet dripped onto the top of his head. As each droplet soaked through his hair, he felt a pang in his chest. _'He's crying. What do I do? I can't move.'_ His head was being held in place, and those long, strong arms were wrapped around him tightly. Seeing the look on his face might actually break his heart, because he was so used to him all happy and cheerful.

What the heck happened?

He lovingly nuzzled Leorio's chest, placing kisses all over it in the process. "I'm here. Hold me as long as you need to. I won't be going anywhere," he murmured. Oh how the roles have swapped. Usually he is the one that needs to be comforted, but not this time. Suppose everyone has their breaking point, regardless of how positive they are.

There is only so much a person can handle before they snap.

Pathetic. That is how Leorio felt right now. The last time he cried like this, was when Pietro collapsed and died right before his eyes. That was the day he vowed to never show such weakness again—and yet he failed such a simple task. All attempts to get himself to stop were futile, as the tears continued to pour down his cheeks. Part of him felt guilty that they were getting all over his boyfriend's soft blonde hair, but where else were they supposed to go? He physically cannot let go of him. It was like his arms were locked around his slim body, as another shudder passed through his own.

He sank to his knees then. All of the pain and exhaustion he was experiencing before was hitting him a lot harder at this point, and he found it difficult to so much as stand. This caused his head to fall neatly into the Kurta's chest, which never happens since he normally towers over him. It was a nice change of pace. "Please don't.. go anywhere…" He muffled out. _'I have already lost far too much,'_ he finished in his mind.

This was indeed very different, but in a good way. For once they were more level with each other being in this position, and he really appreciated it in this very moment. Kurapika let his hands rest at the sides of his head, and took it upon himself to rub them all over. The texture of his hair felt wonderful against his fingers. "Where else would I go? This is my home, and I love you." He never gave up on him, so why would he do the same? They need to be there for one another.

Leorio managed to smile a little through all of the tears. "You said those words so effortlessly, and I'm not even asleep this time. Kurapika, look how far you have come…" Just yesterday he was struggling with them, and now they just flew right out of his mouth. He was both impressed and proud of his adorable boyfriend.

Guess it did, huh? Those words came out without much thought, but that is fine. Kurapika would never take any of that back. What he said was the honest truth! _'You deserve to feel appreciated, even if that means stepping out of my comfort zone in order to do just that.' _It was well worth it, actually. His gaze softened while staring down at him. "I am in my favorite place, remember?" He said in a hushed tone of voice.

"I can't lay in that bed by myself, so I have been waiting for you on the couch. I'm glad you made it home safely, Leorio. Would hate to see more bruises painted all over your face." He brought his hands down to cradle it ever so gently in his hold, and pulled it away from his chest. What he saw made his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Seeing the one he loves so much in such a state made him feel sad.

Glowing Scarlet Eyes. That is the first thing he saw, when being forced away from the comfort of his boyfriend's chest. They held both concern and sadness in them, despite how beautiful they shined. "Heh. Surprisingly no one tried to punch me today." But he sure would have deserved one, or maybe even a few. He placed his hands over the blonde's as he sat there, enjoying the warmth radiating from them as it spread over his entire face.

"No matter the day, you shouldn't be getting punched at all. Nothing you do earns someone else the right to hurt you like that." It just wasn't justified. What has he ever done to be treated that way? His soul is so pure, and he just can't see why someone would want to crush it. _'Where are his glasses?'_ Well he can't imagine him wearing them during a surgery. That would only obstruct his vision, especially since he doesn't even need them in the first place. They are more of an accessory over anything else. This made it easier to see the dark circles underneath his eyes, and just how bloodshot they were. To put it bluntly, he looked like crap.

Poor guy must have had an incredibly rough day.

He leaned in to press his lips against Leorio's, pulling him into a sweet and tender kiss. And his large red eyes closed, while his fingertips caressed over wet cheeks. This was an attempt to wipe away at least some of the tears that were on his face. "Anyone who says otherwise can deal with _me_," he whispered.

Leorio shivered when he felt the Kurta's breath lightly blow against his skin, and leaned in once more to brush their lips together. "If you keep being this sweet to me, then I'm gonna get cavities. Then you won't wanna kiss me anymore," he retorted. Seriously though, where was all of this coming from? The sappiness was just oozing out of him. Not that it was an issue, but he couldn't help but wonder what caused it all.

A quiet chuckle came out of Kurapika when hearing that just now. That was such a dorky thing of him to say, and this only meant that he was feeling a bit better. Any amount of progress was better than none! "I will always want to kiss you, Leorio. Nothing could ever change that. I am already yours…" He declared just as quietly as before. There was simply no more room in his heart for anyone else. Either he lives the rest of his life with him, or with no one at all. There is no in-between.

The doctor's heart swelled with so much love and happiness. How can any of this be real? Amidst everything that has been going on in his life, he somehow managed to find the perfect partner to be with. Now that their feelings and desires have been made very clear with one another, he refuses to let any of those Spiders snatch him away! "As I am yours," he murmured.

The two are soulmates. And now that they have found each other, there was no letting go.

Kurapika leaned back and opened his eyes, revealing a gorgeous silver color this time. "Let's go upstairs, okay? And if you want to talk about what happened, then I will happily listen." In no way did he want to pressure him into anything, and so that is why he was giving him the option here. Either way it will not offend, or hurt his feelings. He held his hand out to him then. _'I want you to rely on me more.' _It is about time that things even out some more between them.

They should be living as equals.

It took a long minute of Leorio staring at the offered hand, before reaching out to grasp onto it. This is because he was taking in their size difference. One wrong move could seriously hurt the smaller male, especially if he yanks him down in their fall. What if he lands on top of him? But then he remembered just how strong and powerful he really is, and that is what got him to change his mind. Something like that wouldn't take the last surviving Kurta down. Once he was hoisted back up to his feet, he staggered slightly. But he was quick to use the wall for support to prevent himself from collapsing. His breathing was also heavy, coupled with a severe headache that made him feel nauseous. Not only did he look like crap, but he also felt like it.

Everything around him was spinning…

Seeing the sweat rolling down the side of his face made Kurapika frown. Was he going to be alright? He rushed over to wrap an arm around his waist. "You just need to make it up the stairs. I know you can do it! Come on, walk with me—" He instructed, while pulling him along. So far so good. The pace in which they walked was rather slow, but he really didn't mind it.

It amazed Leorio how he managed to make it home in this condition. He winced with each step he took, and when they made it over to the dreaded staircase, he let out a heavy sigh. "Damn. Should have looked into the whole elevator thing sooner," he mumbled. Now would have been the perfect time to use it.

Such a thing has always sounded so ridiculous to Kurapika, but it really would have came in handy for this type of situation. "Complaining won't magically put one in here. You have to move your feet. Let's go—" He let him have the railing, since it was clear that he needed it much more. There was nothing else for him to hang onto, and to help keep his balance while trudging up each step.

This was pure torture! Again, why did he buy such a huge penthouse in the first place? Yes there are people living with him now, but before there weren't. It was totally unnecessary to have all of this space to himself. Guess he got a little carried away when getting those fat paychecks, and decided to live the high life. As soon as they made it to the very top, Leorio took a moment to catch his breath. "When.. we get there.. Please grab some ibuprofen out of the cabinet in the bathroom…"

The Kurta blinked, glancing up at him. "Does your head hurt, Leorio? That actually explains a lot. I bet you haven't been drinking enough water lately," he scolded, while jabbing a finger into his side. His coffee addiction hasn't gone anywhere, and he can only imagine how much he had to drink in order to plow through the long and stressful workday.

Leorio flinched at the feeling, but not because it hurt- more like it was just unexpected. "Mm! But also my feet. A-and I can't help it, Kurapika. A lot went down today, and I just-…" What excuse does he give for this? That would require him having to spill all of the details, and he would rather not do that while standing in the hallway like this.

He wanted some more privacy with his boyfriend.

His gaze dropped to the doctor's feet, and he just stared for a few seconds in pure silence. _'I was just going to run him a really nice bath again, but he might have a hard time getting in and out of the tub.. But what about a foot massage? I bet that would feel amazing,'_ he thought. That is the only reason why he wore shorts and a tank-top in the first place. Why else would he be walking around like this? "Okay, okay! I get it. Once I get you situated on the bed, then I will grab the bottle of ibuprofen," he finally responded.

Before he could say anything in response to that, Kurapika had yanked him in the direction of his bedroom. Yeah maybe a bath wouldn't have been a good idea after all. It was one thing to get in it, and another to get out once you have been sitting in the hot water for a long period of time. His strength has already been depleted badly. It just wouldn't be worth the risk. Upon arriving to their destination, he shuffled on over to the comfy paradise itself, and fell back against the mattress. "Urgh. That's more like it," he groaned.

Kurapika watched as he did this. When was the last time he was able to so much as sit down and relax? This must feel like heaven to him. "Don't fall asleep on me. I'm not done with you yet," he said while pointing a finger at him. Then without wasting anymore time, he disappeared into the bathroom. From there he grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen, and one of those small plastic cups. After filling it with water, he walked back into the bedroom. Sure enough his lovely boyfriend was laying in the exact same spot, but thankfully his eyes weren't closed. He was just sort of staring up at the ceiling. Must be deep in thought about something?

"Sit up so that you can take these. I would rather you not choke," he instructed in a soft tone of voice. If his hands were not full, then he would gladly help him with that. It must be frustrating for him, but this was something he needed to help with all of his pain. Too bad he couldn't just take a pain killer.

"Someone is being bossy," Leorio teased lightly. Putting both of his hands flat against the bed, he hoisted himself up into a sitting position. This caused his head to pound really hard, and he had to take a moment to concentrate on not throwing up. _'This must be a migraine…' _He reached out to take the bottle from him, and popped the cap off. And once he poured out the amount necessary, he went for the water next.

Stealing pain killers would result in him getting fired, so no it wasn't worth it.

Well it would certainly be bad if he were to lose his job, especially when it involves something so illegal. Kurapika's eyes widened at the amount of pills in the palm of his hand. Was it really okay to take that many?! Just as he was about to ask, he quickly shut his mouth. Wouldn't it be stupid of him to question a doctor of all people? Obviously he knows what he is doing. He clicked his tongue. "I'm bossy because I care, Leorio," he huffed out.

This earned a small chuckle from the doctor himself. Despite being in so much pain, he still found that response to be rather funny. "You're so cute.. my little Pika." He tossed the pills into his mouth, and threw his head back, washing them down with the water in his cup. The taste was a little off due to it being from the faucet, but he wasn't going to complain. It got the job done, didn't it? Also, it sure was a good thing that the lights were never turned on. That might have added to his suffering. After chasing everything down, he allowed his gaze to skim over his boyfriend once more. Never has he seen him with so much skin exposed like this, and so he couldn't help but soak it all in.

That is when he noticed the absence of his binder. Not because he couldn't see the straps sticking out, but rather, there was something else that seemed to be poking out in its place. His lips twitched. "You're cold…" Yes there were goosebumps on his thin arms, but clearly that isn't what he was staring at. If not for his reddened cheeks, you could tell by the look in his eyes on what exactly he was thinking.

The expression on his face made Kurapika freeze. There was just something about it that made him feel nervous. And why did his voice sound like that? He blinked, and followed his gaze. At first he didn't notice that anything was off. There were no dirt spots, or tears anywhere. But upon closer inspection, that is when he finally caught onto what was going on here. This resulted in him flinging his arms around his chest, and taking a couple of steps back. "I-I..! I need to go change—" He stuttered out. How long have his nipples been sticking out like this?! And here he thought he was being careful in wearing dark colors.

That did absolutely nothing.

Leorio grabbed the blonde's wrist, and pulled him in closer so that he couldn't go anywhere. Then he leaned in to bury his face into his stomach. His other hand rested gently on his hip, and he gave it a squeeze. "Don't go. You're so beautiful, Kurapika. I don't want you to hide yourself from me…" He also didn't want to be left alone. With the kind of day he had, he would rather be by his side while he heals. Was that too much to ask for?

Hearing him practically beg like that was enough to calm Kurapika down. The warmth from his breath seeped into his stomach, and his eyes softened. Did he even realize just how tightly he was clinging to him? Even if he wanted to run away, it wouldn't be possible. If he can't even walk around without his binder on like this, then how can they ever take their relationship to the next level? They can't just avoid being intimate with each other forever. He ducked his head to place a kiss on the top of his head, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I did promise not to go anywhere, and I almost broke it." It may have just been across the hall, but that still counts as leaving.

And to be honest, he didn't want to be without him either.

He patted him on the back then. "Lay back down. Just uh, try to move yourself closer to the inside this time?" The guy has some long legs, and to have them dangling over the edge like that would only make them sore. Plus he can't do what he needs to when in this position.

Silently nodding, Leorio hesitantly released his hold on him. He then began to scoot himself backwards, which ended up taking everything in him just to do that one simple task. Once he made it closer to the middle, he stopped, and swung his legs around so that he could lay flat against the pillows. As his head sank into the thick stack of pillowy goodness, he laid an arm over his eyes. This felt so much better already. "…"

Yes, this was more like it! Kurapika crawled over to his boyfriend's side, where he situated himself on his knees. As he sat there peering down at him, he wore a loving smile on his face. "May I take your scrubs off for you, Leorio?" He asked. If he starts ripping them off without any warning, then he might get the wrong idea.

Another nod. "I would really appreciate that, Pika," he breathed out. As much as he wanted the Kurta, there was just no way he would be able to get in the mood. If he can barely walk, then how would that be possible in the first place? Besides, he wanted it to be special. And he will wait as long as it takes in order to achieve that. _'I can't sleep in these. I'll roast…' _

There he goes again with that nickname. On the other hand Kurapika has never received one of those before, so that must be why it threw him off guard every time he heard it. He grabbed the hem of his pants first, and slid them down his legs. But when his gaze landed on his boxers, he bit the insides of his cheeks. They were a light blue color, and had tiny stethoscopes printed all over them. _'Where did he even find these? Is there a special shop here in the city that sells medical-themed merchandise?' _ As funny as it was, he thought it was kind of adorable? This made him wonder what his other boxers looked like. Sure he has done his laundry plenty of times, but never has he seen this particular pair. That means they were new, right?

He moved onto his shirt next. After grabbing the bottom of it, he began to pull it up and over his head. "What if you don't get any better by tomorrow? Can you still work like this?" Suppose doctors can't just call in sick for every little thing, but how can you expect them to show up when they're like this? Now that those were off, he moved down the bed a little to where his feet were, and proceeded to yank his black socks off one-by-one.

Leorio rubbed at his temples. "Honestly? Wouldn't be the first time. Just gotta power through it…" It's not like he was contagious with anything. If that were the case, then he would be expected to stay home so that he doesn't infect any of the other patients.

"That doesn't seem very safe to me," Kurapika replied quietly. How does one perform surgeries in his condition? One wrong move, and you can seriously destroy someone's life—or end it for that matter. He got up off of the bed to toss his clothes into the laundry basket, and when he returned, he seated himself at the very end. That is when he grabbed one of his feet, letting it rest in his lap as his thumbs began to knead into the bottom.

"I don't have any special oils or lotions to use for this, so I hope this will be good enough." To be fair, he has never given anyone a massage before. He wasn't even sure if his boyfriend will feel any sort of relief from this, since he really doesn't know what the heck he is doing. Basically he was just winging it here.

"Aahh! K-Kurapika, that.. f-feels so _good_!" The doctor squirmed a bit at the feeling, but he managed to gain control of himself after a few seconds passed by. So what if he didn't have either of those things! This was working just fine. His aching feet needed the attention desperately. Now he understands why people love massages so much. They really do help.

Okay, so that definitely answered his question.

The Kurta smiled at his reaction. Everyone should take care of their partner like this. "Sometimes I don't take into consideration on just how hard you work every single day. I appreciate the things you do, and should have shown it a lot sooner. Now your days off consist of spending them with me, rather than sitting back and taking it easy," he sighed. As much as he loves spending more time with him, he still felt guilty about this.

Brown eyes lingered on his boyfriend's face, taking in that sweet smile of his. "I don't do these things expecting to get praised. It's just who I am—I like to help people, and take care of them. It brings me great joy! And how is that a bad thing? I wouldn't wanna spend my days off any other way! The more time I spend with ya, the better! But if you're gonna be so bent on me sitting my ass down, then why don't we have a movie date? The television in the living room hardly gets used, and I have all of those DVD's that are collecting dust…"

That was actually a fantastic idea! They can gather up some snacks and beverages, and make themselves comfortable on the couch. It was better than going to a movie theater, and having to deal with other people being annoying. Not only that, but they would also have no privacy to do whatever they want—meaning no kissing, or cuddling. "Excuse me, but I did a wonderful job of dusting everything in this place! Unless you thought I wasn't a good enough butler—"

"No, no! That isn't it at all! I didn't mean that they were literally dusty! Just that I haven't watched them in so long, is all…" The penthouse was absolutely _spotless_, so why would he question his boyfriend's cleaning job? Talk about a slap in the face.

Kurapika set down the foot he had been working on, and moved onto the other one. "It is a date then. Just throw in whatever you like." Having grown up in the middle of nowhere, he didn't have a whole lot of electricity. Because of this, he hasn't really seen any movies. And if he hasn't seen any movies, then he obviously hasn't been to a theater that plays them. _'I need to get candy and popcorn, right?' _He can't even remember the last time he had either of those food items.

Leorio lifted his hand up to grip at his hair. The way those delicate fingers worked their way into his feet just about drove him crazy. "I-I would.. also like to make a nice dinner for us to enjoy. That is, if you will allow it. I could make something simple, so that you won't—"

"You would do that?" The blonde blurted out, cutting his boyfriend off from finishing his sentence. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but he was genuinely shocked. Even though he wanted him sit down as much as possible, he also wanted to try his cooking. Was it as good as Melody's? Could it possibly be better? Damn he really wanted to know.

Being interrupted like that didn't bother Leorio in the slightest. It was sort of adorable to see his face light up with curiosity. "I don't cook because of my busy schedule, and lack of energy, Pika. But for you? I would do anything. So please, let me make you something…"

Kurapika's heart fluttered so damn hard in his chest, that it nearly took his breath away. He forced his gaze away from those deep brown eyes, only to stare intensely at the foot he was massaging. He could feel the deep blush spreading across his cheeks, and cursed under his breath. "If that is what you really want. Just try not to push yourself too much, okay? Can you do that for me?"

There was a brief silence between them, as Leorio thought of the right response to give. That was a lot to ask of him, but he was willing to do it for the sake of his happiness. "Of course I can. As I was trying to say before, I will keep things simple." He has until then to think of what to make. Surely something will come to mind once it rolls closer. For now he wasn't going to worry about it.

Were they going to have the place to themselves? Or was Melody just going to awkwardly float around with nothing to do? "You better. I don't need some extravagant meal. I would be happy with a simple grilled cheese sandwich."

What the heck? No, absolutely not! Leorio's eyebrows furrowed at that statement, and he wriggled his toes to get his attention. "A grilled cheese sandwich isn't gonna show off my cooking skills! I think even em_you/em_ could make one of those," he scoffed out.

The blonde twitched at that just now, and he slowly looked over at him. But just as he was about to make some snide comment, his mind went blank. His eyes grew wide then. _'Wait. Have I never made one of those? I don't remember ever trying…'_ His mother used to make them for him once in a when growing up, so he never got the chance to learn himself. This was actually an embarrassing realization. "Fine. I suppose that is a very basic meal…" It was only like, three ingredients. And it was something that only takes about five minutes to make.

Leorio sighed, and playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm lovin' the foot massage, but can you get your butt over here already? I said I was gonna hold you in my arms all night long, and I meant it! I'll warm you up real good!" He was too far away sitting at the end of the bed like that, and looking like a damn God.

That was quite the subject change there. Kurapika eyed the way his arms were held out to him, and shook his head. "You really are something else, you know that? Just let me wash my hands first. I'm not grossed out or anything, but your feet were pretty sweaty." That is what happens when you are on them for so long. He gave both of his legs a pat, and then slid off of the bed.

"Well my sweaty feet thank you for your service!" This happens to everyone, so there was nothing to be ashamed of. There were worst things out there to get on your hands—things he would rather not get into. It was his job to stick them into people's bodies, and that alone should say enough.

"I swear you are the biggest dork I have ever met," the Kurta chuckled. It seems as though no amount of pain can keep this guy from saying such silly things. This is one of the many things that he loved about him—nothing can bring such a pure soul like his down.

While his boyfriend went into the bathroom to take care of that matter, Leorio heaved out a heavy sigh. It was taking everything in him to keep his eyes open. With his eyelids increasingly growing heavier, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to hold out for much longer. _'I wish we could spend more time together,'_ he thought. When even was his next day off? It could still be a while before they get their movie date. There is a lot scheduled for him to do, and there was no way he could postpone any of it.

Why did he have to be so unbelievably exhausted, and in pain when returning home? Couldn't he just enjoy this small amount of time with his beloved boyfriend without having to worry about passing out, or throwing up? Not to mention he cried like an absolute _baby_ earlier. This whole time he has been holding it in just fine, and now all of a sudden his tears decide to come out of hiding? And in front of Kurapika of all people? Just thinking about it was making him feel embarrassed all over again. "…"

The soap in his bathroom was the kind that foams, and smelled strongly of peppermint. After drying his hands off with the soft white towel next to the sink, Kurapika turned the light off and walked back into the bedroom. As he approached the doctor, his heart began to race. Must he resemble some sort of hunky model while laying there? His sun-kissed skin was glowing in the moonlight, and he had to remind himself to breathe. "Would you like for me to lay on top of you again, or…?" He asked, while resting one knee against the mattress.

Leorio blinked, and rolled over to lay on his side. He then patted the spot next to him. "Let's try something different tonight," he replied gently. This way he won't have to worry about waking him up in the morning. Since he has another early shift tomorrow, they probably won't get to see each other. This meant eating breakfast all by himself again. He never realized just how depressing that was until the other two moved in, and oh did it suck.

Silvery eyes softened. It was comfortable sleeping on top of his boyfriend, but it felt like he couldn't move around a whole lot throughout the night. This new position should be easier on the both of them. Kurapika placed his hands onto the mattress, and began to crawl over to him. When he made it over to his side, he lowered himself down so that his head was resting against the same pillow. "Like this?" It wasn't really a question. What else would he be talking about?

This earned a deep chuckle from the doctor himself as he laid a hand against the blonde's cheek, softly caressing it as he gazed at him with nothing but pure love. "Yes. This is more like it. But, you're still not in my arms. Curse your baby-soft skin!" He huffed out with a pout. Because of this, he couldn't physically tear himself away.

It was Kurapika's turn to chuckle now—filling the room with his honeyed voice. "Not my fault. I just so happen to take after my mother for the most part. That and, it helps to have the right skin care routine." He took the initiative to remove his hand from his cheek, and scooted much closer. Then he slid down just enough so that he could rest his head against his chest, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Oh this was already so much better! _'He's like a space heater…' _

It amazed him how affectionate he has become. This man has definitely changed him in ways he never thought was possible.

There was no hesitation whatsoever, as Leorio wrapped his big arms around the Kurta. There was no way to pull him closer than he already is, so instead he buried his nose and mouth into his golden hair. And he didn't even try to be discreet when inhaling deeply. It just smelled so refreshing! "I wish I could thank your parents for creating you," he whispered. It is sad he will never get that opportunity. Damn those Spiders! Why must there be so much evil in this world?

"For so long I was missing something in my life, but I never knew what it was.. until you walked through my front door that day. I remember being blown away by your appearance, and how the sound of your voice made me feel. Even now I can listen to you talk for hours, and would never grow tired of it. But I know you would never do such a thing, because in all actuality, you're not a huge talker in to begin with. You just let me ramble on and on about pointless stuff, which I really appreciate! I.. haven't had that since Pietro passed away. So, thank you for always bein' a listening ear for all of my crap!" It made him feel so damn important—like he actually mattered.

And that was something he has always craved.

Kurapika sighed softly. "Maybe I like listening to you talk as well. Leorio, you have a very soothing voice. And despite being the big cornball that you are.. it is something I really like about you. So please, don't stop with the stories—the jokes, or stuff involving your past. Don't ever stop being _you_."

"Damn it. Are you tryin' to make me cry again?" There will always be an endless amount of stories, because he works with all sorts of people on a daily basis. As for the jokes? Well those didn't have a limit either. He will never stop being who he truly is—even if that makes him a giant cornball forever.

The blonde's lips spread into a faint smile, and it was a shame that his boyfriend couldn't see it. "Of course not," he replied quietly. Watching him shed tears for a second time in one night will only break his heart. You know it is bad when someone like Leorio has a mental breakdown, because he never gets pushed that far.

One would think that Leorio had fallen asleep due to the long silence that followed, but nope. However he was just barely hanging on at this point. "Also, Kurapika, I really don't think a binder is necessary for ya. Do what makes you feel comfortable, but I'm just stayin'. There isn't really anything there…" A bra would suffice just fine, but again, it wasn't his body. This was just something he felt like saying.

"Like! I get why you wear one. Trust me, I do. And there is nothing wrong with it! Just wanted to let you know that no one would really notice," he added.

That was actually sweet of him to say. It can be a pain to wear them sometimes, especially when it is hot out. Still, this was something Kurapika has worn for most of his life. How can he just up and change that? At least he didn't expect him to stop any time soon, and he appreciated that so much! "Thank you. I will keep that in mind," he said with a yawn. Looks like he was getting pretty tired himself. Tomorrow is a new day, and he can only hope that it goes by faster. It sure is weird no longer being a butler. He kind of missed it, to be honest. Maybe this feeling will go away soon.

That yawn was infectious, because Leorio let out a big one himself. His head was still throbbing, but at least he was in the comfort of his own bed—his lover resting soundlessly in his embrace. And finally after having waited so long, he closed his eyes. There was no opening them back up now, even if he tried. "Mm," was his only response, as he was already drifting off into a deep sleep.

There was a change in how his chest rose and fell, and Kurapika just knew that he had fallen asleep. It really would have been nice to spend some more time with him, but he also didn't want him to just lay here in pain just to converse with each other. This is something that his boyfriend needed, and hopefully by the time morning rolls around, he is feeling much better! And so with that he closed his eyes as well, and hugged him a little tighter. "Goodnight Leorio. I love you," he whispered. It sure was getting easier saying those words out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

Leorio took a big sip of his coffee, and let out an exhausted sigh afterward. It has been a long morning for him—what with getting up at three in the morning, and having to rush in order to get ready on time. All he managed to eat before leaving was a granola bar. By now the hunger was starting to get to him, but he was trying his hardest to push that feeling aside. As if he can step away in order to grab a quick snack. His schedule is far too busy for such a thing. It has been three days since he fell ill with that terrible migraine, but thankfully it was gone by the time he woke up. Guess all he needed was a good night's rest alongside his beautiful boyfriend. Some may roll their eyes at this, but he was a firm believer that it helped to have a loved one sleep in your arms throughout the night. This way he doesn't feel so alone anymore.

He combed his fingers through soft dark locks, and glanced down at the nurse sitting across from him. Her jade-green eyes were glued onto the computer screen, as she continued to type away at a fast pace. There was a stack of documents piled high in front of her, and he could only assume that she was entering it all into the system. They used to talk all the time, but not anymore—not since finding out about his relationship with another man. Apparently she was one of the many women here who had a crush on him, and so when word got around that he was suddenly taken, it was devastating. Because of this, the atmosphere has been a bit awkward and tense. Some have even gone out of their way to avoid him. So far he hasn't heard any nasty comments, but he knows they are talking behind his back.

These were the same people who once adored Kurapika.

Well he wasn't about to stop having lunch dates here, all because it makes these women feel uncomfortable. As harsh as it may sound, they need to get over it. You can't just treat someone like an object, and try to claim them as your own. How was that fair to Leorio himself? Didn't his happiness matter at all? Still, he wanted to keep things civil if he is to work with them for a long period of time. "It sure is nice to rest my feet for a minute," he breathed out. Running up and down these hallways for so many hours really is taxing. His body was slouched over the countertop, as he spun the paper cup in his hands.

Emi paused in her speed typing. Not a word had been said between them all day, and he chooses now to start a conversation? Can't he see how busy she is? To her it wasn't just some silly crush. Since they have worked together for so long, she ended up developing real feelings for the guy. Of course it stung when hearing the news. She brushed back her long burgundy hair, and reached over to grab a piece of paper from the stack. "Then go sit in the break room if your feet hurt," she mumbled.

No, she can't just "get over it". This will take some time, and he needs to respect that.

If only it were that simple. Leorio let out a chuckle, and pointed a finger right at her. "Good one! As soon as my butt touches that couch, I'm gonna get paged for something." His next surgery is in twenty minutes, and so that didn't leave him a whole lot of time to do anything. Perhaps he could check in on one of his patients, but again, neither of them needed medical treatment for the time being.

For being such a highly successful doctor, he sure doesn't know how to take care of himself. "You're not the only one here who can take in patients." Her tone was rather snippy, but she felt annoyed at being interrupted by his rambling. That and, she was already in a sour mood from everything that has been going on. There is a lot that needs to get done, and she can't concentrate when he's just standing there lingering. Curse him for being so attractive!

All he did was shrug his shoulders. Her attitude didn't bother him in the slightest. At this point he has gotten used to being snapped at by people on a daily basis. If you can't brush something like that off and move on, then what are you even doing in this field? Growing a thick skin was very necessary for this profession. "Well yeah, I know I'm not. But my pager is always goin' off." He was just stating a fact here. Not only is he so good at his job, but a lot of the workers here respect him greatly. And in no way was he complaining about this, because he is more than happy to help those in need. That is what he has done for all of his life— do everything in his power to help everyone else.

Even when he is struggling with his own problems.

The nurse just sat there, watching as he took another sip of his coffee- then proceed to close his eyes, and pinch the bridge of his nose. Her heart danced a little at the soft sigh that slipped through his lips. Oh why did she have to fall for someone who loves another? What did that guy have that she didn't anyways? "That is because you are a very reliable person, Dr. Paladiknight," she commented more gently.

That compliment threw Leorio off guard, but he still smiled nonetheless. "Eheh. Thanks! I really do try." Even though he feels like a complete failure at times. Had his wonderful boyfriend not greeted him with that warm hug a couple of nights ago, he would have continued to stand there and sulk for a good while. No matter how strong of a person you may be, everyone has their breaking point—and that was his. _'It is rare of me to say no. Turning someone away would just make me feel guilty,'_ he thought.

It would make matters worse if said rejected patient were to end up dying—knowing he could have probably saved their life.

Yeah, he wasn't about to chance that.

Her eyes flickered down to the keyboard. It was so unbelievably hard to stay mad, especially when he is being such a sweetheart. This is exactly why she didn't want him in her presence—yet he didn't know how to take a hint. He never did. "Yuko is on break. If you want.. I'm sure she won't mind you sitting in her chair. J-just don't mess with the settings! I know you're taller than her, but she hates it when people mess with her things." Since her friend has been in a relationship with another woman for the past two years, she has never gushed over Leorio. Sure she isn't blind to how handsome he truly is, but that didn't mean she wanted to actually date him.

Leorio blinked, and turned his attention to the empty chair that was situated two spots over from her. The area surrounding it was clean and well-organized, which came to no surprise. If you so much as touch something, then she would probably notice immediately. "Emi, I'm taller than most of the people at this hospital," he snorted. This is another trait that the women seem to swoon over. That and his charming personality, of course. It is rare for them to come across a guy like him. No wonder why they were so heartbroken over his newly-formed relationship with the blonde.

No one could have him now.

Not wanting to decline such a glorious offer, the doctor glided over onto the other side of the desk, and plopped down onto the dark-red chair. It bounced a little under his weight. And sure enough it was way too low for his liking, but he knew better than to mess with it. Instead he swung one leg over the other, and leaned back to relax. _'I could use one of Kurapika's foot massages. Would it be weird to ask for one when I get home?'_ His thoughts began to drift off to a much better place—imagining what their next date was going to be like, and how he literally couldn't wait for that day to come. God it felt so far away. Seeing him in short spurts when returning from work was not enough. Was he the only one who felt this way? Or was it mutal on his part?

The silence between them lasted for a couple of minutes, until Emi finally gained the courage to speak up. Her hands rested lightly over the keyboard, as she stared blankly at it. "Was there ever a time where you were interested in one of us?" She asked this very quietly, as if feeling afraid of what response he will give— or what his reaction will be like. This was a harmless question, right? The look on her face was being hidden behind a wall of thick hair, and she felt so grateful for it. This wasn't an easy subject to talk about, after all.

"You have been here long enough to develop feelings for someone, and yet you never showed any interest- even when someone was blatantly flirting with you! And then out of nowhere you bring in this guy, and that's that. Where did he come from? And how long have you known each other? It couldn't have been for very long…" She trailed off.

Wow, Leorio wasn't prepared to be attacked by all of these questions. And here he thought they could just sit here and take it easy- oh how wrong he was. But in a way he can see where she is coming from. Everything did sort of happen quickly, didn't it? He ran another hand through his hair, and smiled softly to himself. "It hasn't been a full two months yet, but.. I knew when we met. It was love at first sight," he murmured. His thumb trailed over the designs of the coffee cup, thinking very carefully about what he was going to say next. He didn't want to hurt, or possibly offend her in any way. However, he also needed to be truthful here.

"Emi, I was never focused on hooking up with anyone before. Always thought that being in a relationship just wouldn't work out with my busy schedule. When I opened my door to see Kurapika standing on the other side, that was it. I knew he was the one. After he left I couldn't get him out of my head. I never told anyone here this, but.. I had originally hired him to be my butler. I interviewed a bunch of candidates after he left, knowing fully well that I already made my decision. No one else piqued my curiosity like he did. There was just something about him that really drew me in…" Well there goes his secret. By tomorrow everyone in this hospital will know of this.

"I'm sorry that I ignored your guys' feelings. And I am also sorry to say that no, I was never interested. I hope you all understand that there is nothing wrong with either of you! It's just something I can't help, ya know? It's not like you get to choose who you fall in love with. Someday you will find your special someone too, Emi!" He beamed brightly at her. Everyone has a soulmate somewhere out there. It is just a matter of when you will meet them.

Her eyes widened in shock upon hearing all of that, and she spun around in her chair to face him. "Wait a minute! Kurapika was your _butler_?! Since when did you need one of those? I knew you made a lot of money, but geez…" This explains why he showed up wearing a suit all of those times. There was also the way he acted that seemed a bit off. Everyone just thought he came from money, and left it at that. A pout formed on Emi's lips then, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, if I'm lucky I will! I'm already reaching my late twenties…" Her dreams of finding someone, and settling down young felt so out of reach now. There was simply no one else that interested her. And does she dare trust one of those dreaded dating websites? There were way too many horror stories linked to those. As if she wanted to become another victim, all in the name of finding love.

Leorio chuckled nervously, and brought his hand up to rub the back of his head. "And I have a personal chef. Well, technically I wasn't the one who hired her. He went and found her himself, since uh.. he doesn't really cook…" There was nothing wrong with that, by the way. It is just something he felt was necessary to add, since why else would he need one? It kind of felt good to get it all out in the open like this. Hiding all of this from the people he works with was draining.

"And Emi, _please_ do not rush into a relationship. Find a guy who you'll trust having kids with. Any child deserves to have both a loving mother and father in their life…" What he would have given to have that growing up. During his darkest time, he even questioned why his birth parents had him in the first place. Why continue with the pregnancy if they were going to just up and toss him away? Of course he no longer feels this way, but it still messed with his mind being only a small child.

The nurse's gaze fell once more, and she silently nodded her head. As much as she wanted to start her own family, it really wouldn't be fair to have children with the first guy she sees. That was a disaster waiting to happen right there. "Hm. You always give out the best advise, Dr. Paldiknight," she said quietly. Also, now she sees where he has been getting the delicious food from—a professional chef has been making his lunches. She was partly jealous, and wanted to know what it tasted like. Is there anything else he was keeping from them?

Before anything else could be said between the two, Cheadle came rushing up to the desk. She was in the process of throwing her long, green hair up into a bun. "What are you doing sitting around?! We have an ambulance on the way with a severely-wounded patient!" Her tone of voice was cold, as she straight up snapped at the other doctor.

This caught Leorio's attention, and he quickly stood up from his seat. "My apologizes Dr. Yorkshire! I didn't hear my pager go off—" He pulled the small device from his coat pocket, and flipped it around in his hand. It was dead. Did he seriously forget to charge it?! A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face, and he cleared his throat.

"I-it appears my pager needs to be plugged in," he mumbled.

A vein throbbed in Cheadle's forehead. "It could have been charging while you were slacking off. I am so disappointed in you right now, Dr. Paladiknight! You are usually not like this!" This answers her question as to why he wasn't responding—it was because he didn't even know that she was trying to contact him. He never ignores people, no matter how busy he is. But after having found out why, this only irritated her that much more.

Emi frowned deeply at her tirade. Since when does Leorio ever slack off? All he did was sit down for a few minutes. That is it. Even someone as busy as him deserved to take a little break. Talk about working someone until they collapse. It actually amazed her that he hasn't fallen ill yet, or even passed out from sheer exhaustion. "Give it to me. I will plug it in for you," she offered while extending her hand out. All doctors need a pager. The sooner they get his charged, the better.

"Aahh—thank you so much, Emi! I owe ya!" After tossing it over to the nurse, he made his way on over to the front doors. Cheadle was struggling to catch up with her short legs, so hers was more of a sprint. This made him want to laugh, but he held it in for fear that it will piss her off further. To be fair, no one wanted to get on her bad side. They all walk on eggshells when she is around, which says a lot about her as a person. Hate is a strong word, and he wasn't even sure if he disliked her. Yes she gets on his nerves. And yes, she gets an attitude with him. However, was that worth feeling resentment towards someone for? It just wasn't worth it. He would rather shove all of that aside in order to work together, and actually accomplish things.

Once outside, he awkwardly stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat. Then, as discreetly as possible, snuck a glance down at her. Leorio had no idea how far away the ambulance was, but it shouldn't be too much longer. "I really am sorry. You have every right to be disappointed in me. Can't believe I messed up that bad either…"

Cheadle scoffed, keeping her gaze ahead. It doesn't matter if people hate her. She didn't become a doctor in order to make friends. Sure it was nice if you can find your own little group in the workplace, but it isn't something she was focused on. There are certain people around here who are not very quiet with their rumors about her, but again, they never bothered her. "Just don't do it again. We cannot afford to lose a skilled doctor such as yourself." Complimenting people certainly was not her cup of tea, but she can't help but give credit where it is due.

Hearing that come out of her mouth surprised Leorio, but he still appreciated it nonetheless. Where else would he go anyways? This was the only career choice for him. A smirk played on his lips then. "I didn't realize you liked me, Dr. Yorkshire. What an honor," he mused.

This caused her eye to twitch. Now really wasn't the time to be goofing off. "Focus, Dr. Paladiknight!" She scolded. Seriously though, what was she going to do with him? There are times where he really gets on her nerves, but to say that she dislikes him would be a lie. If only he could step it up a bit, then that would be great! Both her and his boss have such high expectations when it comes to him. To come across such a talented and devoted doctor like himself was like finding a needle in a haystack—and so they wanted to keep him around for as long as possible.

"I'm as focused as I can be! These glasses aren't prescription, just so you know. My vision is actually crystal-clear! Kurapika bought me two new pairs when my old ones broke. Wasn't that nice of him?" He used his index finger to push them up the bridge of his nose, and flashed her a grin. They were the blue ones, which went well with his dark brown eyes.

Another twitch.

"Yes. Very nice of him…" She mumbled uninterestingly. They don't see each other as often as one would think, so she didn't notice the difference in them until now—after he had to point it out to her, nevertheless. But despite butting heads a lot of the time, they still work very well together.

Leorio chuckled quietly at her response, and brought his hand up to shield his eyes. The sun was shining brightly in their faces as they stood there. "I see the ambulance!" Well even if he couldn't, you could definitely hear it entering the parking lot. A couple of vehicles had to swerve out of the way, but other than that it made a rather fast entrance. And when it pulled up to them, they both immediately went over to open the back doors. There was the standard paramedic inside, who's hands were bloodied from the patient he was hovering over, as well as an incredibly muscular guy crouched down beside them. His shirt was in tatters—soaked in crimson, which happened to be all up in his grey ponytail.

A chill ran down the doctor's spine when their gazes met.

Why was he staring at him like that?

The paramedic hopped on out of the ambulance, and began pulling the patient out. "I can't get the bleeding to stop! There's a gash on his abdomen, and a similar one on his back. My guess is that he was stabbed with a long object. And he also reacted badly when putting pressure onto his chest. There might be some fractures—maybe even broken ribs in his case," he explained in the midst of everything.

Once the stretcher hit the ground, Leorio was at his side in a matter of seconds. There was blood everywhere—pooled underneath the man's body, and continuing to seep through the mattress. This was all happening at an alarming rate, which meant they had to act fast. "We need to get him into the ER right away! Once we get the bleeding under control, then the rest can be taken care of. He appears to be breathing just fine, so it is safe to assume there isn't a punctured lung. But we should still be careful to prevent that from happening." He looked over his shoulder at the other guy then.

"What is his name? Is he on any medications that we should be aware of? Any other injuries, or illnesses?" He pressed. His eyes widened a bit when noticing that this guy was, in fact, taller than him. That sure was impressive.

The burly man didn't move an inch—just blinked while staring right back at the doctor. "No," was all he responded with. Giving away his leader's name was not necessary when it came to healing his injuries, that much he understood.

Cheadle sweat-dropped. So that was all the information they were going to get out of him? How frustrating. However, it wasn't their place to pressure him into saying anything else. It was only their duty to work on the patient, and that's that. "I am going to assume that 'no' was for all three of those questions," she said flatly. There really was something weird about him, that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Despite this, she didn't feel afraid—even when it came to his size.

No response. Just some more intense staring on his part.

This made her let out a heavy sigh. At this point her patience was wearing very thin. "Let's get going, Dr. Paladiknight! I already have an ER prepared for him!" She ordered in that loud tone of voice—one that seems to get on everyone else's nerves.

Nodding, Leorio took over in pushing the stretcher through the sliding glass doors. The guy bleeding out before him had dark black hair, that was half slicked back—the other being disheveled as it clung to the side of his face. It was enough to reveal an odd-looking tattoo on his forehead. The earrings he wore were something he had also never seen before, but they needed to come off before bringing him into surgery. As far as he could tell, he wasn't wearing any other jewelry. Unless he was one of those freaky people who get piercings in places that you can't see. Not that he was one to judge, but still. It is something he has never been able to understand.

Once they made it inside, and passed the front desk, he looked back at the taller male who was following them. You could hear as each foot connected with the tiled flooring. If he had sustained any injuries himself, then the paramedic would have said so himself. "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed into the ER with us. You'll need to sit in the waiting room!" He pointed in the direction of where to go, all the while continuing to push the stretcher down the long hallway. Both patients and doctors were moving aside to let him through, which he felt thankful for. The last thing he needed right now, was to accidentally run someone over.

Especially with another patient in tow.

"He's not listening," Cheadle spoke quietly. Their focus may have been ahead of them, but they could still hear his heavy footsteps trailing close by. This happens all the time. It is difficult for certain people to sit back, and wait on news for their loved one. That must be the case for this one as well. In a way she can understand it, but on the other hand, having them in the ER was not only dangerous, but also un-hygienic. And don't forget about there already being limited space to work with! Tripping over an extra body will only complicate things.

_'Of course he's not. Why would he?'_ Leorio thought, as the irritation inside of him began to rise. His hands gripped tighter onto the stretcher then, as he took a sharp turn to the right. If things escalate, then security will have to be called. For now he was going to try and handle the situation on his own. After glancing back one last time, he entered the ER that was already set up for surgery. His assistant was in the middle of getting the necessary tools together. "I'm going to scrub in real quick—" He told them, before disappearing into the back room. Cheadle was having someone else help transfer the patient onto the operating table, so he wasn't needed for the time being.

Once his glasses had been taken off and set aside, he walked over to the sink. There was a window from where he stood, so he could see everything that was going on. Sure enough, that big guy was in there watching as staff scrambled to get his friend ready for surgery. The look in his eyes made him feel uneasy. It was like a wild animal hunting down its prey—and that was something he simply could not ignore. _'Why did I think today was going to be an easy one? What a joke!'_ He shook his head, washing his hands as quickly as possible—making sure to get all the way up his arms.

Scrub cap? Check.

Face mask? Check.

Disposable scrub apron and jacket? Check.

Gloves? Check.

Now that he had on all of his medical gear, Leorio approached the patient. Being as careful as he could be, he turned him over just enough to check out the damage from underneath. His shirt was already cut off and thrown away, which made things a lot easier. There was an IV pumping blood transfusions into his arm, in hopes that will help him last throughout the surgery. What he was met with made his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach, and he was pretty sure that he had even stopped breathing temporarily. A doctor can never truly say that they have seen everything, no matter how long they have been in the field.

There was a giant, black-colored spider tattooed all across this man's back, with a number printed in the middle of it. It looked exactly like the image he saw on that website—where it talked about the murders of each member of the Kurta clan. None of the faces from the Phantom Troupe have been revealed yet, and that is why none of them have been caught. They continue to walk around freely amongst the public, and ruin more families in their path. Just how many people have they killed throughout the years? And why did they do it? What was their purpose?

His thoughts shifted to Kurapika then. It was his job to save this man's life, regardless of him being a highly-ranked criminal. You don't just get to pick and choose. And keeping this from him was not an option either! Doing so would result in losing him forever, and that would absolutely _crush_ him. But he also has to keep in mind that, telling him about this will cause him to snap. Up until recently, it has been his goal to hunt these murderers down and kill them. For twelve long years he has focused on that, and that alone. As soon as he finds out about this—that his own boyfriend had to do life-saving surgery on one of those guys, he is going to react in ways he can't even imagine.

Just imagining it frightened him.

Should he just hand this over for Cheadle to worry about?

That is when he felt something cold press against the middle of his back, and froze. There was a clicking sound, and he gulped. "…-" The room was dead silent, and everyone around him had a look of horror on their face. It was obvious as to what was going on, and honestly? It didn't surprise him. Although now he was kicking himself for not taking more precautions when he had the chance to.

"How lucky of my boss to land in the hands of Leorio Paladiknight, one of the best doctors around! Yeah, I've seen your mug all over the place. Now, I want everyone else to clear the room!" He ordered, digging the gun deeper into his back. This was to show that he was not messing around. His green eyes scanned the room, looking at each and every one of them, before continuing.

"And if I see a single cop try to enter this room, I'm shootin' him on the spot! Got that?! So if you value his life, then do as I say!" This guy, who's name is Uvogin, shot them all a more serious stare after saying that. He only wanted the best of the best to work on someone who was so important to him. _'I don't even need a gun to end his pathetic life, but this just makes things all the more thrilling,'_ he thought with a devious smirk.

Cheadle had her hands up in the air, as she slowly made her way over to the door. In all of her years of being a doctor here, she has never seen anyone being held at gunpoint. "Come on, you heard the man!" She shouted back at the others. None of them hesitated to head for the door. Actually, one of them even ran at full speed to get out of there. And when the last person finally left the room, she made sure to close the door just to be extra safe. Things went from zero to a hundred in an instant, and she was still trying to wrap her head around it.

This was seriously happening, and now Leorio was trapped in there all by himself.

"W-we need to call Code silver, Dr. Yorkshire!" One of the nurses said, as she grabbed a hold of her arm. Her hands were trembling, and her face has gone terribly pale. It was only her first year of working at this hospital, so she wasn't sure how often something like this happens.

Being grabbed so suddenly caught her off guard, and that is why she gasped as loudly as she did. But, she was able to quickly compose herself. "No! If the wrong people find out about this, then they will definitely call the police! We can't afford to risk it!" Besides, they needed to try and keep the peace. If word gets out that there is someone being held at gun point, then all hell will break loose. She took a step back to pull away from her, and yanked the scrub cap off of her head.

"We just need to trust that Dr. Paladiknight will be okay," she mumbled, while angrily tossing it into the nearest trash bin. There was nothing else they could do, but keep their word and say nothing to anyone.

This wasn't good enough for the nurse, and she reacted by stomping her foot on the ground- curling her hands into tight fists. "How on _earth_ will he be able to perform surgery with a _gun_ pressed into his back?! I get that he's a phenomenal doctor, but aren't we expecting too much out of him? If.. if we can just find a way.. A way to work around this, then—"

"If you can't handle being here, then go home! We don't need you going behind our backs, and doing something stupid that will result in him getting killed!" Cheadle cut in sharply. It may have come out a tad bit too harsh, but she couldn't help it. There is absolutely no way around this, and that is something she needs to understand.

Well that did it.

Her lip quivered, and she immediately looked away. "Maybe I will go home. And maybe I just won't even come back at all!" She pulled the lanyard from around her neck off, and brushed past Cheadle to make her exit. No job is worth losing your life over, and she still had most of hers left to live. _'Go ahead and sacrifice yourselves!'_

With everything that is going on right now, Cheadle wasn't going to hold any of this against her. So if she decides to return tomorrow for her shift, then she will allow it. Otherwise they will need to work on finding someone else to replace her. She glanced over at the rest of the staff that had been in that room, and gave them a serious stare. "Do not utter a word about this to anyone. If you feel unsafe being here, then go home too. Now if you will excuse me, I need to take care of something—" And with that she whirled around, and quickly made her way down the hall.

If plan A fails, then go to plan B.

Meanwhile in the other room, Leorio has just finished putting his patient under anesthesia. Normally there is someone more qualified to do this for him, but she had to leave the room with all the others. Thankfully he knew just enough to continue. Working with a gun pointed at you sure did make things more difficult, though. He has been thrown into all sorts of situations, but never any this severe. One wrong move and he is dead. He reached for the scalpel then, trying to hide just how nervous he really was. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face, and he swallowed thickly. _'Just do as he says, and maybe he'll spare you,'_ he thought.

But then again, these are members of the Phantom Troupe. They kill people all the time for no reason.

Were these machines always this loud? His ears are _ringing_. Leorio trailed his scalpel along the man's abdomen, being careful where to cut as he began to open him up. More blood gushed out as he did this, but he was quick to suck it up. The blood transfusion currently hooked up to his arm will only go so far, which means he will be needing another one here very soon. Upon first inspection, he could tell that there was a lot of damage. The blade had ripped through some vital organs, in which now needed to be sewn shut.

"Got any valuables on you?" Nothing grosses Uvogin out anymore, so watching his boss being cut open like this was a piece of cake. When you have seen blood and innards as much as they have, it just doesn't effect you like it used to.

The sound of his loud, deep voice made Leorio flinch ever so slightly. Doing that to a doctor, who was about to shove their hands into a person's body, wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. It could cause further injury to someone who was already on the verge of dying. For once he felt relieved for not having his cellphone on him. He left it in his locker earlier, when changing into a fresh pair of scrubs. His previous ones got soiled by another patient. Accidents happen all the time here, and that is why they always have extras for the staff to grab. "Just my wallet. It's in my left back pocket," he replied.

Well that was a rather disappointing response. Uvogin shoved his hand into the doctor's pocket, and pulled out the thick leather wallet. The amount of cash spilling out from the top made his eyes grow wide. Looks like he just hit the jackpot! "You really don't have anything else? No wedding ring, or perhaps a watch?" He pressed.

It took everything in Leorio to not roll his eyes at this man's stupidity. Did it look like he had any of those items on him? He grabbed the thread and needle that had been resting on the tray beside him, and leaned forward slightly. "I am not married, so there is definitely no wedding ring.. And I don't wear watches to work, because then I would have to keep taking it off."

This just wasn't good enough to satisfy him. He wanted more. "Maybe I'll stop by your place later on for a visit. Then you can show me your collection," the Spider said with a wicked smirk on his face. It was an easy task to find out where a person lives. This is one of the things that his group specializes in, after all. Now that he has put a target on the doctor, there was no escaping him.

These were the people who slaughtered his boyfriend's clan. They went around from one family to another, and brutally murdered them—all to sell some eyes that were worth way too much money. And shame on anyone who has bought them! They were never meant to become someone else's decoration. There is a reason why they shine so brightly till this very day, and just thinking about it made him feel sick to his stomach. No one deserves to die in such a horrific way. _'If he finds out where I live, then that will put both Melody and Kurapika in danger. I can't allow him to follow me.'_

Even if it costs him his life.

Leorio's hands were surprisingly steady for how nervous he felt. _'I can't believe I'm fixin' up their leader of all people,'_ he thought in disbelief. How would his own boyfriend feel about this? God he can't even imagine. He pulled the thread up to make sure it was tight enough, and then dipped back down to add another stitch. "Your friend needs another blood transfusion, or else he won't make it through the surgery. You're gonna have to swap them out…" He can't do both at the same time. This is what happens when there is no one else in the room to help out.

"Also, I practically live here. Don't really have much back at my place for you to bank off of." That was a total lie. There were two sets of Scarlet Eyes that would make him and the other Spiders pretty rich. That is another reason why he can't allow for this man to find out where he lives.

A lot was at stake.

Green eyes darted over to the empty blood bag, and then down to the full one sitting on the table. So all he needed to do was switch the two out? That didn't sound like a hard thing to do. "If you try to run away, I'll put a bullet in your brain," Uvogin warned.

This time he didn't flinch. Instead his movements remained as fluid as ever. "It is my job to save people, regardless of what they are. Leaving now will only result in his death." And that was certainly not a lie. Despite this being the head of the Phantom Troupe, it was still his duty to finish this surgery.

The Spider eyed him suspiciously, while walking around the operating table. As he did this, he made sure to examine the work that was being done—noticing just how clean and perfect the stitching was. Not once did this man pause, or appear afraid in any way. His gaze was glued at the task before him, as if he hasn't been thrown into such a dangerous, life-threatening position. This made him grin, and he swiped the blood bag off of the table. "And if I say he has killed more people than me? Then what?" He asked, feeling amused by the situation.

This is something Leorio already suspected. He snuck a quick glance at the bigger male, and blinked. "Again, I only save lives. His body count doesn't change that…" Killing him won't change the fact that him and the rest of the Phantom Troupe destroyed an entire clan—it won't bring either of them back. Hopefully this is something his own boyfriend will come to understand someday. Continuing to walk down this path of revenge will ultimately destroy him. He has to realize that there is more to life than that!

Snickering, Uvogin yanked the empty bag off and tossed it onto the ground. "How noble of you," he responded with an eyeroll. This doctor was truly something else.

He bit his tongue _hard_. A big part of him wanted to go off, and say that not everyone is a heartless murderer like they are! However, he suppressed that urge before opening his big mouth. It is for the best that he cooperates, and remain calm. "What are you gonna do once I close him up?" It just sort of came out, but he felt very curious to hear what the answer was.

The silence was very uncomfortable—to the point where Leorio wanted to squirm.

What he heard next made his eyes widen, and he nearly slipped up.

A dark chuckle escaped Uvogin once he processed this, and he leaned over the table to get closer in the doctor's face. "Leave here with a _bang_!" His boss is coming with him, end of story. And until he is safe to go, he isn't letting him out of his sight. Who knows what will happen as soon as he steps away? This is why he ordered everyone else to leave the room—because he didn't trust them to handle the one person holding their group together.

That person being Chrollo Lucilfer.

* * *

At first Kurapika wasn't going to answer it. The number that popped up on his cellphone was unfamiliar, and so he just assumed it was someone trying to scam him—which he never had the patience for anyways. However right before the last ring ended, he swiped his thumb over the green button to answer it. There was this gut feeling he simply could not ignore, that told him this was very important. And sure enough, as soon as he pressed it against his ear, and heard what the woman on the other line began to say, his blood turned cold. He physically pinched his arm to make sure that this was seriously happening, because what he heard was so crazy! There is just no way that this was happening. This had to be some sort of messed up dream, right?

But if it was, then he wouldn't be able to feel any pain.

Who would have thought that a quick trip to the supermarket would result in this? His hair was done up in a messy ponytail, and he wore one of Leorio's navy-blue sweaters. It was baggy on him, but oh was it comfortable and smelled nice! The sleeves hung passed his hands, but that was perfectly fine. Underneath that were a pair of black shorts, which overlapped some dark-grey leggings—all coming together with dark brown combat boots. Obviously he didn't plan on going anywhere else when leaving the penthouse dressed like this. He just wanted to make a quick run to grab some necessary groceries, but even that was too much. Why did everything always have to turn to shit in his life?

Can't he ever catch a break?

It was like he couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. As he ran down the busy streets, pushing through those that got in his way, his heart was thudding painfully in his chest. What if he doesn't make it in time, and once again loses another precious person? This is exactly what he feared the most—why he didn't want to let anyone else in. God he was such a fool for thinking that things had changed. His happiness was about to be ripped away from him for a second time, and he honestly didn't know how to deal with it.

By the time he made it there, he was so out of breath from pushing himself past his limits. His short legs can only move so fast, and yet that didn't stop him from quite literally flying through the city. Before this incident, he had only spoken to Cheadle once—during their meeting, which only lasted for a brief moment. He could tell that she was a very busy woman, and couldn't be bothered to stop and converse for a little bit. Apparently to his boyfriend, that is how she is with everyone else, and to not take it personally. Not like he did anyways. Meeting new people stresses him out, so this was perfectly fine.

Upon stepping inside the hospital, Kurapika noticed how the staff acted like their normal selves—tending to patients, and having a good old time as they talked amongst each other. So it was true that only a handful of people know of the situation. It actually amazed him how they all kept quiet on the matter. It takes just one person to ruin it by running their mouth to the wrong person. When someone genuinely loves to gossip, and stir stuff up, nothing will stand in their way. Why cause unnecessary drama like that, he will never understand. He would rather not partake in any of that childish behavior.

These are supposed to be fully-grown adults, that needed to act their age.

After sprinting over to the front desk, he threw his hands on top of some paperwork to get the woman's attention. It was loud enough to make her flinch. "Where… where is he…?!" The blonde panted. If not for the contact lenses masking his true identity, then his eyes would be shining a bright Scarlet color right about now. There was no controlling his emotions, even if he tried.

Emi's immediate reaction was to glare daggers at the guy, but as soon as she saw who it was, the expression on her face changed to that of shock. What was he of all people doing here at this time of day? It wasn't noon yet. And oh did he look rough. His usual silky-smooth hair was sticking up all over the place, despite it being pulled back. "K-Kurapika? Is something wrong?" She stammered out. _'How can someone look like such a hot mess, and be gorgeous all in one?'_ His eyes were wide, revealing their beauty that much more. It sure was easy to lose yourself in them…

No wonder why she lost to him.

How the heck could you possibly compete against someone like that?

Kurapika ignored her question, and leaned in closer. "Tell me... where Leorio is!" He demanded in a louder tone of voice. If people refuse to help him out, then all hell will break loose. He won't hesitate to tear this place apart in order to find his boyfriend.

Okay something wasn't right here. Why is he acting like that? She rolled her chair back to put some more distance between them, and cleared her throat. "Dr. Paladiknight is in surgery right now. You're going to have to wait in the—"

"Which room is he in?!" He cut in. Now really wasn't the time to be playing these games.

Her eyes narrowed then. "I get you guys are dating, but that doesn't give you the right to do whatever you please. You can't just come in here and boss the staff around! I won't have any of it!" She snapped angrily at him. It didn't help that she was already having a bad day, either. This was the last person she wanted to see today.

What did his relationship with Leorio have to do with this? How ridiculous! "Look, he has been thrown into a very dangerous situation in there. If you can just tell me where he is, then I will explain everything once I am done. Deal?"

Emi Frowned when he said that. What kind of danger was the doctor in? And why wasn't she informed of it? _'So he didn't come here expecting some sort of special treatment?'_ She thought, biting her bottom lip. Since when did she think so lowly of him? Her jealousy was starting to slip out. Finally she let out a heavy sigh, and reached over to grab the pager that was still charging. It was only a third of the way done. "I can't contact him right now; but maybe if I try getting a hold of Dr. Yorkshire—" She was cut off yet again, but this time by someone else.

The timing couldn't have been better.

"There you are!" Cheadle grabbed the blonde by his arm, and pulled him over to the side so that they could talk privately. After digging up Leorio's emergency contact list, she was able to find his number. Well he made sure to tell everyone that his information had just been updated—and good thing too! Because of this, she was able to act quickly. Since contacting the police wasn't an option, this was the next best thing in her opinion. There was something about him, that made her believe he could do something about the situation at hand here. Besides, he had the right to know that his boyfriend could very well lose his life if not careful enough.

"What the is going on?!" Kurapika hissed, as he yanked his arm out of her hold. Not much was said over the phone earlier—just that his boyfriend was being held at gunpoint, whilst doing surgery on a critical patient. How did he wind up in that position? And who was the maniac behind all of this?

She looked around them then, making sure that there was no one listening in on their conversation. Once that was cleared up, she took a step forward. "I know that Dr. Paladiknight is a hunter, but what about you?" Everyone at the hospital knows this about him. That is how he was able to afford schooling, after all. Without it he wouldn't have become the great doctor he is today.

Before responding right away with words, the blonde held his right hand up. From there chains began to appear—dangling from each finger, as they all held a different charm. He had to push his sleeves up so that they wouldn't get in the way, what with them being so long. This was all the proof he needed to show her. "Where is he?"

Cheadle's eyes widened, as she took in the way those chains clinked together. They sparkled against the artificial lighting—absolutely _stunning_! What she would give, to reach out and touch them. What were they capable of doing? There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but knew that now really wasn't the time for any of that. She blinked, and shook her head. "We need to think of a plan first! With there only being one way into the ER, that guy will spot you immediately," she explained.

He clenched his fist tightly, causing the chains to rattle louder. "That is not necessary. Just answer my question, and I will take care of the matter myself." All of that training he put himself through wasn't for nothing. Fighting is what he does best! Whoever was putting the love of his life through this mess, was definitely going to pay the price! They will regret this deeply, that he can guarantee.

All that could be heard next, was a gun being shot somewhere nearby—Kurapika's heart coming to a screeching halt.

Was he already too late?

* * *

The surgery was a success! Leorio was able to get all of the bleeding under control, and patch up whatever damage was done when being stabbed—the holes in his vital organs all sewed shut, and no longer needing anymore blood transfusions. It didn't take long due to his skills, and experience when it came to working with a thread and needle. At this point he can probably do it with his eyes shut! Well, not that he would actually do such an insane thing on another human being. It would be too risky. Perhaps he could try on one of those bodies donated to science. They're already dead, so what would be the harm in it? It's not like you can kill them again.

At this very moment he was in the process of closing up his patient. That dreaded gun was now being pointed right at him, as Uvogin stood across the operating table—eyes fixated on the work being done on his boss. Being watched like this didn't bother him in the slightest. As a matter of fact, he was actually quite used to it. There is a room just above them, specifically made for other doctors to watch procedures like this being done. It is a great way to learn, especially for the interns who are just starting out. However in this case, no one was allowed to be in there for obvious reasons.

Leorio pushed the needle into his stomach one last time- making sure to be extra slow in weaving the thread through his skin, and pulling it tight. _'You can do this. Backing out isn't an option!'_ That thought ran through his mind repeatedly, all the while finishing up with the last of his stitching. The nerves that were starting to kick in, made his stomach ache. It was a twisting, churning feeling—one that made him grunt quietly behind his mask. Not only that, but his scrubs were soaked in sweat. It wouldn't surprise him if he were to suddenly vomit out of nowhere, either.

The anger in him rose then.

His chocolate-brown eyes flickered between the two men, as he hesitantly snapped the tread off. That was it. The operation is officially done. He inhaled sharply, and removed his mask. "These will dissolve over time. It'll itch throughout the healing process, but he's gotta try and not touch it. If he picks at it, or rips the wound back open, then that will heighten his chances of getting an infection. Those can be very deadly," he explained calmly. Would he seriously bring him back here to get them re-done? That would take a lot of balls on his part. Yes there are other hospitals to go to, but they weren't as great as this one.

Taking one more good look at the Spider, he noticed the wicked grin spreading across his face, and gulped. The fact that his finger twitched as it rested against the trigger, only made him feel that much more anxious. It was essentially now or never. "And one more thing to keep in mind—" He brought a closed fist down onto the table as hard as he could, sending his aura through both that and the floor below them. In just a matter of seconds, a wormhole-like circle appeared right at the other's feet.

Uvogin was confused as to why he hit the table like that—until realizing what was really going on. Who would have thought that this doctor knew how to fight? This must mean that he is a licensed hunter. Just as he was about to take a step back, he felt something connect to the bottom of his jaw, and _hard_. This threw him off guard, and caused his huge body to fall into the equipment. He ended up landing on his ass with a loud thud, the gun slipping out of his grasp. It now sat quite a few feet away, which was completely out of his reach.

"…!" It actually worked. Leorio was worried no punch from him would be enough, what with his opponent being twice his size and all. Guess there was just enough power behind it to knock him down. Now that he finally had the upper hand here, he jumped over the table in a flash. And the second his feet touched the ground, he bent over to swipe the gun. He has never fired one of these before, but he wasn't against trying if necessary. Again, his purpose in life was to save people's lives, not take them away. Why would he go out of his way to hurt them?

His luck ran out at the worst possible time.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the Spider grabbing one of the medical stands that wasn't hooked up to anything. "Please do continue _doctor_!" He heard him bark out. The only response he could give was a loud gasp, as he felt the end of the pole swing and hit his legs. The force made him fall forward, and land flat on his face—instantly hearing a crunching sound, which was then followed by a sharp pain in his nose, and the feeling of something warm and wet running over his lips.

Yup. That was broken, no doubt about it.

Uvogin kicked the doctor in his stomach, forcing him to roll onto his back. It brought him great pleasure, to see his face all bloodied from the fall just now. Serves him right for trying to fight back. "What was it you were trying to say? Come on now, spit it out!" He dug his foot into his side with another hard kick, and laughed when seeing him cough up some more of the dark red liquid. The lower half of his face was almost completely stained in it.

Oh what a delicious sight this was.

"Nnrghh!" Something else broke, but Leorio wasn't focused on the new injury. Instead he immediately rose his hand to aim the gun right at him. It trembled, as he put his finger to the trigger. Nothing ever prepares you to be put in this position. Sure he's a hunter, but this isn't why he went through hell to get his license. It is the opposite of what he has always strived for. But now that he has someone to protect, he was willing to sacrifice his life for him—no matter what it took.

However he still has patients to tend to, so he wasn't ready to give up yet. They needed him too.

"S-screw you, and the... rest of you freakin' murderers!" He snapped. Not only was he mad at this bastard for putting him through this, but knowing that he was responsible for the massacre of Kurapika's clan made things a hundred times worse. He was literally facing someone who sold off the Scarlet Eyes for money, and didn't give a crap how he went about doing it. Just thinking about how each member was tortured beforehand made him want to rage. That is what drove him to press the trigger, which was aimed directly at his abdomen. In that very moment, the man disappeared from his sight. Where the heck did he go?

What he did notice, was the bullet hole that had been made in the door because of this. This made him panic, because what if there were people in the room across the hall? What if it hit someone, and he was now responsible for injuring, or possibly killing an innocent person? He swallowed thickly, hoping by some miracle it missed completely. "…-"

Taking back the gun was way too easy. As Uvogin loomed over the doctor, all he had to do was snatch it out of his hand. His strength was no match compared to his own, especially being as wounded as he is. "The rest of us 'murderers', eh? From what it sounds like, you already know who we are. Now why is that? What reason did you have for snooping so deep?" He taunted.

_Click_

"Should I even care what a dead man has to say?" He lowered the gun toward his head, and smirked.

Leorio's eyes widened in horror. No, he wasn't ready to die—not now when he had such amazing people in his life. There were new things he wanted to accomplish in life, and neither of those can be done if he leaves this world. He quickly rolled away to get out of his line of shot, and jumped back up onto his feet. Then without wasting a single second, ran and hopped onto the Spider from behind. From there he mustered up as much strength as he could, and put him in a choke hold. It was going to be hard shaking him off, especially since his long, muscular legs were wrapped tightly around his body. "I ain't dead yet!" He spat out.

Well damn, his speed was pretty impressive—but not enough to outmatch his own. Uvogin stumbled when he was tackled so suddenly, and made a strangled sound when the doctor's arms wound themselves around his neck—cutting off his oxygen entirely. "Y-you're.. stronger than I.. expected..!" He struggled to say through clenched teeth.

"But.. not strong enough!" He roared, and flung himself back against one of the concrete walls at full force.

"GAH!" The pressure of being squished between this man's body, and the wall was suffocating. Not only that, but Leorio could now feel the pain radiating throughout his whole body. Despite all of this, he still clung to him for dear life. It was going to take more than that to get him to give up. There was too much at stake here- even though it hurt to so much as take in a breath of air. _'If I can just hang on until he passes out,'_ he thought. His hold on him tightened a little bit more. Where he found the strength necessary to do that, he had no idea. One thing was certain though: He most certainly wasn't complaining.

Just then he felt himself being peeled away from the wall, only to be slammed against it once more- it being harder than the last time. Everything around him started to spin, and he blinked rapidly to try and get his vision to focus. _'Just.. hang on…'_ He kept telling himself in his mind. His arms felt numb, and he was no longer sure if the choke hold on the guy was still doing much of anything. Still, he tried his very hardest regardless of this.

All he needed to do was hang on, no matter how hard it gets.

If he can do that, then maybe he will get to see everyone again.

Uvogin tried to pry his arms off from around his neck, but failed. For someone who was much smaller than himself, he sure was a strong enough opponent to have lasted this long. Anyone else would have been defeated right about now. It is a real shame that they couldn't have had a more serious fight. He wanted to know what this doctor was fully capable of. _'I hear footsteps approaching.'_ If he wanted to get his boss out of here safely, then he needed to grab him and go. It was easy to plow through everyone on his own, but while carrying such precious cargo? There might be another hunter hidden within the staff here.

Curling his hand back with the gun in it, he blindly pushed down on the trigger, not caring where he shot it. Either way it was going to hit him. "Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you anymore!" As he said this, he could feel the doctor's body sliding off of him, and inhaled deeply now that he was finally able to breathe again. A chuckle escaped through his lips at the sound of his body hitting the floor.

"What was that about not being a dead man?" He mused, tucking the gun back into his pocket. And then in one long stride, made his way over to the operating table. While he proceeded to unhook his boss from all of the machines and wires, he did glance over his shoulder to see where his bullet struck him. Well it was only natural to be curious.

The crimson spot on his scrubs continued to grow at a rapid pace, as he sat there bleeding out—and oh did this bring him great joy.

* * *

Kurapika took off in the direction from where he heard the gunshot, making sure to look in every single room as he passed by them. There were a few doctors and nurses trailing behind him, one being Cheadle herself. They just couldn't match up to his speed, as he ran as fast as his legs would allow. Even he was shocked at how fast he was zooming down the hallways of the hospital. If Melody were here, then she could have detected which one his boyfriend was in—saving him time in his frantic search. Her supersonic hearing ability is very useful, despite having his privacy unintentionally invaded most of the time. By now the both of them were actually used to it. If they needed to discuss something in private, then they just wait for their lunch dates the next day.

_'Please be okay! What will I do if he's hurt?!'_ He thought, as tears began to pool in his eyes. If something bad happened, then surely another highly-skilled doctor can fix him up, right? That just has to be the case! He would never give up on a patient, and so he would expect the same treatment to be given to him of all people. What would this place do after suffering such a great loss anyways? What would become of his patients? No one else offers up free surgeries, and medical treatments like he does. Their hearts are not nearly as big, either. His soul is so pure, and warm, and he just can't imagine a world without him being in it.

He wanted to be with this guy forever.

When another gunshot went off nearby, his anxiety kicked tenfold. It was already bad enough, seeing his face all bruised up and battered from his previous fight with those men. How will he handle anything worse than that? His mind flashed back to when he was a child, and wound up finding the bodies of his parents and best friend strewn about all over the house—blood splattered everywhere, as he stumbled over various parts here and there. That day he lost everything, and had been alone for a whole twelve years. Now that he has a new family, he didn't want to go through that all over again.

As he took that last right onto a different hallway, he noticed a guy walking toward him on the other side. The person in his arms was unconscious, and were both bloodied from who knows what. As they passed each other, he got this eerie feeling deep in his gut. There was something telling him to follow after them—and he would have, if he wasn't already busy. Nothing was more important than finding his soulmate. Everything else can be dealt with afterward. When he saw that there was an open door to the left of him, he crossed over to peer inside.

What he saw left him feeling so unbelievably horrified. It was worse than he had imagined it would be. He grunted when his heart trashed about roughly in his chest, and he reached up to grip tightly at the sweater he wore. "L-Leorio?" His voice came out barely above a whisper. Just up ahead there he sat—slumped over in a pool of what he assumes is his own blood. His scrub shirt was soaked in it, but from this angle he couldn't tell if he was awake or not. This uncertainty made him feel nauseous.

"LEORIO!" He yelled, while rushing on over to him. As the blonde fell to his knees at his side, he grabbed a hold of the doctor's head, lifting it up to get a better look. His beautiful brown eyes were opened only a little, and his breathing was ragged. _'What happened to his face?!'_ When he got no response from him, he clenched his jaw.

The wet, sticky sensation on his hands made his head whirl.

"K-Kur… apika? Is-… is that you..?" Everything around him kept fading in and out. Even so, he still recognized the voice before him shouting out his name. There was none other like it. And when those small hands cupped his face, he felt his body relax. At least he was no longer alone. But what was he doing here? It wasn't time for them to meet up. Unless someone called him, which seemed very likely the case here.

As much as he wanted to break down crying, Kurapika understood that it was for the best if he remained strong for him. He blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over, and nodded, forcing a small smile on his lips. "I'm right here. You're going to be just fine, okay?" He spoke softly. It was concerning how he got shot in the stomach, but people survive all the time from those, right? This wasn't always an automatic death sentence. It depends on the person, and just how bad the wound itself is. But he has faith that he can pull through something like this.

Leorio blinked slowly, and let his hand flop down onto the blonde's leg. "Mm. Wanna.. spend more t-time with.. you…" Of course it wasn't just him that he wanted to be with, but no one else was more important. It's as simple as that. But this didn't mean he doesn't love Gon, Killua, and Melody. He wanted to be with all of them, and hopefully that is understood between those four.

Kurapika removed his hand, but only to hold it in both of his own, as he pressed it against the side of his face. "We have a whole life time to be together, Leorio. I want to grow old by your side, as we-…" He paused, and closed his eyes. Why was this so hard? Their futures haven't been discussed yet, but he definitely thinks about it more than he probably should. There is also the fact that he was horrible at seeing that far into his life—one he never expected to last long to begin with. However that has changed now, and it was all thanks to this man. He was willing to give him anything.

"As we watch our children grow up, and start families of their own," he continued more quietly.

The faintest smile appeared on Leorio's face when hearing that. "Always thought that… K-Kurapika.. Paladiknight.. sounded nice…" It was a bit too soon to propose though. This was just something he thought of. And technically this still wasn't a proposal—but was him just stating how he felt about the matter. Besides, his boyfriend doesn't have a last name anyways.

"I-I would love to.. to help restore your clan…" He felt something wet drip onto his hand then. But with his mind being so foggy, he couldn't figure out what it was. It was taking everything in him to so much as speak.

"Kurapika, you need to move. We have to get him into surgery right away," Cheadle said in a surprisingly gentle tone of voice. Her hand was on his shoulder, and the look on her face was very sympathetic.

Big, fat tears were streaming down the blonde's warm cheeks. His happiness was literally dying right before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do to help him. Instead he has to rely on others to try and save his life. There is a chance that he won't make it through this, and that hurt tremendously. Why did he want this future so badly, when before it made him feel so uncomfortable? Knowing that it might not ever happen terrified him, and for the first time in their relationship, wanted it more than anything. He gave his hand one more squeeze, and slowly let go.

"It can only be you, remember? So keep fighting, and the next time you wake up, I will be here to greet you with a kiss. Leorio, I love you—and don't you dare forget that." He scooted over to the side, giving just enough room for the doctors to pick his limp body up and put it onto a bed. All he could do was sit there, and watch as they wheeled him away.

Cheadle was halfway out the door, when she paused to look back at the blonde. The expression on his face alone told her how he was truly feeling—and oh was it sad. "I won't let him die. You can count on me to save your guys' future!" Whatever that was about restoring his clan, she had no idea. It was none of her business though, and she was going to keep it that way. If they want to tell her, then fine. If not, then so be it. This was between them. After that she took her leave.

One of the nurse's who was still in the room, leaned down to get more level with him. "W-would you like to wait in our break room? It's quiet in there, a-and you won't be bothered by the other staff," she offered timidly. This whole situation was so messed up, and she felt bad for the two. There wasn't anything she could do either, but to at least offer him some privacy during this difficult time.

Kurapika shifted his body so that it was facing away from her, and shook his head. "Please, just.. leave me alone…" As if he wanted to be interrupted by other doctors and nurses, as they sit down to try and chit-chat with him. A lot of them already know who he is, and will want to strike up a conversation, not knowing what was really going on around here. He didn't care how cold that came out just now either. As one can tell, he most certainly was not in the mood.

Someone needed to come in here, and clean up all of the blood that was smeared onto the floor and walls. And as much as she wanted to say that, she knew better. Perhaps she can stall the others to give him some more time. She can't even begin to imagine what he is going through right now. "I-I'm sorry! You can stay as long as you need. B-but don't hesitate to find someone if you want something. We're here for you." When she stepped out of the room, she made sure to close the door behind her. Hopefully that will keep everyone away.

As soon as the door clicked, Kurapika angrily punched the floor as hard as he could. He actually did this a good amount of times, until his knuckles began to pay the price for it. "Why him?!" What was their motive for shooting such an innocent man? Didn't he give that person what they wanted? It just wasn't fair. Yet again life continues to screw him over in the most awful way possible. His hands were covered in his lover's blood, and he wasn't even sure if he will get to see him smile again, or to be held in his warm embrace.

_'Kurapika Paladiknight…'_ The name kept popping up in his mind- each time hitting him harder than the last. Who knew he wanted such a silly thing so badly? It had a nice ring to it. Growing up he was perfectly fine with not having a last name, but that has changed. And that may not have been a marriage proposal, but he was still going to hold it dear to his heart. There is no set time on how long you should date first anyways. Everyone is different! It's not like they had parents to be disappointed in them—or any other relatives for that matter.

He placed both of his hands flat against the floor, and bowed. "Please don't take him away from me. I'm begging you." There was no one in particular that he was praying too. All he hoped, was that there was someone out there listening to him. His life will become meaningless once more without Leorio. And like before, he will walk down that dark path which will lead to his demise. The others won't be able to bring him back from that, no matter how hard they try.

"Please…"


	12. Chapter 12

The wait was excruciating. Every so often one of the staff members were sent out into the waiting room to give updates, which have been somewhat good so far. Surgery was taking this long due to all of the injuries that he sustained, but Cheadle has it under control. It didn't take long for the others to arrive either, after receiving the group text message Kurapika had sent out. Of course his phone blew up because of this, but he didn't bother checking it. Instead he turned it on silent, and slipped it back into his pocket where it has been ever since then. He took to staring blankly at the tiled flooring the entire time, not saying much of anything when someone else spoke to him. What was he supposed to say in this situation? His body just felt so numb, his mind being completely blank.

The light in his eyes had faded—becoming more of a dull silver.

His hands were clasped tightly together, as he was sitting slouched over in one of the metal chairs. To the left of him sat Melody, and then on his right were Gon and Killua. Those two who were usually so bright and energetic, now held such a sadness on their young faces. Even they couldn't believe someone did such a horrible thing to their friend—he who has done nothing but give to others, and never expecting anything in return. Just what type of evil human being was this person? Just imagining the amount of pain he was in, all the while being left completely alone in that room, only added to the Kurta's heartache. How long did his boyfriend sit there as he bled out from his wounds? It was absolutely horrifying to think about. If only he had arrived a little bit sooner! If only he had willed his legs to move faster, despite them already going past their limit.

How many hours have passed by? It felt like the time was trickling away at such a slow pace. People were coming and going, and yet here they were, still waiting on the news if whether or not the surgery was a success. Not only had the bullet ripped through a vital organ, but a couple of his ribs were broken from some type of blunt trauma—his nose having been broken pretty badly, hence why there was so much blood covering the lower half of his face. Since two very loud gunshots went off earlier, word got around fast on what was really going on. This caused some panic within the hospital, but the workers were doing their part in trying to keep everyone else calm. Apparently the shooter was long gone. If they had stuck around, he would have definitely made them pay for what they did.

There would have been blood on his own hands once he was done with them.

As he buried his face into his hands, he took this opportunity to inhale Leorio's scent from the sweater he wore. It felt like he was on the verge of throwing up—his stomach a big ball of nerves. An intense shooting pain went right through it, and he grunted while squeezing his eyes shut. This is the main reason why he had to turn down the food his friends offered him a little while ago. If he tries to shove anything down his throat, it will immediately come back up. He managed to take a few sips of water in the beginning, but that was it. Even that was hard to choke down. How can he hydrate himself when feeling so ill like this? His leg started to shake, and what was left of his patience was now vanishing. It took everything in him to not get up, and storm in that ER to see what was going on.

Melody laid a gentle hand on the blonde's back, and leaned in so that she could speak quietly into his ear. "Would you like for me to get up so that you can lay down?" It won't be the most comfortable thing in the world, but the sound of his heartbeat was really worrying her. Only she could sense how much he was truly suffering. Sometimes her supersonic hearing wasn't exactly viewed as a gift. It was moments like these that made her wish she didn't have such an ability in the first place. A headache was actually starting to develop, which happens way too often in her case. Between all of these loud noises, and the stress of having their friend so incredibly wounded was getting to her too.

Kurapika responded by shaking his head. As tempting as that sounded, he really didn't want to draw attention to himself. If someone sees him taking up two chairs, then surely they will complain. And right now he really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with that crap. The place was already packed as it is—full of people coughing, sniffling, and crying. If he makes it out of this without getting sick himself, then that will be a damn miracle. "Thank you, though," he muffled. It was the least he could do for denying another offer of hers. To be honest, he didn't want anything from anyone. He just wanted to sit here and be left alone. On the other hand, he couldn't just push his own friends away. They were only trying to help, and he did appreciate that.

This was just so hard. It felt like he was about to break.

It was obvious that the blonde wanted to lock himself up in a room all by himself, so that he can have some peace and quiet. And well, she couldn't blame him. This was all so much to take in, and no one knew how to handle it. Hopefully they find whoever did this, and throw him into a prison cell. Until then they all needed to stay strong, for Leorio's sake. He would do the same if any of them were in his position. Melody reached up so that she could slide the tiny ponytail out of his hair, and smoothed the strands out with her fingers. Once it was laying flat against his head, she took a section from the side and began to braid it. "He's going to be just fine. It will take some time for his injuries to heal, but with our help he will be back to normal soon!" She said reassuringly. With everyone pitching in to tend to his needs, then it should be no problem.

How can she say that so confidently, especially when he wasn't even out of surgery yet? The sensation of delicate fingers raking through his soft blonde hair made him relax slightly, and he let out a sigh. Kurapika's entire body has been so tense and rigid this whole time, and it was beginning to ache because of it. "And if he isn't? Then what?" Someone will have to hold him down if that is the case.

Once that braid was finished, Melody took a bobby pin out from her own hair, and clipped it in place so that it wouldn't unravel. Then she moved over onto the other side to do the same. A gentle smile spread on her lips when asked that. "You don't need to worry about such a thing, because it is not going to happen, Kurapika. Have more faith in him. There is no way he would leave all of his patients behind." No other doctor is as generous, and big-hearted to take them all in for free to little cost.

That was a valid point right there. All of those people under Leorio's care would be so screwed—some might even lose their very lives. If he really does make it out of this, then he is going to have to pay some other doctor to take care of them in his absence. Not that he will mind, but still. They are going to miss him like crazy until he returns to work. But at the same time, this will give him the break he has been needing for so very long now. If only it didn't have to happen in such a terrible way. "You didn't see his injuries. The blood. There was.. so much of it…"

Melody reached around to slide the bobby pin out from the other braid, and grabbed them both so that she could tie the rubber band around the ends. When that was done and taken care of, she proceeded to straighten out the hair underneath it, getting all of the tangles out. And using her fingertips, she ruffled his bangs to make them appear fuller. "Again, don't let that waver your faith in him. There is a reason why this is the best hospital around. He is in excellent hands!" She stepped aside to dig through the bouquet of flowers sitting in Gon's lap, and snapped off a little red flower.

"Dr. Paladiknight does so much for us, and so it is our turn to return the favor," she explained, all the while sticking the flower into one of his small braids. It stuck out from the side of his head beautifully, almost matching perfectly with the earring that dangled from his ear- such a gorgeous shade of dark red.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, the Kurta removed his hands from his face. He brought one of them up to touch the thin petals, and glanced over at the flowers that were meant for Leorio. They ranged from all sorts of colors—both big and small. Then he trailed his fingertips along both of the braids that sat evenly at the sides of his head. This wasn't the first time she has played around with his hair, which is something he has never minded. "Faith in him, huh?" He whispered to himself.

Gon leaned forward to get a better look at his friend, and blinked. "Wow Melody! He looks so pretty!" He gushed, slapping his hands against his cheeks. Not saying that he wasn't before. It was just different, but in a good way of course. You only ever see him in two hairstyles: pulled back into a ponytail, or leaving it down to rest at the end of his neck.

The young teen's reaction made Melody giggle with delight. "Doesn't he? I wanted him to look his very best for when he goes in to see Dr. Paladiknight." Everything else on him was fine. As a matter of fact, she just loved how he was wearing a sweater that is way too big. It works, since it belonged to the doctor himself, and that just made it ten times more adorable. Their love for each other was so precious.

A grin spread from ear-to-ear when hearing this, and he nodded his head in agreement. "Well you did an amazing job! Leorio is gonna love it!" The rest of them were going to stay behind, so that those two can have some privacy. What matters is that they are here, and will wait as long as it takes for their turn to see him.

Killua's bright, ice-blue eyes scanned over their friend's new hairstyle, and noticed just how much neater it was. That little red flower really did add a lot, didn't it? "Yeah, that old man isn't going to croak. He has never given up before, so there is no way he would up and stop now of all times. I'm personally not worried," he shrugged. It was scary hearing the news at first, but ever since arriving here and having the time to calm down, that has all changed.

"…" Was Kurapika the only one out of their group to literally be worrying himself sick? What he would give to have their confidence. _'But they weren't there. Those images are not fried into their brains like it is with mine,'_ he thought sadly. To believe that Leorio will be okay was just easier said than done. And having already lost so much in his life really didn't make things any better, either. It was bad enough when his boyfriend came home that one night with his face all bruised up. His eye was just starting to go back to normal, and the cut on his lip had healed nicely. At the time he felt so angry that such a thing happened to him, but now thinking back on it, he would gladly take those injuries over the ones he has now. At least those were not life-threatening. At least it didn't involve so much damn blood, and tears!

Back then he found his family covered in their own blood, and now years later it has happened all over again. How many times will this cycle repeat itself?

It is just so exhausting to have your happiness hanging on by a thread, when it has already been ripped away the first time. And he does understand that these three were only trying to make him feel better about the situation, and to bring his hopes up. But until he sees Leorio for himself, and has that proof that he is in fact alive, he can't get himself to calm down. His mind is _racing_. His heart was _pounding_. It felt like his head was about to split open from the massive headache he was suffering from. There is no way either of these things were going to improve otherwise. He needed to be by his side—to hold one of those big hands in his own, and stroke his fingers over sun-kissed skin.

Melody leaned in to wrap her arms around the Kurta. Normally she wouldn't overstep boundaries like this, but it just felt like this was something he really needed—a nice, friendly hug from someone who cares about him so much. "I would know if his heart stopped beating, Kurapika. His is so easy to pick out from all the others, _because_ of how unique it truly is. And you know I would tell you if that were to change."

Tired, bloodshot eyes widened at this realization. The contact lenses that he once had in them were now sitting in the garbage. Since he didn't have a carrying case on him, what else was he supposed to do after taking them out? Besides, he has plenty of extras to use. They weren't even that expensive either. For the time being he just didn't care if someone saw his eyes shining a gorgeous, deadly red. Anyone who doesn't like it can just look away, and mind their own business. He really should ask one of the staff members here for some drops, but damn it! He only wanted to accept such a thing from Leorio! It would feel wrong going to another doctor, when he was dating one of the very best.

Only Leorio can take care of him. No one else was allowed to.

Kurapika let out a deep, and heavy sigh then. "Of course. He.. is alive. He's alive, and I need to keep that in mind…" He mumbled. The surgery wasn't over though. Something could still go wrong. Even if there are no complications now, an infection can still occur. Just because his heart was still beating, didn't mean he was out of the woods quite yet. _'Why am I like this?'_ His way of thinking has always been so messed up—assuming the absolute worst no matter the situation, and coming up with bizarre scenarios that he himself found to be ridiculous. This is one habit he seriously needed to work on, for the sake of both his mental and emotional health.

Maybe he really did appreciate the hug after all. Melody is one of the sweetest people he has ever met, the other obviously being Leorio. What would he do without these amazing people in his life? And now add Gon and Killua to the mix, and it was like they were all one happy family—and oh did he want it to stay _whole_. He brought a hand up to rest over one of her arms, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you." If neither of his friends were here with him, then he would be an even bigger mess. They were, essentially, keeping him calm during such a rough time.

It took a lot to get Kurapika out of that ER. In the beginning he fought to hide his tear-soaked face from the others, since it was embarrassing showing such a side to them all. But after some much needed words of encouragement from literally everyone, they finally got him to stand back up, where he was then lead into the waiting room. And this is where the gang has been ever since then. Gon and Killua left at some point to get the doctor some flowers from a nearby shop, and eventually Melody went to fetch the blonde some water. Not once has his butt left this chair, for fear that he will miss something important. He needed to be here for every single update!

Gon shifted in his own seat, and smiled fondly at the flowers in his hands. "I was abandoned as a baby by my birth father—left to be raised by my aunt. To this day I still don't know who my mother is. Not like I stress over it, since Mito is the only one I have ever known! But.. I have come to view Leorio as a sort of father figure. And Killua's situation is no better. Actually, it is a lot worse than mine! He won't admit it, but I'm sure he feels the same way." It wasn't his place to go into full detail about it, so that is all he was going to say about his boyfriend's family.

The other teenager's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink then, and he folded his arms across his chest in a huff. Talking about his family wasn't easy at all, and to be honest, he still wasn't ready to discuss it with the blonde. Not that he didn't trust him or anything! He just really hated explaining it, since it makes him feel so angry. Maybe another time when they are in a more private place, will he then discuss himself more. However now really wasn't the time to do that sort of thing—not when there were so many people within earshot of them. "Hmph!"

This got a giggle out of Gon. Yeah, he didn't expect much of a response out of him. Seeing his blushing face was more than enough. "Don't be like that, Killua!"

Kurapika would have never expected that out of such a happy and cheerful person. How could his father do such a horrible thing, and actually throw away his own flesh and blood like that? And if Killua's story really is worse, then did he even want to know? Just how bad did he have it? What were their lives like growing up? No wonder why they grew so attached to the doctor! He has a healing soul. Just being around the guy lifted your spirits, and put a true, genuine smile on your face. It was effortless for him to make others feel better—to heal them more than just physically. Was there something he couldn't do? Everything he does, he excels at.

Have they all lived a hard life? Melody's past was still a mystery.

When he felt her pull away from the embrace, he blinked a couple of times. There was a more serious expression on her face, as she was now staring ahead- hands clasped together as they rested in her lap. His heart immediately sank, as he once again assumed the absolute worst. "M-Melody..?" Something must have happened that caught her attention like this, and he didn't like it. What could she hear? If only he had that ability. It would be so handy for this!

When the pace of his heart changed so drastically, Melody shook her head. "Calm down, Kurapika. It's not like that. Rather than have me explain things, why don't you let Dr. Yorkshire?" Her footsteps were nearing closer pretty quickly. Before all of their updates were given by one of her assistants, but this time they were getting the real deal—the one who did the actual surgery herself.

"Dr. Yorkshire? But she's in-…!" Oh. This must mean that the surgery was finished. Kurapika's anxiety shot through the roof when it hit him, and he actually gripped at his chest. _'So it was a success then? It has to be. She wouldn't leave me hanging like this if that weren't the case.'_ If only he could hear all of the details this very second! But, he did understand why he should wait on the surgeon herself. His eyes were darting all over the place—trying to see which direction she was coming from. At this point he had gotten out of his chair, and was slowly spinning around, just watching as each person disappeared in and out of the waiting room.

And then she appeared. A look of pure and utter exhaustion filled her eyes, while she pulled the cap off of her head, allowing long green hair to fall back down as it cascaded well past her shoulders. After tossing it into a nearby trash bin, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her long white coat, and heaved a heavy sigh. "Kurapika," she greeted while approaching the lot. Of course she recognized the two teens that sat next to each other. Aside from their obvious change in height, they looked about the same since the last time she saw them. Who knew they were back in town? It sure has been a long while, hasn't it? Time sure does fly by.

The Kurta took a step forward, a look of worry washing over his adorable face. "I-is he-… Please tell me he's okay!" It was hard to tell what this woman was thinking, because she's not the type of person to smile very often. So even when she gives out good news, you would never expect it beforehand. The uncertainty was just eating him up!

Cheadle's gaze saddened ever so slightly. "Leorio made it out of surgery, but I wouldn't necessarily say that he is 'okay'. His injuries were severe. Not only did I struggle to patch up a vital organ that caused him a great amount of blood loss, but he also suffered a few broken ribs that could have been very deadly, had it punctured a lung, or worse, his heart. And you already know the state his nose was in. I had to fix that up too. For some reason his back is all bruised up… So for the time being he is in stable condition, and will need to keep a close eye on him for the next couple of days," she explained.

Kurapika drew in a shaky breath, and held it in. Of course. What else did he expect? There was just so much blood all over him, that he couldn't see the full extent of all of his injuries. Here some of them were not even visible, so he never would have known otherwise. What the hell did that gunmen do to his boyfriend?! He grit his teeth as the anger began to rise within him again, finally letting the air he was holding in out. "I would like to see him. I.. I made a promise to be there when he woke up…" He said quietly.

Yes she was there when he made such a promise. And she didn't plan on depriving him of that, either. "Will it be just you, or…" She trailed off, looking at the other three who were still sitting in their seats. It was for the best if there weren't too many people in the room right now, but she also didn't want to deny another doctor's friends to come in and see him. This left her feeling torn.

Gon responded before anyone else could— flinging his hand up in the air to get her attention. "Hi Cheadle! Long time no see! But uh, we're just gonna wait here and give those two some privacy." It was the least they could do. If that were Killua in there, he wouldn't want anyone else lingering around. They just needed to be left alone for however long it takes.

"Gon…" The blonde whispered under his breath. That was very kind of him. As much as he wanted them all to be there for Leorio, he really did want some alone time. Guess the feeling was mutal.

"Go be with your man," Killua snorted. It really wasn't an issue to wait longer. If anything, they can take a walk around the hospital, and check out the cafeteria. If they wander off too far, then someone can just call one of their cellphones. It is not like they have anywhere to be.

Cheadle gave the two teens a quick wave, and then turned around. "Come on then. Keep in mind that he will be drugged up for a while, so please be patient with him." This was to prevent him from feeling any pain. And if that means making him a little whacky, then so be it. She would rather not see him in agony, and the others most certainly felt the same way.

Giving a slight nod, Kurapika followed after her. As if he would actually lose his temper over something like that. It isn't something his boyfriend will be able to control. Even so, there would be nothing to get mad at anyways. "If it makes him feel nothing, then good. I'm used to him being a dork on any other day as it is." Once the drugs stop, then it will only break his heart more than it already has. He honestly didn't want to think about that right now.

It was a huge relief to hear that. Everyone around here adores Leorio's goofy personality, too. If anyone were to dislike the doctor, it would purely be out of jealousy. What other reason would there to be? The guy is a saint! "Some of the staff members are mad that you 'stole' him from them. I don't understand why, because he never showed an interest in any of those catty women. The fact that he chose you must mean you're very special, so don't ever forget that. Make sure to take good care of him," she instructed kindly.

Kurapika threw a long stare at the doctor. His boyfriend wasn't some object that the women here owned. So if anything, they needed to get over themselves and move on. Clearly he is taken. Why was that so hard for some people to accept? It's not like he could have, or would have dated them all anyways. No matter who he would have chosen, there would have been an issue. "I will try my best," he responded. That was all he could guarantee. The entire hospital could hate him, and he wouldn't give a shit. All he needs is Leorio.

His soulmate.

"I'm counting on it." Cheadle slowed down as they approached a door at the very end of the hall. It was in a less busy area of the hospital, which was done intentionally on her part. There was no way she could just stick him in a room with someone else, or to be disturbed by loud noises from the other patients. A valuable doctor such as himself deserved the very best treatment! When they came to a complete stop, she hesitated. It really wasn't easy going in there, even for someone who sees this sort of thing every single day. It just hits differently when it is one of your own.

"If you need anything, just press the red button on the remote connected to his bed. You can also flip the channels to watch something else on the television with it. Otherwise he's all yours." She will need to come by at some point to check up on Leorio, but until then she was going to keep herself occupied with other patients. Who else was going to take his in for the time being?

"Got it. Thank you again, Dr. Yorkshire, for everything. You.. saved him…" Kurapika slowly reached out to grasp the doorknob in his hand, and turned it. And then after taking in a couple of deep breaths, pushed the door open to step inside. Once he was fully in, he made sure to close it behind him. The click that followed was loud—almost deafening, as he stood there. There were other noises too that he noticed right away. They were coming from the machines that Leorio was hooked up to. He had on one of those masks that must be helping him get in enough oxygen, and a couple of IV's going through both of his arms. All he knew, was that each one held a different purpose.

As he drew closer to Leorio's bed, his heart started to beat faster and faster—making him feel nauseous in the process. He pressed a hand into his stomach to try and ease the uncomfortable sensation. After having waited for so many hours to see him, he wasn't about to ditch, just so that he could puke his guts up into the toilet. No, he needed to push past this! It was one thing to see it all from far away, and another once you're so close like this. The details he hadn't noticed before were now absolutely shattering his heart all over again. As he hovered over his boyfriend's wounded body, he inhaled sharply. _'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't.. cry…'_

Small, wet droplets formed on the white bedding, as tears fell from Kurapika's face. "Oh Leorio—" His voice _broke_. Making sure to be extra careful, he grabbed one of his hands, and just held it in both of his own. His thumb lightly brushed over the knuckles, taking in the softness of his skin—the warmth radiating wonderfully from his palm. His fingers slipped in between the larger ones then, interlacing them together. From there he kept his hold on him firm. Yeah, this was nice. This only gave him more proof that he really was alive. He stared as his chest rose and fell, counting the seconds between each session. It seemed to be pretty normal in his eyes. However, it felt like as soon as he tears his gaze away to look at something else, then it will stop.

And it scared him.

"Leorio.. Leorio…" He just wanted to stare into deep, chocolate hues, all the while listening to his deep and soothing voice. Was that really too much to ask for? A sob ripped right through him all of a sudden. _'I shouldn't be so selfish. What matters is that he survived! So then why is it still not enough?! Why do I feel so devastated?!'_ A gasp slipped out without warning, as more tears began to stream down his flushed cheeks. His own eyes glowed Scarlet from the intensity of his emotions, but he simply paid no attention to it—had not a care in the world, over something he didn't have to hide from the person who he loved more than anything. To him they were nothing but beautiful "rubies".

"W-who.. did this to you? Just-… why?!" The Kurta cried out. In the end he didn't lose him, but at what cost? If he pulls his hospital gown up to sneak a quick peak, what will he be met with? Where exactly did the bullet enter? Was there an exit wound? If so, then where? Cheadle mentioned there being a lot of bruising on his back, and he has absolutely no idea what could have caused such a thing. Although, the mere thought left him horrified. He must have taken quite a beating in order to receive those. It had to of taken someone a lot stronger than Leorio to hurt him this badly. And that was actually impressive, because he alone is built very well.

Despite that, this person still would have stood no chance against his chains.

Kurapika was afraid to touch him anywhere else, for fear that he will only make things worse. It is hard when your significant other is hurt all over—his face, back, chest, and stomach all sustaining injuries. Some were just worse than others. The only plus side to this, is that he was no longer covered in his own blood. They somehow managed to clean him up real nicely, because there wasn't a stitch of it anywhere to be seen. "You didn't leave me behind. Leorio, thank you! T-thank you so much! I don't… know what I would have done, had I lost you too!" For hours on end he was forced into having to hold everything in, and so now that they were finally alone, it all came spilling out.

"Thank you," he repeated more quietly.

And then, out of nowhere, his hand was squeezed. It was weak—but enough to be noticed. This made him flinch instantly. Tear-filled eyes dropped to stare at Leorio, watching as his dark eyebrows scrunched together. Small grunts and groans could be heard coming from him, which was a given for someone just waking up from surgery. For the first minute or so he kept opening and closing his eyes—fluttering from both the bright artificial lighting, and still being under the effects of the anesthesia. The entire time Kurapika was on edge, holding his breath for what was about to come next.

Dry. That was the first thing to hit Leorio. It made trying to swallow difficult, and he desperately tried to wet his lips. His body felt so _heavy_. The lighting was almost blinding against the white walls and ceiling, and it took him a bit for his vision to properly adjust to it. Once everything came into focus, his gaze wandered about the room—taking in its familiar setting. He has been in these rooms a million times, so he knew where everything was. Judging by how everything was set up, he could even determine where exactly in the hospital he was located.

Only this time he wasn't the doctor, but rather, the patient.

His memory from before was a little hazy, but he could recall enough to know how he wound up here, and why. _'I made it.'_ Towards the end there when he was being wheeled off into the ER, there was a part of him that believed he wouldn't make it out of there alive. So when his gaze finally landed on the person standing at his bedside—holding his hand so tenderly in his own—his heart skipped a beat. That is when he remembered the words that had been said between them earlier, especially the ones from Kurapika stating that he would be here when he wakes up. Guess he made due on his promise, huh? Here he was just like he said he would be.

But he looked so sad, and there were teardrops rolling down his face. The Scarlet Eyes he usually finds to be stunningly beautiful, held nothing but pain and sorrow in them. There was no doubt about it—he has been stressing himself out to the max. Just how long was he under for? He pulled the mask off that was covering his mouth and nose, and cleared his throat. "Shhh. I-I'm.. okay now. Please don't.. cry…" He rasped. It wouldn't be wise of him to try and move, given how serious some of his injuries were. Not like he can feel a whole lot anyways. Everything was just sort of numb.

Kurapika silently leaned over to lightly touch his warm cheek, caressing his fingertips along the stubble as he pressed his lips against the doctor's—maneuvering himself in a way so that their noses weren't touching. He kept it quick and sweet. "Do _not_ say that you're okay, Leorio, because you're far from it!" He said in a hushed whisper.

The doctor swept a gentle hand over his boyfriend's cheeks, trying to clear them of the tears that continued to fall. "I'm.. I'm sorry, K-Kurapika." The kiss was nice, and he appreciated the fact that it wasn't forgotten about. In all honesty though, he couldn't blame him for being so upset over this. If the roles were reversed, he would be a sobering mess too. But it didn't make seeing this any easier. What happened to him was traumatic to the both of them, and so they just needed to take this time to heal, and be there for each other.

"You were shot and terribly beaten! So no, you don't get to say that you're okay! I almost-… you almost…" His hold on Leorio's hand tightened, but not enough to cause any pain. Not that he would feel it anyways. You could tell that he was still out of it, but was trying his hardest to hold a conversation.

"You could have _died_. If it weren't for Cheadle, then…" He couldn't finish that sentence—absolutely refused to go there! The mere thought of his true love dying shot a pang right into his chest. Him surviving didn't change the fact that he is still suffering—which was something he couldn't get over. It made him wonder how long he was going to be stuck here in this bed for. There is no way he can go back home. They will have to physically throw the blonde out, which, good luck with that. If the gunmen returns to finish the job, then he needed to be here to protect him! He won't allow anyone else to lay a finger on him.

If they so much as try, then they are dead.

There will be no hesitation in murdering the person who did this.

Leorio was in good hands the entire time, that much he knew. Cheadle is a tough, strong, and stubborn woman. So of course she wasn't going to let him die so easily! They may not always get along, but that all goes out the window when one of them is hurt. A lot of the stuff that he has learned throughout the years came from her as well, not just his own boss. He owes her so much, and even more so now that she literally saved his life. "B-but I didn't. These.. wounds? They'll heal. I.. I get it's not easy, s-seeing me like this…" There were bandages wrapped snuggly around his chest, and he could only assume that something happened to his ribs. Why else would they be there? And if he can recall correctly, that Spider kicked him real good with his giant foot.

He brought Kurapika's hand over to rest against his chest, where his heart was beating steadily inside, and stared longingly into bright red eyes. "Feel that? I-I'm alive. And.. and I'm not going anywhere… Not until I get that future with you…" A faint smile played on his chapped lips when saying that. That was one thing he most certainly would not forget. It meant the world to him, after all.

Kurapika laid his hand palm-down against the doctor's chest, and spread his fingers out. Suppose this was another area on his body that he could touch without causing any harm. The feel of his heart thumping gently against his hand made him sigh in content. That did help a little. _'Ah. Our future. I said some things in the heat of the moment, but it just felt so right at the time. I would love to marry Leorio one day! But to bare his children? To give up my body for nine months, and go through an agonizing birth.. just to give him a family—to make us a family? I'm not even sure if I will make a good enough parent. What if I go through with it, and I don't bond with the baby? What if he or she won't love me?'_

Since the father of said baby is a doctor himself, he would definitely have the easiest, most safest pregnancy at least. The thought of pregnancy in general just freaks him out. He is already uncomfortable with how his body currently looks, so surely that feeling will only intensify as it goes through the changes that come with carrying a growing baby for that long. _'But it would be Leorio's. I will essentially be carrying a piece of him inside of me wherever I go.'_ This thought gave him such a warm and fuzzy feeling, and his cheeks flush a lighter shade of red. Giving up his body sounds like it will all be worth it in the end, if it means being able to hold that cute baby in his arms. And really, it would be nice to have a family again—to have another Kurta he can relate to.

His gaze flickered up to meet with Leorio's once more. "Don't buy me anything too flashy, or gawdy. Just a simple band would do. And I prefer silver over gold. But if we are to get each other rings, I think gold would suit you nicely." It would be awkward for him to wear a diamond. Not only that, but they were also unnecessarily expensive. He didn't need something like that to prove his love for him. It was already ridiculous having to buy a ring in the first place, since they show their love for one another on a daily basis without them. But getting married is very important, and he wanted to become his husband—be known as Kurapika Paladiknight. The name rolled off of his tongue nicely, and oh how he couldn't wait to legally claim it.

He nervously bit his bottom lip, hesitating to continue onto the next part. "There's that extra room no one is really using. Guess that could be a.. a uh.. n-nursery. Depending on what.. gender it'll be.. we can paint the walls accordingly to that. But I swear if people try sticking me in a dress, I'm going to kill someone," he muttered. This was such a strange thing to talk about. Never in a million years did he ever expect to be in this position—discussing marriage and babies of all things. He was still trying to get used to the whole loving, and being in love thing. And now this was added into the mix.

This was indeed a different topic to talk about, but Leorio didn't mind. It was actually nice just laying there, and listening to everything that the blonde was saying. When he brought up possible wedding rings, his heart about melted. The silver would compliment his eyes beautifully—as the gold would also compliment his own brown ones. Despite them being a different color, they can still match in other ways. Yeah, this was an idea he absolutely loved. He will need to keep this in mind whenever he does decide to propose. It has to be memorable! But he knows better than to pop the question in front of a crowd of people. That just might get him murdered. Besides, who wants to be put on the spot like that anyways? He certainly would not like that at all. Talk about making things uncomfortable…

His smile grew at the mention of a nursery. That would be perfect! It is so close to their own room, so they would be able to keep a close eye on them. Before all of this, he never thought much about being a father. Now that the idea has been put into his head, he couldn't get it out. Having a family was always something he craved, and to be able to create one with his beloved boyfriend made him feel ecstatic. When he heard the bit about Kurapika being shoved into a dress, and how he would kill someone for it, he couldn't help but chuckle. Unfortunately what with some of his ribs being broken, and there being stitches in his abdomen, he felt an uncomfortable tug, and a slight twinge of pain because of it. "Ah! Shit, I-I shouldn't laugh.. Ugh…" He winced.

Concern filled the Kurta's eyes then. "Leorio? Are you okay?! Do I need to get Cheadle—" He was already in the process of reaching for the remote when asking this. It was lying right at his side on the bed, so it wasn't hard to miss. The television was turned off for the time being, so he probably didn't even know it was there.

"N-no! Kurapika, please, don't.. bother her over s-something like this. I'm fine. Just.. sore is all…" That is all it really was. Making someone as busy as Cheadle come all the way over here was just a waste, and will only irritate her. There is nothing else she can do for him right now, other than make sure he's doped up on enough pain medication—which was glorious, by the way. Without it, he would be writhing in pain. _'Okay, so try not to laugh until my ribs have healed. Damn that's gonna be difficult.'_ That is something he does a lot of, so how was he going to hold it all in for that long? This is going to be torture for him. Guess he will need to lay off of the corny dad jokes.

Speaking of which…

Leorio captured that delicate hand within his own once again, and brought it over to his face. From there he placed a kiss on the top. "You're.. actually serious about g-giving me a baby. A-are you sure? If.. if you really don't.. I know that things got a-a little scary earlier, so.. I won't hold it against you i-if you changed your mind. But, I'm d-definitely making you my husband. That.. you can't back out on…" He just wanted to give him an out before it was too late. This should be something that they both want.

It was nice of him to give Kurapika an out like that, but, he just couldn't take it. A fluttery feeling filled his stomach, and he stared down at their hands. "I'm not sure on a lot of things. If it were with anyone else, then I wouldn't have even offered in the first place. But because it _is_ you, whom I love with all of my heart, and want to spend the rest of my life with, then.. I figure it won't be so bad making some sacrifices for the sake of our happiness. I would like to give you the family that you never got to have, Leorio," he murmured.

"And maybe.. I would like to have another family that I once had twelve years ago. I hate being the only surviving Kurta. As of right now I have no one to relate to. I want to sew my clan's attire for them, and pass down my native language. There are so many stories that my mother used to tell me at night while tucking me into bed, that have been passed down for generations. There is even a lullaby that I remember so clearly—one that my mother used to sing. It feels like just yesterday I was listening to her sweet voice putting me into a deep slumber…" Where has the time gone? That is what happens when you waste so much of it, trying to track down the people who slaughtered said family.

Wait, he speaks another language? His accent must have disappeared throughout the years. This seemed to really fascinate the doctor, as he was dating someone who came off as such a big mystery to everyone else. Hearing all of the things that he wanted to pass down to their future child, or children, made him smile warmly. Guess that settles it then. "Mm. N-no dresses. I will.. buy you all the comfy clothes you need.. Like my s-sweater you're wearing. It looks so nice on you…" Of course he recognized it. Once upon a time he wore that exact same one all the time. But after buying such luxurious suits, he shoved it aside and hasn't touched it since. It looks better on him anyways.

Now that he took the time to really look at Kurapika, he noticed that it wasn't just the overly-sized blue sweater making him appear so damn cute—it was everything! Part of his gorgeous blonde hair was done in two intricate braids, and wrapped around his head where it was tied off. On the right side rested a flower, that was nearly the same shade of red as the earring dangling from his ear. And the combination of those shorts and leggings really made his body shape stick out so much more. It was very pleasing to the eyes. _'I bet his butt is very shapely in them,'_ he thought with a blush. If only he could get him to turn around, and see for himself.

There was nothing wrong with admiring his boyfriend's body.

And, hopefully soon, he will have the pleasure of unwrapping him like a gift. How exciting!

"D-did you dress like that on purpose to surprise me? I could.. eat you up with how delicious you look." Leorio extended his arm to poke his tummy, and instead of laughing, resorted to letting out a snort. This is what he needed right now. Rather than being all sad and depressed over his current condition, he just wanted everyone to help take his mind off of things by making him smile, and giving him a good time. It was so much better for his mental health.

Has Kurapika ever explained how ticklish he was, and in that specific area? Or was it purely a coincidence, that he knew the exact spot to get a reaction out of him? Either way, it still caught him off guard. A giggle slipped out of his soft lips as he took a step back, wrapping both of his arms around his midsection. "H-hey!" How _embarrassing_. The heat was continuing to rise in his face, and he was pretty sure that his cheeks were now the same red as his earring that glistened against the lighting, and the tiny flower sitting comfortably in one of the braids.

"I was at the market when Cheadle called me, so sorry to burst your bubble. I didn't plan on coming here looking like this. Before Melody fixed up my hair, it was kind of a mess. Um, I'll make sure to wash your sweater right away. I should have asked before going through your clothes. I-it was wrong of me to do. I just-… I don't know, missed you?" His voice got incredibly low, as if feeling ashamed to say that last part.

Leorio's heart soared at the sound of his boyfriend's giggle. If he were any closer, he would sneak in another poke. He cracked a smile at his apology. "I-I don't care if you wear my clothes. Knock yourself out. If.. anything, my sweater looks better on you. Wish I could hold you in my arms…" They can still hug, but not like before when they would hold onto each other tightly. It has to be as gentle as possible. So even though it wasn't impossible, it still wasn't going to be enough.

"I missed you too. Always do when I'm at work. You have no idea how much our lunch dates mean to me. Getting to see you at the same time every single day gives me something to look forward to. It isn't about the food anymore. Hasn't been that way ever since I started fallin' for ya!" On the bright side here, it was getting easier for him to talk. He felt more awake, ignoring the fact that there were a bunch of drugs running through his system. It is going to suck once Cheadle cuts him off, and he will be left to deal with the lingering pain from his injuries all on his own.

For a moment nothing was said. Only silence followed. When Kurapika did finally respond, the tone in his voice became more serious. Long, delicate fingers were fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater as he stood there. "Leorio, who did this to you? Did you get a name? Can you give out a description for a professional to draw, so that they can be tracked down? I just don't get why they would hurt you so badly like this. You have never done anything to deserve this! All you do is help people. So why?"

The doctor's smile turned into a frown. This isn't what he wanted to discuss—not after just getting out of surgery. There is no way he can sit here, and lie to his boyfriend's face. It took so much effort to gain his trust. Once that has been destroyed, there is no going back. "Not now, Kurapika." His voice was stern, as well as the look in his chocolate-brown eyes. He was not budging on the matter.

Kurapika flung his hands out in front of him. "And why not? The sooner we catch this person, the better! What if they're on their way to hurt someone else? Don't you want to prevent that from happening? Look at what they did to you. Not everyone is strong like you are!"

"I said no, and that is final. Trust me Kurapika, I understand where you are coming from. I would love to save the next person from becoming his victim.. But I highly doubt my statement will do anything to help." The police don't stand a chance against those Spiders. So even if he wanted to give a description, it would be pointless.

That just wasn't good enough.

Shaking his head, he drew closer to the bed. "You won't know unless you try! What about the cameras? I'm sure they have them set up all over this place. They might have caught footage of him entering or leaving. We could send them to the police, or maybe even—"

"Or maybe have _you_ track him down?" Leorio cut in. It was very obvious that he wasn't having any of it, and just wanted this conversation to come to an end.

Kurapika almost gasped when being called out like that. How did he know? "L-Leorio, come on. You can't just expect me to let this guy walk around freely, after putting you in this condition. If I can just track him down and give him what he deserves, then he won't come back to do it again. Why is that so wrong?"

"That is _exactly_ why I'm not telling you. God Kurapika, I thought you gave up that revenge crap when getting together with me. We were just planning our future, and yet you wanna run off and kill the guy who attacked me? Do you not see the wrong in any of that? You're supposed to be progressing forward, not backwards!" The words came out a bit too harsh, but he simply didn't care. He just needed to get through to him, and let him know what he was trying to do.

"…" How can he argue against that? Everything that had just been said was true. If he goes back down that path to vengeance, his heart will be shrouded in darkness like it was before. There was nothing to gain in murdering someone. Sure it might feel good in the moment, but that is it. His life has changed for the better, and he didn't want to ruin that by doing something so incredibly stupid, and damaging. Those words were tough to hear, but he appreciated them nonetheless. His gaze saddened tremendously when realizing what he had just done. As if he wanted to upset his wounded boyfriend, and especially over this of all things.

Kurapika reached out to place his hand over the doctor's cheek, softly caressing its warmth. When it comes to choosing a future with his soulmate, and seeking revenge, it really wasn't a hard decision to make. He just can't have it both ways, and that is something he has come to understand. "Please forgive me, Leorio. Of course I would rather spend the rest of my life by your side, and start a family together. I wouldn't give that up for anything. I just hate what they have done to you…" Was it really so wrong in wanting to hurt the person responsible for this?

In a way Leorio could see his point of view. But if he were to find out that it involved the Phantom Troupe, then he will probably lose his shit. The blonde has been trying to track them down for the past twelve years, so he most certainly would not let something like this slide. And he just can't lose him to that same darkness again—not when he has already made it this far. Maybe one day he will tell him, but not now. He just can't do it. His eyes slowly closed, and he leaned in to nuzzle the hand giving him such loving affection. "It's over now. What's done is done. Let's just move on from this, okay?" Staying mad at him just wasn't possible. Besides, he wasn't one to hold grudges anyways.

"Ahh—be careful! Your nose is broken!" Any other time Kurapika would have melted at the gesture. However for the time being, they both needed to be very careful. Since he is still under a lot of pain medication, he must not feel a thing, and that is why he forgot about it. It is going to be his job to remind him. He lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed then, and sighed. Moving on from this is going to be a challenge, but he was willing to do it for him. As long as he is happy.

Oh. That's right. Earlier he fell flat on his face, and felt it break pretty badly. That is why so much blood came gushing out of his nose. Leorio lightly trailed his fingers over the bridge, and noticed that it was all bandaged up. That explains why it felt so weird. When he felt him sit down on the bed, his eyes wandered up at everything that he was hooked up to. _'Great. A catheter. How embarrassing…'_ Guess he won't be getting out of this bed any time soon, huh? Well he can barely move as it is, so how would he get up and walk to the toilet? This means he won't get to go back home for a while. He was already beginning to feel like such a burden. Now it was his turn to be taken care of. This is going to be such a weird experience for someone who always does the job of taking care of others.

Being a doctor himself, he knows that his healing process is going to take some time. That is why he felt so frustrated. Not only did a bullet rip right through him, but he suffered multiple broken bones in different areas of his body. He won't be able to really do anything on his own, and will have to rely on others for basic needs. And of course, he was worried about his own patients. What is going to become of them? Who will take over in his place? Most, if not all of them, are going to be so upset over this. He hasn't felt this weak and helpless, since Pietro fell sick and died. If in the wrong hands, then some might even die because of this.

That just didn't sit well with him at all.

When his gaze fell back to Kurapika, he smiled softly, and patted the empty space next to him. "Lay with me," he instructed quietly. If he is going to stay here, then didn't he need to be comfortable too? There was a chair at his bedside, but that will only give him back problems. There is no way he can fall asleep in that thing. Even if he does manage to do so, he will suffer the consequences. At least this way they can still be close to each other.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed at this request. Is he insane? Sure he can squeeze himself in if he lays on his side, but should he really do that? Their bodies would be pressed up against one another, and that might cause more harm than good. _'He's in such a fragile state right now. If I move the wrong way, it could hurt him more than he already is…'_ The main issue were his ribs. It is uncertain which ones needed to be patched up, but it's not like he could ask. Only Cheadle knows the answer to that question, and he wasn't about to bug her over something like that. She probably wouldn't be happy about this either, knowing her. "Yup. The drugs have turned your brain to mush," he muttered.

Leorio tugged at the sleeve of his navy-blue sweater, a pleading look in his chocolate-brown hues. "Kurapikaaaaa! I'm cold! Come keep me warm!" That wasn't a total lie. Hospitals are usually cold, and that is why they always offer up blankets that have been warmed up.

His eyes slid down to the doctor's arms, noticing that there wasn't a single goosebump in sight. "Uh-huh. Sure you are. It is going to take more than that to convince me," he responded in a huff. What did he expect? As if he was going to be fooled so easily.

Another tug at his sleeve. "I'm wrapped up pretty good, so you're not gonna hurt me. I promise. You would have to shove your fist into my side in order to do any damage, and clearly that won't be happening. This is coming from a guy who is a successful doctor, so please, trust my words." Being a patient doesn't take away all of his medical knowledge. He knows his limits better than anyone, even Cheadle.

Did he really just go there? If Kurapika denies the offer, then it will show that he doesn't trust his words, and that definitely wasn't the case. There really was no use in arguing with someone who knows what they are talking about, though. If he says he will be okay, then he really will be. There was no doubt about it. Despite all of this, it still made him feel nervous. He gulped, and shifted his body to face him better. "You really sure it will be okay? Because if it causes you any pain…"

"I would never lie to ya, Pika. Now get your butt over here!" His demand came out sounding more kind and gentle, as the smile on his face grew wider. Receiving such serious injuries didn't stop him from being his usual goofy self, and nothing probably ever will. He has everything a person could ever want in life, and then-some.

This is something Kurapika already knew. To lie to your significant other would only break their trust in you, and ultimately cause the relationship to fail. Silver eyes darted from that loving smile, to his hands as they rested in his lap. This was done for a good minute before making a decision. "If I hear one yelp, grunt, or groan, I am moving. You got that?" He wasn't going to tolerate inflicting pain on his own boyfriend, no matter the amount of it. It was already bad enough that the images from earlier will probably give him horrible nightmares. They might not happen now, but eventually when he is left alone to suffer.

Leorio's eyes glistened with tears, making them appear like liquid chocolate as he gazed at the blonde. "Got it," he whispered. That was a fair deal, wasn't it? His heart picked up with excitement at being even closer to him, and he lifted his arm up to make more room.

Some may say that having brown eyes is nothing special, but to Kurapika that was not true at all. This man right here owned such a beautiful set of them. They held a warm softness deep within, making it nearly impossible to look away at times—never judging, or holding any real hate. As he carefully switched to a laying position, he made sure to kick his boots off in the process. Not only will this make things more comfortable on his part, but he really didn't want to dirty the bedding. It was all-white, and would show all of the dirt underneath them. Not saying they were filthy, but still, he didn't want to chance it and add more work onto the staff.

And he certainly didn't want to make Leorio lay in a dirty bed.

After taking care of that, he let his head fall against the same pillow that his boyfriend was laying on. His hands gripped anxiously at the sweater he wore, since he didn't know where to put them. There really was no space left—their legs touching, and faces just inches apart. But he appreciated getting to see such a handsome man up close like this, and found himself staring with reddened cheeks. And when he felt an arm wrap around his much smaller body, he about melted. "Don't scare me like that ever again. I won't be able to take it," he mumbled.

Leorio plucked the flower from his hair, and brought it up to his nose to take in its scent. "I can't prevent another attacker from entering this hospital. But, we can hire more security in hopes that will help. The guy was a freakin giant, and that is the only reason why he took me down." Making empty promises was a huge no-no. As much as he wanted to guarantee that he will never get hurt like this again, it just wasn't realistic. He tucked the little red flower behind his ear instead of putting it back into the braid, and sighed. _'But I would give it my absolute all again if that is the case,'_ he finished in his mind.

That wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but he really couldn't ask for the impossible here. Kurapika leaned in closer—enough so that he could place a kiss onto the doctor's cheek. His lips lingered there, brushing against the short hairs that ran along his jawline. "I love you, Leorio. I love you, I love you, I.. love you…" He will say it as many times as need be, because oh did he deserve to hear it.

With each "I love you", Leorio could feel his heart fluttering more and more. It was hard to believe that not too long ago, he struggled to say those very same three words. Now they were coming out so effortlessly. His hand moved over to rest against the back of Kurapika's head, preventing him from pulling away quite yet. He wanted to soak all of this up for as long as possible. "You don't gotta say them all in one sitting. We've got a whole lifetime to use them up! But, I love you too. Always have."

Kurapika's eyes fluttered shut, as he rested his face into the crook of his neck. _'A whole lifetime with Leorio. It sounds like a dream, or some sort of fairytale.'_ This realization made his heart squeeze with joy, and he couldn't stop the smile that was now forming. Perhaps his love for him has always been there too—hidden behind denial and stubbornness, and his will to seek revenge on those who once destroyed his life. But no more. He won't allow them to take anything else from him. For the first time in twelve years, he was learning how to truly live again, and he never wanted it to come to an end. This was his family now.

"Our love is infinite, you dork," he mused quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

Today marks a full week that Leorio has been stuck in the hospital. His wounds are in the process of healing, however, he still has quite a ways to go. The main issue are his broken ribs. They prevent him from moving about freely, which is a hinder for the most basic of tasks. Just walking to the restroom is a challenge, and even then, he ends up needing help getting both onto and off of the toilet. Never in his life has he felt so weak, embarrassed, and humiliated. Taking showers was no longer the same either—making sure not to get too much water and soap into the incision on his abdomen, and bending down or over was a huge no-no on his part. This meant someone else had to help scrub him down. At least he doesn't smell from laying in the bed twenty-four seven, right? That was one up side to all of this. Of course it was always done by another guy, as to make sure his boyfriend never felt uncomfortable.

Now he understands how his own patients feel about this matter.

There hasn't been a moment where he was left alone. Kurapika sleeps in the same bed every single night, and then spends the whole day by his side keeping him company. They watch television shows together, and even share meals that Melody prepares them. The hospital food wasn't terrible, but it also wasn't delicious—just sort of bland, and flavorless. That is to be expected, though. Most of the people here can't eat a lot of salt, or seasonings in general. This makes it easier on everyone. And whenever he does have to leave in order to take a shower at the penthouse, and change into some clean clothes, then Gon and Killua take over. As long as the doctor wasn't left alone, then that is all that truly mattered. With them taking turns in being with the doctor, things have gone rather smoothly for the most part.

There were no words to describe just how thankful Leorio was for all of this—how much he appreciated them being here, and caring so deeply for his well-being. If not for his friends and lover, he probably would have fallen into depression. It helps having their bright and positive energy lingering around every waking moment, to prevent his thoughts from wandering off to a dark place. They make him smile through all of the pain and suffering he is going through—sometimes to the point where he forgets about the condition he was in. Unfortunately that comes crashing down whenever he moves the wrong way, or lets a laugh slip out. Cheadle has been slowly weaning him off of the pain killers, so he was no longer enveloped in the blissful numbness like he was before. It wasn't good to stay on those for long periods of time, and he understood this fully.

The windowsill was adorned in various bouquets of flowers—ranging from different types and colors, cute teddy bears, balloons, and boxes of chocolates. Not only were his friends showering him with these gifts, but also the coworkers that he associated himself with. A lot of people were worried about him, especially for those first couple of days when he struggled the most. There was even a small stack of Get Well Soon cards to prove this. It was placed off to the side in a neat pile, to make sure that none of them got ruined. It came to no surprise that the patients under his care kept on asking about him, and his progress. Every single one of them missed him like crazy! Things just weren't the same, despite Cheadle doing her very best to take over in his place. These were two very different people, after all—leaving their complaints warranted.

No one could ever replace the great and amazing Dr. Paladiknight!

Some of the patients have went as far as to request visitation with their favorite doctor. Not wanting any of them to see the state he was currently in, he was forced into declining their offer as gently as possible. This was for the best, and nothing anyone says will change his mind. They deserve to only know him at his healthiest—not when he is bound to a bed with such severe injuries. And yes, a select few were still receiving the free treatment he has been providing. Cheadle may have taken over, but his program was still in place. Lives were still being saved, as he focused on all of the healing his body needed in order to get back to one-hundred percent.

After having gotten a taste of what it is like to be a patient here, he can now see why so many people hate it. The only thing keeping him sane, is the constant company of his loved ones. That is it. God he was just itching to get out of this damn bed, and get back to work! Not to mention his back was really starting to hurt from laying in one position for so long. It helps getting out once a day, to be wheeled around the hospital floors. Kurapika will even take him out into the courtyard for some fresh air, which he greatly appreciated. So far the weather has been nice enough for that. Plus this gives them some time to bond with each other, other than just sitting at his bedside and holding his hand. Of course he is often recognized, and it causes a small crowd around him at first—but they are quick to disperse after being told to give him some much needed space by a certain blonde himself.

So far he hasn't gotten any nasty infections, and his incision appeared to be doing very well. And what with his chest being so tightly bound with bandages, his broken ribs haven't punctured anything inside. As for the bruises on his back? Those were slowly fading away. That is also why it hurt to lay on it so much. Rolling over onto his side just wasn't an option for him right now. Not only could it cause more damage, but oh would it hurt that much more. His nose no longer required a big white bandage over it, but he still had to be careful as to not bump into anything. That wasn't fully healed yet either. This made trying to kiss his beautiful boyfriend a tad bit difficult. But who was he to complain? What matters is that he is alive, and doing better than before. He really did come face-to-face with death just a week ago, which is a very scary thing when you think about it.

Finally after being taken care of by the staff here, and feeling like one giant burden on them all, he was going home! Some tests were done, and he got the OK from Cheadle herself that it was safe enough to leave. This was, of course, good news for everyone. Since then he has been feeling antsy to sleep in the comfort of his own bed. Not only was it much bigger, but the mattress itself was softer. There won't be any interruptions by the nurses to check in and see how he is doing, or some loud patient nearby keeping him up at night. For someone who has been doing nothing but lay here all day long, he was still exhausted. His body just ached all over, and there were dark circles forming underneath his warm chocolate eyes. Even his hair was a mess, despite it already being styled in such a way where it never looked neat. But apparently his bedhead was "hot". How anyone could find him attractive in this state, was beyond him.

"You're not wearing my clothes this time," the brunette stated—gaze fixed on the Kurta as he entered the room with a box in his hands. His small legs had been squeezed into a pair of black skinny jeans, as he trotted on over to the bed with the same color army boots. They zipped at the sides, and had two buckles wrapping around the ankle area. And to keep himself warm on this breezy morning, he had on a dark red, long-sleeve plaid shirt. Soft blonde hair was pushed back with a pair of big, round sunglasses that were now propped on the top of his head. The sun was out shining brightly, so it is no wonder why he needed those in order to see properly.

With a smile gracing Kurapika's lips, he set the box down at the end of the bed. Upon arriving after gathering some clothes together for the doctor, he told Melody that it was alright to go back home. There was no point in her staying here any further, since he can handle the rest on his own. Besides, she was needed back at the penthouse for reasons he cannot disclose. "Does my outfit bother you?" He said in a teasing manner. For only being gone a short amount of time, he sure did miss seeing that handsome face of his. Sure his appearance was more on the rough side, but that didn't change his attraction for the man. It just meant that he needed a good night's rest, is all. And hopefully he will get just that later on tonight.

Snorting, Leorio motioned for his boyfriend to come closer. "Quite the opposite, actually." As nice as it was to see him wearing his over-sized sweaters, this was also a great view too. Everything just shaped his body so _perfectly_. Part of him misses the suits he wore during his butler days, but he couldn't help but drink in these new clothes he kept throwing on either. Was there anything this guy could not pull off? Every time he walks through that door with something different on, his heart nearly stops beating. How was it possible to fall even deeper in love, when he is already his world? This incident has definitely succeeded in bringing the two closer than ever.

"Is that so?" He responded with a chuckle, all the while pulling out the clothes he had picked out for the day. It was a pair of grey sweat pants, a plain white t-shirt, and your usual socks and boxer briefs. Wearing something so constricting might cause him some pain and discomfort, so that is why he chose these. After setting everything down onto the pull-out table, he reached out to capture the brunette's face within his hands, cradling it ever so gently. His face was scruffier than usual, but that is because he hasn't gotten the chance to properly shave in days. Still, he enjoyed the texture beneath his fingertips. _'So warm…'_ The living sure did feel amazing. It beat the cold corpses that continued to haunt his dreams on the nights he was left alone- that bed feeling bigger than it already is.

Kurapika closed his silvery eyes, and slowly leaned in to press his lips against the other's—indulging himself in their wet softness. It was clear that the doctor had just finished a cup of coffee, because it was all he could taste during this shared kiss—bitter, yet somehow delicious in spite of that. His legs almost turned to butter when a strong hand came up to rest against his lower back, and he had to kneel against the mattress just to keep his balance. _'I can't get enough of you, Leorio. Without you, life is meaningless.'_ Perhaps it really was a good thing that he didn't know who his attacker was. This prevents him from going out and doing something stupid, all for the sake of revenge. However, the need to hurt that monster will always linger deep inside his heart.

There was no forgiving people like that.

Given all the hours of sleep Leorio has lost this past week, you really can't blame him for downing a bunch of coffee. Without it, he wouldn't be able to function like a normal human being. Besides, what else was he expected to drink while eating breakfast? _'I'm not going anywhere. When will you believe that?'_ Being on the fine line of life and death must have seriously messed with the blonde, because why else did he become so clingy? Not that he had a problem with it. Of course he was soaking up every second of their closeness! But he can't help but worry about his mental health through all of this. As their lips connected, his own eyes closed to lean into the kiss. On the contrary, his boyfriend tasted strongly of mint. Did he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth just as he was leaving the penthouse? The image this produced in his mind was funny.

His hand trailed up the Kurta's back, entwining strong fingers into damp, blonde locks that smelled like a refreshing day at the beach. Then, feeling rather daring, allowed his tongue to glide along the other's plump bottom lip. "Pika," he whispered into the kiss. No, this wasn't done to try and lick him like some sort of weirdo. It was about time that they take things a step further, and he could only hope that his lovely boyfriend here understood what he wanted—what he absolutely _craved_ from him.

The sensation made Kurapika shiver, and he swallowed hard, parting his lips only slightly. Well he was inexperienced, not an idiot! Everything was coming along naturally—as if guiding him on what to do next. The urge to throw his arms around his boyfriend's neck was intense, but he managed to fight it off in fear of hurting him even more. "Hm?" He hummed quietly. Is this what complete and total bliss felt like? What he would give to mold their bodies together, or to even lay on top of him like before. He missed those nights where they could lay in bed, all wrapped up in each other's arms, and as they slept peacefully in their combined warmth.

His body tensed up at the foreign feeling of Leorio slipping through his lips—the gap that had been created for this specific reason alone. This was already so different compared to a simple peck. Before he would have viewed this as being "gross", since the mere thought of swapping saliva was not very appealing. The fact that this all belonged to the love of his life, however, changed everything. And to be honest, it left him wanting so much more. So he gave in. Every part of his being started to relax then. When you come to trust someone with your very life, that is it. As soon as the other's tongue wrapped itself around his own, all he could do was deepen the kiss by bringing their faces closer than they already were. "Mm..~"

That quiet moan just about sent Leorio over the edge. It is a sound he has never heard come out of his beloved boyfriend, and oh was it music to his ears! This also sent his mind to a dirty place, which only intensified his feelings tenfold. As his hand gripped a fistful of the sunshine-blonde hair, he began to hungrily kiss at his lips, all the while allowing their tongues to dance wonderfully in his mouth. It was moments like these, where he really appreciated everyone giving them some alone time with each other. Maybe that is why no one else came to see him off? That could very well be the case. _'You're so good at this, Kurapika,'_ he thought with such happiness.

It was hard to believe he has never done this before.

Who else would Kurapika kiss, and especially so passionately like this? It really was just him winging it, and hoping for the best. And from what he can tell, it was working in his favor. Unfortunately nothing lasts forever. The main issue here was air, which they were lacking the longer this continued. At some point they needed to stop in order to breathe—something the both of them were trying to prolong as much as possible. Eventually it just got to be too much, and it resulted in him being the first one to pull away with a loud gasp. His cheeks were flushed a beautiful red- eyes wide as they bore into the doctor's. All you could hear at first was the sound of their heavy breathing, as they tried to calm themselves. "Wow…"

Wow indeed. Leorio licked the access saliva from his lips, and then swiped his thumb over the blonde's chin. Things got just a tad messy during their make-out session, which is a given. "We just took a step further into our relationship. How does it feel?" He asked in a soft, quiet tone of voice. It didn't take a genius to figure out what comes after this, but he wasn't going to bring that up—not now when they were getting used to this. Not like they can be intimate anyways, what with him still healing from his injuries. Doing something so strenuous with some broken ribs really wasn't a good idea.

The Kurta caught his lover's hand, and pressed it against one of his reddened cheeks—heart continuing to thump rapidly in his chest. "It has left me wanting more of you. Leorio, I-… I don't feel afraid anymore. There is nothing to hide from someone whom I trust completely. Touch me, kiss me, hold me, whatever! It doesn't matter! I am yours, just like how you are mine. The whole soulmate thing was always an absurd thing when growing up, but not now—not when I have met my very own. You make me feel _alive_ again! So please, hurry up and get better so that we can start our future together."

Tears pooled in the doctor's dark brown hues, blurring his vision as he stared intensely at the hand that was being held captive. "K-Kurapika, you really…" To be loved so unconditionally like this was something he yearned for his whole life. And for a while there he gave up on the idea of finding a partner to create that future with, because no one he met had caught his interest. That is, until this guy showed up at his doorstep. It was then, that his whole world changed drastically. There was no going back after that interview ended- like in some weird way, they were put on this earth just to find each other and be together. Their tragic pasts weren't all too different when you really think about it, which made them similar in more ways than you could ever imagine.

Carefully, he leaned in to press his forehead against Kurapika's. Their noses lightly brushed during this action, but not enough to inflict any pain. "Take good care of me, and I will get better in no time. Guess this means you're temporarily re-hired to be my butler again, huh? But you don't have to wear the suit. I'd be more than happy if you wore nothing at all instead," he teased with a devious smirk. Such a thing was not possible with Melody living under the same roof as them, but he could still fantasize about it nonetheless.

"You're such a pervert!" The Kurta replied, before bursting into a fit of giggles. They still needed to go about this one step at a time. So far he has only revealed his chest once, and that was when he wore a binder. Technically he hasn't exposed any part of his body to him yet, and so he definitely would not walk around in the nude of all things. Whether they had the penthouse to themselves or not, it really wouldn't change things. Again, he has struggled with his body for his entire life. Why would he want to show it off in such a way? Although he couldn't deny that the concept itself was kind of funny.

"But.. you're _my_ pervert." With that he placed another kiss onto the brunette's lips, lingering in that exact position for a long few seconds, before pulling back very slowly. This was now his new favorite thing to do, as he found it to be so utterly _addicting_. It is also why he went in for another—repeatedly giving soft, and loving pecks to the man who stole his heart.

Leorio let out the tiniest chuckle that his broken ribs would allow- enjoying every second of this much needed, and well deserved affection. "Can we put a hold on this? I really wanna get out of here. We can pick up where we left off in the comfort of our own bed," he suggested. Staying here longer than necessary puts them at risk of being walked in on, and that was never any fun. At least back at their penthouse they won't have to worry about that happening. Melody has the common courtesy of knocking, in spite of already hearing everything that goes on behind closed doors.

It wasn't easy separating himself from the handsome doctor, but he did it. The other option really was far better than this one. "You win this time." Kurapika slid both of his hands underneath the other, and began to pull him towards the edge of the bed. With Cheadle and the other male nurses around to help, he hasn't been able to do much of anything for his own boyfriend. So, it was his turn to finally do something. Putting clothes on another person didn't require professional help anyways. Once he got him sitting upright, he reached over to snatch the pair of boxer briefs he had picked out earlier. These did not have any goofy designs on them—just a solid black color.

After lowering himself down into a crouching position, he pushed each foot through the leg holes of the boxer briefs. "I _suppose_ you should get used to wearing real clothes again." A hospital gown wasn't much, but just a thin material that didn't even cover your entire backside. Already his hands have come into contact with nothing but the smooth, warm skin of his boyfriend's bottom—nearly causing his poor heart to explode when realizing which area he was accidentally caressing over. _'Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up.'_ Everything was exposed at this angle, and he had to be careful where his wandering eyes traveled.

If it could go unnoticed, then he would definitely sneak a quick peak.

His stomach flopped as soon as he yanked them above the brunette's knees, and he gulped. It was one thing to see him naked at random, and another to be so close like this—where his hands were in reaching distance of knocking into something quite large, and sensitive to the touch. The last thing he needed, was to accidentally turn the guy on inside a hospital of all places! These walls are paper-thin as well, which really wouldn't help their case. "…"

With his gaze fixated on the blonde, Leorio tried to make things easier by sliding further down the bed, giving him more room to work with. The heat rose in his cheeks when realizing just how close that adorable face was to his nether regions, and he swallowed thickly. And as those delicate hands crept further up his legs, his own twitched while they rested in his lap. "Y-yeah. Can't walk outta here with my ass hangin' out," he chuckled nervously. Well he won't literally be doing any of that, since it is a struggle to so much as walk to the bathroom. If anything, he will be leaving the hospital in a wheelchair. Flashing everyone on his way out would be highly embarrassing.

"I'm sure some would appreciate the view," Kurapika muttered under his breath. Despite already being taken, that still didn't stop some of the workers from flirting with his overly attractive boyfriend. It honestly frustrated him to no end, but he tried not to complain about it. Instead he would just send them off with a cold glare, which usually worked in his favor. After pushing the thin blue material up and out of the way, he swiftly pulled the boxer briefs over where they needed to be. And then in one fluid movement, yanked the gown off completely. What his eyes were met with, sent his heart into an absolute _frenzy_. That is, until he noticed the large incision going across his abdomen—the bandages that were tightly wrapped around his chest to keep his broken ribs in place.

It was a painful sight to see.

Large silvery eyes became shadowed behind bright blonde hair, as he silently went over to grab the sweatpants. Crying over it won't solve anything. It won't make the doctor's injuries magically disappear. Besides, he has shed enough tears lately. "Do you have extra bandages for your chest?" Surely he can't keep using the same ones. That wouldn't be very hygienic. And do those stitches dissolve? Or will he need to come back here in order to take them out? There were so many questions that he wanted to ask, but didn't want to overwhelm the poor guy at the same time.

"Of course I do! What doctor doesn't keep extra medical supplies in their own home?" The brunette grinned, lifting himself up a bit so that the sweatpants could be pulled up more effortlessly. That look in Kurapika's eyes didn't go unnoticed, but he chose not to point it out. It all fairness, he couldn't blame him for feeling so torn over his appearance. It was a lot to take in. But there really wasn't anything that could be done about his injuries. They all just needed to be patient, and wait for them to heal on their own. Once he felt the elastic hem rest at his hips, he plopped back against the mattress, and let out a small sigh of relief. Holding himself up like that tugged at his chest, which was a very uncomfortable feeling. _'These are nice. I don't remember buying them though…'_ He thought with slight confusion.

"They need to go on tight like this. Do you wanna feel and see for yourself?" When asking this, he made sure to hold up one of his arms to grant more access. Trying to change out his bandages all on his own was not a good idea, and will only result in failure. For the time being his body can't twist and turn like that without causing an ache in his chest.

For a good minute or so, all Kurapika did was stare deeply into the other's warm gaze with an unreadable expression. And then continuing to remain silent, reached into the box to pull out a stick of deodorant. After popping the cap off, he jabbed it gently into his armpit. "Leorio, I used to bind my chest like this every single day. I like to think I'm more than suitable for this task," he explained. For most of his life he didn't understand just how unhealthy it was to be doing that sort of thing. Now that he is more knowledgeable on the subject, he sticks to just wearing binders. If only he had looked into things sooner, but oh well. Everyone learns from their mistakes.

"What the-… Ya could have warned me first!" Having something cold shoved into your armpit like that wasn't a pleasant feeling, and it caught him completely off guard. Perhaps it would make things weird between them if he started to smell. Pouting, he slowly raised his other arm. Why did he even need help with something like this in the first place? His arms were long enough to reach. Yet for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to deny his boyfriend of this. You can't fault someone for wanting to take care of you, no matter how silly it was.

"G-good. You better not be doing that anymore!" Leorio huffed out, being unable to suppress the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. Now he just has to make sure that his binder isn't being worn at night when going to bed. That is something he will simply not allow.

Moving over onto the other side, Kurapika's lips twitched into a faint smile. Maybe this was unnecessary, but he just wanted to make things easier on the man he loves. What was so wrong with that? It is about time that someone else took care of him for a change! "Keep both of your arms up," he instructed quietly. For someone who has so much money, his wardrobe sure was rather bare. It is probably because he spends most of his time at work, and doesn't see the need in owning so many clothes if they won't get worn. Grabbing the white t-shirt that had been neatly folded, he proceeded to lean up in order to reach properly.

"…" Seeing the blonde struggle was amusing. Even when sitting down like this, there was still an issue with their height difference. That, and his arms are just longer than your average person. Upon seeing something flesh-colored catching the corner of his eye, he blinked a couple of times, and trailed his gaze all the way down to his boyfriend's stomach. The flannel shirt was riding up his slim body, causing the very bottom of it to become exposed. Now he has seen him shirtless once before, but tried not to stare and make him feel uncomfortable. It was never hard to imagine what the rest looked like, though, as his mind tends to wander off to that very thought quite often.

It is one of the many fantasies he has involving him.

Almost hesitantly, he brought his hand down to touch the soft, pale skin—fingertips sweeping lightly across the surface in a sort of awe and fascination. _'It feels like a baby's bottom…'_ It would be so easy to keep going—to feel more of a body that is kept so well hidden beneath layers of clothing. Will that be overstepping some boundaries? Was it okay to touch him so intimately? They are dating, and even discussed how they will spend the rest of their lives together. "…-"

"Aahh—" On instinct, Kurapika flinched away from the gentle touch to his bare stomach. His cheeks were practically the same color of his shirt, as he quickly yanked it back down. It's not that he felt uncomfortable, or disliked it—rather it was just one of those things you never expect to happen. No one has ever touched him in such a way. If anything, he actually liked it. He is dating someone who is very talented with their hands after all. They are used to save lives! But they were also for carrying him in his arms, stroking through his hair, caressing his face oh so lovingly, etc…

"L-Leorio! I specifically told you to keep _both_ of your arms up! How else am I going to get this shirt on you?" He was flustered, that much was clear. And those gorgeous rubies kept wandering about the room, as if trying to avoid the doctor's intense gaze—which was filled with nothing but pure love in response to this.

The brunette covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. That reaction just now was beyond adorable, and it warmed his heart so much. In that very moment he had forgotten about his instructions—fully concentrating on that bit of skin he couldn't help but touch. How could one pass up such a grand opportunity? _'Touching you is fun. Do you know that, Kurapika?'_ He thought fondly, as a smile spread on his lips. Not only did he enjoy the softness of his boyfriend, but everything else that came with it—the way his eyes turned Scarlet from sheer embarrassment, his little gasp when pulling away, and the response that came out in a huff. It made going against his orders all the more worth it. Did he really need to wear a shirt anyways?

"Sorry _mom_. I couldn't resist the temptation." He made sure to lift that arm back up, but did so with the biggest smirk on his face. For now he will just have to try and not look down again. At least his boyfriend's features were nice to stare at.

Kurapika's eyebrow twitched, as he attempted one more time to get the shirt over his arms. Finally he managed to get each one into its designated area, and proceeded to yank the rest of it down and over his head. "Stop calling me that! It's just so weird. I'm not a mother…" He mumbled. This wasn't the first time he has been called this, and he didn't want it to become a regular thing. Once his head was fully sticking out, he brought the rest of it down his torso. Of course it was tight on him. His muscular arms barely fit—fabric already being stretched to its limits, while his abs were visible through it. Does he purposely buy them so small to show off his body?

Wait, he already knew the answer to that one.

For someone who worked very hard to achieve said body, you couldn't hold it against them for wanting to show it off. There was nothing wrong in feeling proud and confident in yourself. Also, he always wears these plain t-shirts underneath other shirts. So really, he isn't showing off as much as one would think. "Not yet.. But you _did_ agree to have my babies." Leorio looked deeply into his eyes when saying that just now, pausing for what felt like minutes rather than seconds, and then chuckled quietly.

"You're not gonna be referred to as 'mom', so don't worry! I'm just tryin' to mess with ya! Things have been so tense lately…" Wrapping an arm around the Kurta's waist, he pulled him in much closer. From there he turned his head to the side, and pressed it against his chest. It was then, that he was able to hear his heartbeat. It has always been the other way around, so he never got to experience this until now. No wonder why his boyfriend enjoys it so much. Who would have thought that this would be so calming, and relaxing? It was like he could sit here all day in this same position, and never grow bored of it.

This action only added onto his already pounding heart. Yes he will be the one to carry the doctor's children, but in no way did he want to be called "mom". Pregnancy will already be taking a huge toll on him in every way possible. As if he wanted to be associated with something so feminine. No, he refused to be called anything other than "dad". And it sure was a good thing that they were both on the same page with that, because had he not corrected himself, then Kurapika would have felt rather offended. Had it been anyone else, he wouldn't have agreed to put himself through all of that just to create a family together. No one else was suitable enough to mix his Kurta bloodline with anyways. Any child between them will be intelligent, talented, strong, and beautiful. There was no doubt about it.

His eyes softened the longer they stayed like this, until eventually, leaning down a bit in order to place a gentle kiss on top of chestnut hair. The strands tickled his nose, but he continued to plant them all over. Due to his injuries, it was so hard to be close like this with each other. "You are such a dork! I thought you were in a hurry to get out of here," he whispered. Guess they can't keep their hands to themselves after all. _'How many does he expect me to give him? I hope not too many…'_ Not that there was a set limit, but still, he wasn't going to put his body through hell more than necessary.

Just imaging the one alone made him feel anxious.

With a heavy and defeated sigh, Leorio pulled away. "Well let's get out of here before you distract me some more," he replied with a crooked smile. Since the wheelchair was situated right at his bedside, he decided that it was close enough to chance it. Taking in a deep breath of air, he held it in while lifting himself up. If he can just do this one thing, then he won't feel like such a huge burden. As he began to straighten his posture out, he wobbled ever so slightly.

The panic immediately bubbled up inside of him then. "What are you doing?! You're going to fall—" Kurapika was in the middle of reaching out to him, when he was stopped by a hand being thrusted out. His eyes widened in shock at this. Has he lost his damn mind?

"I-I gotta do this! So please, let me…" Everyone has been doing far too much for him, and for once in the past week, he just wanted to feel like he can do something on his own. As grateful as he was for all of this help, it only made him feel useless in the long run. As he stood completely straight, he eyed the space again, before bringing his foot forward in a sliding motion. His legs felt so weak from laying in that bed for so long, and so it was a bit of a challenge to keep his balance. The socks he wore were slip-proof, making it so that he didn't have to worry about walking on the tiled flooring. They were a blue in which resembled the sky. Plus they were thick, to try and keep the patients here warm. Not that he needed them for that very reason, since he rarely gets cold. It really was only to prevent him from falling flat on his face.

But even with those on, a person can still fall.

Leorio only made it about halfway, before his legs started to give out. The second he found himself falling forward, was when he saw his life flashing before his eyes. There was nothing for him to even grab a hold of. But it was also in that same moment, that he collapsed into something warm and soft. There was something—no, _someone_ holding him up! The pounding in his aching chest made his head spin. "W-what—"

_Oh_.

"You don't get to play the big tough guy with those injuries of yours! I get it Leorio. It's frustrating not being able to do anything for yourself. But being the highly successful doctor that you are, you should know better than to push yourself like this! What if I wasn't here to catch you? You could have been stuck laying here for who knows how long! And If I see you doing this again back at our place, then I am going to tie you to that bed! Got it?" His outburst was warranted. Trying to attempt this was just way too dangerous, and wasn't worth the risk—as proven by what had just happened. Making sure to be as careful and gentle as he could be, the blonde brought an arm down to hook underneath his legs, keeping the other at his waist. Afterward he lifted him up into both of his arms, and turned around to finish what was started.

The atmosphere between them grew tense, as the doctor was set down into the wheelchair. Those amazingly warm brown eyes now held a dullness, and he kept his head lowered in a sort of shame. Well now he just felt like the biggest idiot. _'I shouldn't have allowed my frustration to cloud my mind. What was I thinking? Fuck, I really hate this…'_ A fall like that could have put him back in the hospital, and he hasn't even left the first time! Can he just make it out of here in one piece? "Got it. I'm sorry, Pika." If he were in a better mood, he would have joked about being tied up in the bedroom. However, he really did feel bad for the trouble he has caused. No need to make people worry about him more than they already do.

"…" Staying mad at him really was impossible, huh? It was almost a sin, to hold anger toward someone with such a pure and honest soul. It also wasn't his fault for feeling this way, either. No one can understand what he is going through right now, and it would be for the best if everyone tried to be more understanding of the position he has been thrown into. Kurapika lifted his head up by grabbing his chin, and as soon as their gazes met, a smile instantly formed. This wasn't worth seeing him so down in the dumps. Yeah he messed up by making a dumb mistake, but that is what people do—they all make mistakes. And he wouldn't want to be with someone who was perfect. He loves this man, even the very few flaws that he has.

What those flaws were, he really couldn't recall.

"This won't last forever. In the meantime, just let me take care of you. That is all I want. Enjoy this break you're getting from work, and catch up on some much needed rest. Cheadle is doing a fantastic job in taking care of your patients, so for once, focus on yourself. Everyone will be waiting for your return.. Dr. Paladiknight," he murmured with such a fondness in his voice. Boy has it been a while since he last called him that, and it sure did give him a bizarre feeling.

Leorio inhaled sharply when being called that. It brought back some really nice memories of when his boyfriend was still a butler. They had been dancing around their true feelings for one another, until finally confessing. It wasn't even that long ago. He removed that hand from his face, only to interlace their fingers. The size difference continues to amaze him. "Okay. Anything for you. I.. will cooperate." The sooner his injuries heal, the better. _'At least we get to spend more time together. That alone will feel like a vacation.' _This realization warmed his heart tremendously. Yeah, he was going to enjoy this part of recovery the most.

* * *

All of the doctor's gifts had been packed away into that same box, and left at the hospital to be picked up at a later time. Given how Kurapika only has two arms, there was no way he would be able to maneuver them both safely. Guess he should have planned things out a whole lot better beforehand, huh? For now it is going to be kept on a table in the break room, as the rest of the staff knew better than to touch it. The wheelchair was also left behind, since it won't be needed around the penthouse. Not only will it be pointless with there being stairs, but he will also be in bed for the most part. At some point they will need to work on strengthening those leg muscles, but not today. Moving him from one place to another was already strenuous enough as it is. What he needed was a hot, relaxing bath! And if it weren't for the incision on his abdomen, he could have had just that. But because of this very reason, that was impossible. Fully submerging it underneath water would be, well, bad.

What really made him struggle, was trying to get through the front door. Melody was supposed to leave it unlocked, and then Gon and Killua were supposed to help them out as soon as they arrived. However even after knocking on it for a solid five minutes, there was no response. Just complete silence. This of course was very odd, and concerning. Did something happen while he was away? It took having to set his injured boyfriend down in order to get the keys out of his pocket—a protective hold around his body to hold him up, as he fumbled to find the correct one. After managing that, and pushing his way through the entryway, he let his gaze wander—taking in their surroundings. There was no one sitting on the couches in the spacious living room, nor were they hanging out in the kitchen.

Did those three go somewhere without shooting a message his way? The volume on his phone was turned all the way up, and not once has it gone off. "Let's get you upstairs," Kurapika mumbled. The fact that neither of their friends decided to show up for this was kind of upsetting. Where were the decorations? The cake that was being whipped together this morning? The gifts that are supposed to be sitting on the dinner table? It was like everything they discussed three days ago went right out the window without his knowledge, and he wanted answers. Someone should have informed him of these last minute changes. Instead he had been left in the dark.

And where was _his_ gift located?!

"Something botherin' ya?" Leorio blurted out. It wasn't intentional, but he braced himself once hitting the winding staircase. There was still a part of him that felt nervous about being held by someone smaller, despite having such impressive strength. And he felt guilty for having his doubts as the blonde took each cautious step. This was just one of those things will never, in any circumstance, leave his mind. Hurting the guy he loves like that would be soul-crushing. The emptiness wasn't an issue, for he hasn't noticed it yet. All of his focus was on other matters—like how close their faces were, and how he couldn't get his fingers to stop playing with the blonde locks that rested beautifully against his neck. This also acted as a nice distraction, from the fear of being dropped.

Was his frustration really that noticeable? A sigh slipped through his lips then. "Just, you know.. wondering where Melody went." Not knowing any of their whereabouts only made matters worse. A lot of the food around here had been used to make everyone those boxed meals this past week, so maybe a grocery haul was needed? If that really were the case, then wouldn't she have done that a lot sooner, especially knowing what day it was today? Just this morning he thought that they were on the same page. Clearly they were not.

It took a moment for that to fully sink in, and once it did, the brunette snapped his fingers. "So _that_ is why it feels so different! I'm sure she will be back soon. Until then, why don't we enjoy having the place to ourselves?" He asked with a wriggle of his thin eyebrows. A smirk was now plastered on his perfectly-structured face, with his gaze locked onto the other's.

Yup. The man he fell in love with was in fact crazy. Kurapika playfully rolled his eyes in response to that. Relief immediately struck him as soon as they reached the top of the stairs—no accidents having been made on their way up. What a good sign this was! _'You can relax now.'_ It was very obvious by how tensed up his entire body was, that he was worried about being dropped. As if he would allow such a thing to happen. "Whatever is going on in that dirty mind of yours, it isn't happening. I shouldn't have to explain why." Thankfully the door to his room was already open. This was just one less thing to deal with.

Leorio snorted, and quite loudly at that. "There are many ways to work around these injuries, Pi-ka!" He drew out the nickname in a deep, husky tone of voice. Yes he can't do anything physical with the blonde, but his own needs can still be taken care of. _'I'm just messin' with him! But, if he were to try any of that on me, I would happily accept…'_ His gaze shifted over to the bed, in which not a single wrinkle was visible in the gorgeous navy-blue covers. Was it always so big? Or has he just gotten so used to the one back at the hospital?

There was a brief pause in the blonde's steps, and his eyes grew wide. Perhaps he really can make his boyfriend feel good after all! This does not give him the courage, nor the confidence in order to do so, though. Instead it just made him feel more anxious thinking about it. How can someone so inexperienced such as himself, pleasure a guy who is way more knowledgeable on sex? He knew absolutely nothing—couldn't even take his own clothes off in front of him! So how can he take that next step with intimacy, when still struggling with his own insecurities? After setting him down onto the bed, and carefully pulling the blanket out from beneath him, he sighed heavily. This wasn't how he wanted to remember their first time. And surely Melody will give them some more alone time, right?

No way was she going to stick around for any of _that_.

The horror of knowing her poor ears would hear everything gave him the chills.

"Leorio, I'm afraid to so much as _hug_ you right now. Take the time to think about that, while I go get you some water." He patted him on the cheek, before turning around and walking off. What with him finally gaining control over his care, he will make sure that the doctor's coffee consumption will be cut at least in half. It is important that he focuses on getting a lot of sleep, before returning to work. It was still undecided when that will be. In a week they have to go back for a checkup, and see how his injuries are healing. If his progress is good enough, then he might be able to return for the easier cases. That also means starting out with shorter shifts at first, but it was still better than nothing. He has to work his way back up to what he was used to, before this incident happened.

Once he made it back downstairs, he took the sunglasses off of his head, and set them down onto a small table that was situated against the wall—fingers raking through his hair to smooth it out. "That dork needs to use that brain of his more often," he mumbled. But even as those words spilled so softly out of his mouth, they didn't match the expression on his face, or the weird tingly feeling in his chest. _'If he wasn't so hurt, then…'_ Then what? He would go for it? Whenever those big, comforting hands touch any part of his body, he is left wanting more. It is just that he worries about ruining their first time together. Can he really satisfy him? What if things won't be as magical as he had envisioned, and winds up giving him nothing but disappointment?

There was only one way to find out—a way that shouldn't be stressed over quite yet.

Just as the flustered Kurta was approaching the fridge, that is when he saw the two bento boxes stacked neatly on the countertop beside it. There was also a tray of what looked like strawberry cupcakes—each one beautifully decorated in a pink frosting that was just a shade lighter than the cake part itself. They appeared to be very soft, and moist. "…" So _this_ is what Melody was baking earlier. His gaze flickered down to a note that was written beautifully in clean cursive, and he slowly peeled it off to get a better look.

**Kurapika, I do hope that you are not too upset with us when reading this! We understand that a welcome home party was planned for today, and when you entered through that door, there was no such thing. Leorio should be surrounded by his close friends during a time like this! But that is also why the three of us decided to cancel it, all in exchange for you guys to spend some quality time alone. Please enjoy the food I have prepared, and the movie I picked out. Oh! And the gift you bought is in your room. You can yell at me all you want during dinner time, okay? Until then do enjoy yourselves. **

**Love Melody**

"You guys…" It all made sense now. There is no way either one of them would have forgotten about today's events—just like how they wouldn't have ditched at the last minute. This was just so unexpected, which is why it never crossed his mind to begin with. Their friends are truly amazing people. What would they do without them? All of the frustration and irritation that he was feeling before, was now fading away—being replaced with nothing but pure joy, and happiness. Having private conversations with Leorio is an impossible thing, when your roommate can hear literally everything that is being said. For the most part it wasn't an issue, since they both trust her enough with whatever information is spilled. Besides, she wasn't the type of person to run around gossiping to others.

A wide smile spread on Kurapika's lips, as he folded the note and tucked it into his back pocket. Then he bent down to open one of the cupboards, and pulled out a long wooden tray. It had metal handlebars at each side, that were comfortable to grip. _'How am I ever going to repay them for this kind gesture?'_ He shook his head, and began throwing everything together. No, their friends didn't do this expecting anything in return. It just wasn't like them at all. They too, have hearts made out of gold. What did he do in life to deserve such amazing people, who he can always count on?

Oh he will definitely be treasuring this alone time with the doctor.

After stacking the tray with their bento boxes, cupcakes, and some water bottles, he stepped into the other room to find that movie Melody mentioned. It was situated on the big glass table, and still had the plastic wrapped around its case. Immediately his gaze scanned over the two men, who seemed to take up the entire front cover. The distance between them was none-existent, as their foreheads touched in a heated stare. In bold lettering, the name "PROMARE" was spelled out at the very bottom. Not only did the cool character designs catch his interest, but so did the unique title. _'Guess this was a lucky guess on her part. I might actually enjoy this…'_ That pink and blue flame looked especially fun, and it made him feel curious to find out what role it will play in this.

He tossed it onto the tray along with all the other stuff, and started to make his way back up the stairs. This was going to be their first time actually watching a movie together, and it honestly excited him more than he could have ever imagined. It will just be the two of them laying in that giant bed—all snuggled up into each other, as they enjoy their delicious food for hours on end. Yeah, he couldn't think of a better way to spend the day. And by the time he made it to the door, his heart was just racing away. How long has he desired this? At the hospital they had their moments of privacy, but were always interrupted by the nurses' set schedule to check up on Leorio. Every patient goes through that.

As soon as he stepped into the brunette's room, a dazzling smile appeared on his gorgeous face. It was always a breath of fresh hair when looking at someone so insanely handsome. "I hope you weren't too lonely without me! Melody made us some lunch, before leaving for the day. Don't worry though! She will be here to make dinner. I guess she had some shopping to do." What else would she be doing with the other two for so long?

Maybe their dinner will be running late today.

A deep chuckle could be heard from the doctor himself, as he took in the array of items on the tray. Were those homemade cupcakes? They looked _fantastic_! He couldn't recall the last time he had one of those. It isn't often that he eats sweets. And it didn't surprise him to see water instead of coffee, either. That was unfortunate. "You gave me the task of thinking before leaving, and I did just that! It wasn't so lonely getting lost in my own thoughts," he winked. The quiet was kind of nice, despite missing his boyfriend a bit. It is always nice having him around, even if they are not talking. His very presence fills him with so much happiness. Now that he has returned, the room itself has brightened considerably.

"See? No need to worry over Melody's absence!" Once the tray slid over to the left of him, he reached out to snatch one of the water bottles. Already he was missing the hot, tasty bitterness of the dark liquid. After flicking the cap off, he took a big swig, enjoying how the coldness felt in his throat. This was also hitting the spot. _'It was nice of her to give us some alone time. I bet it was done on purpose, knowing her sweet and kind nature,'_ he thought. Why else would she not be here for his return? His gaze roamed over to the movie that had been picked out, and he blinked a couple of times.

"Promare..?" He whispered to himself. If you take a good look at his collection in the living room, you will see DVD's ranging from all sorts of genres. It isn't very often that he stumbles across one that he dislikes. This is one that he has never heard of before, for some odd reason.

Nodding, Kurapika picked it up to take the plastic wrapping off. "She thought we would like it, so…" He responded with a shrug of his shoulders. When he did manage to get it all the way off, he opened the case to peer inside. The disks were just as colorful as he had imagined they would be. As he took one of them out, he turned to the DVD player to put it in. The television in here was ginormous, and hardly gets used. And turning it on at night would only be a distraction, thus keeping them up. Usually he just watches the news on the downstairs one, so that both him and Melody can get caught up on the weather and whatnot.

"Hmm.. I'm liking the outfit that blonde-haired dude is wearing! I think it would suit you nicely." He eyed his boyfriend up and down when saying that, and proceeded to lick at his lips. Oh that would be a glorious sight to see alright—covered in leather and buckles all the way around.

The Kurta's cheeks grew red at his wandering gaze, and then at the comment he just made. "W-well what little clothes the other guy is wearing, would look nice on you too." It would be a great way to show off those perfectly sculpted muscles. But they weren't going to seriously dress like them. That would just be absurd, and somewhat embarrassing.

Leorio instantly smirked. "Heh. Well he _is_ pretty ripped! I'd totally walk around shirtless if I could, too." His reasoning for wearing a lot of expensive suits, is because he grew up wearing nothing but dirt-covered, tattered clothes. So now whenever he looks his best, he definitely _feels_ his best. This is also why his wardrobe didn't contain much. Although the outfit he currently had on was comfortable—just right for lazing about in bed all day long.

"Oh I know you would. I just have one more thing to grab, and then we can start eating!" All he had left to do, was gather his gift that was in the other room. After throwing another smile in his direction, Kurapika hurried on out to go across the hallway. From there he swung his door open, and closed it behind him. It was a real shame that the others won't be here to see the doctor's reaction. It would be easy to record everything on his cellphone, but at the same time, he really just wanted to live in the moment. And to be honest, there was nothing wrong with that! What truly matters here, is his happiness. _'Please take a liking to Leorio. He will spoil you rotten with treats, and affection.'_

There sleeping peacefully on his bed, all curled up into a ball, was a chubby black cat. His food dishes sat on the floor, along with a litter box, and some toys that were strewn about all over the place. This was only a temporary set-up, taking as how he had to be locked up in here for a little while. As he crossed the room, a head popped up from being startled into awake mode. He was then met with a pair of big, striking orange eyes, and he about melted into a puddle right then and there. For someone who was never a cat person before, he sure did find this specific one to be stunningly beautiful. Trying to pick one out at the animal shelter wasn't easy, because it made you want to buy all of them! However, this was the one that practically threw itself at him.

Cats really do choose their owners after all.

"Come on baby," he murmured. This earned the blonde a cute little meow in response, as he scooped him up into his arms—cradling the furry chunk as if he were an actual baby. As he remained in this position, he brought a hand up to rub his tummy. Not once did he get scratched. Instead all he got were soft, loud purrs. There was a navy-blue collar wrapped around his neck that had a bow, and a tiny bell hanging in the front. It probably won't be practical to keep it on all the time. Although, it sure was adorable to look at! What other color would he choose, knowing that this was a gift for Leorio? It seems to be his favorite. Also that and, it was either this or a pink one.

"Let's go meet papa!" Opening a door with a cat in his arms was a lot easier, compared to carrying an entire human being that was twice your size. It only took a mere couple of seconds to go from one room to another, but in that short amount of time it felt like his heart was about to burst from all of the excitement. And as he entered the doctor's bedroom, he couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face. Oh the pride that filled him was _astounding_. Giving to others really was one of the best feelings out there!

Blinking, Leorio casually glanced over when hearing light footsteps draw closer. The remote, which he had been tossing into the air, slipped out of his grasp and landed softly onto the mattress. For a second there he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. "I-is.. is that a _cat_ in your arms?!" It may have been a dumb question to ask, but he was just in so much shock at what he was seeing. Where did it come from? And why did he have it here of all places? Last he checked, they didn't own any pets.

Perhaps his reaction really would have been worth recording after all.

Kurapika chuckled, as he lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed. "Well he's not a dog." Wouldn't that be something? Some of those smaller breeds could probably pass as one, now that he thinks about it. What will something of that size protect you from? They seemed more like an accessory over anything else.

"But-…." Now that they were seated alongside each other, he was able to get a closer look. Growing up in such a poor neighborhood, Leorio has seen his fair share of stray animals. And despite not having much himself, he still tried to help some of them out in his own ways. However, never in all of his life has he seen one quite like this. He didn't even know that cats could have orange eyes! They were so huge and glossy. And what was with those ears, that sat flat against the top of its head? God he had the urge to rub them between his fingers.

Oh his heart. It has been stolen once again.

"I wanted to do something special for you. And I.. remember that one time you mentioned wanting a cat over a dog. It just sort of stuck with me, I guess. Leorio, you are always giving to everyone else—so much so, that you forget about yourself in the process. You deserve to be showered with nice things too! That is why I went to the animal shelter, and picked out a little friend for you to enjoy. It is now your turn to be taken care of, and to be put first! So I do not want to hear any complaining coming out of that mouth of yours," he huffed out gently.

The doctor's deep brown eyes closed for a brief moment, taking in everything that was being said. Being spoiled like this will take some time getting used to, but he was willing to give it a shot. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. When they opened back up, the warm hues held a great softness in them. Cautiously, he scratched underneath the cat's chin. His pitch-black fur was as soft as it appeared to be. "Can I hold him? I'll keep most of his weight off of the bad side of my chest," he quietly asked. That bow was absolutely _precious_. Hopefully it won't be taken off any time soon.

There was some hesitation on the blonde's part, but only because he still views his injuries as being worse than they actually are. It shouldn't hurt to hold a cat while sitting in bed like this. "I suppose. But you let me know if it starts hurting you! I mean it Leorio." Leaning forward a bit, he carefully placed him into his boyfriend's awaiting arms. Thankfully this chunk wasn't too heavy for there to be any issues.

Leorio's entire face lit up when peering down at the cat in his hold—brown meeting orange in what seemed like a staring match. Right off the bat he could feel his small body vibrating from the loud purrs. "How is he so calm?" Here he was, just laying completely still in his arms without a care in the world. It was rather impressive. _'Wait, he doesn't have a name yet. I'm not good with those…'_ It can't be anything boring, that much was clear. A rare beauty such as himself deserves to have a cool name. But what should it be?

"He's a lap cat. I have some toys in my bedroom that he was playing with the other day, so he isn't totally lazy. For now I just got the essentials, since I figured you would want to pick out the other stuff. We can go to the pet store once you are able to walk around," Kurapika explained as he took out his phone. It was too late to record his reaction, but the least he could do was get a picture of them bonding. He stood up from the bed, and took a few steps back. When he got the angle just right, he quickly snapped the photo.

His gaze trailed up to see what was going on. It didn't bother him in the slightest that his picture was just taken. Not to brag or anything, but Leorio is quite the photogenic guy! It is one of the many things that he prides himself in. "I can't believe you bought me a cat of all things! You're the best, Pika!" With that he brought him in closer, to kiss one of those fuzzy cheeks. No other gift could top this! This was going to be very different than trying to feed a bunch of starving stray cats, who are afraid of any human contact. As he pulled away slightly, a paw came up to rest against his chin. It was then, that he lightly tapped that exact same area a few times.

Before a high-pitched meow could be heard suddenly.

He trapped the cat's paw within his large hand, and grinned. "What do you want, huh? You got my full attention!" Leorio used his thumb to rub at the tiny pink toe beans, which were a nice contrast against the black fur.

"..." There was just something about this scene that made the Kurta's stomach feel all fluttery. Was it how the cat was being held? Or how a loving kiss was placed onto his cheek? Could it be a combination of the two? Whatever it was, he couldn't peel his silvery gaze away from them. He gulped, hands gripping softly at the flannel shirt. _'I knew it. Leorio is going to make an excellent father after all.'_ The way he will treat a real baby won't be that much different. They are both small, cute, and dependent on you for basically everything. It also didn't help that he referred to him as "papa" earlier. It just came out without any hesitation—like it was meant to be. If any of their friends were here, they wouldn't see anything wrong with it. Even they notice his fatherly tendencies. It is seen a lot whenever Gon and Killua are around.

Which by the way, is beyond heartwarming.

Those two need a proper father in their lives.

"Shadow! That shall be his name!" Leorio blurted out, his loud voice slicing through the silence. Wasn't it fitting to stick with something more on the spooky side, given how his colors were black and orange—a theme that belonged to Halloween itself? Plus it will be extra cute once he starts acting like one, as he follows behind you around the penthouse. It'll be like your own personal shadow.

Well that forced Kurapika out of his deep thoughts. Since this cat was found wandering the streets, it is unknown what his real name was. But he was also way too friendly to be a stray. At some point he either ran away, or his previous owners dumped him somewhere. One can only hope it wasn't that last option. That was such a cruel, and unfair thing of someone to do. _'Your smile is bewitching, Leorio. This is the happiest I have seen you since the incident occurred. I'm glad that you are starting to feel more like yourself again.'_ Perhaps hospitals really are soul-sucking. Even before giving him his gift, his mood appeared to have improved quite a bit. "I like it," he replied softly. That sure was fast though! And here he thought it would take some time in finding the right name, since this was sprung onto him so unexpectedly.

"Is it alright if I move Shadow so that he is laying in your lap? That way we can enjoy our lunch together." If they wait too much longer, then the food will get cold. And who knows when this was even made. It won't be surprising if it is already barely warm at this point.

As if on cue, a loud growling sound could be heard coming from the brunette himself. There was only one explanation for it, and boy was it _embarrassing_. His lips twitched then, and he awkwardly shifted his gaze to the side. "Y-yes. That would be great..." His hunger definitely outweighed wanting to cuddle Shadow closely against his chest.

Kurapika clenched his jaw to prevent himself from laughing. _'I wish he wasn't looking away...'_ Those red cheeks always looked wonderful against soothing, chocolate-brown eyes. After sliding his hands underneath Shadow, he brought him over to set on top of his boyfriend's legs. "There you go! Now don't be afraid to steal some of his body heat. He has plenty to spare," he said while rubbing the top of his head affectionately.

"Hey! My warmth is not infinite! I'm gonna start charging ya if you keep this up!" Leorio pretended to look annoyed, as he raked a hand through his hair. It was actually a major compliment to be used in such a way. Who doesn't like having cats laying on their laps, or gorgeous blondes snuggled up against them? Yeah, this was the best way to spend the rest of his recovery.

"Is that so? Then—" As he took a seat at his side once more, he reached over to snatch one of the strawberry cupcakes. Just looking at it made him smirk wickedly. Being careful as to not go anywhere near his nose, he mashed it into his mouth. There was now pink frosting painted all over his chin and cheeks, and the mere sight of it all caused him to burst into a fit of giggles. Somehow a little bit of it got onto the very tip of his nose, but hopefully that didn't bring him any pain.

"Mmff-...!" The doctor frantically tried to catch every crumb, before falling onto the bed and making a complete mess of things—all while trying to chew at the cupcake that had been shoved into his mouth. The frosting oozed out a little at the sides of his mouth, and he used his fingers to wipe some of it away. Despite all of this, it sure did taste superb! Props to Melody for baking something so utterly scrumptious for them! Not very many desserts get consumed around here, but oh was it a real treat whenever they did. Going to a bakery wasn't necessary with her around, and he was going to make sure to tell her that later on. If anyone deserves the praise, it was her! _'You think you're so sneaky, huh?'_

Oh he messed with the wrong person.

But before he could act on his revenge, that is when he felt his hand being grabbed and pulled forward. It was the one covered in gobs of bright pink frosting. "What are you doing—" His words died off as soon as it was brought closer to his mouth—heart thumping hard in his chest. He gulped as a pair of full lips parted, and a tongue slipped out to run along his index finger. This was done slowly, as their gazes locked onto each other. It was like his mind had turned to mush, and he couldn't utter a single word. All he could do was just sit there, and watch as each and every one of them were licked and sucked off in a seductive manner. Was he trying to turn him on? And if so, was he going to take care of it himself? Or will he leave him here to suffer in this bed?

"Your entire being is _mine_. So who exactly will you be charging, Leorio? Hm?" Kurapika pushed his lips against the brunette's then, as he pulled him into a sweet kiss. The taste of artificial strawberry danced wonderfully on his tastebuds. God what a beautiful man his boyfriend was! Never would he have expected to become so possessive over someone like this, but now he really couldn't help it. _'Out of all those women who flirted with you, and tried to steal you away, you still chose me...'_ Not to get all sappy, but damn it did he feel like one lucky guy! For once in so long he felt important, wanted, and unbelievably loved.

If possible, he wanted to give him everything.

Fine. He wins this round. The kiss was just way too irresistible to deny. Leorio pressed a small hand against his chest, as he relaxed into complete bliss. _'Do you feel that? This is the effect you have on me. There is no controlling it.'_ Beneath those delicate fingers, sat his heart in which beat erratically. Neither of those women who tried to get with him, have ever made him feel this way. They were merely coworkers. Nothing more. Nothing less. Even the ones that got upset over his newly formed relationship, he didn't hold it against them. Eventually they will get over it and move on. There is someone out there for everyone. It is just a matter of when you will meet them, and how. Thankfully his own search has come to an end. Not that he was looking very hard, but still. It was nice to have him sort of fall into his life the way he did.

Kurapika broke off the kiss and glanced down at their hands, as they were joined together over the doctor's chest—focusing on the rhythm of his heartbeat. "I love you too, Leorio," he murmured. No words were needed to convey their feelings, especially in this very moment. He then got up, and grabbed a box of tissues that had been sitting on the bedside table. From there he used them to clean up the mess that he had created, gently wiping away the frosting that was all over the other's face. _'Well the cupcakes taste great at least...'_ You didn't need to eat them normally in order to figure that out for yourself, that's for sure!

Once that was done and taken care of, he simply tossed the pink-covered tissues into the trash bin. Afterward he crawled into the bed, and situated himself on the other side of the tray. "Let's save the rest of our dessert for last. Here—" He handed him the first bento box, along with a fork. The bottom to it still felt nice and warm, which meant their food wasn't spoiled yet. If anything, they could have just ordered something real quick! But then they would have to deal with explaining that to Melody, and they really didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Thanks!" Immediately Leorio took the lid off, and set it aside. The contents within made his mouth water—both from the smell and appetizing presentation. Today's lunch consisted of ravioli in a creamy alfredo sauce, and green beans covered in crispy bits of bacon. Once again he was blown away by their friend's amazing cooking skills! This had to of been made not too long ago. Plus these bento boxes were insulated pretty good, which played a big part in keeping everything warm. At times it really did feel as though they were eating like kings. And to think he used to buy so much take-out before meeting these two. His diet has improved drastically ever since then, and he couldn't feel more grateful for it.

"Man this is gonna put me in a food coma for sure!" It was no surprise that he dug into the ravioli first—stabbing one with his fork, and shoving the whole thing into his mouth. And it was nice of her to make the green beans edible by adding in some delicious bacon. It makes everything taste so much better! This was definitely a great way to get him to eat his vegetables, which he has always been bad at. Also, Shadow looked very comfy laying in his lap. _'He's like a mini space heater though...'_ This will be great on rare occasions when he does get cold.

"Well this is our movie date that you promised, so please don't pass out on me. And you'll just have to make a dinner some other time." Of course he didn't forget about the date that had been postponed, due to his boyfriend getting brutally attacked during work, and almost losing his life because of it. It is something he was really looking forward to. He pressed start on the main screen, and set the remote back down to pick up his fork. Unlike a certain someone who dislikes vegetables, he went in for the green beans first. What an interesting way to make them...

Leorio's gaze softened, and he smiled ever so lovingly at the blonde in response to that. This really was their movie date, huh? It is a real shame that he couldn't prepare a meal for him quite yet. This will, however, give him something to look forward to as he heals. "I'm gonna make you a _feast_ once I'm all better!" Until then, he has plenty of time to figure out what to prepare. There were so many options to choose from. Hopefully Melody won't mind giving up the kitchen for a few hours. That might be a day where he has to send her off somewhere—maybe a nice hotel? Yeah, she would like that. Even she needs a break once in a while.

After getting past the beginning credits, Kurapika moved the tray so that it was sitting on the other side of him. Then he scooted closer to the brunette, closing the annoying space between them as he laid his head against his shoulder. Yeah, this was much better. He let out a sigh of content while nuzzling it a bit. "I can't wait. Leorio, let's plan many.. many more dates together. I want to explore so much with you..." He said this in a quiet, gentle tone of voice. When you almost lose the love of your life, it really changes your perspective on things. No more wasting precious time being afraid to move forward.

Now that they were so close to each other, Leorio took it upon himself to carefully bury his nose into the soft blonde locks. His scent really was relaxing. "Mm. I like the sound of that, Pika," he responded just as quietly. It brought him great joy to hear all of this coming from someone who, not too long ago, talked about sacrificing himself for the sake of avenging his fallen clansmen. That dark path he used to walk on has now vanished entirely, and he couldn't be happier for it. They both hold a new purpose in life, and that is to spend forever at each other's side. Being thrown onto the verge of death like that has made him realize things he hadn't before—things he will no longer take for granted.

And was going to start by giving Kurapika all of the love that had been ripped away from him.


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning was filled with stacks of deliciously-stuffed French toast, omelets filled with fresh belle peppers and cheese, and hot cups of coffee that tasted absolutely _divine_. The three of them enjoyed their breakfast in the doctor's luxurious bedroom, since dragging him up and down the stairs wasn't ideal for the time being, which was perfectly fine! They were able to sit comfortably whilst eating, and conversing with one another—and oh did they overdo it on the food. It was so easy to lose themselves in the blitz of everything, when the missing member of their household was finally back home where he belonged. Things felt complete once again, as Leorio's voice filled the quietness that had taken over the past week. As corny as it sounds, he has quite literally lit the place up with his presence—bright, warm, and soft.

The penthouse was now filled with their beautiful laughter.

After finishing their meal, Melody took it upon herself to clean up. No crumbs, or any of the sticky maple syrup got onto the marshmallow-like bedding. This made things easier on her, as she now only had to focus on washing the dishes, and wiping up whatever was spilled in the cooking process. It helps that she likes to put stuff away as she uses them. So when it all comes down to it, there really wasn't much that needed to be done in the kitchen. Lunch is going to be even messier anyways, what with Gon and Killua popping over to pay a visit to their friend. This means she will need to make more for the garbage disposals themselves. Seriously, where do they put it all? People are not exaggerating when they say growing boys eat a lot. Sometimes it almost felt never-ending.

And was very impressive.

While taking care of that, Kurapika decided to make a quick trip to the hospital. There was something else he needed to pick up, other than just the box of gifts his boyfriend received from everyone. The only annoying part were those dreaded balloons. Not only was it a pain to shove them into the taxi, but they kept hitting him in the face while trying to carry everything else—even blocking his view at certain points. Between that and the special item that he was borrowing from the staff, it was a miracle that he even made it back home without breaking anything in the process. It would have been a lot easier calling for help, but he wasn't about to burden anyone over something so small. How would that make him look? No, he refused to give up his pride like that.

At least the front door was unlocked this time—making it so that he could stumble on in without too much of a struggle. In total he was gone roughly forty minutes. Most of that was due to the fact that the workers there wanted to strike up conversations with him. Already they wanted to know how Leorio settled in, which is understandable. Who _wasn't_ worried about his well-being? Thankfully things were going great back at the penthouse, making it possible to give every single one of them a positive response; which was greatly appreciated in return. Without him, the hospital would suffer a tremendous loss! No one wanted to so much as imagine such a horrible outcome. That man is irreplaceable—no question about it.

His medical care was simply superb!

Despite being unable to roll over onto his side, the brunette still managed to get a good night's rest with Kurapika at his side—curled into him, as an arm was carefully draped over his bandaged chest while they slept peacefully in each other's warmth. This sure beat the tiny bed that they had to squeeze into. The mattress was also ten times more soft, bouncy, and just overall comfortable compared to what he has been laying on for the past week. For the first time in a while, he actually woke up with no aches or pains. There were no annoying beeping sounds, or constant interruptions from his fellow coworkers, either. It was just them, and Melody in the other room. And there was no way that she would swing the door open, and step inside just to check up on him. She knows better than to do something like that; especially since they desperately needed some more alone time.

As lovely as their friends may be, it was still nice to have that privacy.

"Is that one of those chairs you use in the shower?" Melody had turned around to greet him, when she saw what was in his hands. At this point the box full of gifts had been placed onto the dinner table—balloons lightly swaying from the stand they were tied to. You could see the tops of stuffed teddy bears poking out, and the array of cards that were no longer in a neat stack. As for the flowers? Some were crushed, but for the most part looked fairly good. For someone who never made any other friends, went out with coworkers, or even had a relationship beforehand, he sure did touch a lot of hearts. However sometimes, that just is not enough to curb the loneliness deep within yourself.

Nodding, the blonde set it down on the floor so that he could stretch his arms out. "It is. I realized there was no other way to safely wash Leorio without it. His legs are weak for the time being, so I doubt he can stand long enough to do this properly. His tub is huge anyways," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. This will make things easier on the both of them, since sitting on the edge will be very uncomfortable. Not only that, but it would put the doctor at risk of slipping and hurting himself.

A sweet smile formed then. If not for those gifts, he still would have made a special trip to the hospital in order to get this one specific item—and that was honestly so touching. "Oh! So this means you can squeeze in there with him once his incision has healed." She patted the young Kurta on the back when saying this. Were there any oils to add into the water? How about bath salts? Or those bombs that fizz and change colors? Guess another trip to the store will be necessary after all.

That statement made Kurapika's eyes flash an intense Scarlet—matching with the flushed color of his cheeks. They burned so hotly, that he couldn't help but press his hands against them. Did she seriously just suggest that he bathe with the brunette in the same exact tub? That was rather bold of her to do. "I, uh..." How does one even respond to something like this? There was no denying what had just been said, but on the other hand, will be quite embarrassing to blurt out such an agreement. Some things were just better left unsaid—this being one of those cases.

"Just make sure to give me a warning. Remember, I can hear everything," she added with a wave of her finger. Some may enjoy listening in on couples like that, but not her. It is a huge invasion of privacy! Not only that, but why would you want to hear two people being intimate with each other? You have to be a special type of weirdo in order to enjoy something like that.

With a flustered huff, Kurapika grasped the handlebars of the chair, and swung around to face away from her. "I-I'll keep that in mind. I.. I should get going..." At what point in their relationship will they go that far, he wondered. When can he allow himself to indulge in such a relaxing task, as they sit pressed up against one another in the hot, bubbly water? To rest his head on the doctor's broad chest, while sun-kissed fingertips trail along his smooth back in a calming motion? _'I want it.'_

Melody giggled, and walked over to snatch her purse from the countertop. The mess from earlier was all cleaned up, so there was nothing left that needed to be done for the moment. "I'm going to make a quick run to the store. Call me if you need anything." His mind sure was going to a wild place right now, and it amused her greatly. There was nothing wrong in giving him a much needed push in the right direction. This whole time they have been dancing around their feelings, and it just couldn't continue going on forever. And if it takes having to leave the penthouse more often, then so be it. It was most certainly well worth it.

The blonde's eyebrows scrunched together after hearing that, and he swallowed hard. What was she up to now? "I see. Make sure to send me a text message when you get back then..." This way they won't have to worry when discussing certain matters amongst each other. Not that they didn't trust her or anything, but still. It is nice to keep _some_ things between the two of them. With that he gave a small wave, before making his way out of the kitchen. They needed to get everything done and out of the way, before Gon and Killua come over in just a couple of hours. Their stay has already been extended much longer than expected. There was no way that they could up and leave the city, after their closest friend had been wounded so terribly. So far just their company alone has really cheered the poor guy up!

The more the merrier, right?

Most of the chair was made out of plastic, so trudging it up the stairs didn't take much effort at all. It was just awkwardly shaped. And yes, one of the nurses already cleaned and sterilized it back at the hospital. It was the same one that Leorio had been using anyways. Technically when you think about it, only his butt has been sitting on it for the past week. At least from here on out it won't be some random person scrubbing him down. As proud as he may be of his body, he still didn't like others touching him in such a way—not when he only desires his boyfriend's hands to caress his body with those small, gentle hands. Everything really did change after falling head over heels for the blonde. And soon, his stash of adult magazines will no longer be necessary. Those were still locked away in a safe place.

Now to get rid of them without anyone noticing will be the hard part...

Ever since opening up his home, and allowing the others to move in, he hasn't really gotten the chance to look through them. There was probably a layer of dust on the thin, glossy pages, as they remained untouched in one of the drawers. This was actually record-breaking! Never has he gone this long without getting it off in the privacy of his own bathroom. And since he is stuck in this damn bed, there was no way to satisfy these needs of his—to finally release, and experience that glorious feeling of sweet relief. His legs were far too weak to make it across the room. Also, he can't forget about that promise he made to not push himself again. Going back on his word will only result in a fight. It might even put him at risk of losing the trust he worked so hard to gain. That is why his butt was practically glued to the mattress this whole time!

His handsome features lit up at the sight of Kurapika entering the bedroom, resulting in the biggest smile that one could muster. It is always a drag being left in here all by himself, with no one to talk to. The television can only occupy a person for so long, before eventually growing bored of it. "Welcome back Pika! How did the-...?" Chocolate brown eyes traveled down to the all too familiar chair in his boyfriend's hold, and he blinked. So this is another reason why he disappeared so suddenly, huh? With one hand resting softly on Shadow's side, he used the other to adjust his glasses—pushing them up the bridge of his nose.

This cat was already spoiled, as he has now claimed one of his owner's pillows for himself to lounge on.

"Man you sure do think of everything, don't ya?" He watched as the Kurta made a beeline for the bathroom, which was followed by the sounds of his shower curtain being pulled over to the side, and then ending with a loud thump. Must be from the chair clashing with the porcelain tub? Boy was the atmosphere _thick_. What is up with the silent treatment? Not even a smile was shot in his direction. Normally he at least receives one of those, but not this time! Something must have happened while he was away—something that sent the smaller male lost so deep within his own thoughts, that he couldn't even acknowledge his surroundings. But he didn't appear to be upset either, so which is it? Two months later, and he continues to be such a big mystery.

As Kurapika returned with a quiet shuffle of his feet, the doctor's gaze flickered up to examine the expression on his face. "..." It was unreadable—neutral, if you must put a word on it. There was not a hint of sadness, happiness, or anger whatsoever. Those rounded silvery eyes held no sparkle in them, either. Just—nothing. What was going on in that head of his? _'I hope no one said anything weird back at the hospital. Some are still jealous over our relationship...'_ They weren't necessarily mean about it, per say. However, their bitterness is pretty obvious nonetheless—going out of their way to either ignore him completely, or give him strange looks. What did he have that they didn't? It is not like he ever admitted to being straight in the first place. He just flirted more with women, is all. But that in no way cemented his sexual orientation!

Next he took in the blonde's outfit. It was the same one he wore earlier during breakfast, but he didn't get the chance to really soak it all in until now. Dark brown buttons adorning a beige-colored cardigan, a plain white t-shirt poking through the very top of it, and light blue jeans that hugged his legs oh so perfectly. Was it his mission to look so incredibly appetizing on a daily basis? If so, then he was definitely succeeding at it. "You must have gone shopping recently. I'm glad you took the time to treat yourself!" He flashed him a bright grin when saying this. Before it seemed like he only owned a whole two outfits, so he was glad to see this change. What else would he be spending his money on? His paychecks from being a butler were hefty enough, where he could afford nicer clothing. Perhaps he was saving up for other things, which is totally fine! No one can tell him how to spend it.

"Well you fired me from being your personal butler, so I have no reason to wear suits anymore," he replied with a faint smile. Wouldn't it be funny to throw one on as he takes care of the brunette? Knowing him, he would get a kick out of it. After sliding a hand underneath his legs, and the other wrapping around his waist, he pulled his body over to the edge of the bed. Now that he was in a sitting position with his feet touching the floor, he took both of those large yet gentle hands in his own. Their warmth was very relaxing, as they both molded together like puzzle pieces. _'I didn't go to any of those boutique stores, if that is what you are thinking...'_

His tastes were in no way expensive.

Also, it is not like Kurapika meant to ignore his lovely boyfriend. His mind really was in a different place at the moment. What Melody said a few minutes ago really got to him, and now it was all he could think about. He just couldn't shake off this flustered feeling, no matter how hard he tried. "I'm going to pull you up, okay? We need to work on strengthening your leg muscles. And when it gets to be too much, I will just carry you the rest of the way," he instructed softly.

Before Leorio could open his mouth to respond, he felt himself being yanked forward. This motion caused a gasp to escape through his lips, but only because it caught him so off guard. There was no heads-up whatsoever. Once his legs straightened out along with the rest of his posture, he snaked one of his strong arms around the blonde's shoulders. "You okay there, buddy?" He only put a small amount of weight against the other male, since any more than that might make him tip over—sending them both crashing onto ground into a jumbled mess.

That would result in someone either getting crushed, or injured further.

Stop and breathe. That is what the Kurta needed to do. Instead he was being a bit too forceful in handling his healing boyfriend just now. Not to mention how he slammed the chair onto the bottom of the tub. These fantasies playing out in his head were really starting to affect his performance as a temporary caregiver. If not careful enough, he might accidentally inflict pain onto him. If that were to happen, then he would never be able to forgive himself. Hasn't he already been through enough as it is? "Yes I'm fine, Leorio," he mumbled. His walls may have crumbled to dust, but that didn't mean he had to share every single thought that crossed his mind. You have to keep some things to yourself, right?

They took a step forward—Leorio's left foot dragging atop the hardwood floor. This was much better than trying to walk on his own! _'You're a terrible liar.'_ Still, he wasn't going to hold this against him. When the time is right, he will open up about what is troubling him. That is how it has always been, and won't ever change. Patience is virtue when it comes to someone who has lived such a rough life. "I know you're impatient to see me in my birthday suit, but come on! Do ya have to be so obvious about it?" He teased light-heartedly.

Oh God. First Melody, and now him? They sure do get a rise out of embarrassing him, it seems. As if his feelings weren't already all over the place, and add this into the mix? "I can drop you right here, and have one of the boys wash you instead. I'm sure Killua would _love_ to volunteer." Two can play at that game.

The brunette's face paled slightly, and he was quick to shake his head. As much as he loves them both equally, he would rather it be Gon if it came down to it. His caring personality would be more fitting for the task. "How cruel! You'd seriously let that little shit handle me with these injuries of mine? I'll die for sure Kurapikaaaaa—" He whined, putting on an impressive pout in the process.

That response earned a genuine chuckle from Kurapika, as they continued to slowly make their way over to the bathroom. He gave his waist a gentle squeeze. "I think you're exaggerating. I'm sure he would do a wonderful job!" And no, that was _not_ said with a straight face. His lips twitched while trying to hold back on laughing again. This isn't to say that the blue-eyed teenager wasn't caring as well. It is just that one was more suitable than the other. There is also the fact that he would take this opportunity to royally mess with the doctor—from poking fun of his age, to making jabs at his appearance.

Hey he plucked those three strands of grey hairs!

A dark brow twitched, as the doctor grumbled something under his breath. "I'd _really_ appreciate having you do it instead. I need to be handled with the utmost of care!" He huffed out. This is one of those things that he has been looking forward to anyways. Why would he want anyone else rubbing soap and shampoo all over his body? And he never asks for much. Ever since being hospitalized, since when has he demanded anything from anyone? It has been quite the opposite, actually. Having everyone else tend to him was such a new and bizarre experience, and he has yet to get used to it. Tending to others was always a task he enjoyed doing very much, up until this incident occurred. Now the roles have been reversed, as he was the one who required medical treatment. At least his feet were finally getting the chance to recover! They no longer ached like before.

Perhaps this break really was necessary for more than just healing from his injuries.

"Hmm.. I _guess_ since you asked so nicely. But you better behave, or else I'm leaving you in there with the water turned off, as I go to pick Killua up myself." There was not a hint of seriousness behind that threat. If so, then that would just be downright evil. Leaving his poor boyfriend stranded in the tub, as he freezes from being cold and wet would be so unforgiveable. Only a monster would do such a terrible thing to the one they love! If anything, he wanted to make sure that he felt warm and comfortable over anything else. The faster he heals, the better.

As if on instinct, Leorio rolled his eyes. "Ha! Very funny..." As mean as that sounded, he would still forgive the blonde if that were to actually happen. With a heart bigger than his chest, it was practically impossible to hold a grudge—especially when it involves the very person who stole it in the first place. But he also knows that this was something he could never do, so he wasn't the least bit worried. _'My legs are startin' to hurt. Is this really my limit?'_ Their pace has slowed because of this very reason. Well they made it pretty far, taking as how his bedroom is quite spacious compared to others he has seen. Everything just felt so sore, and stiff. Laying down for a whole week really took its toll on his body. This was completely different than being on his feet for most of the day!

That is when he felt himself being lifted up into the Kurta's arms. It was like he had read his mind, because if they tried to go any further, then surely he would have collapsed right then and there. Long arms immediately snaked around his slender neck, allowing a quick brush of his fingertips against the nape of it. Maybe being carried like this wasn't so bad after all. "Thanks for savin' me from falling flat on my face!" In reality that wasn't funny, what with his nose still being broken and all. Causing more injury to it would be awful, and he didn't even want to imagine the amount of pain it will put him through once again. His handsome face has taken enough of a beating lately...

The sensation made Kurapika clench his jaw, but in a good way—the area itself being rather sensitive to the touch. It sent tingles all throughout his body. "You are done getting hurt. The next person who tries to lay another finger on you, will lose it and then-some in an instant." The tone of his voice grew concerningly dark as he said this, but it couldn't be helped. This is the second time that he has run into the wrong people, and paid the price for it. He can't take him getting hurt anymore. Enough is enough! It is about time that they all start protecting this precious man. Upon entering the bathroom, he made sure to be careful when stepping over the ledge of the tub. This was no easy task, given how short his legs were. Why was it so _deep_? Talk about practically swimming in a bunch of hot water.

After safely making it over the most difficult part, he set his beloved boyfriend down onto the chair situated just below the showerhead. From there he proceeded to take his t-shirt off, which was the same one that he had on from yesterday. "Do I really need to start patrolling the hospital on your workdays?" As ridiculous as that sounded, it was also very tempting at the same time. Any attacker would regret messing with someone so strong and powerful. His appearance in no way matched with his true strength—ultimately working in his favor with past events.

No one can stop him, no matter their size.

Leorio sweat-dropped, lifting his arms up so that the bandages around his chest could be taken off. "Hey now! I don't need a babysitter. Would it make ya feel better, if I gave updates on how I'm doing throughout my shift?" That sounded like a fair enough deal. It is the most he can offer up, given how busy his schedule is. Even if they are only one-word responses, that was still better than nothing. They are enough to let his partner know that everything is okay on his end—that he does _not_ need his protection twenty-four seven. A grown man such as himself didn't need that at all.

While unraveling the white bandages, there was a slight pause as the blonde thought that one over. Suppose being too picky here wasn't option. And to be honest, that was an excellent idea! How can he turn down hearing from him more often than usual? His silvery eyes glistened with a softness in them, as he bunched it all together to toss into the trash bin. "I would like that very much, Leorio," he murmured. Next up were the sweat pants, which slipped off with such ease! Now he was left sitting in his boxer briefs—a sight worth gazing in awe over. His heart began to thump in erratic beats then. The realization of having to strip this model of a man down naked hit him _hard_.

Oh he was _not_ prepared for this in the slightest.

Gaze darting to the tiled walls, he took a hesitant step back. "I uh-... N-need to go change into something else..." His clothes were not suitable for getting wet in. Even if he takes the cardigan off, his jeans were going to be very uncomfortable to move around in. Not only that, but his own t-shirt would become see-through since it is also white. _'There is only so much time you can buy, Kurapika! You're going to have to do this eventually, so why are you trying to stall?'_ There is a difference between staring at his boyfriend in all of his glory, and then rubbing slippery soap all over his body—one so nicely chiseled with thick muscles. Who else was going to do it, though? It just had to be him.

"Wait!" Without a moment's hesitation, Leorio's hand shot out to grab a hold of the other's wrist. There was a pleading look in those chocolate hues, as he tugged slightly for him to turn back around—anything so that their gazes could lock once more. Who said he wasn't nervous about this as well? Because damn it he definitely was! However, it is only awkward if you make it out to be. There is absolutely no reason to avoid each other like this. Either way, it was too late to go back on his decision now. A dusting of light pink spread across tanned cheeks, and he gulped.

"You're not supposed to wear clothes in the shower! Don't hide yourself from me anymore, Pika..." It came out almost in a whisper, his voice was so soothingly quiet. After everything they have been through recently, and the promises that were made, why not take this next step in their relationship? That is all he was asking for—to be on equal footing here. Wouldn't it make more sense if they both undressed completely for this? It will also make things less awkward, if he isn't the only one with nothing on. Regardless, he is still very proud of his body, and isn't afraid to show it off—something that has already been proven multiple times in the two months that they have known each other.

"I'm like, not askin' for us to do anything weird. I'll even keep my hands to myself! Just.. trust me a little more? Please?" He added with another tug.

Wide eyes darted down to their hands. It was then, that he noticed just how big the doctor's fingers were, as they overlapped each other in their hold on his thin wrist. If you were to compare them side-by-side, his own would be half the size. And now he had the sudden urge to press their palms against each other. But Kurapika loves how his boyfriend is basically a gentle giant, and therefore wouldn't have it any other way. "What—" It would be so easy to yank himself free, and run out of here. What was stopping him from saying no? This isn't something he _had_ to do. No one can force you to do anything, really. Despite being so deeply in love with the guy sitting before him, that still didn't change how uncomfortable he felt with what lies underneath layers of clothes.

But eventually he was going to have to. Was there a difference in doing it now, rather than later? His stomach began to twist up into a ball of nerves, and he clenched his hand into a tight fist. "Leorio, I _do_ trust you! But you have to keep in mind that I'm not used to, you know, _stripping_ in front of others! Our bodies are very different..." He trailed off quietly. The thought alone made him want to crawl into a dark hole, and die from sheer embarrassment. The images of taking a bath together still lingered in his mind, and now this?! It is truly amazing that his heart hasn't given out yet. But, were things really moving too quickly for them? Or was he just being difficult? There would be no touching or groping involved.

Does he really want his soulmate to keep those gentle hands to himself, though?

Kurapika lowered his head before continuing, as if in shame. "You're perfect! And then there's me..." What if those warm, chocolatey eyes don't like what they see? It will only confirm just how unattractive he really is. Just because he has a pretty face, doesn't mean the rest is like that. He stumbled forward when the tugging became more forceful, and his head snapped back up to see what was going on. As the distance between them closed, both of his hands became enveloped in the doctor's—holding both with such care, like he was some sort of fragile human being. His breathing hitched, and all he could do was stare in silence.

"What's that supposed to mean? You _are_ perfect, in every possible way! I wouldn't want a guy built just like me. I love how you fit in my arms, and that your face smushes against my chest every time we hug. If you were just as tall, then we'd be bumpin' heads every time! I wouldn't be able to carry you as effortlessly, or have you lay on top of me without struggling to breathe. So Kurapika, I could never change a thing about ya! I'm the luckiest person in the whole wide world to have you as my partner. Even if your body is covered in scars, or you have weird birth marks, I'll love you just the same! I am yours forever, just as you are mine..." After releasing his hold on the blonde, Leorio worked on unbuttoning his cardigan. They were bigger than average, consisting of only a couple.

This is what he had to do before, so it shouldn't be an issue this time.

"Let me help you. It's gonna be okay," he spoke gently. His movements were slow—hesitant, somewhat, as he decided to give him the opportunity to pull away at any given time. It just won't feel the same if he is pressured into doing this. Was it really so wrong to prove that nothing bad will come out of this—that it might even strengthen their already unbreakable bond? Besides, he is going to stay true to his word in keeping his hands to himself. That is, unless being given permission to do so. If that is the case, then he just might throw all of his self-control right out the window; thus ravishing in his boyfriend's rare beauty with everything he has.

Tears welled up in the Kurta's dazzling Scarlet Eyes as he stood there, frozen in place. Shocking how he wasn't doing anything to try and stop this. Instead he allowed for each button to be undone, followed by the entire cardigan being pulled off of his body. His hands came up to rest on top of the doctor's broad shoulders then. "Must you.. always be such a huge sap all the time?" He leaned in slightly, so that their foreheads were now touching. There were no imperfections on his body. With skin like porcelain, it almost seemed as though he had never played it rough as a child, or got into any fights despite being a hunter himself. All of those cuts and scrapes he received back in the day were gone—nowhere to be seen, like they never even existed in the first place.

"You really are a one-of-a-kind dork..." This was said with a great fondness, as he felt the zipper on his jeans being pulled down. He inhaled sharply, and tightened his hold on the brunette. Oh this was no dream alright. It is seriously happening! Ever since discovering his feelings for this man, he has allowed his mind to wander off to scenes just like this one right here. Except for now he was experiencing every touch—every sensation, as his knuckles ghosted over the lower half of his stomach. It wasn't possible to denying this reality, no matter how hard one tries to. _'I wouldn't want to wake up from this anyways...'_ Once again it was just the two of them in this penthouse, with no one around to disturb them, or hear what is going on up here.

Once he felt the jeans slide down to his knees, he gulped. Due to Leorio's broken ribs, that was probably his limit. Bending over further than that might cause further injury, or just put him in a lot of unnecessary pain. Either way, he didn't want to find out the hard way. Already he felt so incredibly _exposed_, as crimson-colored boxers were now revealed—falling just under halfway at his inner thighs. Not wanting to pull away quite yet, he proceeded to kick them off with ease. "You're too much, Leorio..." Will he ever get used to someone who is filled with such an immense amount of love?

Being sappy wasn't a bad thing! That is why Leorio was able to take it as a compliment. Secondly, it has already been established that he is a dork many times before, so again, none of this offended him. Listening to his rambling was actually amusing. _'Are you trying to distract yourself? How clever...'_ Trembling hands had him stuck in a death grip, but it didn't really hurt. Not that he would care if it did—not after almost dying from such severe injuries. There wasn't a whole lot that can top something so traumatic, and painful. At least after a while his whole body went numb, making it so that he couldn't feel anything—as terrible as that sounded. No wonder why he ended up blacking out.

"Can ya let go for a sec? I need to pull your shirt off," he cut in quietly.

It took a long few seconds, but Kurapika did finally pulled away. His nerves intensified almost immediately. It wasn't so bad standing here in just his boxers and a t-shirt, but now even those were going to be removed. There will be nothing left to cover himself up with—to hide the parts that he disliked so very much. His body tensed up as soon as the doctor proceeded. Little-by-little it was pulled up and over his head, and he grunted softly after it was ripped off completely—only to be tossed aside along with his jeans, as they laid in a heap on the floor. Can he really go through with this? "L-Leorio..."

"Shhh. I said it was gonna be okay, didn't I? I would never lie to you." And true to his word, Leorio suppressed the urge to touch him. Although he couldn't help but let his gaze wander—taking in the blonde's delicious curves, and how flawless his pale skin shone in the artificial lighting. It really does feel like he is unwrapping the best gift ever, which made the anticipation that much more intense. He savored every moment of this, knowing there was only one chance at getting this right. Before he would have rushed into things, but that is only because he didn't care about those other women. This time, however, involved his very own soulmate—a being that he wanted to cherish as much as humanly possible. That is what he deserves, after all. Anything less would be unacceptable.

His hands roamed over to the hem of Kurapika's boxers then, where he slipped both thumbs beneath the thin fabric. What happened next was very unexpected. With eyes now closed, he tilted his head back a bit to show the smile that was on his face. "I'll open them once we're both fully unclothed. Just focus on finishing the rest." This makes it not only a surprise on his end, but also puts them on equal footing. _'It won't be so bad if we're both naked, right? This has got to make him feel more comfortable!'_ Not everyone wants to be stared at, as they are being thrown into such a vulnerable position. This was something he understood fully.

How did he find someone so sweet, caring, and patient? Not just anyone would go out of their way like this. Guess when you really think about it, things were not going at a fast pace at all. Had it been anyone else undressing him, the task would have already been done and over with. Kurapika blushed when his boxers were being pulled down his legs, but made no effort to try and stop it. Instead he went ahead with removing his all-black binder. This idea really was working in his favor after all. Having those piercing brown eyes on him the entire time would have made his nerves even worse. It took everything in his entire being to not shiver, as the cool air hit his now bare skin. There were, however, goosebumps covering the very surface of it.

One more step. The Kurta's gaze trailed down his boyfriend's magnificent body, and stopped when it reached the boxers he wore. Bending over just enough, he reached out to grasp at the sides. It felt like his heart was about to burst right out of his chest, as he started tugging them down. His face flushed at the mere sight of the brunette's manhood—impressive in its size, and then those deliciously thick thighs. What he would give, to run his hands along the insides-basking in all of their warmth. _'I want to touch you...'_ Would asking first even be necessary, knowing the type of person he is? It should be safe to say that they both craved the exact same thing.

After tossing the boxers behind him, Kurapika silently stood there for a few seconds. Before he would shy away, and act all embarrassed—putting on the act of not wanting to see this man in such a state. The attraction he felt towards him has always been there, though. If only he had realized this a lot sooner, and actually accepted it. He shuffled just a hair closer, and cleared his throat. "You're lucky I love you so much. I mean it, don't make me regret this..." The warning didn't sound all that threatening, but still. All it takes is one wrong move.

The wait was over.

Leorio's eyes fluttered open then, and what they were met with took his breath away. Sure he already had an idea of what the blonde looked like beneath his clothes, but it was nothing compared to this ultimate reveal. "Oh Kurapika," he whispered. How does a being so completely and utterly gorgeous even exist? Again, he had to remind himself that this wasn't a dream. It felt like he was falling in love all over again; or if possible, then maybe it was just his feelings in general that grew deeper? Regardless of which one it is, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. How in the world was he ever going to peel his gaze away? This just further proves that out of all those magazines he has read through—out of all the shows he has watched, none of them had this effect on him. There was no topping this.

Large hands fell down to rest in his lap, as they clasped together. This was to ensure that he really does keep to himself. _'His chest is so small, just like the rest of him. How cute...'_ How odd, because up until recently he always preferred the opposite. It also appears he doesn't shave everywhere, which was a nice contrast to his smooth legs and underarms. There was just the perfect amount of light blonde fuzz covering his lower bits. The only thing that really bothered him, were the marks left behind from having everything squished in—a thick red line wrapping around the upper part of his torso. It looked painful. Must he wear it constantly like this? That just isn't healthy.

His gaze softened the longer he stared in awe—truly fascinated by the sight before him, as he felt his cheeks burn with an intense blush. "And here I thought angels weren't real," he murmured with a voice full of love, and happiness. No one else has to understand their relationship. What they have going on can't just be put into simple words. Their bond—the string of fate binding them so tightly together is more complex. There are many layers you have to peel back in order to truly grasp it all, but even that might not be enough.

Kurapika shifted under the doctor's tender gaze. Being examined so closely like this was a whole new feeling—yet another thing that he needed to get used to. It was like he could feel those eyes wandering over every inch of his very being, imprinting all the details to memory. For some reason, though, he didn't feel as uncomfortable as expected. It was almost as if all of his fears from before had vanished. This shouldn't come as a surprise, since he is dating someone who never judges others—never makes fun of them, or spreads gossip. "Well I'm not dead, so I can't be an angel." He mused, while removing the glasses from his face. After setting them on the sink, he turned his body slightly to fumble with the shower nozzles. He wanted to make sure that the water wouldn't come out too hot.

It came out cold at first, but quickly switched to a much warmer temperature. And when his hair became completely drenched, he brushed it back and out of his face—a sight rare in itself, due to his forehead always being hidden under layered bangs. "I won't be leaving you any time soon." He lowered himself to sit on the other's lap then—noticing just how pleasant it felt to have this skin-to-skin contact with one another. Then, without any warning, grabbed his hands to place onto his waist. Oh this was more like it! The closer they become, the better.

"Get rid of that stupid promise you made, and touch me Leorio," he whispered with eyes half-lidded.

"Aahh-...!" This sudden action caught Leorio off guard, to the point where he didn't even know how to react at first. He swallowed thickly. _'Did I just get permission to touch him wherever? Or are there limits that I don't know of? Shit! Do I ask, or just go for it?'_ Guess this was just another risk that he needed to take. Hesitant hands slid up the blonde's slender body, where they cupped the firm breasts. It was everything he had imagined them to be, which excited him further in return. They fit in his grasp so perfectly, and this realization made him lick hungrily at his lips. No amount of porn in his secret collection could ever compete with any of this! The desire to get off to them was no longer there, as it should be.

The Kurta's fingers curled themselves into the wet chestnut hair, gently yanking his lover's head back just enough so that their gazes could lock with each other's. "You have no idea how good that feels," he breathed out. To think being touched _there_ of all places would affect him like this. Having them pressed flat against his chest all day long really does make it sore, and painful. Needless to say, it felt absolutely marvelous being fondled in such a way by those healing hands—ones that have never hurt him, nor ever will. But oh could they cause some serious damage if necessary. Even the gentlest of giants can be aggressive at times.

Their lips lightly touched then. "I wanna explore all of you, Pika. If you think this feels great, then just wait until there's nothin' left holding me back!" It sure is going to take forever for these damn injuries to heal, for now the recovery process felt even longer than it already did. What he wants more than anything is literally sitting right in his lap, and yet he can't have it. What pure torture this is.

"You're aroused." The evidence was there, poking into the side of Kurapika's leg. Getting this kind of reaction out of his partner really did boost his confidence—made him feel comfortable within his own skin for the very first time in his entire life. For someone who struggles so much with their body image, this really was a huge compliment. _'I did this to him.'_ His heart swelled with pride, as he pulled him into a deep kiss—fingers still tangled in his hair to hold him in place. Between this and the warm water rolling down his back, it was utter bliss. Yet again he was going to have to thank Melody for giving them some more alone time. It wasn't something he could outright ask her to do, so he really appreciated the fact that she just knew these things, and acted upon it.

God he just wanted to keep spoiling this wonderful man!

As inexperienced as he may be, that wasn't enough to deter him from at least trying to pleasure the love of his life. _'Let me help you with that.'_ The palm of his hand roamed over Leorio's abs in a sweeping motion—making sure to be extra careful when reaching the incision that cut into them. The fact that a bullet ripped right through that same spot was still crazy to him—almost unbelievable, given how not everyone is capable of surviving from a deadly injury like that. Whether it be a miracle or not, what really matters is that he is here with everyone. This world would turn very dark, without his bright soul continuing to light up people's lives—the very ones that he fights so hard to save, and protect. If anyone brings more harm onto him, then he really will kill them. There will be absolutely no hesitation on his part when seeking vengeance on said person.

A deep, throaty moan slipped through Leorio's lips, and into their passionate kiss. This was caused by the Kurta's delicate fingers wrapping themselves around his erect member. Well things sure were taking an unexpected turn here! Not that he was complaining. This was definitely going to beat jerking it off in the bathroom all by himself. Now he always knew that it would feel even more amazing, having someone else do this task for him. There was never any doubt about it! However, no amount of fantasizing could ever compare to the real deal. _'Will I ever come to fully understand you? Or will you always catch me by surprise?'_ One thing was certain: surprises are fun. And because of this, he is going to happily accept whatever is thrown at him.

Especially if they involved things similar to this type of activity.

His body flinched slightly at the incredible feeling of being caressed oh so gently—fingers gliding slowly along the thick shaft. For the moment he broke away from those wet, soft lips, to stammer out a reaction. "Nnrghh! Aah—K-Kurapika..!" The palms of his hands were now pressed flat against the blonde's smooth back, in an attempt to hold him in a more intimate way. Funny how he was just being told to touch him, only for the roles to be swapped in an instant.

Hearing his name being said in such a way caused a sudden warmth to spread all throughout Kurapika's face—eyes and cheeks now matching, as he proceeded to rub his thumb over the head. Who says a person can't change their mind at the last minute? Besides, his boyfriend already got to touch a forbidden area. There was only so much he could do in their current position anyways. "Say my name again," he ordered quietly.

Leorio gasped softly, and almost lurched forward when he felt the Kurta's pace quicken. His movements were still as graceful as ever, even when it came to pumping him more forcefully than before. This was yet another benefit to dating someone who has such tiny hands. Taking as how his own were twice the size, he could never reciprocate this same feeling. "K.. Kurapika!" He repeated blissfully. Being ordered around like this only seemed to turn him on that much more. There was just something about seeing this new, confident side to the love of his life that brought on all of this excitement—like he would do anything upon command. If only he could act on his desires, too.

Curse these injuries for holding him back!

Then, he leaned in to capture Kurapika's lips into another kiss—absolutely crushing them both together. _'But why is your forehead so cute? It just makes your eyes appear bigger than they already are. Fuck, I can't think of anything that I dislike! I have waited so long for you to come into my life.'_ It was truly an honor to see all of his face like this, which is something no one else gets the privilege of ever seeing. And for someone who doesn't even need bangs, he sure did pull them off beautifully. It would have been nice to see which traits he got from his mother and father. They must have been equally attractive, what with having produced, in his opinion, the perfect Kurta.

If only he could thank them personally for creating such a wonderful person in the first place.

"Mmm," the blonde happily hummed. It is no wonder why he was feeling a bit turned on himself—sounds so delectable that it made him want to jump the doctor's bones, to the way he felt in his hold. This experience was indescribable, as no one has ever had this effect on him before. This just goes to show that you do _not_ need to go all the way in order to have a great time. Any time spent alone like this was very important to the two lovebirds. Up until now he just didn't understand intimacy. What was so great about it? And why couldn't certain people control themselves when it came to such a strange thing? Well his view on the matter has changed, and for the better. He no longer felt intimidated by the mere concept of it, for he trusts this man with everything he has.

Also, he is human too. Of course he has needs just like everyone else. To be satisfied by him of all people sounded like an absolute _dream_. The amount of jealousy oozing from the women he works with was kind of justified. If you really think about it, who else could possibly be a better boyfriend—a husband, even? And he can't ever forget that he was the chosen one. _'I'm so glad I didn't run away in the beginning. Where would I be right now, had I made that stupid decision?'_ It was almost scary, knowing how close he came to missing out on a life with the person he was meant to be with. Unfortunately some are not as lucky, though.

It was Leorio who broke away from the kiss first—desperate for oxygen, as they both began to struggle. Imagining their lives without each other in it no longer felt possible. However, had his precious butler left upon being hired, then he would probably still be alone in this giant penthouse. There would be no one around to cook him meals, nor would he get to enjoy lunches at work with anyone else. That is if he eats at all! "Aahhh, K-Kurapika! I.. I can't-..." How disappointing that he was already reaching his limit. It might be because he has never been touched there by anyone else, or the fact that he hasn't gotten it off in a good while. A real shame that it couldn't have lasted longer indeed.

"Don't hold back. It is just you and I, Leorio." Why put yourself through discomfort like this, just to keep it all in for as long as possible? Nothing in this world lasts forever. But he can also understand his frustration at the same time. Kurapika didn't want these delicious moans to come to an end, or the way his name sounded when in pure ecstasy—all the while being stroked with such love, care. Even the expression on his face was to die for! For someone who always tries to act like a tough guy, this sure was a nice change. And he was certain that not a single person out there has seen this side to him.

It actually didn't take much begging on his part. Soon after being given the command to give in, Leorio did just that—making a complete mess, as he released his seed all over the Kurta. What more perfect way to do this than in the shower, where everything will get washed away? Had they done this in the other room, then that would require having to swap out the bedding. That was just one extra step that did not need to be added onto an already busy schedule. He already felt guilty for making him do everything else. "Nrghh! Ahh-haaa! Kura... Kurapika..." His voice bounced off of the tiled walls—echoing throughout the bathroom, as he moaned out in pure pleasure. And oh did his body _shudder_ at the intense feeling of relief.

His entire being felt like a puddle, and he just wanted to slump over and rest against the other male. It was already relaxing enough, having the warm water pour down on them in a steady stream. Perhaps a nap might just be necessary after this. For a solid minute all he could do was sit there, and try to calm his heavy breathing. _'I can't believe that was his first time doing something like this. I'm impressed...'_ Was there more he could have done? Yes. But that doesn't mean he did a terrible job. He managed to satisfy him, and in his eyes, that was all that truly mattered! It definitely left him wanting more, which was of course a good sign!

Kurapika cupped the brunette's face in his hands, and smiled lovingly as he gazed into warm brown eyes. His cheeks were warm from the blush that still lingered. Seeing him pant like this was really making his heart soar. And so for the time being, he just focused on imprinting this image into his brain for all eternity. "I wanted to touch you too," he whispered.

His lips twitched. "Heh. Well, you did more than just touch me. What a naughty Kurta you are. That was quite the ride ya gave me!" Maybe he should start asking Melody for some more alone time after all. It just didn't feel right before—like he was trying to get rid of her. In no way did he ever want her to get that impression, because they enjoy having her around. Plus she is also family to them. However, wanting this was a pretty normal thing for couples. And it is hard to do whatever they want, with someone listening in on everything that is happening behind closed doors.

"I just _might_ have to practice some more in order to perfect my abilities." After giving his boyfriend another quick peck on the lips, Kurapika stood up to go and grab the shampoo bottle. They can't forget the real reason for being in here. He then popped the cap open, and squeezed a hefty amount right on top of his head. From there he proceeded to rub it thoroughly into the dark locks. This sure brought him back to that night when he had to tend to his wounds the first time.

That got a hearty laugh out of the doctor. This only caused slight pain to his chest, which in all honesty wasn't even worth worrying over. No one knows his body's limits better than himself. "How lucky that I get to be your guinea pig! Use me all you like, Kurapika!" He took this chance to run his hands up and down the his lover's sides, what with being so close and all. And then, as discreetly as possible, brought them around to squeeze a perfect pair of butt cheeks. Oh yes, this was very nice. Ever since he started wearing tighter pants, he has been wanting to do this.

The sudden contact to that area of his body made Kurapika jump a little. Not going to lie, he mainly started wearing the tight pants in order to catch his attention. It appears that worked out in his favor, huh? Obviously he noticed the way he was being stared at every single time, which in return filled him with so much joy, and happiness. "You're lucky I didn't slip and fall just now," he scolded lightly. With a head full of fluffy white suds, he stepped aside to rinse the shampoo out—fingers raking through chestnut-colored strands of hair to make sure it all got out. This was a quick and simple task, since there wasn't a whole lot to work with.

"And you're not some object to mess around with, Leorio. I would never just up use you like that." He reached for the conditioner next, and put in the exact same amount. Only this time when he worked it into his hair, he didn't rinse it out right away. Instead he put together a loofah covered in bodywash. This is why his own was very soft, and doesn't tangle as easily.

Leorio watched as the loofah trailed along his beautifully-tanned skin, and immediately felt his heartbeat quicken. At least he had a nice view while being washed like this, whereas before he had to keep looking away in embarrassment as the staff rubbed soap all over him. "But I am giving you permission to use me. I love seeing that dominant side of ya! It's different, but in a very er.. _pleasing_ way. You're so sexy, my precious Pika!" He gushed, with a big grin spreading on his face.

"So when I talked about tying you to the bed, did your mind wander off to a dirty place?" How amusing this was, to find out that his own boyfriend liked things more on the kinky side. It certainly was a nice contrast to his sweet, and caring personality. _'I would actually like to see that...'_ Does this make him equally dirty then? And really, all he needed were the chains on his hand. Those would never break under pressure. This realization made him breathe heavily through his nose, as he tried to regain focus on the task before of him. No, he can't be distracted by _that_ of all things right now.

That grin was quick to change into a smirk, as he thought over that question for a few seconds. "Wow! It didn't. But damn is that a fantastic idea! Guess I should start acting like the naughty one in this relationship." His breathing hitched once the loofah made its way up his legs. The inner thighs were especially sensitive, and so he had to really concentrate on not making any more weird noises. No need to make things all weird and awkward between them, over something that is supposed to be completely innocent.

Washing this part of the doctor was risky, but had to be done nonetheless. And once Kurapika was done soaping the doctor up all over, he straightened his posture to rinse out the conditioner that has been sitting in his hair. "Please don't. You already promised me not to push yourself. At least wait until your injuries have healed, you big dork!" He muttered, flicking his ear.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Leorio snickered. His eyes were closed to avoid getting anything in them. Not that the conditioner would cause irritation, but still. He would rather not have to rinse it out if avoidable. And despite not being able to see a single thing, he managed to poke the blonde's soft stomach—something he was aiming for in the first place. Nothing was worth breaking any promise he made to the person he was fated to be with. _'I hate it when you worry about me. Just be happy, okay?'_ It was understandable in his current situation, but he would rather not spend these next couple of weeks down in the dumps over it. Being depressed won't change what happened. It might actually slow the process down if he is around too much negativity.

His own happiness matters too.

"I sure hope so, because you _really_ don't want to feel my wrath Leorio." The Kurta slid his hands over the top of his head—pushing all of his wet hair back snugly, as he ducked his head to place a kiss right in the middle of his forehead. It would be nice to stay in here for a little bit longer, but he also did not feel like turning into a prune. Plus it would just be a waste of water anyways. So, he pulled away in order to turn the water off. Now he just felt silly for getting all worked up over the whole bath thing earlier. He honestly can't wait for that day to come, when they will be able to soak together in one. Getting over this fear of stripping down sure was going to be handy for future purposes.

"Ya probably shouldn't kiss me so tenderly when making threats like that. I won't take them as seriously," Leorio teased. When he no longer felt the warm water falling down onto him, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Yeah, he would rather not get all wrinkly from being in here for too much longer. And just because he can afford to take hour-long showers, doesn't mean he should. _'I suppose he already took one himself, so that means we're done...'_ But does this mean their alone time will be coming to an end as well? If so, then that was going to be very disappointing. He craved to be with him some more!

Kurapika shot him a blank stare, before stepping out of the tub to grab a towel. To prevent an accident from happening, he made sure to dry himself off—wiping it all over his body, and then working it into his soaking-wet hair. Stepping in puddles of water is very dangerous, after all. Once he was done with that, he wrapped it around his chest. Yes he overcame one of his fears, but that didn't mean he was going to start walking around in the nude like a certain someone. That is probably something he will never feel comfortable doing. "Oh it was definitely still a threat. Don't make the mistake of not taking it seriously..." In all seriousness though, he would never hurt him. It is just fun to mess around like this.

After making sure the end was tucked in good enough, he bent over with his arms outstretched. "Now come here—" It sure was different, lifting a naked Leorio up into his arms. Not that this was a problem or anything! But it _did_ fill him with a nice warm, fluttery feeling. Also, has he ever stopped to truly appreciate the amount of body hair this man has? At times it felt like he was staring at a piece of artwork—a sculpture that was hand-crafted by a highly skilled artist, which would then be sold for a ton of money. Clearing his throat, he carefully set him down onto the floor in front of the sink. This will ensure that he doesn't lose his balance, since it gives him something to hold onto. Given how exhausted he looks, it really wouldn't surprise him if that were to happen.

"Stand still for me..." In order to properly towel-dry his hair, Kurapika had to stand on his very tippy-toes just so that he could reach. This made it so that their faces were more level with each other, and he couldn't help but take the opportunity to place a gentle kiss on the bridge of his nose. And as he proceeded with wiping away the access water from his boyfriend's body, he placed a couple on the side of his chest where his ribs were broken—each one holding a lingering softness, as he trailed his lips along the soft skin. For a while there, he was so afraid to touch him at all—like he was made out of glass. Those first couple of days were rough, and he lost out on a lot of sleep due to stress. Even when he became more comfortable with the physical contact, he still made sure to be extra careful when handling him.

Once reaching the doctor's hips, he changed into a crouching position so that he could finish up with his legs. "..." The incision on his abdomen may have been healing nicely, but that still didn't change how heartbreaking it was to look at. It was almost too much to process, knowing that this exact same wound almost took his soulmate away forever—leaving him to wander about this world alone once again. There was just so much blood everywhere, and he was fading in and out of consciousness. Hopefully that will be the last time ever seeing him in such a horrific state! _'I came so close to losing you.'_ Closing his eyes, he leaned in to place another kiss both above and below the thin line of stitches. Once those are taken out, he will make sure to rub some homemade salve on it to prevent the scar from being as noticeable. Not that it mattered either way, but still. It was just another one of those things that have been passed down in his clan for many generations.

Leorio had a hand covering his mouth, as he was being kissed continuously. Of course he caught onto why those specific areas were being focused on the most, which made it all the more sweeter. Was there a limit to how loved a human being can truly feel? He brought his other hand down to rest against the countertop then. "K-Kurapika, would ya like to.. move all of your stuff into my bedroom, and make it ours?" His voice came out sounding muffled, but you could still understand what he was trying to ask. It has already been established that they hate being separated, and would rather sleep in each other's arms as much as his busy work schedule will allow. There is more than enough space in here for the both of them.

And just like that, Kurapika's heart skipped a beat. That would actually be perfect! The only time he goes into his own bedroom nowadays, is to change his clothes and freshen up. Otherwise he stays here for the most part. He resumed wiping him off then—dragging the towel down each leg, as a smile spread on his lips. What odd timing this was. "I would like that a lot," he murmured. With the walk-in closet being so bare, all of his clothes will be able to fit with no problem. And he can just slide his dresser in here, since it is just across the hall. It is not like he came here with much two months ago, and he hasn't gone crazy with the money he saved up either. All he did was buy a couple of outfits, which again, were not expensive.

The Scarlet Eyes are still being auctioned off in the black market.

That smile remained, as he hopped back up to tie the towel around the brunette's waist. "Let's go into _our_ bedroom, shall we?" He swiftly scooped him up into his arms again, and walked over to the door. It felt so nice to say that just now—rolling wonderfully off of his tongue. In a way it will be like moving in all over again, as silly as that sounds. Although this time he was actually excited, unlike before when he was filled with so much anxiety. There was nothing to worry over, or regret. And he most certainly will not be plotting his escape, either!

"Mm. I suddenly feel very tired..." Leorio yawned, and buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. It smelled very nice there. If he gets in a nap right away, then he will be more awake and focused once those troublemakers come over to pay a visit. A delicious lunch is going to be prepared by Melody herself, which gave him something else to look forward to. Their guests are human garbage disposals, so it will basically be a feast. That doesn't include whatever dessert she decides to whip up, which will ultimately be annihilated by the end of the day—especially if it involves chocolate of any sorts. Seriously, how do neither one of them have diabetes yet? Who knows what they are eating when no one else is around. Even a doctor such as himself can't force someone to change their diet.

A shiver ran through Kurapika's body, as the doctor's hot breath blew into the side of his neck, and radiated down his chest. "Well don't fall asleep on me, until I get some clothes on you." Dressing someone who isn't even conscious would be way too weird, and almost wrong in a way. You would also have to shift around a bunch of dead weight, which is never any fun. It is much easier to put everything on with him being in a sitting position. When they made it into the other room, his gaze flickered over to where Shadow slept—still curled up into a ball on one of the pillows. So he didn't move at all this whole time? Sounds about right for a cat. They are usually more active during nighttime anyways. Hopefully he won't be keeping them up at night because of this.

When Leorio felt himself being lowered onto the bed, he stared longingly into silver hues. Was that it then? Is he going to be left behind, while the others are downstairs getting things ready for lunchtime? There wasn't anything on the television that could keep him entertained for that long, and he refused to watch Promare again alone. His laptop holds a few games on it, but even those didn't interest him. And you can only pet a sleeping cat so much before getting bored of that too. Being unable to go up and down the stairs really does suck, since it essentially traps him here on the second floor. "Stay."

Well he definitely wasn't telling the cat to stay, that's for sure.

The Kurta's gaze softened quite a bit at that demand. Being unable to do simple tasks on your own must be very frustrating, but not as much as having no one around to talk to. "I can stay for a little while. Would you like to wear a shirt today?" Hiding his wounds won't make them heal faster. Besides, everyone knows they are there anyways. And for being a person who gets hot so easily, this will make things more comfortable. All he would need to do is gather some fresh bandages, and then slap on the rest.

"I don't wanna wear anything." A second later the doctor yanked his towel off, and flung it across the room. Who cares where it lands? That was the least of his worries. However, it _was_ a relief to feel so free after getting out of a steamy-hot shower. He always did prefer to dry off by walking around in the nude. And this was still possible for him to do, just as long as he keeps the bedroom door shut—maybe even locked to be on the safe side. You just never know.

Well this was rather unexpected. "What—Leorio! Gon and Killua will be over in just a couple of hours. You need to look more presentable than _this_." His hand made a sweeping motion over the brunette's body when saying this, and scoffed. Despite having so many admirers, there are still those who do not want to see him in all of his glory. And what about Melody? What will he do when it is time to eat lunch, and he still doesn't have anything on? Seriously, what the heck is he thinking?

Smirking, Leorio snuck a hand over to pull his boyfriend's towel off next—tossing it as far as he could throw. "Until then let's cuddle in our natural state." What else needed to be done, other than to cook the food that only Melody can do? Everything else has already been cleaned, leaving the place looking spotless! Besides, they were just a couple of teenage boys. Even if there was a small mess, then surely they wouldn't mind! However, there really wasn't anything left to sweep, wipe down, or scrub.

Kurapika squeaked when he was stripped to nothingness, and tried to cover himself with his hands. "A-are those painkillers making you go crazy?! We can't just-... I mean, we can... But..." There was no excuse for him to use, that would justify denying such an absurd request. And why bother trying to hide a body that has already been exposed anyways? Those soft brown eyes took the opportunity to scan over every single inch of his being. _'Calm down. You're overreacting,'_ he thought with a heavy sigh. Then, hesitantly, he allowed his arms to fall back down—coming to rest at his sides once more. Was there such a big difference between cuddling with their clothes on, or in the nude? It might actually feel better having that skin-to-skin contact. The only thing that seemed to be holding him back, were his nerves.

"Relax. I just want us to feel closer, without there being anything in the way. And I.. I'm not ready to lose sight of such a blinding beauty quite yet! Half an hour? Just give me that much time, and then you can get dressed." There was a pleading look in his eyes, as Leorio patted the empty spot beside him. Well, minus Shadow taking up a small section. That was an easy fix, though. As long as he remains on that very pillow, then all that needed to be done was to slide it over. It's not like they were kicking him off of the bed entirely, so hopefully he doesn't wake up and get all pissy for being separated from his owner—whom he has already grown attached to, by the way.

"Well when you put it that way..." With a shuffle of his feet, Kurapika moved closer toward the bed. With hair still very wet, and having absolutely nothing on to help keep him warm, his pale skin was covered in goosebumps. If he doesn't take care of this problem soon, then he will for sure turn into a human popsicle. _'I bet he'd make some dirty joke about licking me.'_ The mental image of that caused him to shiver. That actually wouldn't be a bad thing. Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he finally crawled onto his side. This involved having to pull Shadow out of the way, since they can't exactly cuddle with him being in the middle. They can always make up for this later on by giving him some much needed love and attention—as well as treats. You can never go wrong with that.

When he made it over to where Leorio lay, he fell back against the mattress—head landing on the same pillow. Already he could feel the warmth radiating from his body. "But now you get to be my personal space heater," he mumbled while scooching in further. Is it okay to be doing this with no bandages wrapped around his chest? A hand lightly trailed along the surface, and stopped right above his heart. This was often done to reassure himself that things really are okay—that the love of his life was alive, and healing just fine. _'He really is here with me.'_ His entire being practically melted into a puddle, when a strong arm wrapped itself around his small frame.

"Dr. Spaceheater at your service!" And there it was, the goofy grin that seemed to brighten just about anyone's day—a sight so incredibly captivating, that it was near impossible to look away. This was certainly hitting the spot! What else could he possibly ask for? His fingers combed through the wet strands of blonde hair as they embraced each other, making sure to fluff out the bangs so that it wouldn't dry weird. What a shame, because he really did enjoy the sight of his forehead.

That got a giggle out of the Kurta, as he leaned in to nuzzle Leorio's cheek. The stubble that coated his jawline was a bit scratchy, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It gave him a roughness to his already manly appearance, and boy did it suit him perfectly! There wasn't too much of it, nor too little—just the right amount. It made touching his face all the more pleasant, since he liked the sensation beneath his fingertips. It gave him a sort of tingly feeling in return. And to answer his own question from before—yes. There were already noticeable differences in snuggling without those annoying clothes getting in the way. Like this, they are able to feel everything there is to the human body. "The hottest doctor in existence," he whispered softly into his ear.


End file.
